Chuck vs The Doldrums
by Altonish
Summary: Chuck used to dread the missions, now he's starting to dread the time between the missions. Having a fake girlfriend can be emotionally exhausting, especially when you care about her like she's a real girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1 Exquisite Torture

A/N: I'm adding an authors note to this because the break off point for this has gotten slightly confusing. I'd originally intended for it to be a general piece that could have taken off between many episodes. I started this story after 2.10 and I didn't see anything that happened in 2.11 coming other than the Christmas gift. I was completely blindsided. I loved it, but I never saw most of that coming. So if you're reading, bear with me, while I sort this out. I'm not planning for this to be an overly long story. Given some of my other efforts though, it's impossible to know what short constitutes I tend to be rather verbose.

Chapter 1: Exquisite Torture

These were always the worst days. Right after the intersect was forced on him, the worst days had been the missions. He was always so terrified someone might die. That he might die. That it might hurt. That there was nothing after this life or worse that there was something after this life and his lack of religion would cause him to spend an eternity in damnation.

Chuck thought he'd done a pretty good job adjusting to the life of an asset. He could handle the missions, he was still scared, but he didn't start each one thinking he was definitely going to die anymore. He trusted Casey and Sarah to make sure he survived. Well he trusted Sarah anyway…He pretty much trusted Casey…mostly.

But now it wasn't the mission days that wore on him. It was the days between missions. Working eight hours at the Buy More and then date night or date in night, or just hanging out with Sarah somewhere. It wasn't that it was unpleasant, it's just well… things had been awkward lately. Having a girlfriend who wasn't really your girlfriend was complicated…emotionally complicated.

Chuck sighed and removed the tie he was wearing. If he wasn't going to wear the tie then he needed a different shirt. The problem was, that they weren't going out on a real date, but Ellie thought they were, so he had to dress up…so they could go to some cheap restaurant somewhere and she could have a salad and he could have something…cheap. It needed to be cheap because he worked at the Buy More and Sarah's government stipend wasn't going to buy them both a nice dinner.

Chuck settled on a nice t-shirt that would match Sarah's eyes. _Match Sarah's eyes? _Chuck thought. _I'm a nerd, not her gay friend…what's wrong with me? _Disgusted with himself, he stuffed his canvas wallet into his back pocket and grabbed his Nerd Herder keys and left the safety of his bedroom.

"Night, Ellie, Night, Devon, I'm going out!" Chuck called as he walked past the kitchen and headed for the front door.

"Chuck, wait!" Ellie called after him.

Chuck sighed and spun around. "What's up?"

"Your not going out on a _date,_ are you?" Ellie asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Dressed like that?"

"We aren't going any place fancy…" Chuck replied defensively.

Ellie was walking quickly towards him and she let out a deep breath. "Chuck… I know you don't like me interfering, but you have to show a girl you care… I know you and Sarah have been on again, off again, but if your going to close the deal you need to show Sarah you still really care about her.

Chuck wanted to groan. He wanted to roll his eyes, he wanted to tell Ellie that it wasn't going anywhere so just let it alone already. But of course all of those options were out so he just said. "Sarah doesn't mind casual."

"Of course she _says_ she doesn't mind casual. You work at the Buy More, she loves you and she knows you can't afford to take her some place fancy every night, but you don't have to dress like you don't care…like you've given up." Ellie frowned at him.

"True story, Bro." Awesome added from the kitchen.

"Fine…" Chuck huffed. He retreated back to his room and changed into a button down shirt, but skipped the tie.

"That's much better," Ellie nodded as she straightened his collar. "See it's not so bad to make a little effort. Now stop and get her some flowers before you get over there. You can never underestimate the effect flowers have on a girl."

"Ellieeeeeee…"

"Chuck, promise me, you'll buy Sarah some flowers."

"I'm going to be late…"

"Promise me…"

"Fine, I'll stop and pick up flowers."

Ellie literally shook with pride. "That's my brother!" she crowed. She gave him a tight hug. As she released him she added. "Tell, Sarah, that we're all going to have dinner on Friday night."

Chuck sighed. "Here?"

"No, were going to Alessandro's, but we're going to meet here, before though."

"Ellie, I can't afford that," Chuck whispered fiercely.

"Don't worry, Devon and I will pick up the check. I just want us all to go someplace nice." She squeezed Chuck's arm. "Have fun tonight."

***

Chuck finally got to Sarah's place about twenty minutes later then they'd agreed upon. He hated being late. Chuck attempted to knock casually on her door. How does one knock casually? It sounded like a normal knock to him. Sarah opened the door in jeans and a cotton blouse that hugged her in ways that made Chuck want to knock his head against her door, casually, of course. "Hi," Chuck muttered. "You look …" Chuck had been through three thesauruses since he met Sarah to try to keep from repeating himself constantly. "Exquisite," he finished. There were only so many times and so many ways you could tell a woman she looked beautiful. It would help if Chuck's heart didn't stop for a second each time he saw her.

"Thanks," she smiled broadly. Every time he told her she looked beautiful she never failed to respond to the compliment. "You look very nice as well, what's with the flowers? Are we having a special occasion?" she asked eyeing them carefully.

"No…" Chuck sighed. "Ellie's concerned I've fallen into a rut and that I need to be making a bigger effort. She says a girl always appreciates getting flowers and she made me promise her that I'd stop and buy you some. Sorry."

Sarah gave him an odd look. "Don't be sorry, she's right. I do always appreciate it when you bring me flowers. Even, if your sister made you. She took the flowers from him and gave him a peck on the cheek." Chuck's heart stopped for the second time since answered the door. "Just let me put these in some water and we'll go, okay?"

Not having a vase of her own readily available, Sarah ended up throwing much more expensive looking flowers provided by the hotel into the garbage and put Chuck's sad little collection of Paperwhites in the hotel's vase. Sarah seemed to love them, but it made him feel rather pathetic overall.

***

They ended up at Riley's a common hang out for the two of them. The salad were edible the burgers were cheap and while there was a Clippers game on the TV, if anyone was watching Chuck would have been shocked. Sarah had given up on her salad about halfway through and was now stealing French fries off his plate.

"You know, you don't have to stealthily steal my fries every time I turn away. You can just have some," Chuck offered.

Sarah gave him an innocent look. "Don't be silly, I don't want your French fries." Chuck shrugged and then she added. "Besides what would be the fun in that?"

Chuck chuckled and Sarah gave a little giggle when he smiled. Chuck shook his head and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Chuck glanced over at Sarah to see real concern painted on her features. "It's nothing," he replied in a defeated tone. "Are you ready to go?"

Sarah shrugged. "Sure, are we going back to my place?"

Chuck was noncommittal. "I guess."

"You want to stop and get a movie?"

"Do you think there is anything at the video store that we haven't already seen?"

"Probably nothing we'd both actually want to see," Sarah replied. "We should probably go through the daily report anyway."

"Have I mentioned that I hate the daily report?"

"On occasion." Sarah smirked as they walked outside.

"The downside is I waste two hours, the upside is I get a splitting headache and we have to do another mission. How is this fair?"

Sarah smirked at him. "I'm not going to make you do it, but if you don't, Casey will just make you do two tomorrow. Besides if we aren't getting a movie and you aren't going to look at the daily, what are we going to do until you go home?" Sarah asked.

"I could think of a few things," Chuck muttered, although apparently not quietly enough.

"Feeling flirtatious tonight are we?" Sarah asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Chuck mumbled.

Sarah smiled. "Care to share what you had in mind?" she asked folding her arms across the Nerd Herder and giving him a coy little look.

"Oi, stop that!" Chuck barked.

"Stop, what?" Sarah asked.

"That look."

"Which look?" She gave him puppy dog eyes. As she settled her head on her arms and blinked in exaggeration at him.

"You're impossible…" Chuck opened the Nerd Herder and buckled himself in. Sarah quickly hopped in next to him.

"You started it." Chuck glanced at her and grinned. She wasn't looking at him at first, but when he didn't start the car. She looked over at him. "What?" she asked.

Chuck just shook his head. "It's nothing." Chuck popped the Nerd Herder's clutch and whipped into traffic.

"You always say that," Sarah pouted.

"That's because it's always nothing."

"Liar"

Chuck shook his head and concentrated on cutting through the LA traffic.

***

"What is that smell?" Chuck asked as they stepped back into Sarah's apartment.

"It's the flowers you bought me," Sarah answered.

"That's…powerful."

"They're Paperwhites, they're fragrant."

"My eyes are burning…"

"I'll crack a window, tough guy." Sarah shook her head. "Taken down by a daffodil, wait until I tell Casey."

"Hey!" Chuck objected.

She smirked at him. "Get to work," she admonished without any venom.

Chuck setup shop at her desk and opened the daily report. This was among his least favorite parts of his job. Every day the NSA and CIA assembled a report various items that had crossed some analyst's desk the day before and been flagged for further review. Chuck knew he wasn't the only form of review, but ever since the new Intersect was blown up, the report had been getting thicker. What used to take him a half hour and listening to on his Ipod while he drove around on Nerd Herd jobs now took generally a couple of hours to read through and then usually at least an hour of clips of telephone conversations. He usually flashed on a couple things a week out of the all the reports he read and if he saw anything he'd have to go to the morning briefing.

Sarah puttered around her apartment a little while Chuck started working on the report. Then she sat on the bed and read through a Arabic newspaper. She tried to spend at least a little time each week reading in each of the eight languages she was fluent in. Chuck thought of it as her nerdy side and he thought it was adorable. Especially when she grabbed her bottom lip in her teeth to keep her lips from moving while she read.

Chuck shook his head and went back to the report. After forty minutes or so Sarah got up and stretched, causing her shirt to gap above her jeans. Chuck was trying not to look, really he was.

"Do you mind if I work out a little?" Sarah asked.

Chuck groaned. "I have to finish this tonight you know?"

"I know, I'm not going to interfere, I was just going to do a little kick boxing."

"How am I supposed to concentrate with you doing that?"

"Does the noise bother you?" Sarah asked.

"It's not the noise," Chuck grumbled.

"Well what's the problem then?"

"How am I supposed to concentrate with you prancing around in your workout clothes?"

"What do you mean…I-DO-NOT-PRANCE."

Chuck shook his head. "Never mind."

Sarah grunted. "Let me guess, it's nothing?"

"Of course…"

Chuck wasn't sure but he could swear he heard her mutter "Men…" as she stalked into the bathroom.

Chuck couldn't swallow when she stomped back out a few minutes later and viciously attacked the heavy bag she'd had mounted in her hotel apartment. She crushed the bag left, right, left, left kick, left kick, uppercut. Chuck was more distracted by the spandex covering her bum and watching her muscles work underneath her clothes, than the actual punches. After a few minutes, a sheen of sweat started forming all over her body and Chuck banged his head on the desk to try and get his concentration back. He still had half the report to go through. If he couldn't take his eyes off Sarah, he'd never finish. Mercifully, she worked her way around the bag so that he couldn't watch her without her noticing and his eyes shifted back to the report.

_Ribitchtnkov met with a man Klivshi Klastvsitz at the one eyed pirate for two hours. Attempts at bugging the table were unsuccessful but a bribe paid to the waiter revealed that Ribitchtnkov had met with Bjerkoski twice in the past week. Intel suggests that Ribitchtnkov and Klastvsitz could be setting up an arms buy for…_

Crap didn't these people need vowels in their names? Chuck wasn't even sure how to pronounce Ribitchtnkov if he flashed how the heck was he supposed to tell General Beckman what he was doing? Chuck noticed that Sarah's punches had slowed, but when he glanced over she immediately resumed pounding the bag making him wonder if she'd been watching him. Chuck began to wonder if he'd be better of just doing two reports with Casey tomorrow. The thought of having to read two daily reports while Casey muttered about his lack of responsibility and civic duty finally managed to get his eyes back on the page. More about Ribitchtnkov and Klastvsitz, perfect this was just perfect.

Sarah worked the heavy bag and then did some other exercises. Chuck was transfixed watching her do handstand pushups. He pretty much forgot about the report. Sarah had caught him watching several times, so Chuck gave up pretending that he wasn't. She didn't show any sign that she really cared, but she was smiling a bit more between exercises. Chuck groaned as she started doing the splits while in her handstand. She really was impossible.

After she finished her stretching she walked over and looked at there Chuck was with the report. "Chuck, you have to get this done."

"I know…"

"I'm going to go take a shower, try and get it finished."

Chuck refocused on the report in front of him. Luckily a large part of the last half of the report were just photos of people suspected of being involved in terrorist activities. He was able to work his way through fairly quickly. About two thirds of the way through the photos, Chuck flashed

_A photo of a necklace_

_A man in military dress_

_A page from the terrorism watch list_

_A large yacht_

_Four crates of guns sealed in a secret compartment _

_A photo of a necklace_

Chuck wrote down the details of the flash. Then flipped to the next page and recognized the gentleman from his previous flash. He pulled the two photos and put them to the side, then continued working through the stack.

Sarah came back out thankfully she was dressed in full length pajama pants and a long robe that went below her knees. She came around Chuck and looked over his shoulder her hand resting on the back of his neck. He fought the urge to shiver. "You found something?" she asked as she picked up the photos that he'd set aside.

"I don't know, it just appears that two Oman nationals are running guns to Somali pirates. Not exactly a threat to national security."

"Still, it's good info, nice work." Sarah's fingers were scratching the back of his neck. It felt heavenly. Chuck knew she didn't mean anything by it. They were friends, close friends. Since their first date she'd started showing some physical affection for him while they were in private. It was little things. They were the gestures of a close friend, not necessarily a girlfriend but each and every time, Chuck's body reacted. She removed her hand as she moved the photos and notes to her briefcase. "I'll take these to General Beckman in the morning. I don't think you need to be there…unless you like to come."

"No thanks, I'd rather sleep in."

"How much more do you have left?" she asked.

Chuck checked his watch it was 11:15. "I don't know maybe twenty minutes?" Sarah nodded and went over to the small side table and started disassembling and cleaning her side arm. Chuck had almost finished when she snapped it back together.

He gave a large yawn while she checked the action and the sighting. "Do you know that you remind of me Casey when you clean your gun?"

Sarah gave him a glare, but it was teasing. "Thanks, just what I needed to hear."

"You can always count on me," Chuck grinned at his own joke.

"I know," Sarah replied with complete sincerity. "Now finish your report," she replied softly.

Chuck's gaze lingered on her as she holstered her weapon and slid it under her pillow.

***

Chuck finally finished the report and closed it. He put the everything but the photos he'd flashed on into the metal box and pushed the incinerate button. The machine whirred and growled for a few minutes and then something that looked like a hockey puck spit out of a tray at the bottom. Chuck waited for it to stop smoking and then dumped it into Sarah's metal trash can.

"All done?" Sarah asked from her perch on her bed.

Chuck yawned and stretched. "Yeah, if those things get much longer I'm not going to be able to work them into my day."

"Tell that to General Beckman," Sarah replied.

"I just might,"

"Chuuuck," Sarah replied warningly.

"I know, I know. Listen, Ellie wants us all to go out to dinner on Friday."

"Oh, all right, that sounds fun. Should I dress for anything in particular?"

Chuck shook his head. "I don't know, we're going to Alessandro's."

"Oh, that sounds nice, I love the manicotti there." Here head shook back and forth for a second before she announced. "I'll have to get a new dress, Ellie's seen all of my date night dresses."

"Sarah…" Chuck started

"What?" she replied.

"Don't go through a lot of trouble. Awesome and Ellie are going to pay, because I'm pretty much tapped out until next week. I don't want you to have to buy a dress and stuff just for ..." Chuck trailed off and looked at the ceiling.

"For what?" Sarah prompted

"A fake date," Chuck finished still keeping his focus on the ceiling. Sarah didn't answer so he finally removed his eyes from the ceiling and glanced at her. She had a frown on her face and looked slightly hurt. "It's not that I wouldn't want to take you there. I just …well I do work at the Buy More."

"I know," Sarah said defensively. "Look it's not a big deal. I'll find something in my closet. It's for our cover right? We have to make it look good."

"Yeah," Chuck sighed. "I'm beat, I better get home. It was fun hanging out with you. Even if I spent most of the night reading about terrorism." Chuck gave her a grin and it must have been fairly goofy the way she grinned back. He yawned again.

"You don't have to go home, you know?"

"What?" Chuck wheezed.

"You could stay here. I don't mind. It would be good for our cover."

"I uh, don't have any clothes here…"

"You could go home and change in the morning," she suggested.

"I don't have any pajamas…"

"Last I checked, you still wore boxers to bed. You are wearing boxers aren't you?" Sarah gave him a curious eye.

"I just can't, okay?"

Sarah sighed. "You're going to have to sleep here eventually. It might get Ellie off your back. Neither of us has stayed over since…" she didn't finish her statement, but Chuck knew what she was referring to, their first date. Their only real date.

"I know."

Sarah walked over to him and looked him directly in the eye. "I know it's awkward. But since you don't feel _that way_ about me anymore, it should be easier. I'd even let you sleep on my couch…if I had one."

Chuck closed his eyes. If only he really didn't feel _that way_. "Yeah, I know… it just feels…"

"I don't bite," Sarah said playfully.

Chuck closed his eyes. She was standing so close that her breath was mingling with his. Torture, this was torture, exquisite torture, yes, but it was still torture. "I just, after everything…I'm not ready to deal with that yet."

"Okay, Chuck, she went up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek which surprised him. It wasn't for their cover, it wasn't a thank you… it was private affection. Once again, not the type you gave your partner, but not something so overt that she meant anything by it.. She'd made several gestures tonight, that Chuck hadn't expected. "See you tomorrow?" she asked as she bounced back on her heals.

"Of course, when was the last time you went a whole day without seeing me?" Chuck asked.

"September 9th 2007," Sarah replied automatically, then laughed.

"Been counting the days have you?." Chuck grinned in what he assumed must be an idiotic way at Sarah.

"Some things you just don't forget."

Chuck started to feel awkward standing there staring at her. He needed to leave. It was time for him to leave, why wouldn't his feet move towards the door? Sarah had a questioning look on her face. Chuck knew she was wondering why he was just standing their staring at her. If only he had an answer for that question. Finally, he took a step toward the door and tried to give her a jaunty wave. "Night, Sarah,"

"Goodnight, Chuck…"

***

Chuck stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. How many times had he regretted telling Sarah that they could never have a future? It certainly seemed like she hadn't given up on him, but was it safe to let her know that he wasn't concerned about knowing her past? Some people had a reason to hide their past and from what Chuck had seen so far, she had many very good reasons. He reflected back on the breakup of their real relationship, such as it was. It bugged him that he'd been so cruel. It had been bugging him since Jill. Sarah had been so completely great about Jill. Jill might have finally broken him for good, if Sarah hadn't been willing to pick up the pieces and put Chuck back together. All that a few weeks after he told her that he could never be interested in her…

He definitely needed to apologize. At the very least he owed her that.


	2. Chapter 2 The Friends Conundrom

_A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews guys. I'm new to Chuck fan fiction. I really appreciate the support. _

_Apparently someone else already owns Chuck. I'm not sure how this happened, I though it was completely original. I'm looking into it. _

**Chapter 2 The Friends Conundrom**

"Chuck, my sultan, my king, you have to help me."

"Hey, Morgan, what's wrong now?"

"It's Anna, she's kicked me out."

"But you guys _just_ moved in together."

"I know, dude! We've only made one rent payment and I'm already _back_ at my Mom's!"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Chuck raised his eyebrows and stared at Morgan until he cracked. "Okay, I may have suggested that instead of going out with her friends that I'd rather stay in and play Call of Duty, but you have to understand that her friends are really boring!"

"Morgan…" Chuck shook his head.

"Well, what do you do when Sarah wants you to hang out with her boring friends?"

"Uh…she doesn't really have any other friends."

"Come on, dude, Sarah? You're telling me that the most perfect, gorgeous, amazing woman doesn't—"

"You had better be talking about me, Morgan Grimes…" growled a high pitch voice directly behind Chuck.

"Yikes," Morgan squeaked dropping to the floor in front of the counter and crawling away on this stomach.

With surprising agility, Anna hopped over the Nerd Herd desk and cut Morgan off halfway through the DVDs section. Now that Chuck thought about it, how was it that Sarah didn't have any friends? She'd been with Chuck for almost a year and a half, if Jenny Burton had any friends, or whatever her actual name was when she wasn't Sarah Walker it would be tough to explain being missing for a year and a half.

That would mean that whether Sarah realized it or not, Chuck probably was her best friend. Chuck wasn't entirely sure how good of a job he was doing. He shoved the thoughts away as the phone started ringing. "Nerd Herd this is Chuck, how can we help you today?"

***

Chuck was unloading his kit after retuning from a call job when Morgan found him in the cage. "Hey Chuck…"

"Did you work things out with Anna?"

"Nah, we'll be fine…she just needs to blow off some steam. You want to play Call of Duty tonight? I can come over to your place we can hang out, maybe get a pizza?"

"Uh, nerd date," grunted Casey as he walked through the store room.

Chuck flinched for a second, but then replied. "Sure, buddy."

"You don't have plans with Sarah tonight?" Morgan asked.

"No, why?"

"Dude, you always have plans with Sarah. You guys are attached that the hip. She came through earlier, I kind of figured she was setting her hooks in for tonight."

"No," Chuck replied. "I haven't talked to her today. I was going to head over to the Orange Orange at lunch."

"Okay, well I'll see you tonight then. Best buds at it again, it's gunna be amazing."

***

Chuck did make his way over to the Orange Orange at lunch and was thankful Sarah was wearing her blue Orange Orange sweatshirt, because her orange Orange Orange tank top was twice as distracting as her old Weinerlicious outfit. "Hey," Chuck said as he walked in and caught her playing gummy toss. Gummy toss was a game Sarah invented where she put a yogurt cup on one of the tables and tried to throw gummy worms or gummy bears into the cup from behind the counter. Sarah got very bored at work. "Wow you got four, a new record!" Chuck gave her a mock cheer. There were gummy worms everywhere. Sarah sucked at Gummy toss.

"Yeah, a whole mornings work!" she replied derisively, but she gave him a smile anyway. Chuck grabbed another cup and started collecting gummy worms.

"You want to go get some lunch?" Chuck asked.

"I can't, my break isn't until 2:30 and we've only had four customers all morning. I'm beginning to think you were right about the Weinerlicious at least they had customers, even if I did smell like sausage all the time."

"That's cool; I'll just hang out for a bit. See if I can keep the boredom from consuming you."

"You don't have to do that, you should go get lunch."

"I want to. I know what it's like to have a boring job. I wish you didn't have to work this stupid cover job. It's one thing for me, I need the money I get from working at the Buy More, but it sucks that you have to do this."

"It's okay; it's just part of the job."

"No it's not, the job is jumping out of planes and blowing up buildings and toppling foreign governments. I'm pretty sure when you signed up for the CIA they didn't tell you, you'd be pulling thirty hours a week selling yogurt."

"It's not that bad," Sarah replied looking down at the counter. She looked up and locked eyes with him. "Besides there are other benefits they didn't mention when I signed up."

"I just… if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to work this stupid job that you despise. I hate that you live a life you don't enjoy, just to protect me."

"Who told you I don't enjoy my life?" Sarah asked harshly.

"Nobody," Chuck let his shoulders slump in defeat. "I just don't think you really get much out of working at the Orange Orange. Maybe if I had cooler job you wouldn't have to do this. If I owned my own company, then I could put you and Casey on the payroll and at least you wouldn't be serving yogurt to teenagers."

"Yeah, but then our cover wouldn't work. You'd be my boss and you couldn't spend time with me unless we were working."

"Wouldn't that be an improvement for you?" Chuck asked.

"No," Sarah replied vehemently. "I like our cover. You're tired of spending time with me, is that what this is about?"

"No!" Chuck exclaimed defensively. "Not at all, I like spending time with you."

"Well, what's this about then?" Sarah barked.

"I was just thinking this morning, that it has to be lonely for you. You can't really maintain friendships because nobody from before you went undercover can contact you and you can't make friends while you're undercover because they might find something out that they shouldn't know."

"Like my real name?" Sarah asked appraisingly.

"Yeah, like that and I just, well…"

"You worry about me…"

"Yeah…"

"That's sweet."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You have to stop telling me I'm sweet. No guy wants to hear that a woman thinks he's sweet. That's the kiss of death."

Sarah raised her eyebrows at him. "Your sweetness is one of the things I like about you," she cautioned.

"I know, you think of me as your puppy."

Sarah laughed. "No I don't. Look, I've never had anything I've had to leave behind. The CIA was the ideal job for me. I didn't have any close friends and I didn't have a family I needed to worry about. Director Graham, he was just a deputy back then, but he saw something in me, I think he was the first one who ever did and he helped me. But I didn't leave behind a flock of friends or Christmas dinners with Grammy Burton, it just worked."

"Here's the thing I don't get, how could you not have had friends though? You're so…you know…"

"Having friends isn't about good looks, besides, I didn't look like this then. This look took years of CIA training to achieve."

"That's not what I meant. You, you're you. You're perfect. Smart, funny, polite, good natured, caring _and _you're gorgeous. I don't get the no friends thing. That's all."

Sarah blushed. She really and truly blushed, pink cheeks and the whole bit. It was a rarity; hardly anything ever broke through her exterior. It made Chuck smile. After a moment she mastered it and met his eyes again. "Well one reason that I like this assignment is having an actual friend."

The smile slipped off of Chuck's face. "That you'll never speak to again, once this mission is over…" Chuck left that hanging out there and he regretted it the moment it slipped out of his mouth, because he could see pain in Sarah's eyes. But still it was the truth, they might be friends, but only until her next assignment.

"Chuck…"

"No, it's okay, I mean, it's not _okay_, but I understand." Chuck started backing away from Sarah. "Look, I should get back to the Buy More…"

"Chuck, wait…" Sarah looked like she really wanted to say something, but instead she asked. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Actually, Morgan and I are playing Call of Duty tonight. But, uh, we'll hang out on Friday right. I'm picking you up at six thirty, don't forget."

"I won't. Chuck…" Sarah trailed off again. Her eyes were definitely trying to tell him something. "But again she seemed to decide against it. "Aren't you going to eat any lunch?"

Chuck looked down at the gummy worms he was holding. "I've, um, got some gummy worms."

"You can't eat those," Sarah ordered.

"Why not?"

"Some of them came off the floor."

"It's okay, I'll just feed those to Morgan. I need to go, I'll see ya!" Chuck backed out the door and took a deep breath. Why had he verbalized that? It wasn't Sarah's fault she was a CIA agent and would have to leave when her mission was over. He smacked his head with his free hand. He was an idiot.

***

Chuck made his way back to the Buy More and headed back to the lunchroom, to clock back in.

Morgan intercepted him about halfway there. "Ooh, gummy worms!" he said excitedly as Chuck approached him. "Can I have a few, I already clocked you back in."

"Er, sure buddy, they're from Sarah," Chuck handed Morgan the cup of gummy worms. He felt slightly badly about not telling them they'd been on the floor, but this was the man who once attempted to eat a turkey out of the garbage.

"Wow, tell her thanks…"

Chuck went back to the Nerd Herd desk and sent Anna back to the cage to work on some of the projects that needed to be finished. At least with Anna working today instead of Jeff or Lester he could send someone back there without assuming they'd be goofing off. She'd probably just read a magazine, but still there was a _chance_ she might do some work.

Chuck was paging through work orders when a paper bag dropped on the counter. "One sec I'll be right with you." Chuck finished the work order he was reviewing and wrote down the number. "Hi, welcome to Buy More how can I help you?" Chuck asked.

"You can eat this sandwich."

Chuck's head popped up to look at Sarah. "Huh?"

"You skipped lunch to come talk to me and then it got all awkward and I feel bad. So make me feel better and eat this sandwich."

"What? That's terrible logic. Wait a second, is this from Lou's?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, it's the Chuck,"

"But she took that off the menu…"

"You can special order it."

"You…went to Lou's…and ordered the Chuck sandwich?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I always have the Chuck sandwich, when I go to Lou's. I love the Chuck."

"Wait…" Chuck's mind was spinning, there were so many things wrong with that sentence.

After a few moments Sarah asked, "Like wait how long, my break isn't that long and there was a line at Lou's."

"So you go to Lou's?"

"Well, yeah, she's really nice if you didn't turn her over to the feds for smuggling illegal sausage into the country. She mostly blames you for that, but she's calmed down about it."

"And you love the Chuck?"

Sarah grinned. "Oh yeah, it's the right measure of sweet, spicy and just a little salty." She gave him a look that Chuck was sure could melt solid ice. "I need to get back to the Orange Orange, but can we talk Friday night?"

"We're going out with Ellie and Awesome."

"I know, after that. I thought maybe you could pack a bag and we could talk at my place."

"You're place?" Chuck asked weakly. What the heck was going on here?

"Yeah, like we talked about. It would be good for our cover for you to stay over, so bring a change of clothes for your shift on Saturday and plan on staying over. It'll be fine, I promise."

"You're sure about this?" Chuck asked, still on edge about the whole Chuck sandwich conversation.

"You trust me?" Sarah asked.

"You know I do."

"Then don't worry." Sarah leaned over the counter and kissed him. It was full on the lips and it was tender and gentle and Chuck fought the urge to groan. This was a cover kiss. He loved and hated cover kisses. They were so incredible…and they headed nowhere. Sarah pulled back and with a smirk and sashayed out of the Buy More.

Chuck's eyes followed her out the door and when she was gone. He continued looking at the door until Morgan started waving his hand right in front of Chuck's face.

"What's up?"

"Dude, I said your name like three times. You have got to adjust to her man. You guys have been going out for over a year. She shouldn't be leaving you in a stupor anymore."

"I know, I just…"

"You've got it bad, man. It's no wonder you're never around."

"Hey, I'm around."

"No way man, you're _always _with Sarah. Most of the time even Ellie doesn't know where you are, you're a lost man. You have been for a while."

"A lost man?"

"You know, guy gets a girlfriend and suddenly disappears, never to be seen again. Lost to the world."

"It's not like that, I've just…we've been busy."

"_We've_, you hear that? You've become a single organism. Serious case of the _girlfriend_, I'm telling you. You'll be engaged in six months."

"Morgan, that's crazy. We aren't getting married."

"That's what you say now, just wait six months. So what's this, did you go to Lou's? I thought Lou's was off limits, you never want to go there."

"Sarah, brought it to me."

"Your ex ex, your ex and your current all at the same place at the same time? That's not good."

"Yeah, apparently, they're friendly. She bought me a Chuck."

"Dude, the Chuck, can I have it. I love eating Chuck!"

"I knew it," Casey grumbled as he walked by.

"How does he always do that?" Morgan asked.

Chuck shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"So can I have the sandwich?" Morgan asked.

"No, I have to eat it."

"Why?"

"Sarah said so."

"Oh, God, man, it's too late. You're already married…"

***

Chuck decided to get up early and go to the morning briefing. It had been over a week since he'd had to attend one. He was hoping if he attended, maybe General Beckman might give him something to do other than read the daily report. When his alarm clock went off only four hours after he'd gone to sleep he started to regret it, he really needed to find a way to get Morgan to go home earlier.

Chuck looked around his room at the wine cooler bottles. When had they managed to drink all of those? He shrugged and stumbled into the shower.

***

Chuck walked into the Castle and descended the metal staircase to the main work area. "Morning Sarah, morning Casey," he greeted them as he walked in carrying coffee and bagels. "Hi Chuck, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked. Casey only grunted. He was holding and icepack up to his temple.

"I thought I'd bring the team some coffee and a little breakfast. Maybe see what the team is up to, we haven't all been together in a while."

"Yeah, it had been kind of nice," growled Casey.

Sarah was smiling as she found her skim milk, mocha latte, from among the three cups. "Thanks, Chuck, you're a life saver." She put Casey's straight black in front of him and handed the last cup to Chuck. "Thanks for getting my favorite."

"You're welcome. What's with Casey?"

"He's in a bad mood." Sarah shrugged.

"Worse than normal?" Chuck asked.

"He's been grumpy since he got here."

"You'd be grumpy too if you had to listen to Bartowski and his panty waste friend argue about which video game character they'd most like to sleep with. I swear to God, if you weren't the Intersect, I'd have killed you at least a dozen times last night."

"Hey, it wasn't like that. And nobody asked you to listen."

"So which female video game character would like to sleep with?" Sarah asked.

"Oh crap, not this again," Casey grumbled.

"Er, nothing, nobody," Chuck sputtered.

"Oh, come on, tell me…" Sarah begged.

"It was just a lark you know, just Morgan and me, talking."

"Oh for the love of…" Casey winced. "First, he said Sonya Blade and then his little boyfriend got his panties in a twist about it, apparently she bares some resemblance to you and Morgan was obviously jealous. So, Chuck switched to Laura Croft, while the other imbecile argued that some vampire chick named Bloodrayne was the best choice. Chuck started arguing that having sex with a half vampire was too risky and then I got out my gun and tried to blow my head off, but I couldn't do it because I was supposed to be guarding this moron," Casey spit out angrily.

Sarah's eyebrows had gotten progressively higher since the start of Casey's tirade. "Really, that's fascinating." She turned towards Chuck. "You'll show me who this Sonya Blade person is, won't you?"

"Er…"

Chuck was saved by General Beckman appearing on the screen. "Good morning, team."

"Good morning, General." They all replied.

General Beckman eyed Chuck curiously. "I don't recall asking you to be at this briefing, Mr. Bartowski, do you have something new to report?"

"Uh…no, I just wanted to you know, check in. Make sure things were good with the team."

The General eyed him suspiciously. "Mr. Bartowski, your intel of late has been less than stellar, is there something wrong with the Intersect?"

"No," Chuck said defensively. "I don't think so. I've had a few flashes, I just haven't seen much that was of interest to the CIA and NSA. I had the flash about the gun runners the other day."

"Yes, well the CIA was already aware of the intel we forwarded. Unfortunately, your flash did not contain the locations of the two subjects, which is the only reason the information was sent to you in the first place." She frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, General; I don't have any control over what makes me flash, or when it happens."

"Very well," the General turned back to the group. "I have decided to suspend further daily briefings with Team Bartowski until such time as there is something new to cover. Intersect, you will still need to review the daily reports and please have agents Casey or Walker report in anything that you find. Meanwhile I will contact some of our resources here to see if there is anything we can do to increase the effectiveness of the Intersect. Does anyone else have anything to report?"

"No, General," Casey answered sheepishly.

"Very well then, good day." The screen went blank.

"Nice going, Bartowski," Casey barked. He threw his ice pack on the table and stomped up the stairs exiting the Castle.

"What did I do?" Chuck asked. The question wasn't exactly directed at Sarah, but she was the only one there.

"Don't worry about him. He's doesn't like getting dressed down by the General, especially in front of you. We've been on the sidelines for a long time and he's anxious for a mission, that's all."

"Yeah, well, so am I." Chuck was certain he could use the distraction.

"I know, we all are," Sarah sympathized.

"So, are you mad at me too?" Chuck asked.

"No, of course not, you can't control when you flash or what it's about. Casey knows that too, he just lets his frustration out on the people around him."

"How do you let your frustrations out?" Chuck asked.

"Actually since you asked, I'm taking part in a Muay Tai tournament today."

"What?" Chuck sputtered.

"I entered a Muay Tai tournament down in Huntington Beach. I need to keep my reflexes sharp."

"So you're going to go beat people up all day?"

"Well I hope so, you're either the beater or the beatee."

"You should have told me. I'd have taken the day off and come and cheered you on."

Sarah smiled brightly. "I'd like that, but this tournament isn't within my cover, so I need to keep it quiet. Taking you with me would have attracted too much attention."

"Wait, you know we're having dinner with Ellie tomorrow? If you're all beat up she's going to want to know why."

"I'll be fine. It's amateur, I'll be wearing headgear and I have to be good with makeup to maintain a cover. It won't be a problem, I promise."

"Can I come over tonight and you can tell me about it?"

"Sure! I'd like that."

"I need to get to the Buy More, I'm opening today."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Chuck schooled every bit of courage he had and he stepped towards Sarah and kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a questioning look and he explained, "For luck."

Sarah's gleaming smile practically blinded him. It pained him beyond belief to trudge out of the Castle knowing that people would be trying to beat the crap out of her all day. He consoled himself with the knowledge that they'd undoubtedly be getting more than they bargained for.

***

"Bartowski!"

"Hello, Big Mike."

"I need you to close tonight."

"What? But I opened this morning."

"Yeah, but Emmett had a personal emergency and now I need you to close too."

"But we're open twelve hours today!"

"It's thirteen, Bartowski, holiday hours and do I look like I care?"

"Your concern for your employees humbles me, sir."

"That's what I like to hear, Bartowski. Keep up the good work."

Morgan ambled over from the home theater department. "That was harsh. You want me to close up for you tonight?"

"Naw, I'll have to do the cash drop. No offense buddy, but Big Mike would kill me if he found out I had you do it."

***

Chuck heard his Iphone ringing and quickly scrambled to answer it. "Hey, Sarah."

"I thought you were coming over tonight?" Her tone was even, but empty, it was impossible to read.

"I wanted too, Big Mike is making me close, so I've been here all day."

"You worked from nine in the morning until ten at night?"

"Well, I will have, once I finally get out of here."

"Poor, baby," Sarah cooed.

Chuck grinned. "I'll live, I'm just tired. So how you'd do?"

Sarah groaned. "We'll talk about it later. Are you still coming over?"

Chuck was surprised. It was going to be really late. "Do you want me too?"

"I'd like to see you. I mean… you don't have to, if you're too tired."

"No, I'll stop by, it'll be late. You want me to stop for pizza?"

"Mmm, that sounds good."

***

It was after eleven before Chuck made it to Sarah's apartment. He knocked quietly on the door and there wasn't an answer right away. It was several moments later that Chuck heard something on the other side of the door and he backed away from the door and braced himself in case it was unfriendlies, again.

The door opened and a beaten and bruised Sarah poked her head out. She had a black eye and a cut on each lip both in different places. She was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. She had bruises on her arms it was hard to see her legs with her backlit. "You look terrible," he told her softly.

Sarah's face took on the look of a wounded puppy dog. Chuck scrambled to put the pizza down and pulled Sarah into a hug. She didn't hug him back, but she melted into his hug anyway. He thought she'd started crying when her body gave a shutter and she convulsed once, but eventually when she started pulling herself free of his grasp there were no signs of any tears.

"You okay?" Chuck immediately realized how stupid it sounded to ask someone who was beaten to a pulp if they were okay. "I mean, are you …" He couldn't think of another way to finish the sentence.

"I'm fine," Sarah replied. "I hurt my pride more than anything else."

"You lost?" Chuck said in astonishment. Sarah nodded. "How?"

"I love that you're astonished I could lose a fight." Sarah smirked at him. "You always make feel better." Chuck retrieved the pizza from the hallway and Sarah took it from him. She hobbled across the room and sat down on her bed with the box in her lap. It was clear she could barely walk. She peeked inside the box. "Yes! No olives." She removed a slice and took a bite that looked to be twice as big as what would actually fit in her mouth.

"You haven't eaten?"

She chewed for a solid forty five seconds before she answered "You said you were going to come over, and I didn't feel like stopping on the way back. It took me ninety minutes in traffic to get back here.

"Sorry, Emmett had a personal emergency I had to work the entire day." Chuck replied as he removed his own slice from the box. He sat down in Sarah's desk chair facing her. "So tell me what happened."

"Well it was a higher class of competition than I thought. The fighters were really good. I went the full three rounds with the first guy. I won, but it tired me out."

"Wait you were fighting men?" Chuck asked. Sarah gave him an annoyed look and Chuck backpedaled. "It's not that I don't think you can beat up men, you do it all the time, I just didn't think they'd let you beat up men."

"The matches are divided by weight, not sex, there was another girl in the tournament, but she lost in the first round. Anyway I knocked out the second guy in the second round, but the guy in the finals, was way better. He took out my legs and I couldn't move around and he was quicker. Knocked me down for like the fifth time with thirty seconds to go in the second round and I couldn't get up." Sarah dropped the second slice of pizza she'd picked up back in the box and pushed it away.

"So you're upset with yourself?" Chuck guessed.

"I hate losing," Sarah moaned.

"Is your leg okay?"

Sarah handed Chuck the pizza box and pulled up the leg of her Pajama shorts. There was an extremely ugly purple bruise on the inside of her thigh and a matching one on the outside of her hip. Chuck swallowed, but he couldn't quite manage it. He was simultaneously hot and bothered by Sarah casually showing him parts of her anatomy he rarely witnessed and the ugly state of them. The bruises made his pizza seek escape and he closed his eyes and tried to stop it from coming back up. When he opened his eyes again a despondent looking Sarah was sitting across from him her hands clasped. Thankfully, she had covered the worst of her bruises once again. Chuck placed the pizza on her desk and went and sat beside her on the bed. He put an arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. They didn't talk. Chuck just held her and she let him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he finally asked.

Sarah didn't respond right away, but eventually she said. "Do you think you could give me a massage? It helps and I can't really ask anyone else to do it because I'd have to explain the bruises and I'm not exactly supposed to be a kickass ninja girl, I'm supposed to work at the Orange Orange and have a really great boyfriend who's just a normal guy and not the government's most secret weapon."

"Man, I wish I could put that on my business cards…" Chuck muttered.

Sarah laughed lightly and gave Chuck a look she knew he couldn't refuse. He hated that he was this easy, but there wasn't anything for it. "Lay down," he ordered. Sarah handed Chuck a tube of cream she wanted rubbed into her muscles. "This isn't Bengay is it?"

"No," Sarah said while shaking her head. "But it's in the same family. Mine is specially made, it smells like lavender."

"Is that why you always smell like Lavender?"

Sarah smirked "Turn around."

"What?"

"I'm going to take my shirt off, and while I'm not very self conscious, I'm not quite ready to just strip in front of you."

"You're going to what?" Chuck whimpered. But she was already reaching for the hem of her top and Chuck spun around only to find a mirror staring back at him. He pointed his gaze at the floor and closed his eyes.

"Uh, Chuck, you can open your eyes now."

She was lying on her comforter, in just her pajama shorts and even with the welts and bruises on her body, Chuck sucked in his breath. She was beautiful. Chuck tried to put those thoughts away. She was a friend. She was a friend and she needed him. Sarah was doing this because she thought of him as a friend, someone who could help her. Chuck grabbed the tube and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. Too generous as it turned out, apparently a little went a long way. He rubbed it gently onto her skin almost afraid to touch her as it heated up at the skin contact and pressure. "Harder," she ordered. Chuck pressed a little harder, but it didn't satisfy her. "Come on, Chuck, put your back into it."

Reluctantly, Chuck pressed his hands into Sarah's flesh more firmly. This elicited a torturous series of gasps and whimpers of both pleasure and pain. After a couple of minutes Chuck asked. "Should we cancel dinner with, Ellie and Awesome, you can barely move."

"I'll be fine, I promise," Sarah mumbled.

"I don't want you to live through torture just to go to dinner with my sister and her fiancé."

"I've had to do worse," Sarah shrugged, but the movement was muted by her position.

Chuck sighed. "Despite the fact that you've done harder things before, I don't want you to _have_ to do it now."

"It was my decision. I knew it could happen. I'll deal with it." Sarah's muffled voice sounded aggravated, so Chuck dropped it. "You know it's really late, you could just stay here tonight," she offered. "Two nights in a row would be excellent for our cover."

"Well there are a couple of problems with that."

"Like what?"

"Well I still don't have a change of clothes and I open tomorrow."

"You have to open tomorrow too?" Sarah exclaimed in a whine.

"Yep,"

"I hate Big Mike." Chucked laughed lightly as he kept massaging her. "What's the other reason?"

"I haven't read the daily yet."

"Crap!" Sarah exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to see me. I couldn't say no to that."

"Chuuuuck," Sarah whined. "You'll be up all night."

"I hope not, tomorrow I have to pretend to be just a normal guy dating just a normal woman who isn't a kickass ninja girl."

"That's right, just a normal girl," Sarah mumbled sleepily. "So, who's Sonya Blade?" she asked.

Chuck was struggling to find a way to answer that question that wasn't completely humiliating, when he realized that she'd stopped moving and her breathing had evened out. Chuck suspected she was asleep. He put the tube of ointment on her night stand and retrieved her spare blanket from the closet and covered her. He watched her sleep for a moment. He was deeply touched that she'd allow herself to be so vulnerable in front of him.

Generally, she stayed awake and watched him on the GPS until he gotten to Casa Bartowski, but she was just too worn out. He knew he shouldn't but he bent down and planted a kiss on her temple, and then checked under her pillow to make sure she had her gun. He knew she didn't like to sleep without it. He switched off the light on her nightstand and grabbed the pizza box and made his way out of her apartment by the light of his Iphone. "Goodnight, my kickass ninja girl," he whispered before he slipped out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward Conversations

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I haven't written Chuck stories before, so I'm glad people don't hate it. It will probably be a little longer before the posting of the next chapter. You know how holiday travel goes. I'm sorry for the typos and grammar errors. I'm not working with a beta and well… I suck. _

**Disclaimer****: **I didn't create Chuck. I am not profiting from Chuck. I'm not ogling Sarah's butt. I don't own Chuck. One of those four is a lie. I'll let you figure out which one…

**Chapter 3: Awkward Conversations**

Chuck stopped by the Orange Orange as soon as his shift ended. Sarah still looked worn around the edges. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail and while there wasn't any visible evidence of her injuries, she was moving stiffly. She looked as worn down as she did after many of their missions, but she lacked the happy euphoria she normally got from their successes. Chuck was watching her from the back of the shop while she served a couple of middle aged Christmas shoppers.

"Hi," he said when she was finally free.

"Hi, Chuck," she greeted him flatly. She really did look miserable.

"Still in a lot of pain?" Chuck asked.

"I'm better," Sarah assured him. "I'm just not ready for full action, so if you could not flash for a couple of days that would be fantastic."

"Sarah, I can't control…"

"I know, I was kidding."

"I'll be ready to go tonight, trust me. I saw you got the daily done yesterday. How late were you up?"

"Three thirty."

"Chuck…" Sarah shook her head. "Are you going to go home and take map?"

"No, I wanted to get through today's report before our date tonight. So I'm going downstairs to do that. I'll see you at 6:30 though right?"

Sarah frowned. "You work too hard."

"Ah, well," Chuck stretched his arms. "It's all part of being the Government's most secret weapon, you know how it goes."

Sarah smirked at him. "Yeah, I know how it goes." She paused for a second. "Thanks for last night, by the way. It was really sweet—"

"Stop," Chuck ordered. "You must stop with the calling me sweet. Really, I can't take it anymore, I'm going downstairs."

"You could just stop being sweet," Sarah replied with a small laugh.

"If only I could control it!" Chuck replied dramatically and then opened the secret freezer door that led to the Castle. "Bye."

"See you tonight."

***

At exactly two minutes to 6:30 Chuck knocked on Sarah's door. "Just a second," he heard her yell.

A moment later she opened the door. Sarah looked like a new woman. The bruises on her face and arms were concealed. Her hair was hanging in loose curls and her lips were tinted slightly peach. She was wearing the same dress she'd worn on their date, their _real _date. "You look, pulchritudinous," Chuck whispered.

"Oh, you've been saving that one, haven't you? I assume that's a good thing? I'd hate to have to shoot you before the date starts."

"You found someplace to hide a firearm in that outfit?"

"I can always find a place for my gun," She gave him a lopsided grin. "Of course it's more uncomfortable than it usually is."

"What? Why?" Chuck asked coming out of his trance.

"Well the gun gets strapped to my thigh, my left thigh, and it's just a tad tender at the moment."

"Oh," Chuck frowned.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, it's just a little uncomfortable. So are we ready to go? Where's your bag?"

"It's still at home, we're going to go meet Ellie and Awesome for wine and appetizers before we go to the restaurant."

"All right then, let's go." Sarah grabbed a wrap and her clutch. She took Chuck's arm as they headed towards the elevator. "Just to warn you, I'm not going to be able to drink tonight."

"Yeah, I know, on duty and all."

"No, that's not it, I mean I can't drink much when I'm working, but I can have some. The problem is that I took some pain killers earlier and they don't mix with alcohol."

"Ah so that's your secret. You're high."

Sarah whacked him with her clutch, which was surprisingly heavy. "I'm not high. Well…not very. But I do have to warn you if I smell fish, I'm definitely going to throw up on you."

They cruised the few minutes over to Casa Bartowski and Chuck saw Casey's eyes peeking at them from his apartment. Chuck shook his head, that guy was just creepy, there were no two ways about it. He opened the door and let Sarah walk through before him. Ellie let out a squeal of excitement and it wasn't until that moment Chuck realized how long it had been since Sarah and Ellie had seen each other. It had been a full three weeks since Thanksgiving. Sarah had only been in the apartment twice, neither time when Ellie was around.

When he looked up Ellie had Sarah gripped in a tight hug and Sarah looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Come on Ellie, don't crush the poor girl."

"I'm just so excited, we haven't all been together since Thanksgiving." Ellie beamed around the room. Chuck's heart ached a bit at how much Ellie loved Chuck having a girlfriend. He knew it had bothered her before Sarah showed up. She'd spent the several previous years trying to fix him up with her single friends, only to have Chuck completely scare them off. It wasn't that they weren't nice, he just wasn't prepared to date anyone. Not to mention that he worked at the Buy More and lived with his sister, he wasn't exactly a 'catch'. Awesome gave Sarah a much gentler hug and Ellie asked if they wanted any wine.

"No, thank you," Sarah replied. She did accept the offer of appetizers though, she munched her way quickly through a handful of crackers in record time. Ellie shot her an odd look when she turned down the wine, but seemed happy to at least be able to feed Sarah.

"So, Sarah, have you got all your Christmas shopping done?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sarah sort of shrugged noncommittally.

"Well you have to tell me what you want. I've been so tied up at work, I'm so behind. Can you believe Christmas is only six days away?"

"Oh, that's all right, you don't need to get me anything."

"Don't be ridiculous." Ellie waved her hands back and forth in front of her. "You've been a part of this family for over a year now. I'm definitely getting you something, but you're kind of hard to shop for. I've never been to your place and I have no idea what you need. You're staying over on Christmas Eve though, right?"

Ellie looked back and forth between Chuck and Sarah expectantly. Sarah finally answered. "I, uh, I don't think so…"

"What? Oh, did you make other plans? Chuck did you wait too long to invite her?" Ellie asked him accusatorily.

"Well, I was actually planning on asker her later tonight…"

"You haven't asked her yet!" Ellie exclaimed. "Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry. You definitely need to come over for Christmas. Unless you're going to stay with other family."

"It's okay…" Sarah started, but Ellie cut her off.

"No, it's not; you definitely need to be here. We can't do Christmas without you. I mean we don't have a lot of Christmas traditions, but we're trying to build some, you have to come." Ellie shot Chuck a murderous look.

"Really, I was going to talk to her about it tonight. I promise…"

Ellie still looked upset as she looked back and forth between the two of them. "We'll talk about it," Sarah assured Ellie, I'll see what I can do with my other plans, okay?"

"Awesome!" Devon boomed. "It's always great to get people together over the holidays. There's nothing more awesome than family."

They kept chatting for a while, but the mood was stilted by the fact that it was clear Ellie was still mad at him.

***

They eventually folded everyone into the Nerd Herder and drove over the hill to Alessandro's. Alessandro made a gigantic fuss over Ellie and Sarah. They were seated at a nice table that overlooked the Hollywood hills. Ellie ordered a mojito and Awesome had a scotch and soda. By the time their entrees arrived Ellie and Awesome were both looking a little tipsy. Ellie had given Chuck a dirty look when both he and Sarah had turned down a cocktail. It was still a good time though. Ellie and Devon told stories about the hospital. Chuck told a few Buy More stories, but mostly Chuck and Sarah were quiet. At some point Sarah had leaned over and intertwined her arm with Chuck's. It was cover moment; she was doing it to enforce their cover and Chuck's rational side fought with his romantic side. She was doing a job. He needed to just do the job too. He reached around and put his arm around her and she snuggled close. The fact that they were in different chairs meant there was still a fair amount of separation between them. It had the desired affect though, Ellie smiled. Somehow, that didn't make Chuck feel better.

"You guys are so cute," Ellie beamed. Chuck couldn't see Sarah's face, but he felt her tighten her grip. She'd have smelled so good, if he didn't now know that lavender meant she was in pain. "So tell me, what did you guys do for your anniversary?"

Chuck's mind reeled; they hadn't done anything for their fake anniversary. He tried to think back to what actual day that was, but Sarah started talking before he could get anything out. "Chuck bought me flowers and we went out for dinner. We had a nice romantic walk on the pier at Santa Monica. Which is one of the first places Chuck and I ever went at the end of our first date, it was nice."

"That's it?" Ellie asked. "He didn't get you a memento, or a gift or anything?"

"Er…" Sarah started.

"Chuck…" Ellie said derisively. "You have to come to me with these things."

It sounded like Ellie's alcohol was beginning to talk for her. Sarah stiffened in Chuck's arms and pulled away. Chuck looked over at her and she had a wild look on her face. She almost tipped over her chair as she stood up and raced away from the table. Ellie's eyebrows shot up. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm, uh, I'm not sure. I think she went to the bathroom."

Ellie stood up. "I'll go check on her."

"No, don't." Chuck said in a panic.

Ellie glared at him. "You and I going to have a long talk when you get home tomorrow. I'm a doctor and a woman, if Sarah isn't feeling well, give me one good reason I shouldn't go check on her?"

"She's got ya, man," Awesome piped in. "Better to let her handle this."

Chuck unable to think of a plausible reason had no choice but to let her go. He sighed and dropped his head to the table. "Look, Bro," Awesome said conspiratorially after Ellie walked away. "She just wants you to be happy. She thinks you're blowing this thing with Sarah. I have to say, I agree. You need to put yourself out there, go the extra mile, give a hundred and ten percent to keep a girl like Sarah." Chuck started pounding his head into the table. Devon obviously took this to mean that Chuck was mad at himself. "Hey come on, Chuck, all's not lost, Sarah still digs you. You just have show her that you really care." Devon mercifully stopped talking for a moment.

"Is there a problem? Are you ready for you check?" Alessandro asked.

"No, no problem, Al, everything was awesome, can you split our check up? Chuck had the New York and his date had the chicken caesar. The drinks are all ours."

"Yes of course, Mr. Woodcomb, are you certain there isn't anything else I can have brought to you?"

"Nope, everything perfect, thanks though."

Chuck started to sputter that Ellie and Awesome were supposed to pay, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It sounded far too cheap. Instead he just sighed and resumed banging his head on the table. "Chuck, come on man, chin up. That's no way to impress a lady."

Chuck was slumped in his chair when Sarah and Ellie came back, his bank account seventy one dollars and thirty four cents lighter. Sarah looked humiliated and Ellie looked extremely worried. Chuck sat up straight. "Are you all right?" he asked Sarah.

"I'm fine, it's a just a little stomach bug."

Ellie frowned. "Are you sure it's not something else?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sarah replied her exasperation evident in her tone.

The guys stood up to leave the table and on closer inspection Chuck could see that Sarah was looking a little green. She took his arm as they walked out of the restaurant. "You guys want to go to a club. There's a great place like three blocks from here," Devon offered.

"You know what?" Chuck replied. "I think Sarah and I are going to make it an early night. We're both tired and we have to work tomorrow."

"You sure? It's Friday night they should have a rock'n band playing."

"Yeah that's okay, thanks though, you guys can find your own way home?

"Of course, we'll catch a cab." Devon assured them. "Sarah, you sure you don't want to come? It's gunna be awesome."

Sarah stepped over and gave Devon a hug. "Thanks for the offer, but an early night with Chuck sounds like just what I need."

"Chuck, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ellie asked.

Chuck to a step to the side with Ellie. "What's up?"

"You and I need to have a serious talk to tomorrow." Ellie was staring at him with hard eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the anniversary thing…"

"This isn't about that, I don't want to get into it now. Just be careful with her, okay? She's going to be emotional, don't do anything stupid."

"Ellie…"

"Just promise me you won't make any big decisions or talk about anything really serious until we talk."

"Okay…You're being very odd."

"I'm just worried about you and Sarah."

Chuck heaved a sigh and gave Ellie a hug. "You need a new hobby."

Ellie punched him lightly. "This is serious. Stop and buy her some soda crackers on the way home."

"What?"

"To settle her stomach. Trust me, if you want tonight to go anywhere, buy her some crackers, she's going to be hungry in about an hour."

"I'm sure, goodnight, sis. Don't you and Devon do anything I wouldn't do." Chuck said loudly as he turned Ellie back to Sarah and Awesome."

"Chuckster, I don't even know how to do most of the things you do." Devon replied and cuffed him on the shoulder. "Night kids, have fun." Devon and Ellie spun and headed down Sunset Blvd.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea," Chuck shook his head. "Ellie's worried about something."

"She's very maternal. She really wanted to talk about my episode in the ladies room."

"What set you off?"

"The seafood linguine at the next table, I just caught a whiff of it and my dinner was all over."

"Sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault. In any way, _I'm sorry_ I ruined dinner."

"Oh, don't worry, I think Ellie pretty much had that handled."

Sarah snorted. "She really was in rare form tonight. I've never seen someone communicate so much with eyebrows."

"What? Have you never seen the Harry Potter movies?"

"You, know I have, I watched them with you. I still don't get why the little wizard kids are supposed to be so fascinating."

"Oh come on, it's the story. Little boy has no parents, is totally unloved finds out he's a wizard. Completely escapes into another world only to find out his situation isn't that much better in the wizarding world. Except he has best friends now, and he goes on to accomplish the impossible."

"I don't know, I guess I'm missing something," Sarah shrugged.

"Well Emma Watson's eyebrow gymnastics for one thing, but I've come to think of Harry's story rather like yours. At least what I know of it."

"What? How?" Chuck and Sarah were making their way down Sunset Boulevard, both of them more or less oblivious to the rest of the world. Chuck loved these times. When they were out on a date and Sarah hadn't yet remembered that they weren't a couple yet. She was clinging to him, her head on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around him. Chuck could almost let himself believe they were a couple if he wanted too.

"Well," Chuck said slowly. "You had an unhappy home life, from how you've described it. At sixteen you met someone from the CIA who told you, you had great potential to be a spy. You mostly disappeared from your old life and spent years and years becoming the perfect agent who does the impossible on a frequent if not completely regular basis. As evidenced from our trip to your high school reunion, nobody would have believed what have made of yourself and now you have a really good friend who wants to stick with you through thick and thin."

Sarah didn't respond right away. To Chuck's astonishment she didn't immediately pull away and get uncomfortable either. They were almost to his car, but he didn't really want the moment to end.

"Really, so should I get myself some round glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar?" Sarah asked.

Chuck laughed. "I think you've got enough scars don't you?"

"Ah, I see someone was checking me out the last night…"

"I wouldn't say I was…" Chuck's eyes made contact with the muddy boots of a man walking towards them when it happened.

_A honey bee pollinating a flower_

_A rudimentary cage in the woods._

_A half buried scull in a muddy embankment._

_An old work glove found with a pile of bones._

_A newspaper clipping of article on the East Hills Strangler. _

_A driver license photo of the man who just walked by._

_A honey bee pollinating a flower_

"Chuck?" Sarah asked quietly. "You flashed," she asked him?

"Yeah," Chuck turned around and watched the man walking away. "Sarah," Chuck whined quietly. "I think that guy is the East Hills Stranger."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"The East Hills Strangler, assumed to have killed eighteen women over the last ten years. There hadn't been a reported killing in four years, but they're have been two confirmed killings this year and there are three other women missing that meet the profile."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, I don't think so."

Sarah finished navigating him back to the Nerd Herder. "You want me to drive?" Sarah asked.

Chuck looked at her. "No offense, but every time I let you drive a Herder, something bad happens to it."

"What are you saying? That I'm a bad driver?" Sarah sounded disgruntled.

"No…No, I wouldn't say that. Nothing ever happens to your Porsche, but if I come back with one more damaged Herder, Big Mike said he'd take it out of my pay."

"Chuck, they've all been caused by some national security emergency or in the case of the first one Casey."

"I know, I know, I think you really are a good driver…most of the time. But it is company policy and I don't want to test my luck." Sarah gave him a wary eye, but she did get in. "So what do we do about my flash?" Chuck asked.

"Well, we'll call in a tip to the FBI, or the task force assigned to catching him."

Chuck was looking back over his shoulder at the man as he walked away. "Shouldn't we just go arrest him? He's killed eighteen people!"

"Chuck the CIA isn't chartered to operate police missions, especially on US soil. We need to leave this to the FBI, they are probably who provided the criminal information to the Intersect in the first place. This is their jurisdiction."

"Sarah! The man could be on his way to kill someone right now! We have to do something, we could go to the police tell him who he and where he is."

"Chuck, think about this. We can't risk your exposure to other agencies like that. They'll have questions, they'll want to know how you know. They might want you to testify. How are you going to explain all that?"

"But, _Sarah_…"

Sarah grabbed him and turned him towards her. "Chuck, look at me. I know what kind of man you are, so I know why you are so desperate to do something. I know you aren't the kind of person to just let someone else handle it, or let this kind of thing go unchecked. That's amazing okay? But your job, your mission, is to protect the whole country. Sometimes it's more important to try and protect everyone than it is just to protect one or two people."

"Sarah…" Chuck whispered in horror.

She turned away from his gaze. "I'm sorry, Chuck, I don't always like the way that it is, but we'll do what we can. We'll call in a tip, I'll make General Beckman aware of your flash. I'm sure it will work out."

"We just leave it like that?"

"We have to…"

Chuck started the car and pushed it onto Sunset Boulevard. "I don't like this."

Sarah covered his hand with her own. "I know, Chuck, I love how compassionate, concerned and caring you are, but this is not our fight," as soon as she was finished talking she removed her hand and Chuck made series of left turns and headed back towards Burbank. Neither of them said much on the return trip. He was thinking about the possible consequences of their not getting involved. Sarah seemed lost in her own thoughts. They'd spent enough time together that the silence wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it wasn't a good silence.

Chuck pulled into the Burbank shopping center parking lot, to the surprise of Sarah. "Are we stopping by work for some reason?" she asked.

"Oh, I just need to pick something up at LargeMart, I promised Ellie.

"What?"

"It's nothing, it's just a quick stop, I promise."

Chuck pulled into a parking spot in front of LargeMart. "Okay, well, write down everything you remember about your flash and I'll go down to the Castle and call it in."

He scribbled down some notes for Sarah, and then walked into the large mart to buy the crackers he'd promised Ellie. He also picked up some Seven Up, just in case she wanted it and went back to the car and put both in his bag before he headed over the Castle.

"Thanks, General, sorry to bother you."

"Goodnight, Agent Walker."

"Did she say anything?"

Sarah shot him a pensive look. "Other than telling me not to intervene and that she'd take care of telling the FBI herself, not much." Chuck slumped against the wall. "It's going to be okay," she assured him. "They'll catch him."

"I hope so, you don't know what it's like to possess that kind of knowledge and not be able to do anything about it. Usually when I flash on something like that, we're off at a hundred miles per hour. I feel like we've stalled or something."

Sarah walked over to him moving gingerly and rubbed his shoulder. "Come on, let's go back to my place. You've had a long week. I think you could use a good night's sleep."

"Is that your devious plan Agent Walker? You're going to take me back to your lair strip me naked and force me to sleep until morning?"

"No, you'll definitely be wearing something to bed. I'm not sleeping with any naked men this evening."

"So I've caught onto your devious plan!"

"Yes, Chuck, you caught me trying to seduce you with my comfortable pillows and put you into a deep sleep where you will: get plenty of rest."

"Oh, the torture!!!"

Sarah punched him in the arm. "Come on."

She took the first step up the stairs of the Castle, but she was moving slowly. "Pain killers wearing off?" Chuck asked. She only nodded and took a couple more deliberate steps up the stairs.

"You want some help?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, then." Chuck jogged past her and held the door open to the freezer of the Orange Orange. It was almost a minute later before Sarah caught up. She glared at him as she walked by, but didn't say anything. Chuck just rolled his eyes. Honestly, she was impossible.

Chuck followed her out of the back door of the Orange Orange. They managed to make it through without alerting, Coleen, the girl working the evening shift that they were there.

"Take my arm."

"I'm fine," Sarah replied in a stony voice.

"I know that, but you're limping and we know people in this parking lot and it would be bad for our cover, if you're in pain, and I'm not helping you. So suck it up and take my arm."

Sarah glared at him briefly, but she did take his offered arm. At first she wasn't putting any weight on it, but after a dozen steps or so, she was leaning most of her weight on him. Chuck delivered her to the passenger door and opened it for her. She gave him a small grateful smile as she slid into the seat.

However when they pulled into her hotel parking lot a few minutes later she was once again refusing his help. "I can do it, Chuck, I'm not an invalid. I'm just sore."

"Sarah," Chuck said reaching out and arm to stop her as she started to walk away.

"What?"

"Just shut up and let me help you. Nobody is going to see."

Chuck slipped his bag over his shoulder and held out his arm insistently to Sarah. She looked mutinous, but she did take it and they slowly made their way into the hotel. "You _really_ don't like being vulnerable do you?" Chuck asked as they reached her door.

"I'm not weak," was Sarah's only response.

"You don't think, that I know, you aren't weak? You got these injuries while fighting in a Muay Thai tournament. Why exactly, would I think that makes you weak?"

Sarah grimaced and stepped into her hotel apartment. Chuck sighed and followed her. Sarah limped over to her bed and sat with a thump.

Chuck put his bag on his shoulder, feeling awkward; he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, or where he was supposed to put his things.

"Are you planning on sitting down?" Sarah finally asked.

"Sorry, I just feel a bit out of place."

"Don't be ridiculous you come here all the time."

"Something feels different, that's all."

"Chuck, you know that, just because you're sleeping here it doesn't change anything."

"No, I know, it's just awkward that's all. I feel like I'm invading your privacy."

"Why?"

"It's just…that this is your place, I know how much you like to keep things private. You don't want anyone to know you. It just seems like a familiarity you're only making for the mission. I don't want the first time I sleep in your bed to be a mission.

"I thought you didn't ever want anything real with me because you couldn't _know me_?" Sarah said as she looked at her legs.

Chuck let out a long breath. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I didn't mean it to come off quite as harsh as it did. After talking to Bryce I realized that you needed the distance you maintain in order to do your job. I didn't want you to have to tell me again, that you couldn't be with me and if we weren't going to be together I was hoping that would make it easier for you."

"I know," Sarah replied.

"What do you mean, you know?"

"Chuck, Casey has your whole apartment bugged. He decided there were to many important conversations happening at the fountain, so he bugged that too. He's an NSA agent, it's what they do. They listen to things they aren't supposed to hear. He gave me a CD of your conversation with Bryce."

"Why, why, why… Why would he do that?"

"Casey's a dick, but he isn't dumb. Partners with broken hearts aren't of much value, because he wanted me to get my head in the game. You shouldn't doubt for a second that Casey would get me removed if he thinks my feelings are preventing me from doing my job." Sarah shrugged. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't know how I feel."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I like you, but I don't hold out hope that we are ever going to explore it. No matter how great I think you are, I'm still an agent and you're still the Intersect. We can't be involved and when we stop working together, I'll still be a CIA agent. You were right to not want that." Sarah finally looked at him. Her voice was steady and her eyes were clear. It stabbed at Chuck. He nodded to her.

"But its okay if were friends?"

"Technically, I shouldn't have any personal feelings about you at all. But I don't know how to help it. I don't know how anyone could know you and not like you. Even Casey likes you and he's hates everyone. He doesn't like anyone except Ronald Regan."

"Wait, Casey likes me?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure it bugs the hell out of him, that's why he's so hard on you. It's just a reflex. Casey isn't what you'd call a people person."

"No kidding. So you're okay with us being friends?"

"I think, we've proven we can work together and be friends, don't you?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure you were aware that we were friends."

Sarah gave a heavy sigh, so heavy her body shook. "My Dad taught me when I was a kid that anybody who was friendly to you was working an angle. That the only reason you were nice to someone was to manipulate them."

"Oh,"

"I've never trusted anyone." Sarah looked him squarely in the eye. "Until you."

"Huh," Chuck sat down heavily in Sarah's desk chair. "What about Bryce?"

Sarah looked like he stabbed her. "I wanted too, I really did, but I could never trust him completely. When they said he went rogue and stole the Intersect, I believed them. If you disappeared and someone said the same about you? I would never believe them, ever."

"Well that's a pretty major step…"

Sarah gave him a small grin. "When this is all over and you aren't the Intersect anymore. You were right, I'll have to disappear, but I hope you realize that I won't want to…"

"You could come back…you know, someday."

Sarah shook her head. "How could I do that to you? What happens if I'm killed on a mission. The CIA would never admit I existed, let alone that I died." Sarah shook her head. "I couldn't do that to you."

Chuck was studying Sarah's carpet. He couldn't bring himself to look directly at her after she acknowledged he was right about his worst fear about their friendship. The silence stretched uncomfortably and finally Sarah said. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." She slid off the bed and limped into her bathroom. Chuck watched her go wondering what all of this really meant.

He took the opportunity while she was shut in the bathroom to change his own clothes. Sarah came back out of the bathroom a moment later dressed in the same pajamas she'd been wearing for at least part of the night before. She started rifling through one of her drawers. "I wish the table next door hadn't ordered seafood. Now I'm hungry."

"Really, you want a cracker?"

"I don't have any crackers. Carbs are the enemy." Chuck went over to his bag and pulled out the box of crackers and tossed it to Sarah. "Wait a second…you just happened to pack saltines in your overnight bag?"

"No, that's why we stopped at LargeMart."

Sarah gave him an odd look, but did open the box of crackers. She eaten a handful when Chuck pulled a bottle of Seven Up out of his bag and opened it. He placed it without word next to Sarah and the odd look she gave him earlier intensified.

"Did you mean it earlier when you said I was your friend?" Sarah looked at him suspiciously, but nodded. "What is your future? Are you going to be a super agent for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Do you want a family?"

"Chuck…"

"Not with me, I'm not asking you if you want to be part of _my_ family. I'm just asking if you want to be a part of any family."

"I don't know."

"Do you ever think about it?"

"I didn't used to. After growing up with my Dad I was pretty sure I didn't want to ever have any kind of a family."

"What makes you think about it now?" Sarah didn't answer; she did put down her Seven Up. "I'm going to brush my teeth."

After Sarah brushed her teeth Chuck used the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. When he came back out Sarah was already in bed with her back to the middle of the bed. She'd turned his light on so he could see, but he couldn't help but notice the difference between the previous night and this one.

He settled in the bed and switched the light off, but he could tell Sarah wasn't asleep. Finally he decided to clear the air a little. "Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Sarah turned over. "No."

"Can you tell me what's wrong, then? I can't help but notice that you're unhappy."

She put her hand on his forearm in the dark. "It has nothing to do with you, I'm mad at myself."

"Why?" Chuck said softly.

"I know you like me," Sarah sighed. "It makes me happy, but I need to let it go. Despite years of training in separating emotions, I just can't seem make myself do it and it's making it harder on the both of us."

"I'm sorr…"

"Don't apologize," Sarah cut him off. "You aren't an agent, you aren't trained for this…this is my responsibility. If anything I'm sorry I'm making it harder on you."

"I don't mind so much," Chuck replied. "If the choice is it being hard or my believing you feel nothing for me. I'll take hard."

"I know." Sarah slid her hand down until it clasped with his. "But you shouldn't have to."

"Are you insinuating that I'm too charming for my own good?"

Sarah chuckled in the darkness. "You can't in insinuate, that which is totally true." She didn't let go of his hand. They laid there in the darkness their hands linked. Chuck hated himself for seeing hope. She'd just reiterated _again _that it would never work between them and still he felt hope. He really was a glutton for punishment.

***

Chuck enjoyed a slightly awkward breakfast with Sarah. It was still fun, but after waking up with their hands still linked, they were having a bit of trouble looking at each other. After breakfast he went in and opened the Buy More. He had to work until five on the last Saturday before Christmas. It was a miserable grind, but he did finally make it home to find Ellie waiting for him.

"I thought you were working tonight?" Chuck asked as he walked in.

"I am, but I switched some things around so I could come home and talk to you."

"Ellie, come on, is this really that important?"

"Yes," Elle exclaimed. "She looked like she was about to burst."

"Okay then, lay it on me."

"Chuck, I think Sarah's pregnant." He couldn't help it, Chuck burst out laughing. "Chuck this is serious! What are you going to do?"

"Ellie, Sarah isn't pregnant."

"I'm a doctor, after a while you learn to recognize certain things and I'm telling you, your girlfriend is pregnant." Ellie's eyes were wide she bit her upper lip as she implored Chuck to take her seriously.

"She's not,"

"Chuck, just because you say she's not doesn't mean she isn't. Sarah loves the wine I served last night. She wouldn't touch it. She wasn't moving well, she could be having water retention or joint pain. She was moody and she was experiencing bouts of unexplained nausea. I'm almost sure she's pregnant and I think she only just found out!"

"Ellie… There is no chance that _Sarah_ is pregnant."

"I know you think you were careful, but no method of birth control is one hundred percent effective."

"Ours is," Chuck muttered, but too quietly for Ellie to hear.

"Sarah's going to be scared and worried and you need to be the man and you need to make this okay, Chuck. You can't just sit back and wait for her to tell you, you need start taking responsibility."

"Ellie…"

Ellie looked at him with her heart in her eyes. "Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"ELLIE!" Chuck balked.

"Oh, I know, you don't think it's any of my business. But if you're going to have a baby you need a real job, Chuck. You can't raise a child on your Buy More salary especially with Sarah working at the Orange Orange. You're a Stanford graduate for cripes sake, it's time you got job that can take care of your family."

Chuck stuck his fingers in his ears. "LALALALALALALALALALALALALA"

"Chuck!" Ellie had ripped his fingers from his ears. "You have to listen to me!'

"I'm only going to listen to you, if you listen to me."

"I _am_ listening."

"Ellie, I promise you, Sarah is not pregnant. Calm down, go to work, we will talk about this later. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

Ellie looked worried and confused. "Are you sure?" Chuck nodded. "Okay…there's tuna casserole in the fridge if you get hungry. I don't want you eating so much pizza, it's bad for your arteries." She patted him on the chest as if to show where his arteries were.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Ellie gave him one more worried look and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Holidays at the Buy More

_A/N: You have my sincerest apologies for the long delay. Christmas stuff, you know? I did write a whole other story during the delay which is currently being posted, called The Stocking and I hope you'll check that out as well. That story is now finished and I'm concentrating on this one. This story is considerably longer, but I'm hoping to have it wrapped up before the NFL season runs out. Wish me luck. _

_**Disclaimer:**__** You know those really rich guys with the fancy suits and really fast cars? Well those are the guys that own Chuck. They work for NBC. I work in IT and I own very little. **_

Chuck watched the paper for the next few days, but didn't see any mention of the East Hills Strangler. Sarah assured him that if the police were investigating and building their case it wouldn't be in the paper, but Chuck was still uneasy. He couldn't help but feel if something happened before the man was captured, it would be his fault.

"Bartowski!"

"Yes, Big Mike,"

"You're coming the company Christmas party tonight aren't you? You seem to find a way to skip out on all company events lately."

"I'll be here."

"Good, I'd have to have to discipline you over missing a party. It's going to be even better than last year."

"I'm sure that's a relief to everyone who attended last year."

"Quiet, Bartowski, or I'll make you chairman of the Christmas party committee next year."

"I'm sure we'll all have a fantastic time, sir."

"Where is Grimes? He was supposed to make sure that the food was here by now."

"I think he's closing the sale on a Zune at the moment."

"No kidding, somebody finally bought one of those things?"

"I think the 85% markdown is probably what actually sold it."

"Well good job Mr. Grimes. I can't wait to get those off my sales floor."

"Is there anything else sir? I'm about to break for lunch."

"Lunch? Good work, Bartowski, keep it up."

***

Chuck made his way to the Orange Orange.

"Hey…Sarah," Chuck said awkwardly as he walked in.

"Hi, Chuck!" Sarah replied giving him her trade mark smile.

Chuck walked to the counter unsure of how to say what he'd came to say. So he started with something easier. "I'm sorry you have to go to this thing tonight."

"What…why?"

Chuck stared awkwardly at his shoes and tried to fight the urge to blush. "It's Christmas Eve and you're spending it at the Buy More at a badly catered Christmas party…"

"Yeah, so…"

"Sarah, I know you hate Christmas, but this is a stretch even for you. Nobody enjoys the Buy More Christmas party…well except Jeff and Big Mike."

Sarah shrugged. "It's no different than any other date. Besides it's always an interesting time hanging out with you among your minions."

"Minions?" Chuck smiled and finally made eye contact with Sarah.

"Oh, come on, Chuck, you think I'm thick? Everybody in that place looks up to you. You know you practically run the place, right? You have no management authority and you spend most of your time working for the CIA, but everyone in that store looks up to you…even Big Mike."

"Come on, they don't even listen to me..."

"Yes, they do," Sarah cut across him. "They all do."

"Sarah…"

"Chuck, Casey works there. You should hear his reports to General Beckman. He thinks you should be recruited into IAD. He's become rather insistent about it. It's been causing strain with General Beckman."

"What that?"

"They protect the country's computer networks from attack, it's a part of the NSA. Agent Casey thinks you'd be an incredible asset to them."

"John Casey?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Don't sound so surprised, he's been pushing this since the new Intersect got destroyed."

"What do you think about it?"

"I think you'd be great at it," Sarah replied. "But I think you have bigger things in your future." Chuck looked at Sarah skeptically. "Chuck, how many times do I have to tell you that you can do anything?"

"You don't think it would be a noble cause?" Chuck asked.

Sarah surprised him by reaching out and touching his face. She ran her thumb across his cheekbone. "I think you're far too valuable to waste sitting in a cubicle in Fort Meade, Maryland."

"Fort Meade, that's not far from DC, that's where you're from right?"

"Chuck, that was just a line when I first met you. I had to be from somewhere."

"But there's a grain of truth in lies that CIA agents tell, it makes it easier to cover, right? I'm betting you've lived in DC at some point."

"Chuck, you shouldn't make your future career decisions based on the fact that it's located near a city where I sometimes rent an apartment."

"You're right," Chuck smiled. "Where should I base my future job search? You know Sarah regionally speaking?"

Sarah gave him the hesitant look she always gave him when she was trying to decide whether to flirt or quote the company line. Today she chose flirting. "I don't know, Chuck. There's been a lot of CIA chatter about South Africa lately, do you speak Afrikaans?"

"Do you speak Afrikaans?" Chuck countered.

"Not at the moment," Sarah replied staring straight at him.

"Should I learn Afrikaans?"

"It's hard to say," Sarah shrugged ending the flirting. "You shouldn't do it because of me."

"Well, how should I pick my future career?

"You should think about what you really want out of life and then work out how to get it."

"But I already know what I really want out of life." Chuck stared straight into Sarah's eyes. She flinched and looked away.

"Chuck…"

"All right, I know, too far. Here you are being all charitable and making my dreadful evening bearable and I cause another uncomfortable conversation."

"They aren't uncomfortable," Sarah said softly. "I wish I had a different answer, but there just isn't one."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah I know. But hey, you're coming over tonight right? Nothing like sleeping together while Casey listens to break up awkward conversations!"

Sarah smiled at Chuck's joke, but it was a fake smile. Chuck knew her well enough to tell the difference. "Hey, you're going to have a good time tomorrow. I Charles Irving Bartowski do solemnly promise, you'll have fun."

"It's not you…"

"You just hate Christmas. I know. But tomorrow's going to be the first step towards Sarah Walker's all new outlook on Christmas. I've got plans, I'm going to make the Grinch that lives inside Sarah Walker into a fan of Christmas.

Sarah gave him a genuine smile. "You know, I actually hope you succeed."

"It's in the bag, baby." Chuck gave Sarah a cocky grin. "Remember bring pajamas for tonight. Preferably something you'd enjoy wearing in front of both your father and I at the same time."

"Now If I wore a teddy in front of both my father and you, do you think that would make me more uncomfortable, or the two of you?"

Chuck grimaced. "You like me; therefore you wouldn't do that to me."

"I think it might be worth it," Sarah laughed.

"Evil, evil woman." Chuck shook his head. "Store closes at eight, be there or be polygonal in nature." Chuck just heard Sarah snort as the door slammed shut behind him. Hey it was worth making a fool out of yourself to get a pretty girl to snort, especially Sarah.

***

"So where's your girl, Chuck?" Lester asked.

"Or did she get a better offer for tonight?" Jeff Chimed in. It was five minutes after eight and Jeff was swaying slightly.

"Jeff, did you forget about Big Mike's rule about no spiked Eggnog at the holiday party?"

"I didn't forget. Did your girlfriend forget that you're waiting for her?" .

"Come on, guys, she'll be here. Sarah's a great girl. She'd never let Chuck down," Morgan replied, coming to Chuck's defense while watching Anna flirt with Cliff from the stock room.

"Thanks, buddy, I'm sure she'll be here soon. She's probably just getting ready, you know how…" Chuck stopped short. Sarah walked into the front doors of the Buy More. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress. It was hugging her in a way that caused Chuck to burn with jealousy as the eyes of every Buy More employee and the handful of dates in the store turned and stared at Sarah. She was scanning the store seemingly oblivious to the looks she was getting. Chuck headed for her and she made eye contact with him just as he started moving towards her. Sarah's face lit up, as it always did when she spotted him. Chuck's heart wanted to stop. Unfortunately, before Chuck could reach her Sarah was engulfed in the hug of a jubilant Big Mike who appeared to have been sharing Jeff's stash prior to the party.

As Chuck walked up he could hear their conversation.

"You, look way too fine, to be hanging out with this bunch of losers."

"Oh…uh…thank you," Sarah muttered.

"I've never seen what you see in Bartowski. He's a fine employee, don't get me wrong, but you seem like the kind of girl to be on the arm of management."

Sarah gave him a very un-Sarah giggle. "What can I say. Chuck's the only man I've ever found that can _satisfy _me. He's _amazing_…" Chuck frowned as he took in this exchange Sarah turned towards him with a feral look. "Sorry, I'm late honey," she said throatily. Sarah took one step towards him and slid a hand behind his head. She pulled him insistently down to her level and proceeded to start a searing open mouthed kiss.

_Cover kiss, cover kiss, cover kiss,_ Chuck chanted to himself inside his head. Sarah was teasing his lips trying to deepen the kiss. But Chuck pulled back, aware that the entire store was watching them. "Uh uh," Sarah whispered and she pulled Chuck back down wrapping both arms around his head and locking him in her embrace and she finally enticed Chuck to open his mouth wider and intertwined their tongues. With most of Sarah's weight on him, Chuck had little choice to put his arms around Sarah for balance allowing him to feel just how thin the material of the dress was and how soft her skin was beneath it.

When she finally let Chuck go, he was panting. He was also frozen, that was the second hottest kiss he'd ever engaged in and it took him at least twenty seconds to remember the entire store was staring at them. "Uh," Chuck said smartly as Sarah slid next to him and put her hand into his. She gripped his fingers tightly and turned them towards the rest of the store.

Sure enough, the entire Buy More crew was staring slack jawed and Sarah's display. Chuck felt his face heating up. "Was that a cover kiss?" Chuck asked.

"Something like that," Sarah replied as she tugged Chuck towards the bar.

"So not entirely a cover kiss?" Chuck asked dreamily.

"No, not entirely," Sarah shook her head. "Every person in this place was staring at me when I walked in. I didn't wear this dress for them. I wanted to make sure they knew exactly who this dress was for." Sarah turned and smiled tightly at him.

"Well, if you didn't want to attract attention you could have just worn something…simpler."

"You don't like it?" Sarah stopped and turned towards him a frown firmly planted on her face.

"No, no," Chuck backpedaled. "You look resplendent, I'm blown away. But if you didn't want us, you know ogling you, you could have worn something less eye catching. Like…a bikini," he joked.

"Resplendent, I like that one." Sarah pulled Chuck's arm around her and they continued walking towards the area where the food was setup. "I didn't say I didn't want anyone ogling me. I said I wanted to be clear about who I wore the outfit for." They finally reached the counter and Sarah picked up a sparkling apple juice. Then she turned back and winked at Chuck. "Have I been clear?"

Chuck's voice cracked. "Crystal…clear…" The gaze Sarah was giving him was positively intimidating. "Ma'am," he added.

"Ma'am?" Sarah raised one eyebrow towards him.

They walked away from the bar towards Jeff and Lester. "Sorry, but you look like you want to attack me…and well, I mean, you are a trained assassin…" Sarah gave him another very disconcerting wink and then turned to Jeff and Lester. "Hey, guys, Merry Christmas." She hugged both of them causing little shivers of pleasure in each.

"You look amazing," Lester offered.

"Yeah, you're hotter than my Mom," Jeff added.

"Oh, thanks guys. I just wanted to look nice for Chuck."

"Chuck doesn't deserve you," Lester insisted. "It's unnatural."

"Oh, trust me, guys. I'm the lucky one." Sarah gave him an adoring look and both Jeff and Lester looked like they were going to be ill. "Hey, isn't that your neighbor?" Sarah asked jerking her head to where Casey was standing by himself looking awkward. "Let's go say, hi." Sarah pulled him away.

"You're really on a roll tonight," Chuck said as they walked away.

"Well we don't spend a lot of time with your coworkers, but it's important they believe our cover." Tonight is a big deal, girlfriend wise. I'm just trying to do it properly."

Chuck pulled her up short. "Is that what this about really? The dress, the flirting, _the kiss_ this is just to protect our cover?"

Sarah gave Chuck a serious frown and for the first time all night, her confidence seemed to waver. "I…I guess I hoped you would enjoy all of this…"

"You're great, you know I think you're great. If any of this were real…if some of it was more than just a show…you have no idea. I can't even believe how amazing you look. I just wish…" Chuck looked away.

"Chuck…" Sarah said softly bringing his eyes back to her. "I'd wear this dress for a cover, but I didn't wear it because of _our_ cover. I'd kiss an asset for a cover, but I wouldn't give someone who was just an asset _that _kiss for this cover. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, our relationship, _is a cover_. That doesn't mean I consider my time with you, to be work. If I can use tonight to help protect our cover, great, but I'm here to protect you and because I want to be here…with you." She tugged on his hand. "Now come on, let's go talk to Casey."

***

"Having fun, Walker?"

"Yes, actually, I'm having a very nice time." Sarah took a sip from her glass. "You?"

"I can think of a million better ways to spend a Wednesday night other than hanging out with these losers. Casey scowled. "That was quite a performance you two put on. Getting your jollies a day early?"

"We had to sell it," Sarah replied evenly.

"Yeah, well, color me not buying it. You two are spending way too much time together. I think you've lost your edge, Walker. And, you," Casey poked Chuck in the chest. "Better enjoy it while you can get it, because there won't be any pretty girls once you and Sarah blow your cover and you end up in a NSA hold facility."

"Agent, Casey," Sarah growled.

"Hey, I'm the only here who isn't playing pretend. He's pretending that you're really his girlfriend. You're pretending you don't really have feelings for him. This is going to end and end badly. I only hope it doesn't end with a dead Intersect or worse."

"Worse? How could it be worse?"

"Torture, moron. If Fulcrum finds you, they're going to make you wish they'd just kill you."

Chuck swallowed harshly. "You know just because you hate Christmas doesn't mean you have to make it miserable for everyone else," Sarah said angrily.

"I figured you'd be with me on Christmas, Agent Walker, most undercover agents hate the holidays."

"It's not my favorite time, but I don't have to ruin for the rest of the world." She nodded her head towards Chuck.

"Well maybe if you stopped coddling him, he might have a flash now and again and we could catch some bad guys."

"Casey," Chuck cut in before the argument could escalate. "I think you need to have a little Christmas fun."

"What?"

"Go get yourself a glass of the eggnog and meet us back in the break room. I'll round up the usual suspects."

***

Two eggnogs later, Chuck had the Nerd Herd plus Morgan, Sarah and Casey on the media wall of the buy more. They had quickly hooked up four XBOXes on the media wall and three in the home theater room. :"Okay, were splitting up teams for Halo. Morgan you are with Anna, Jeff, and Lester. Casey, Sarah and I will be in the home theater room."

"Come on, Chuck, that's not fair," Morgan whined. "I wanna be on your team. Have Sarah and Casey even ever played before?"

"Are you kidding I don't play video games, you dorks," Casey barked. Sarah just shook her head.

"It's easy," Chuck assured the two of them. "Don't worry."

"Were gunna own you Bartowski."

"Just give us ten minutes to go over the controls and play a practice match. You guys can warm up too." Chuck gave them a smile. "Then were gunna break your hearts."

"Dude, two rookies? We're gunna fry you," Lester boasted.

"Just don't cry this year," Chuck patted him on the shoulder.

Chuck to Sarah and Casey into the home theater room and sat them both down at their XBOXes and logged them in. "Chuck do you really think this is fair? I really don't know how to play."

"Are you kidding? We're team Bartowski, just do what I say and we'll kill them."

"Ridiculous," Casey sneered.

Chuck spent a couple minutes teaching each of them how to maneuver how to pick up weapons, how to aim, how to use a sniper rifle. Casey seemed to pick up the weapon usage easily enough. Sarah was agile and elusive, but not particularly accurate with her weapons. Chuck recommended she find a shotgun or a rocket launcher and keep her shields up.

"First and foremost, this isn't like a real battle simulation. You're going to die a lot. The object of the game is either to get their flag or die less than they do. I'll handle most of the killing and I'll try to protect you. Try and stick together. One on one, you'll probably not represent much of a challenge to experienced gamers. Although Jeff's had a lot to drink, so he may be a little easier to hit. Are we ready? Casey just shrugged, Sarah looked like a dear in headlights. "What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not sure I can do this, I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

Chuck whispered conspiratorially. "Just stay by me, I'll protect you. Help me out when you can and watch my back when I have the sniper rifle."

"Okay,"

Chuck setup the game and then walked out to media wall. "Load em up," he ordered.

***

_Capture the flag_

The first map they landed in was a fortress on either side. "Run to the middle," Chuck yelled. "Get a weapon and then protect our base."

"What happens when we run into them?" Casey asked.

"You won't, I'll have the high ground."

"Sarah get to the roof of their fortress. I'll keep you clear." The frag ticker started running as Chuck wasted Masterchief after Masterchief. "Casey, grab that shotgun and fall back, they're going for our flag."

"Already?"

"Sarah, hop down and grab their flag. Don't try and take it, just jump up and throw it on the roof."

"I'm dead!" Sarah cried.

"Good job, I'll rally to that flag. Go back and protect our flag with Casey."

"They took it!" Casey yelled. "I'm dead!"

"Gottem!" Chuck yelled back. "Sarah, where are you?"

"I'm lost in a tunnel somewhere."

"Get up here…"

"I'm trying,"

_Blue team has captured the red flag._

"Guy's I'm running out of ammo…"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure where I am."

"Sarah, behind you!"

"What, never mind… Damn it, they killed me."

_Red team has captured the blue flag._

"Okay rally at our flag."

"But I have their flag," Casey interjected.

"Really? Where are you?"

"I have no idea,"

"Well, come to our fortress."

"What about the other team?"

"They can't stop you, I just killed three of them."

"Damn, I'm dead," Casey muttered. "Damn sniper."

"Where were you?"

"In the middle."

"I'm coming."

"Sarah, where are you?"

"Right behind you,"

"Oh…cool. Um, guard our flag, I'm going to go get theirs."

"By yourself? Chuck it's too dangerous."

"I'll be fine, just go."

"But Chuck…"

"Seriously, just guard our flag…"

_Red team captures the blue team's flag._

"Damn it, somebody guard our flag!"

"I've got their flag."

_Blue team captures the red team's flag._

Game over…

Blue Team: Kills: 59 Deaths: 28 Flags: 2

HerdNerder: Kills: 49 Deaths: 2 Flags: 2

MajorScary: Kills: 6: Deaths: 11 Flags: 0

SmokingHottie: Kills: 4 Deaths: 15 Flags: 0

Red Team Kills: 28 Deaths: 59 Flags: 2

Morginator: Kills: 14 Deaths: 13 Flags: 1

Misslestud: Kills: 4 Deaths: 22 Flags: 1

WuMaster: Kills: 6 Deaths: 17 Flags: 0

DaBoss: Kills: 4 Deaths: 7 Flags: 0

"Dude, Lester, where were you?" asked Morgan.

"I'm not going out there when Chuck is on a killing spree. That's crazy. The dude is a stat killer.

"You had forty nine kills? When the heck did you have time to do that?" Sarah asked.

Anna, Jeff and Lester snickered as Morgan replied. "If he can see you, you're already dead. The dude's just scary."

"Okay, round two!" Chuck barked.

***

_Single flag_

"Oh, crap, single flag."

"What's that mean?" Casey asked.

"It means there is only one flag and to win we have to defend it for four minutes."

"How hard can that be?"

"Damn they beat me to the sword. It can be damn hard! They're coming in the truck, lookout, get the speeder!"

"What?"

"I'm dead, again." Chuck muttered.

"Me too," Sarah added.

"So am I…"

"Well this is going to be short…"

"Run to the sea wall, they're taking our flag to the other side of the map. We have to stop them! Crap, I need a gun!"

_Red team captures the blue team's flag._

_Game over..._

Red TeamKills: 5 Deaths: 2 Flags: 1

WuMaster: Kills: 1 Deaths: 0 Flags: 1

Morganator: Kills: 2 Deaths: 0 Flags: 0

DaBoss: Kills: 2 Deaths: 1 Flags: 0

Misslestud: Kills: 0 Deaths: 1 Flags: 0

Blue Team Kills: 2 Deaths: 5 Flags: 0

HerdNerder Kills: 1 Deaths: 2 Flags: 0

SmokingHottie:Kills: 1: Deaths: 1 Flags: 0

MajorScary :Kills: 0 Deaths: 2 Flags: 0

"That's what you call fun, Bartowski?" Casey jeered.

"Okay, well that round wasn't fun. Don't worry Team Bartowski is still working on our chemistry," Chuck replied calmly.

"We owned you noobz," Anna snickered.

"What's a matter Chuck, does your lady need a real man to take care of her?" Lester laughed.

"Okay round three."

_Snipers_

***

Blue TeamKills: 110 Deaths: 41 Flags:0

HerdNerder: Kills: 62 Deaths: 9 Flags: 0

SmokingHottie:Kills: 26: Deaths: 21 Flags: 0

MajorScary: Kills: 22 Deaths: 11 Flags: 0

Red TeamKills: 36 Deaths: 117 Flags: 0

Morginator: Kills: 22 Deaths: 17 Flags: 0

WuMaster:Kills: 8 Deaths: 36 Flags: 0

DaBoss:Kills: 4 Deaths: 40 Flags: 0

MissleStud:Kills: 2 Deaths: 34 Flags: 0

"Okay, what the hell was that, I thought you guys hadn't played before," Lester whined.

"We haven't, moron, it's called good tactics," Casey replied.

"Well that just sucked. I say we switch up teams," Morgan suggested.

"You and Chuck can't be on the same team this year, _Morgan_," Anna said bitterly.

"Oh, come on… how about a little rocket ball?" Morgan suggested.

"Rocket ball?" Sarah squeaked.

"Okay, here we go."

_Rocketball_

***

"So that was an annual holiday tradition?" Sarah asked in the cab on the way back to Casa. It was almost three in the morning and Sarah and Chuck were both quite tipsy. Casey was showing signs of inebriation, but claimed not to be drunk. Someone had definitely spiked the eggnog.

"Yeah,"

"Can we play that game again sometime?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe," Chuck replied we don't really play that one anymore.

"Why not? That one's kinda fun."

Chuck shrugged. That one is super old. It's just a holiday tradition. On Christmas Eve the Nerd Herd plays Halo at the company Christmas party. We've been doing it since my first year. The faces have changed a bit. Larry and Carl aren't there anymore and now we've got Lester and Anna."

"Who are Larry and Carl?" Sarah asked.

"Well, Larry was the Nerd Herd supervisor when I started at the Buy More. He works in corporate IT for some giant mega corporation now. Carl was one of my coworkers under Larry, back when it was Larry, Jeff, Carl and I. One day he just stopped showing up for work. Nobody knows what happened to him. He's presumed too high to remember where he works. If he ever comes down enough he might be back someday. I don't know, he had a bit of a heroine problem."

"How can a Nerd Herder afford a Heroine habit?" Casey asked.

Chuck shrugged. "Beats me, maybe that's why he left?"

"Goodnight, Casey," Chuck offered and she led Sarah towards his apartment. Casey only grunted in response. "Merry Christmas," Chuck said over his shoulder as Casey disappeared into his apartment. "Does he seem to be getting _more_ surly to you?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"Don't mind him. Agents hate the holidays."

"Yes, well, I'm gunna fix that one agent at a time. Once we get you enjoying the holidays _then _I'll start on Casey."

"It's been pretty good so far," Sarah said mischievously. It was the mischievousness that made Chuck want to groan. He loved it when she was playful.

***

Sarah walked out of the bathroom wearing very respectable satin pajamas. Chuck went in and brushed his teeth after she came out and got settled. They settled down for the night, but as Chuck shut off the lights Sarah was watching him.

"Chuck?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight. It was fun to see you in your world."

"Uh…you're welcome."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…I don't think of that as my world anymore. The Buy More is just a place that I'm waiting out until the next place."

"What I meant was, someplace you felt totally at ease. I've never seen you like that. When we were playing you literally owned that battlefield."

"I'm really good at that."

"You're really good at a lot of things. You need to have the confidence in your real life that you have in your video game life. You did things that nobody else in the game could hope to do tonight. I see that same potential in you every day."

"Did you wait until the light was off, so you wouldn't have to see me blush?"

Sarah's hand came of the darkness and cupped his face. "I like making you blush. I do sometimes wish you'd make it more of a challenge. Merry Christmas, Chuck."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Merry Christmas, Casey," they said together, then broke into laughter.


	5. Chapter 5 Melancholy Christmas

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own Chuck…season one on Blueray. Chuck's copyrights, however still belong with the same people they always have. Not me. **

Sarah came wandering out of his bedroom about forty five minutes after he'd climbed out of bed. She look tired a slightly cranky. Morgan was right, he had it bad because all he wanted to do was hug her and take care of her until she wasn't cranky anymore. "Why are you up?" Sarah asked.

"I'm making Christmas breakfast."

"By yourself?"

"I do breakfast, Ellie does dinner."

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

Chuck just raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay, well can I at least have some coffee?"

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Chuck asked. "Breakfast won't be ready for like an hour. Why not go sleep in for a bit longer?"

"The bed's cold," she pouted.

"Oh come on, it's not like we _ever_ sleep together. This can't be the first time you've encountered an empty bed."

Sarah shrugged. "I'd rather spend Christmas with you."

Chuck smiled openly at her. Harmless flirting or not it was good to hear her say that. "Coffee it is then." He walked over and put the coffee grounds in the coffee make and filled it up with water. "Coffee, coming up."

"What are we making?"

"_I'm_ making chocolate croissants. _You _are going to stay over there where you can't ruin them."

"Hey," Sarah stuck out her bottom lip. "I can cook."

Chuck looked over her as he rolled out the dough. "What exactly can you cook?"

"Hotdogs on a stick."

"Okay, lets say that I'll concede that throwing hotdogs in a deep fat fryer constitutes cooking. Were you or were you not so bad at it that the CIA found a reason to shut down the Wienerlicious and put in a yogurt stand instead?" Chuck continued working while he bantered with Sarah.

"I can't believe you said that," Sarah replied. "So, maybe I'm not a good cook. I have other talents."

Chuck poured a cup of coffee and poured a little chocolate sauce and some milk into it. "Of course you do, kick ass ninja girl." She gave him a devious grin and Chuck handed her the cup of coffee. "I like how you picked pajamas to hide your bruises." Sarah bowed being careful not to spill her coffee.

"They look good on you by the way."

"What no…magnificent, no divine, no gorgeous?" Sarah smirked. "All I get is good?"

"Ah, I see you've been spoiled."

"Maybe I'm just wondering if you're not impressed anymore?"

Chuck took a deep breath. "You know I'm dead serious each and every time I say it, right? I'm stunned every day by how amazingly beautiful you are." Sarah blushed and Chuck felt some satisfaction. "But that's not why I like you, not really, that's just a bonus."

"Chuck…" Sarah cut him off. She looked at him imploringly. _Thank you, _she mouthed. _Not here_

Chuck nodded. "I like you because your cooking keeps me nice a trim," Chuck put in for Casey's benefit.

Sarah laughed, but the real laughter was in her eyes. Chuck put the finishing touches on his croissants and put them in the oven before sat down with Sarah at the table.

***

At around ten in the morning after stockings had been opened but before any of the real gifts were exchanged, Chuck threw on a bathrobe and headed over to Casey's. "Do you want me to come with you?" Sarah had asked, but Chuck declined.

"I just got him a little something. It's not a big deal."

He knocked on Casey's door loudly and deliberately. It wrenched open a few moments later. "Did you flash on your stocking?" Casey asked.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Chuck replied. "No, I didn't flash. I came to ask you for a couple of favors."

Casey grunted. "What now? Protecting your life isn't enough?"

"Actually, I do really appreciate that. But I was kind of hoping you could relax today. I mean Sarah's over there I don't think there's a need…"

"What's a matter Bartowski? You afraid I'm going to listen into you and Agent Walker having a happy humping holiday?"

Chuck's face burned, but he refused to back down. "What ever happens between Agent Walker and I is irrelevant. Not that we actually would, but this is a family holiday, and Ellie and Awesome do deserve some privacy…"

"I'm not buying it," Casey cut him off.

Chuck shrugged. "If you really have nothing better to do then listen to other people have Christmas, then listen in. It's not going to change anything. But Ellie wants you there at four o'clock for dinner."

"I don't want…" Casey started.

This time Chuck cut Casey off. "This is about your cover. Ellie's not going to let you sit over here by yourself all day on Christmas. Now if you want her to come drag you bodily over to Casa Bartowski for dinner, by all means I'll send her over, otherwise dinner's at four."

"Here," Chuck thrust the package he'd brought with into Casey's arms.

"What's this?"

"I'm surprised your powers of deduction haven't told you by now that it's a Christmas present."

Casey growled menacingly at him. Then he asked. "Why are you giving me a Christmas present?"

Chuck sighed. "Because no matter how grumpy we are, or how much you hate this mission, we're friends. This is what friends do. Merry Christmas, John."

Casey just looked disturbed, but he did rip the packaging off to reveal a stack of CDs. "So what are they?"

"It's every speech Charlton Heston ever gave on Gun Rights. There are eighty six of them, that should take a while for you to get through." If Chuck didn't know better, he'd swear that Casey look touched.

"Uh…thanks," Casey mumbled.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at four. Have fun with Masterchief," Chuck added flippantly as he turned and walked away. He heard the door slam behind him.

***

At Casa Bartowski all the presents didn't just get opened at once. They opened presents periodically throughout the day. Since there was a strict 'Pajamas until afternoon' policy, at 1PM Chuck and Sarah were still cuddling on the couch in their pajamas. Ellie and Awesome had gone to get dressed, but Chuck was just enjoying having Sarah snuggled up next to him all morning. This was half cover, half not cover cuddling. It was million times better than fake cuddling, but much less intimate, as Sarah didn't seem to feel the need to show off in front of Ellie and Awesome today.

Her bruises had gotten much better, but she was still tender on her thigh. Chuck worked hard to keep his hands away from it and if you didn't know she was badly bruised you could never tell. "Do you want your present?" he asked after they'd been alone for a bit.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Well you have to open it."

"Is it another alarm clock?" she asked.

"Not quite." Chuck laughed causing her to smile at him. He disentangled their limbs and walked over to the tree. Retrieving a small package he returned to the couch, but sat on the ottoman instead of rejoining Sarah. He handed her the package and tried to give her a grin that wasn't too goofy. Chuck felt slightly embarrassed, just like he always did when he put himself on the line emotionally for Sarah.

Sarah pulled off the wrapping, to reveal a small box. She opened it gingerly and found a silver charm bracelet. "Chuck, it's beautiful." The look her eyes was enough thanks. She looked almost overwhelmed.

Chuck took the bracelet out of the box and opened it. Sarah put her arm out and Chuck fastened it. "It was my mother's my dad gave it to her on the day Ellie was born. She passed it on to Ellie before she left."

"Chuck…" Sarah started, but then trailed off. "This belongs to Ellie, I can't take this, this is…"

"Something Ellie and I wanted you to have. It's good luck."

"Chuck, I can't, this is real. This is the kind of gift you give the girl you're going to marry someday, not to someone posing as your girlfriend."

"I know," Chuck said softly. "That's why I want you to have it."

"Chuck…" Sarah squeaked. She seemed incapable of speaking, but eventually mouthed out _Casey_.

"I gave him the day off," Chuck shrugged.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I told Casey, that today was a family day and that if he's listening today, then it's only because he's a perv."

"You said that?"

"That's not exactly the phrasing I used, but essentially."

"I was wondering why you were still standing."

"I also told him, no matter if he was listening or not, it wasn't going to change what I said."

"Chuck, you don't know what this means to me. If I were really your girlfriend, seriously you have no idea how lucky you'd be getting right now, but…"

"It's not about that." Chuck interrupted her. "This is how I feel about you. It doesn't matter if you don't feel that same. I hope you understand, but even if you don't I still want you to have the bracelet." Just then Ellie came out of the back of the apartment and saw the bracelet on Sarah's wrist. She squealed loudly in delight and Chuck muttered. "Well if Casey was listening, he's deaf now."

Ellie ran over and pulled Sarah up, wrapping her in a tight hug. Sarah looked pleadingly over Ellie's shoulder and mouthed the words. _We'll talk later,_ at him. At least that's what he thought she meant.

"It looks so good on you!" Ellie gushed.

"Thanks! It's beautiful."

"Did Chuck tell you about it?" Ellie gave Chuck a wary glance.

"He said your dad gave it to your mom on the day you were born."

Ellie nodded. "Mom, left it on my pillow the day she left."

Sarah frowned. "That must have been awful."

Ellie continued nodding. "It was excruciating, but things hadn't been good for a long time. I'm not going to say that it was better that way…but it's when Chuck and I really pulled together. I've never been able to wear it, but I'm so happy that it's being worn with love again.

"Do you know what the best part is?" Ellie asked. Dutifully shook her head. "I really wanted someone to wear it at the wedding. And now, you'll be right up there with the bridal party…" Ellie was clearly getting overwhelmed and she hugged Sarah tightly again. "This is so great you guys." Ellie turned towards Chuck when she let Sarah go. "I'm so proud of you and so happy!" she then proceeded to grab Chuck in a Romulan death clench, which left Chuck gasping for breath for a good solid minute after she released him.

"Ellie, I'm super excited that you're happy, but do you think you could tone it down just a notch?" Chuck asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm being a spazz aren't I? I'm sorry, really it's just with your situation, I've been so worried about the too of you. It's just so great to really have Christmas together."

"What situation?" Sarah asked.

"It's nothing!" Chuck blurted out before Ellie could say anything more.

"You still haven't talked to her?" Ellie asked.

"Talked about what?" Sarah interjected.

Chuck led Ellie away by the arm and into the kitchen. As soon as they were out of Sarah earshot, he started whispering fiercely. "Ellie, how many times do I have to tell you, Sarah is _NOT_ pregnant!"

Ellie looked slightly repentant, but not entirely so. "Have you talked to her?"

"NO!"

"Chuck…"

"Not, now, Ellie!"

"Okay…but you should talk to her today, it's the perfect time. Christmas is all about family after all."

Chuck smacked his face with his palm. "She's not."

"Just please, talk to her, make sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah," Chuck said as he walked away.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked. "What exactly is our _situation_?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Wow, this is shaping up to be quite the conversation we're having later."

Chuck shook his head. "It's nothing really."

"Then tell me now."

Chuck shook his head. "No definitely later. Now would be…now would be bad." Chuck put his arm around her. "Come on, let's go get dressed."

The Christmas mood was broken. Sarah seemed afraid to say anything significant around Chuck, she seemed almost distant after he gave her the bracelet. Ellie almost choked on her ham when Sarah had a glass of wine with dinner. Casey's eyes appeared unfocussed and he had suspicious looking bandages on his fingers. Morgan had arrived and surprisingly Anna was with him, but she did not appear happy about it. All in all it wasn't exactly the kind of mood Chuck had been hoping for on his and Sarah's first Christmas spent together. When people started filtering out after dinner, Sarah announced to Ellie she was going home. Chuck was about to say something to her, when she asked Ellie if Chuck could borrow her car to take her home.

That was how Chuck ended up driving Sarah back to her hotel, in Ellie's Prius. "So look," Chuck said after a mostly silent ride to Sarah's hotel. "I'm sorry if the bracelet was too much. Ellie and I were talking before Christmas about your gift and I wanted to get you something personal and Ellie said she had just the thing. I could have argued with her, but I don't know, it just… I wanted you to have something that's actually a piece of me, something really personal that could only come from me…that fit the bill."

"I love it," Sarah replied and then she stopped talking again.

"Oh, well, good. I know you think it's too much, but I meant what I said earlier."

Sarah nodded. "I know. You pretty much never lie, or boast or exaggerate; it's one of the things I like about you." Again she fell silent.

Chuck pulled into the parking lot of Sarah's hotel and pulled up to the door. "Walk me up?" she asked.

Chuck cast her a curious eye. "Sure…" He pulled forward and found a parking place. The lot was full so they had to park quite a ways from the door. That led to an awkward walk into the hotel, it was made even more awkward because Sarah wouldn't look at him. He pulled up at her hotel room door, not exactly sure what the protocol of one friend walking another to the door was…they generally didn't hug.

It was Christmas though, so Chuck decided to risk it, she had unlocked her door and he was about to make a move when she said. "Can you come in for a bit?"

"Uh, sure…"

Sarah walked in, she looked as nervous as Chuck had ever seen her. He wanted to comfort her somehow, but he had no idea exactly how to do that. "Here's the thing, she finally said. I'm terrible at talking about my feelings, like really bad. I don't know why."

"It's okay…" Chuck started but Sarah held up her hand to silence him.

"I'm going to try and make sure you know how I feel, but I need you to understand, that my feelings don't change things. I'm still a CIA agent, your still my asset, we can't be together for me to do my job. Do you understand?" Sarah asked.

"Okay…" Chuck replied, but still confused.

Sarah threw herself at him and Chuck was so surprised he took a step backwards. She grabbed him behind the head and pulled his lips to hers. Chuck was shocked as her kiss seared his lips. It was almost exactly like the night on the dock before the bomb went off, only she didn't pull away, instead she pushed him up against the wall and he could feel her body against his. He was surprised when he slipped his arms around her that she didn't stop him she only grunted and her kiss became even more desperate. Chuck took over keeping them pressed together and Sarah's hands started moving over his body. He couldn't believe how good it felt. She started leaning backwards and Chuck thought she was breaking their kiss, but she pulled him with her as she dropped to the floor and he found himself on top of her. "Stop, stop," she gasped.

Chuck groaned in disappointment but she just reached behind her back and pulled her gun from her waistband and dropped it on the floor next to them then she reached up and pulled him back down. It only lasted for a moment however, before she rolled them over and straddled him. She was pressing kisses along his neck and her hands had found their way inside his shirt. The kisses slowed but Chuck found her mouth again and she kissed him again before she groaned. "We have to stop…"

"Why?"

"Because if we don't stop right now, I won't be able to stop and we can't go any further. This is already too far."

Chuck moaned and thumped his head against the floor.

Sarah helped him off the floor. "Do you understand how I feel about you?" Sarah asked him her always expressive eyes were enough for Chuck to know. She really cared about him and it was killing her, just as much as it was killing him.

Chuck nodded.

"Do you understand how I feel about his bracelet?"

"I think so… So you'll keep it?"

"I shouldn't…"

"Will you please keep it?"

Sarah nodded. "Thank you." She stepped forward and hugged him tightly tucking her head underneath his chin. "And thank you for the first Happy Christmas I've had since I was a really little girl."

Chuck rubbed her back gently. "It was my pleasure."

***


	6. Chapter 6 Lost Without a Compass

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck, but try to enjoy the story anyway._

"I don't like this,"

Sarah frowned and pulled away from Chuck. "You didn't like…"

"No," Chuck shook his head and put a hand on Sarah shoulder. "I liked that. I don't like this invisible wall between us. You're the perfect girlfriend, except…"

"I'm not perfect."

"_Yes_, you are."

"No, I'm not, just five minutes ago, I nearly attacked you because I couldn't actually put into words how I feel."

"I can't say that I minded your explanation."

Sarah blushed. "Still, people always want what they can't have. Don't you think too much of our relationship is just because we know we can't?"

Chuck shook his head. "No."

"Really? Because every time I even flirt with another guy on a mission you totally lose your composure."

"What?" Chuck asked indignantly.

"Oh, please, I saw you when I was dancing with Bryce at Von Hayes's party."

"We'd just gone out on our first date and then you're all over Bryce…"

"I was doing my job…"

Chuck gritted his teeth. "I don't want to fight about this…_please_?"

Sarah looked away and when she turned back a moment later the fire was gone. "You're right. We shouldn't fight. I'm just...I get agitated when I'm emotional. Sorry. It's been a really nice day, thank you."

"I'm just glad you could have a happy Christmas for once."

"Yeah, it was definitely different."

"Same time next year?"

Sarah gave him a curious look. "You still want to be the Intersect a year from now?"

Chuck winced. "Not overly, but I'd still like it if you were here for Christmas."

Sarah stepped forward and moaned. "Chuuuuck…" Then she started banging her head on his chest over and over again.

"Okay easy…easy… I know that's not the most likely outcome, but I can still hope can't I?"

"You are, _IMPOSSIBLE_!"

"No, that's my line. _You_ are impossible."

"Okay, maybe we're both impossible."

"That seems slightly implausible doesn't it?"

"Well as inexplicable as it may seem, implausible is much better than impossible."

"So we've reached an impassable situation that's completely impossible and very implausible. Do you have an inexplicably imperfect solution to our impasse."

"Yes, you should go home before you make my head hurt."

"Indubitably." Chuck turned and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Sarah called after him.

"MMMMMmmmmm Yeeeeeeesss?" Chuck asked turning around.

"You were supposed to tell me about what Ellie thinks our situation is."

"Oh…uh that." Chuck blushed, but tried to cover by scratching the back of his head. "It's nothing."

"When is not?" Sarah shrugged in exasperation. "Tell me anyway."

Chuck gave a heavy sigh. "Okay…the thing is…Ellie thinks you're pregnant."

"WHAT!" Sarah yelled.

"I've told her that she's crazy…a bunch of times actually, but she insists it must be true."

"Why?"

"She had a bunch of reasons. You wouldn't drink the other night, you looked like your joints were stiff, nausea, irritability."

"Well you'd be irritable too; if people thought you were pregnant! Does she also think I look fat? Do you?"

"What?" Chuck asked. It wasn't entirely sure, but it may have been the first completely irrational girl question Sarah had ever asked him.

"Do my ankles look thick, am I putting on weight?" Sarah asked in challenge.

"Look, none of this is coming from me…"

"But you don't deny that I look fat?"

"SARAH!!!" Chuck shouted. "You're being completely irrational, you AREN'T PREGNANT!" This was apparently the wrong thing to say, because scary Sarah suddenly appeared. The Sarah that hardened criminals quelled before was suddenly before him and the hard stare was pointed right at him. "You know, I think I should go," Chuck whimpered

"Oh, you better go!"

Chuck hurried out the door and closed it behind him. Seconds later he heard something thump against the door. "I just made out with a crazy person…" Chuck muttered.

***

Chuck headed home and since General Beckman apparently didn't feel that terrorists take holidays he finished the daily report. It was at least comparatively short to what he had been receiving. He looked over at his clock and realized it was only ten thirty. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone to bed by ten thirty. However, since he didn't particularly feel like doing anything else and he was still bummed about the way his evening with Sarah had ended it got undressed and shut off the lights.

The kiss had been amazing. It was the single most erotic moment of his life and it wasn't like he'd never had sex before. He'd had sex eleven times. Four of them fairly recently…all with the same girl though. Maybe Jill wasn't doing it right, because as amazing as having sex with Jill was, it wasn't anything like that. Or maybe Sarah just had more experience… But Jill was an agent too… Chuck shook his head. This was pointless, maybe _he_ was doing it wrong. Unfortunately, of the three people he could even ask about it, one would kill him…on would make fun of him…the other would be so completely cool about it and still make Chuck feel humiliated and inadequate. Captain Awesome was horrible to get advice from. He'd just have to figure it out on his own.

Chuck finally fell asleep, but had terrible dreams about Captain Awesome and Morgan showing him the proper methods for making out with Sarah. Consequently he woke up in a cold sweat and completely disgusted. He got dressed and headed in early to the Buy More. If he couldn't sleep he might as well get a little extra work done.

***

The next morning wasn't much better. He still couldn't sleep properly. Only after two nights of not sleeping well, he couldn't really muster the energy to go to work early. He'd tried to go and talk to Sarah the day before, but as soon as he'd stuck his head into the Orange Orange she'd thrown a cup of yogurt at his head, so he was guessing she was still mad. Not to mention the fact that the daily report had taken three hours and forty five minutes to get through, a new record. Chuck was going a pretty good job of feeling sorry for himself when he slumped into a chair at the breakfast table with Ellie and Devon.

"Morning, Chuck," each of them offered.

"Ehhhh," was all Chuck bothered to give in reply before eating a spoonful of tasteless Cheerios, what a terribly ironic name for a cereal.

"Did you and Sarah have a fight?" Ellie asked. Chuck rolled his eyes and took another bite of his cereal. "Was it about the baby?"

"In a manner of speaking, I guess. There is no baby," Chuck replied.

"Awesome, Chuck, way to wear the raincoat, high five!" Devon cheered and held up his hand. Chuck didn't even bother looking at it.

"Are you disappointed?" Ellie asked.

"There was never a baby," Chuck grumbled.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't even know," Chuck huffed. "She wanted to know what we were talking about so I told her. She was kind of horrified that you'd think that and asked how you got that impression. So I told her about the alcohol and the nausea and the joints and stuff. Then she asked if I thought she was fat and she got even madder."

"Chuuuuuuck," Ellie said warningly. "Did you call Sarah fat?"

"NO!" Chuck sputtered. "She's tiny, if she wasn't built completely of muscles she'd likely blow away in a strong wind!"

"Well when she asked you if she looked fat, did you immediately and categorically deny the possibility that she _might_ look fat?"

"No, I told her she was being irrational."

"Ohhhhh," Ellie and Awesome winced in unison.

"Rookie mistake, buddy," Awesome advised. "Always just deny, deny, deny."

Ellie turned to Devon. "Does that mean you aren't honest with me?"

"Uh…" Devon answered.

"You know what guys? I think I'll go to work," Chuck replied standing up and dumping his half eaten bowl in the sink.

"Chuck, wait up," Awesome called after him.

"Yeah?" Chuck asked as Devon caught up to him near the front door.

"Listen, I got a call from my brothers on Christmas night. They're super excited about the engagement and their coming to town after Mikey gets done playing in the Fiesta Bowl. Just the bros, you know?"

"Okay…" Chuck replied not really sure where this was going.

"So, you need to get some time off work. Four days of whitewater rafting, rock climbing, surfing, hiking, skin diving, it's gunnabe awesome." Devon stuck up his hand for a high five which Chuck obliged.

"Wait…you want me to go?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah…well your gunna be my bro, right? So bro weekends have to include you too."

"Devon, I don't know. I mean that's nice, but you know those aren't actually my leisure activities of choice."

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll take it slow the first couple times, before you know it, you'll be a master. I taught all my brothers. Devon threw his arm around Chuck. It really means a lot to me, for you to come. You'll have a good time, I promise." Devon rattled him in what Chuck was sure was supposed to be a friendly manner. Instead Chuck felt like he was momentarily stuck in a paint mixer. "Don't forget to get your schedule cleared, alright? My brothers are gunna love you."

Somehow, Chuck sincerely doubted that.

***

Sarah was rather icy with Chuck when he stuck his head into the Orange Orange. She didn't throw yogurt at him, but she wasn't really speaking to him. He hated it when she did the, 'were just agent and asset' routine and acted like he wasn't her best friend, not to mention whatever else they were. But since he had nothing better to do, when he got off at one thirty he went home and finished his home work for the CIA.

It didn't take overly long and by quarter to three Chuck found himself with nothing to do. He thought about calling Morgan, but Morgan was scheduled to work until eight. Chuck shrugged and grabbed his keys. Since there wasn't anything he needed to be doing for either of his actual jobs he headed to public library.

He sat down the computer that indexed the newspaper articles and pulled up all articles on the East Hills Strangler. He quickly scanned all the recent articles. Nothing recent of any consequence, the last suspected victim had disappeared in July. He ran a check on Dan Baines, the name of the man the Intersect had identified. He found several entries, but nothing about the East Hills Stranger and nothing he could tie back to the man he saw and no flashes.

Chuck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair causing it to turn into what Ellie would deem funny animal shapes, but only when drunk or under the influence of a different truth serum. He used one of the library's other computers to run a quick check on addresses for Dan Bainesin the LA area and got fivehits. He copied all five to a notepad and put it in his backpack and then headed for home.

He popped in a new video game called Sacred and spent the evening whacking demon things with a giant axe. I did little to take his mind off Sarah, or ease the sense of loneliness that was building inside him. They'd been on the outs for two days, he couldn't really be this hard up could he? Disgusted with himself he went to bed early and dreamed of ninja girls with blond hair and smiling blue eyes.

***

Two days later Chuck finally had a legitimate flash. "Casey!!!" Chuck pounded on the agent's front door. A couple of minutes later Casey appeared dressed in his typical Buy More outfit. "I had a flash!"

Casey nodded. "I'll call Walker."

Sarah showed up twenty minutes later dressed in her Orange Orange finest and Casey had already setup a call with General Beckman. A few minutes later the screen was full of General Beckman. "General ma'am, the Intersect has had a flash."

"It's a bout time. What did you learn?"

"I was watching the news this morning and they were covering some protests in South LA. They had an interview with Abdul Daheed. The Intersect indicated several associates of Daheed that are known terrorist associates. I think Daheed is funneling money to terrorist cells."

"Can you prove that?" General Beckman asked.

"Not yet General," Sarah interjected. "But we could stake out Daheed's mosque. Perhaps Chuck can flash on someone who prays there and give us a lead."

General Beckman looked less than enthused about the plan. "Forward your intel to me, I'll have some analysts here have a look and then we'll decide on a course of action."

***

Later that afternoon, Chuck was working the Nerd Herd desk. He was finishing up with a customer who'd needed a new keyboard installed in his laptop when he saw Casey walk by. He quickly finished with his customer and walked after him. "Casey, wait up."

"What's up?" Casey asked.

"Are we on for tonight?"

Casey shook his head. "The Office of Homeland Security decided to have the FBI look into it, we're still benched."

"Damn it," Chuck muttered.

"What's a matter, Bartowski? Feeling useless?"

"Well it's the first good flash I've had in weeks and still no mission."

"Afraid you're losing your touch?"

"I'm frustrated, we all are,"

Casey nodded. "Look, I don't know what you need to do to have a flash, but get on it. If this goes on too much longer, they'll call Agent Walker and I back to Washington and your little tryst with Agent Walker aside, you do _not _want that." Casey emphasized his point by poking Chuck in the chest with a bandaged finger.

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"Just trust me on this; you don't want this assignment to end."

Chuck gave Casey and wary look. "Why?"

"Because you'll miss me," Casey replied sarcastically and walked away from Chuck. "Why do you think?" he called over his shoulder.

"You're right, buddy!" Chuck called after him. "Good talk!"

"I don't understand why you're friends with him," Morgan said from behind Chuck, causing Chuck to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Cripes, Morgan, don't sneak up on people."

"Sorry, I just don't get it, he's always a jerk to us. Why do you hang out with him?"

"He's not so bad." Chuck shrugged. "Just prickly."

"Yeah, well I'd rather hug a cactus."

"Oh, yeah, no doubt me too," Chuck agreed.

***

"Chuck, you and Sarah are going to be here tomorrow night, right?" Ellie asked when Chuck walked in the door.

"Uh…I'll be here," Chuck replied.

"Where's Sarah going?"

"I…don't…know."

"You didn't make plans?"

"No, Sarah's still mad. I don't think she's up for New Year's levity."

"Oh, come on, did you apologize?"

"Yep."

"Did she accept?"

"She said she wasn't mad, but she wouldn't talk to me."

"Really?

"She can't still be mad about the pregnancy thing…"

Chuck shrugged. "She's not really talking right now."

"What is this really about?"

"I wish I knew."

"Well maybe you can patch thing up tomorrow and come to the party?"

"I don't think so, sis."

"Give it a try?" Ellie asked. "For me?"

Chuck sighed. "I really don't think she wants to talk to me right now. We'll see."

"Okay. It would just really be good to see her. Do you think it would help if I talked to her?" Ellie asked.

Chuck winced noncommittally. "I really don't know." He patted Ellie on the shoulder as he walked by on the way to his room. The list of Dan Baineses was sitting next to his keyboard and he eyed it for a minute as he sat down at this computer. He'd narrowed reasonable possibilities down to three.

He'd looked over the list a great deal, but wasn't sure which of the three addresses might belong to the East Hills Strangler. To be sure, he wasn't even positive any of these addresses were the East Hills Strangler. He'd been digging for information off and on for days and hadn't had any other flashes. Maybe there _was_ something wrong with him.

It wasn't like there was a diagnostic test he could take. How did he really know if the Intersect was still working properly? He'd only had a handful of flashes in the last several weeks. That wasn't normal. Back when he first got the Intersect he'd have several flashes a day, heck sometimes he'd have several flashes during one shower.

Chuck carefully removed his watch and stuck it in the drawer in his desk. He removed his Iphone from his pocket and placed it next to the watch. He folded up the list of names and stuck in his pocket, grabbed his backpack and left through the Morgan door.

It had been a few years since he caught the train all the way into downtown Los Angeles. It was just as creepy as he remembered, but he made it without incident. The transit station was so big that he had a little trouble finding the bus that went through Montebello, but he did eventually catch it. East Los Angeles County was not someplace Chuck had really spent much time. He used to visit Ellie in College, but he didn't think he'd been this far east in a while.

"Do you work at a buy more?" asked a petite Chinese girl that was sitting across from him. If he had to guess, he thought she was probably a couple of years younger than he was.

"Yes."

"Where's your little nerdmobile?" she asked. Chuck was slightly offended until she added. "I always though those were the cutest cars."

"I'm on personal business. Nerd Herders are supposed to be for official use and sometimes getting back and forth to work."

"Nerd Herder?" she giggled causing Chuck to blush slightly.

"That's what they're called."

"Where's your store, I didn't think they had one out here."

"Burbank."

"Are you out here visiting a girlfriend?" she asked.

Chuck smiled at her tone. "No, just kind of a fact finding mission."

"Oh really, what kind of facts are you hoping to find."

"Sorry, miss, but that's classified."

"My name's Rosie. Hmm, classified, are you a secret agent?"

Chuck shrugged helplessly. "Sadly, no, nothing like that."

"Then why's it classified?" Rosie asked.

"Because it's dumb and if I told you'd I'd be so embarrassed I'd have to kill myself."

Rosie gave him a bright smile. "Oh, come on, you don't even know me, yet."

"Yet?"

Rosie pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and scribbled a phone number onto it. She handed it to Chuck. "Giveme a call sometime if you'd like to give me a ride in you Nerdmobile."

Chuck smiled and nodded. He knew he wasn't going to call her, but it was still nice. He waved goodbye to Rosie when she left at the next stop and pondered the incident. Chuck had never been close to getting a date in the several years after Stanford. Then he met Sarah. Now interested women seemed to pop up semi regularly and he had to wonder what the difference was. Maybe the old paradox was true, you only found people you might like to date when you were unavailable, or they are.

He got off the Bus a few stops later and walked to one the address he had downloaded. Chuck circled the block a few times, but didn't flash on anything or see anything out of the ordinary. He found a hedge row he could sit behind and be fairly inconspicuous from most angles and decided to wait. Perhaps an hour after Chuck settled down a car came by and turned into the driveway of the house. The garage door went up and the car disappeared into it. Chuck didn't want to run out to get a better angle, so he stayed where he was. It was about twenty minutes after that, when a second car pulled into the driveway and parked. A man got out it was clearly not the man from the street in Hollywood This man was balding badly and the man in Hollywood had a full head of hair.

Chuck sighed, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He had one address to the north that was closer, but instead chose to catch a bus to the address further south. Ninety minutes later he was in Bellflower, which was not a city he'd ever been in before. He certainly didn't feel safe here. Chuck found the address he was looking for. The house was run down and the yard was an overgrown mess. It certainly looked like it might be the home of a serial killer.

There wasn't anything overtly menacing about the neighborhood, but the hairs were still standing up on the back of Chuck's neck. He momentarily wished Sarah was there to protect him and then kicked himself for being a giant weenie. Chuck walked past the house slowly trying to get a good look in the window from the sidewalk. He couldn't really see anything through the filth that covered the windows. There wasn't really sufficient cover to loiter out in front of the house. Chuck circled the block and made another vain attempt to see into the house. This time a rough looking overweight man stepped out of the house when Chuck walked by. "Something I can help you with, boy?"

"Who me?" Chuck asked stupidly.

"You're the one eyeball'n my house. You a cop?"

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Is you a cop?" the man demanded.

"No…no…I'm with the Nerd Herd." Chuck brandished his lapel. "I'm looking 4242 West Hollinger. Someone called about a problem with their computer, but I can't seem to find the address," Chuck lied.

The man eyed Chuck warily. "There's no such address. Not around here anyways."

"Damn it," Chuck moaned. "Another crank call… That's the third one this week."

The man glared a Chuck for a moment and then walked inside and slammed the door without another word.

"I should introduce that guy to Casey, they'd get along swimmingly," Chuck muttered. He was disappointed he hadn't managed to ask if the man was Dan Baines, but he decided to presume that it was and get the heck out of his neighborhood. He turned around walked back towards the strip mall where he'd exited the bus. It was dark and it certainly wasn't a very good neighborhood. There was a group hovering under one of the street lights all dressed in blue. His instinct told him to turn the other direction and walk away so he quickly walked towards the next bus stop. Two long bus rides and one transfer later he was in downtown Los Angeles. He caught a late dinner before boarding the train back to Burbank. He'd have to try the other likely address tomorrow. The only other addresses in the Los Angeles area were clear down in Orange County, somewhere, Chuck, rarely ventured.


	7. Chapter 7 Sarah's Interlude

_**Disclaimer:**__** Let me tell you a little story about a man named Chuck. His old best friend always tries to help, but just makes his life suck. He is owned by the National Broadcasting Corporation and they used him just to make a buck. I want to don't own his rights and I just write these stories because I wish Chuck and Sarah would …….. I better stop now…**_

**Sarah's interlude:**

Sarah walker threw another gummy worm at a cup on the table. It went long and landed on the far side of the cup. She really needed to find a more effective distraction. The three gummy worms in the cup that were surrounded by roughly 100 on the table and floor were a testament to that. She'd never realized how boring this job could be until Chuck had stopped visiting her. It was her own fault. She was trying to be sorry, but the CIA training kept telling her that it was necessary. That her craziness and sexual frustration had only provided the ammunition for what was necessary, she needed to distance herself from Chuck. She didn't want to, but Chuck's protection was the highest priority. He was safer if he wasn't thinking of her as his girlfriend. Pushing away chuck held the exact same appeal as amputating her left arm. She'd live, but she'd never be the same and she knew she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

Sarah was tired of the fight. She loved Chuck. It sucked, but she accepted the truth. Realization hadn't come easily. It was one simple comment Chuck had made after telling her she looked good. _"Red's not really my color or salmon or whatever that is," he'd said. _It was a stupid flippant throw away comment Chuck had made while under a lot of stress. It was stupid of him to think that she'd every choose Bryce over him, but that didn't change the fact that she hadn't worn a single piece of red clothing since. Not even underwear. Well…technically there was the mission where she dressed like a prostitute, but that didn't count she was trying to look like someone that Chuck would never go for. Chuck would never hire a pro, he was far too sweet. She loved that. Still red was her power color, she looked great in red. But if it wasn't _Chuck's color _she couldn't bring herself to wear it again.

She missed red, but now she missed wearing red and she desperately missed Chuck. She fiddled with her charm bracelet for a moment before her head slumped forward and thumped against the counter. It stayed there until next customer walked in.

"Welcome to Orange Orange how can I help you?" she asked morosely without looking up.

"You can tell me why you are holding my mistake against my brother."

Sarah looked up to find Ellie Bartowski standing across the counter.

"Ellie, hi," Sarah said as cheerfully as she could muster.

"Hi," Ellie replied "You look miserable."

Sarah frowned. "Well thanks. It's nice to see you too."

Ellie was visibly steeling herself to say something and Sarah wondered what had her so worked up. "I'm sorry. I noticed a few things that were going on with you and apparently jumped to a wrong conclusion. Why are you taking my mistake out on Chuck? He says you won't accept his apology."

Sarah looked up at the ceiling and blinked before looking Ellie in the eye. "Chuck has nothing to apologize for, he was correct. I was being unreasonable."

"Then why haven't the two of you made up?"

"It's complicated."

Ellie shook with frustration. "I am so sick of that."

"I'm sorry?" Sarah asked.

"Every time I ask Chuck about your relationship he says it's complicated. Every time you guys have a fight, it's complicated. Trust me, it's not." Sarah looked quizzically at Ellie. Ellie looked around the shop and the gummy worms littering the table and floor. "But clearly there is time for you to explain it to me, use small words."

"Ellie…" Sarah started. "Chuck and I…we aren't you and Devon."

"I know."

"We don't just fit together the ways you guys do."

"Uh huh," Ellie replied.

"It's hard," Sarah told her. "Chuck has such an easy time opening up and I have a hard time being intimate with people. It makes it hard, because Chuck's always looking for emotional validation and I'm not very good at giving it to him. I need space. Chuck isn't particularly good at giving it to me. We do care about each other, but it's hard." Ellie harrumphed. "What?" Sarah asked.

"I've seen the way you look at each other. More importantly I've seen how you look at each other when the other isn't looking. It's like you both don't want to offer too much encouragement. Chuck is miserable when the two of you are on the outs. And space? By my count Chuck just spent the night in your apartment for the very first time. How much space can he give you? What are you hiding? What is this? Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not!" Sarah replied defensively. "We're taking things slow."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "It's like each of you has one foot in this relationship and the minute one of you puts both feet in the other takes their foot out. Sarah, please, I love you. I like to think of you as my future sister-in-law. I really do, I like you that much. I'm not sure how you feel about me, especially after the whole pregnancy thing, but in whatever capacity you think of me, as a friend as sister, the crazy girl who lives with your boyfriend, whatever… Chuck needs you, that much _is_ obvious. But the other thing is…you need Chuck, that's become way way more obvious over the last year. You need him and you're blowing this. Get both feet in and whatever you have to do to make Chuck keep both feet in, do it. You guys are really great together, but both of you are a mess without each other."

Sarah was starring at the counter, unsure of what to say. "I'll talk to him she finally mumbled."

"Well that's a start at least." Ellie took another step forward and put her hand on Sarah's. "Look, I'm really sorry that I jumped to conclusions. Can you forgive me?"

Sarah schooled her features and looked at Ellie. "Of course." She smiled lightly.

"Good. Listen, Devon's brothers are coming to town next weekend and are taking Chuck out for a few days of fun. I want you to come help me pick out bridesmaid dresses okay? Although I think you'd probably look divine in anything we pick, I think my friend Chloe is going to have a harder time…"

"Chuck hasn't said anything about that." Sarah frowned.

"Well Devon and his brothers only made plans after Christmas and you and Chuck have been on the outs…"

"Still… I'd have though Chuck would say _something._"

"So do we have a date?" Ellie asked.

"Let me check my schedule and get back to you."

Ellie gave her an odd look. "You don't have a date with someone else do you?"

Sarah laughed. "No nothing like that, I just don't want to say yes and then cancel only at the last second. I seem to do way more of that than I should already."

"Okay…well let me know. I'm gunna talk to Chloe and I'll ask Jen, but she's up in the Bay Area I don't think she'll make it."

"I'll come by and talk to Chuck after my shift," Sarah assured her.

"Good." Ellie nodded. "I really want you and Chuck to come to our New Years Eve party tomorrow. You know…together."

Sarah nodded in reply. "I'll talk to him."

Suddenly much to Sarah's surprise Ellie walked around the counter and hugged her. Sarah momentarily froze before she managed to return the hug. "Sorry to come bug you about this at work. We need to get better at hanging out just the two of us. Ellie indicated the gummy worms on the floor. "But maybe I should just come down here and chat with you on my days off, it looks like you could use the company."

Sarah laughed. "It's an economic downturn you know, people can't afford yogurt."

Ellie glanced up at the menu. "Well have you thought about flavors other than orange or raspberry? Maybe a chocolate?"

"Trust me, I couldn't work here if we sold chocolate frozen yogurt, I'd swell up like a balloon."

"I'm sure," Ellie deadpanned. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye!"

Sarah watched Ellie walk out of the Orange Orange and wondered if perhaps she wouldn't have been better suited for hostage negotiator rather than becoming a doctor.

***

"Hi," Sarah said tentatively as Ellie opened the door.

"Chuck's not here," Ellie frowned.

"Oh?" Sarah asked.

"He wasn't here when I got back. I haven't seen him. I'm not sure where he is, probably with Morgan."

"Right." Sarah nodded.

"Can I wait for him?"

"Of course, come in and talk to me. I have to go to work in a bit, but I'd love to talk."

"Boy, I thought I hated my work schedule," Sarah joked.

Ellie shrugged. "ER Docs you know, we work all hours."

"Yeah, that has to be hard." Sarah smirked as she thought about the number of hours she worked in a typical week.

"It can be. With Devon getting called in for surgery every time someone has a heart attack, we don't get to spend much time together. You and Chuck are lucky that your schedules are so compatible."

"Yeah," Sarah replied with a thin smile. "Lucky."

Sarah talked with Ellie for a little while before she had to leave for work. Ellie left Sarah to wait for Chuck and the moment the door closed she pulled out her phone and brought up the application that told her where Chuck was. Chuck was in his room. "Chuck?" she called out. Sarah walked over and knocked on his door. There was no answer so she knocked again and opened the door slightly. "Chuck?"

Opening the door she found the room empty. Sarah harrumphed and called Chuck's cell phone. His desk starting playing the THx music. "Damn it!" Sarah barked.

She went over to his desk and found his cell phone and his watch placed in a drawer on top of a picture of the two of them. Sarah pulled the picture out. It was of the two of them at the Santa Monica pier. Chuck had his arm around her shoulders and they were posing for the camera. Chuck had asked a tourist to take the photo. Sarah stared at it, wishing for just a moment that it was of a real date. They'd gone as friends, just to spend the evening hanging out. They both looked happy.

Sarah very much wanted a copy of the picture, but there was no good way to ask. Disturbingly she was wearing red in the picture and Chuck didn't seem to mind then. _Chuck can I have a copy of this photo? That would be good for your cover, Agent Walker. _Sarah put it back.

She had two choices confront Chuck. That's what a friend would do. She could sit on the couch and watch TV and wait until he came back. Then confront him about disappearing. Casey would find out and put a leash so tight on him that he'd never breathe again or she could put another tracker on him to make sure she knew where he was going. It was probably a girl. Sarah wished to hell that the thought of Chuck sneaking out to see another girl didn't bother her so much, but it damn well did.

Where the hell was Agent Casey? He should have detected her here by herself by now. That meant one of two things. Casey already knew where Chuck was, or he wasn't listening. She snuck out the Morgan door and over to Casey's apartment. She'd worked her way most of the way around the apartment before she found a blind open enough to catch a peak inside. Casey was sitting on his couch in his underwear a video game controller in his hands. He had the most feral look on his face. He was obviously enjoying himself…

Sarah shook her head. She hadn't seen this one coming. Still, more the better for Chuck, she didn't need worry about word of Chuck's little tryst leaking out. That wasn't to say she wasn't pissed at Chuck for not telling her, but since she was quite literally _insane_, it made sense that he would seek comfort elsewhere. Sarah flipped her phone over to track the GPS units on the Nerd Herders. All three still showed at the Buy More, where she'd seen them when she left for work. It was possible Chuck was just at the Buy More, or even in the Castle. She hadn't checked before she came over. Sarah hopped in her car and sped aggressively over to the Buy More. Her personal best covering the six miles between the apartment and the Buy More was 3:52 seconds. She was just two seconds over that tonight. Sarah roared into the parking lot her tires squealing. Her car screeched to a stop in front of the double doors and hopped out of the car without opening the door.

Sarah unlocked the front door and performed a quick search of the Buy More. She found Lester watching a movie in the home theater room, with Jeff passed out beside him. Chuck was nowhere to be found. Sarah made her way down the Castle only to find it empty as well.

She ran back to her car and headed back to Chuck's. Sarah pulled up around the corner from the apartment where she could see the entrance to the complex, but wasn't obviously watching it. A quick check of the Morgan door revealed that Chuck still wasn't home.

It was past eleven when she saw Chuck's frame walking up the street by himself. Sarah definitely wondered what he'd been up to. He was dressed normally and had his backpack slung over his shoulder. Sarah left her car and took up a position where she could see the lights of the apartment. The lights in Chuck's room went out a few minutes after she arrived and an hour later she snuck into the apartment. It was difficult to see in the dark, but she found what she was looking for, Chuck's Ipod had returned to its dock

Sarah removed it and quickly left. She went' back to the Castle and spent a frustrating two hours taking apart Chuck's Ipod and loading a tiny GPS tracker in it. She couldn't figure out wiring it to the Ipod's battery pack without ruining it, so she was forced to use a small battery, but the battery was so small, that the GPS tracker would be dead after a day. Sarah had to hope that wherever Chuck was going he'd go tomorrow and that meant she was going to have to call in sick. If Chuck disappeared again and didn't take his Ipod…well, she'd just shoot him the next time she saw him.

She snuck the Ipod back into Chuck's room and replaced it on the dock. Then she dragged her tired body back to her apartment and set her alarm to wake her up at seven. It was 3:15 and it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Things are not good here and time for writing has been small. Couple that with not finding much motivation to write, it has slowed things down. The good news? I know how this story ends now... _


	8. Chapter 8 Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

_**Disclaimer:**__ In the grand scheme of thing it doesn't really matter who owns Chuck. But if you happen to be curious about it, it's NBC, not me. I heard a rumor that Malamoo was getting Chuck, but that probably was just a season one DVD or something and not the complete full rights. _

Chuck's eyes bulged when he saw it. The FBI had raided Daheeb's office and closed off access to his Mosque, although they didn't go inside. "You okay, Chuck?" Awesome asked. "Chuck? Chuck?"

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"Do you know that guy?" Awesome inquired.

Chuck shook his head. "No, it's…nothing."

Chuck looked down at his cereal. Cheerios…again, why did he keep eating these…he didn't feel cheery.

The second bowl of cheerios for the week was left abandoned in the sink.

"Chuck, were' going to grab a few hours of sleep and then start getting ready for the party, do you think you could help out this afternoon?" Ellie asked. "Normally, I wouldn't ask, but we were at the hospital all night and I really need to sleep."

"Sure…" Chuck replied, he'd have to hurry back from Pasadena. "I'm going out for a bit, but I'll try and be back in time, what time?"

"Can you guys be here by three?" Ellie asked.

"Us, guys?" Chuck asked. "You mean Morgan and I? I'm not sure what his plans are, I'll have to give him …" Ellie was staring at him funny. It wasn't an angry glare, but it was close. "What?"

"Didn't you and Sarah make up last night?" Ellie demanded.

"What?" Chuck asked. "We didn't even talk yesterday."

"What do you mean? She was here waiting for you, when I left last night. Surely you guys talked?"

This wasn't going to be good. "Don't call me Shirley and no, there was nobody here when I got home."

"She wanted to make up," Ellie insisted. "I'm sure of it. You'd better go talk to her…take flowers."

"Ellie…"

"Chuck, do it for me, please?" Ellie begged. "I want both of you here tonight—together."

"I'll talk to her," Chuck acquiesced.

Chuck headed back to his room to grab his bag. He took his phone out of his drawer. He had three missed calls. One of them was from Sarah. This was going to be difficult to explain. Oh well, Chuck shrugged in for a penny in for a pound.

***

Getting to Pasadena proved tougher than Chuck expected, public transportation was filled with revelers and rowdy people. It was eight thirty in the morning, Chuck had assumed it would be commuter traffic, but it seemed to mostly consist of Penn State football fans. He had to wait for the third bus on his transfer as the first two were full. The game wasn't even until tomorrow. "What is the problem with these people?" Chuck muttered.

He did finally make it to Pasadena, but it was almost eleven before he got there. There wasn't bus service anywhere near the little street that Baines lived on, so he had a nice long walk before he found the place. It was a cute neighborhood filled with very nice houses, but there wasn't a single person on the sidewalk. Chuck took a couple loops around the neighborhood before he sat down behind a bush and leaned up against a tree. He was not well hidden, there just wasn't anyplace that offered much cover, so he attempted to look casually inconspicuous. Chuck glanced at the cars parked on the street, at least they offered some shelter from the houses on the far side of the street where Baines lived. There was no way to tell if the man was home however, the driveway was empty, but the house did have a garage.

Chuck looked around a little more when he suddenly flashed.

_A red Ferrari F50_

_A rudimentary cage in the woods._

_A muddy set of tire tracks._

_A plaster cast of tire tracks._

_A newspaper clipping. _

_A picture of a shallow grave._

_A red Ferrari F50_

Chuck blinked and scanned the tire of the truck he was hiding behind again. That tire was the tire the police were supposedly looking for. This was the correct Dan Baines. This must be his truck and Chuck was mystified as to how the police hadn't tied Dan Baines truck to the crime scene.

He got up on a knee and scanned the house across the street, still nothing. Chuck put the ear buds to his IPod in and waited. He fished around in his bag and pulled out a sandwich. Morgan had good ideas, but given how long it took him to get Pasadena he was going to have to go soon. He still had to talk to Sarah… That was the exact moment the excruciating pain rocketed through his left ear. "Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Chuck exclaimed as he quickly stood trying to relieve the pain in his ear.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sarah?" Chuck replied in confusion. "What are you doing…" The expression on Sarah's face caused him to stop talking. He'd never seen her this angry. She was so red, she looked like she was glowing. "Uh…" Chuck stuttered.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" she hissed. "What are you doing? Do you not get that your protection is a matter of national security? That it's my job to protect it? That when you run off and hide from me that it's not just you're country, but you're betraying me!"

"Er…" Chuck explained.

"I realize that sometimes you don't like me very much, but for you to do this? You could have been killed. Do you even have a clue how that would make me feel? What are you doing here anyway?"

"The…the East Hills Strangler lives in that house over there…" Chuck pointed.

Sarah drug Chuck back to the ground that she's just pulled him up from. "Are you telling me that you went to stake out a known killer by YOURSELF!" she demanded.

Chuck nodded. He could not have been more surprised by what happen next even if it had started raining pandas. Sarah slapped him hard across the face. Chuck fell backwards on to his elbows. "Give me one reason I shouldn't ask for a reassignment right now," Sarah growled.

Chuck didn't even think. "Because I lov—" Sarah moved like lighting to cover his mouth. "Don't you even think about it. That's just another reason for me to go. Come on, were leaving."

She grabbed his sleeve and yanked him up. Sarah picked up his bag in one hand and used the other to manhandle him down the sidewalk.

"Get in," she said angrily as they approached her Porsche. Chuck had barely situated himself into the passenger seat before Sarah peeled out and started racing out of the heart of Pasadena. She hadn't said one word since she started driving and they were already past Glendale when Chuck looked over and realized that Sarah had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Sarah sniffled. "Me too."

"I…I just couldn't let that guy go…" Chuck sighed. "I mean the FBI got Daheeb, this morning, this is the only other flash I've had recently. What if he kills someone else?"

Sarah didn't answer right away. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "You could have asked me to help you."

"But General Beckman told us not to pursue it and I didn't want you to get into trouble." Sarah huffed, but didn't answer. "I really didn't think there was any danger, I wasn't going to confront him or anything. I mostly just wanted something I could take to the police and I may have found it. I flashed on that truck I was sitting next to. The tire tread matches tracks found at a crime scene."

"Chuck given the choice between defying Beckman and letting you put yourself in harm's way, I'll take defying Beckman every time."

"Really?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied in outrage. "I don't care a lick about Beckman. I do what she says because she can have me removed from this mission, but the Intersect is the most important thing."

"Oh…right," Chuck acknowledged flatly.

"Don't do that, your life is important because of more than _just_ the Intersect, but my _job_ is to protect the Intersect. The fact that it's _you_, is just a bonus for me. You could be the most horrible creep on Earth and I'd still have to protect you. It would probably be easier in fact, but it wouldn't be fun…"

"Fun, you've been having fun?" Chuck asked.

"Well, not the last week, but, yes, I've _never _had an assignment I enjoyed this much."

"Even with Bryce?" Chuck asked.

Sarah sighed. "Yes, Chuck, even with Bryce. Are you ever going to live in a world where you realize that you're a better man than Bryce?"

Chuck laughed agitatedly. "Come on, better than the good looking, debonair, super spy? Bryce is the better man."

Sarah shook her head. "You're twice the man Bryce is, even he knew it. Why don't you?"

Chuck didn't know how to answer that, so they traveled the rest of the way to Burbank in silence.

To his surprise they didn't return to his apartment, but to Sarah's. "Are we doing something for cover?" Chuck asked.

"I think we need to fix our cover…I also think we need to talk, don't you?"

"Sure…" Chuck followed Sarah up to her apartment and the minute the door closed behind him he said. "I'm sorry about the whole pregnancy thing. I swear I told Ellie…repeatedly that you could not, were not, shall not be pregnant."

"It's fine," Sarah replied. "It wasn't really even about that."

"It wasn't?" Chuck asked in confusion.

"No, mostly I was upset about the stuff before that."

"But you kissed me!" Chuck exclaimed.

"I know!" Sarah replied in equal exasperation. "I know… I'm not good at…" Sarah waved her hands impotently. "feelings. Especially feelings I'm not even supposed to have. Bryce always said I wasn't very good at the talking about our feelings part and he was right. _Talking _is not something I'm good at."

"So you got mad at me…"

"I wasn't mad at you," Sarah interrupted.

"But you were yelling at me and you threw yogurt at me…"

"I can't very well throw yogurt at myself!" Sarah replied in agitation.

"Riiiight."

Sarah pushed back the bangs that had escaped her ponytail. "Look, you really need to stop being, so damn loveable." Chuck looked warily at her. "I'm serious, look at what happened when I tried expressing my feelings, you ran off after a serial killer by yourself. I'm supposed to be protecting you. "

"So you want me to be less likeable?"

"No, I want you to not be so damn…" Sarah waved her arms. "Stop trying to make me love you!"

"Sarah, look, you're the best thing that's ever come into my life. I don't want to lose you. If you need me to be different, I'll try. But you're going to have to tell me how, because I have no idea what you're asking."

"That…that right there. Stop being so sweet and understanding and …" She waved her hands. "With the puppy dog eyes and being so considerate and caring… I love that. So stop it."

"You realize that you're making no sense."

"Yes!"

"Okay, just so we're clear." Sarah looked more like a person that needed a hug than anyone he'd ever seen…but he didn't move. "So, Ellie would like us to help her and Devon setup for the New Years Eve party tonight. She'd like us there in like an hour." Sarah looked entirely miserable. "Are you upset at Ellie?" Chuck asked trying to figure out why this was making it worse.

"If we go to the party, we'll have to kiss again. Given what happened the last time I tried to just 'kiss' you. I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"So we aren't spending New Years Eve together?"

"That would be suspicious, we have to spend New Years Eve together."

"Unless we don't reconcile until after…"

"I told Ellie I would fix this before the party."

"So we are going to the party."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Sarah, you realize that we've become stuck in a infinite loop. This conversation will last until it's too late to go to the New Years Eve party."

"That sounds good, let's try that."

Chuck laughed lightly. "You really are on edge today aren't you?"

"Well my asset ran off and put himself in danger and my relationship is screwed up and my best friend doesn't trust me. How would you feel?"

This time Chuck did hug her. To his surprise she didn't fight him. "So we have a relationship?"

"Can we stop talking about it now?" Sarah asked pleadingly.

"Okay," Chuck replied. "But just so I'm clear when I call you my girlfriend, am I referring to the cover relationship, or our relationship."

"You know what?" Sarah asked. "She reached behind her and ejected the chambered round and loaded the next round in and cocked her gun. "I think it's easier if I just shoot you."

Chuck reached out and put his hand on the hand that was holding her gun and was surprised how different touching her felt. "I get it, you don't have to shoot me." Sarah looked at him appraisingly for a moment until Chuck reiterated. "Really, I get it."

"That's great. It will save me a ton of paperwork."

Chuck smiled at her. She was kind of, sort of, maybe his girlfriend, almost. That was almost, probably, possibly something, perhaps. "So tongue on our kiss tonight?" Chuck asked and Sarah punched him. Unlike the slap earlier in the day this one was mostly playful…mostly.

"I know you're still mad about me looking into the East Hills Strangler thing, but I flashed on the tire treads on the truck across the street. I definitely think that truck was at one of the crime scenes. I'm sure that's the guy."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I heard you before. What do you want to do about it?"

"Can we call the police?"

"And tell them that we noticed the tire tread on a tire matched a photo neither of us is supposed to have seen? Good luck explaining that, Chuck."

"Fine," Chuck muttered.

"I'll at least check Dan Baines's DMV record; see what the story is with the truck."

***

"Morning, Chuck."

"Ellie, it's two thirty in the afternoon."

"Well, I just woke up, so it's morning for me. Where's Sarah?"

"She had some stuff to take care of."

"But you too did make up? Right?" Ellie asked.

"Never fear, sister dearest, Sarah and I have dutifully followed your suggestion." Chuck replied sarcastically.

"You don't seem happy."

"I'm happy," Chuck said defensively.

"Seriously, you've been so …off, lately. Are you okay? I thought it was the thing with Sarah, first the pregnancy and then the fighting, but if you guys are okay…"

"I'm _fine_."

"You know that you can talk to me, whatever it is."

"Ellie, why are you always pushing lately? You're always on me about something."

Ellie sighed. "I'm worried about you. Ever since Jill came back, you just don't seem like yourself. I don't want you to ruin this thing with Sarah. I really think she's great for you. You were going to leave the Buy More, but your still there. I'm so proud of you for getting your diploma, I am, but you're a Stanford _graduate _now. Shouldn't you be moving on from the Nerd Herd? You know, really starting your life with your girlfriend and new job…"

"Ellie, I just can't right now." Ellie looked distinctively uncomfortable. She didn't say anything but she stood there looking sadly at him and fidgeting. "What?"

"It's just…you've been saying that same thing for years. You've been putting off getting over Jill, putting off getting over Stanford and now…I think you're putting off committing to Sarah."

"That's not it." Chuck shook his head.

"I really hope it's not, because it's time to grab life by the horns, Chuck. This is it. Don't blow things because you're afraid to grow up."

"I've grown up a lot, I think."

"You have," Ellie agreed reaching out and running her fingers through his hair. "You really have, but you need to keep at it. I think this thing with Sarah, it's a forever kind of thing. Even if you aren't quite ready yet, don't be afraid of it. Because you'll regret it forever if you don't find a way to make that work."

"I wish I was as sure as you are," Chuck smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Ellie assured him. "I'm sure enough for both of us."

"What are you guys talking about?" Awesome asked as he walked out of the bedroom in nothing but a towel. Chuck did his best to avoid looking at him.

"Chuck and Sarah," Ellie replied.

"Where is Chuck's better half?" Awesome asked.

Ellie arched an eyebrow. "She'll be here soon," Chuck answered. "Shall we get started?"

***

It was a good party, but Sarah was obviously tired. They hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk, she'd arrived a few minutes before the first guests arrived and they'd been being a very public couple all evening. Chuck was talking to one of Devon's friends. "So the guy comes in with a thousand 3.5" floppy disks because the program we sold him said it needed a gigabyte of hard disk space and he didn't know the different between a hard disk and a floppy disk. He though the plastic case made it a hard disk…" Chuck snickered. Sarah laughed and as soon as she did. Craig the guy he'd been talking too joined in.

"Good story, Chuck. And what's your story?" Craig asked turning to Sarah.

"Oh, I don't have much of a story. Just a girl who works at the Orange Orange."

"Ha," Craig laughed. "I had you pegged more as a model or actress."

"Well I did try my hand at acting, but it's hard to get work."

"Really?" Craig replied. "I have a friend that knows some people. I could introduce you, you know, see if he could find something for you."

Sarah rubbed Chuck's arm she already had her other arm looped through it. She hadn't left his side for more than a few minutes all night. "That's okay, I've kind of given up on the whole acting thing. I found something more interesting."

Craig looked from Chuck to Sarah and back again. "Seriously?" Craig asked. "The Orange Orange and …" Craig shrugged.

Sarah slid her hand into Chuck's. "Oh, yeah, definitely." Sarah squeezed his hand. "It was nice talking to you, but Chuck and I should probably you know…mingle…"

Sarah tugged Chuck away. "Thanks…" Chuck said when they were out of ear shot.

"For what?"

"You know, not making me look like a stooge in front of Awesome's frat buddies. That's the third one tonight."

"I know, if I was sticking any closer to you, we'd have to wear the same shirt. I hate guys like that. Why are Devon and Ellie friends with them?"

"I think it's mostly just Devon… you know," Chuck shrugged. "College buddies. You can't really blame them."

"Tell me you wouldn't walk into some party and hit on somebody who was obviously another man's girlfriend."

"I wouldn't, no. But if we happened to end up at the same party and I didn't know you, I wouldn't just walk up and talk to you either, so it's not really an issue."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"Uh, because you're like a million miles out of my league."

"Don't say that…" Sarah frowned at him. They'd found a quiet corner and were huddled together. Chuck was leaning against a wall and Sarah was leaning back across him to the other wall but she was also slightly pressed against him so they were in very close quarters.

Chuck shrugged helplessly. "There's no way I'd just walk up and start chatting you up. Don't pretend like you'd give me a chance."

Sarah was glaring at him now. "As I recall you've done pretty well with me. You're witty and charming. I mean yeah, the whole Vicki Vale thing was a bit…dumb…but after that… I mean I'd just gotten out of a long relationship, but if I'd really just met you, you definitely would have had a shot." Chuck gave her a placating grin because he knew she wouldn't let it go, but she saw through it. "I'm serious. You're way more interesting than I am if you don't count the spy stuff. I _really _liked you. I _really _like you now. You know that."

"Yeah," Chuck said. "I know."

"Stop placating me!" Sarah said angrily.

"Okay, Okay, I'm the catch of the century. You're lucky to have me." Chuck raised his arms in surrender.

"I feel lucky," Sarah shrugged, she settled back into her spot against his chest. "I've had a lot of assignments. I've protected all sorts of people, but none of them made me enjoy it as much as you do. None of them caused me to hope my assignment would run longer, just so I could stick around."

"You really don't want the assignment to end?" Chuck asked.

Sarah looked at him warily. "I know you want to move on with your life, so…I want the assignment to be over for your sake. But I like it here," she said softly and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. He put an arm around her and they snuggled together in the corner of the court yard. Sarah let out a soft sigh that was much too quiet to be for anybody's benefit but his." Chuck kissed her on the top of the head. If she questioned it, he'd just tell her it was for cover, but she didn't say anything. She was totally relaxed in his arms and Chuck thought she might be starting to nod off just standing there.

"You're really tired," Chuck whispered.

"You have to get up pretty early in the morning to get a jump on Chuck Bartowski," she mumbled.

Chuck laughed at her joke. "You know, you can just go lay down in my room. I'll cover for you."

"Not good for the cover," Sarah replied. She was talking into his shirt and it was hard to hear her.

"I can find someone else to kiss at midnight." That got Sarah's attention as her head jerked back and she looked hurt. It was real hurt, not something Chuck was used to seeing in Sarah's eyes at least not when she was looking at him. "I was kidding."

Sarah eyed him for a minute. Then she put her head back on his chest. "That one looks like your type."

"What?" Chuck asked.

"That girl over there, Susie big boobs or whatever her name is, she looks like your type." Chuck looked over to where Sarah was pointing and laughed. "What's funny?"

"Ellie tried to set me up with her once."

"Did you like her?" Sarah asked. She didn't sound amused.

"I don't know, we didn't really get that far. I found out she went to Stanford."

"Susie big boobs went to Stanford?" Sarah asked in indignation.

"Yeah apparently, anyway she apparently had a thing for Bryce, just like every other girl at Stanford. So we talked about him for a bit, then she asked if I had a girlfriend and I started rambling about Jill and the next thing I knew she was gone and I had an Intersect in my head."

"Wait… When did Ellie try to set you up with Susie, the brunette bimbo?" Sarah questioned.

"My birthday party, the same day Bryce sent me the Intersect."

"The day before you met me?" Sarah asked. For some reason this was upsetting her and Chuck wasn't getting why.

"Yes."

"So the last girl that your sister tried to set you up with before you met me is standing _right there _and you didn't think this was worth mentioning?"

"No, why would it be. It's not like we dated. She ran off about ten minutes after she met me."

Sarah was suddenly pulling Chuck forward straight towards…Susan…Susan…What was Susan's last name again?

"Hi," Sarah said warmly. "I'm Sarah, Chuck's girlfriend. You're Susan right?"

"Everybody calls me Susie," Susie nodded.

"So are you one of Devon's friends?" Sarah asked. "There are so many people here. Chuck and I have been dating for over a year now, but it still seems like I'm always meeting new people at these things."

"Oh, I'm a friend of Ellie's actually. We interned together. You really have to bond with the people you go through that with or you just can't make it."

"Really, so you guys are still friends?"

"Well, I work clear down at Linebrinner's children's hospital, so unfortunately I don't get to see Ellie all that much, but we stay in touch."

"That's great," Sarah smiled, but Chuck could tell it was forced. "What kind of medicine are you in?"

"Oh, I'm a Hematologist and Oncologist. I specialize in treating cancers that manifest in children. Mostly Leukemia cases, but there are other kinds too, I always knew I wanted to work with children. It's really rewarding."

"That would be rewarding," Sarah nodded.

"What do you do?" Susie asked.

"Uh…" Sarah replied

"She works at the Orange Orange," Chuck interjected helpfully.

"The what?" Susan asked.

"The Orange Orange, it's it frozen yogurt shop in the Buy More plaza," Chuck explained.

"Oh…" Susie replied. "That must be interesting…" Susie turned towards Chuck. "So Ellie said you finished your degree."

"Yeah, only took me nine years," Chuck grinned ruefully.

"It's great that you went back and finished though. A Stanford education can get you a long ways. I bet you can't wait to leave the Buy More."

"Well…you know," Chuck put his arm around Sarah. "The Buy More does offer some unique opportunities. I'm not planning on staying there forever, but I'm getting all the excitement that I can handle at them moment."

Susie looked back and forth between Chuck and Sarah some what disapprovingly. "Still and Stanford diploma, you could do anything."

Chuck nodded. "I'm still working on that five year plan."

"Still no luck on the font then?" Susie asked.

"Well I had it all down in gigi, but then I printed it out and couldn't read it, so I had to start over again. You know how it goes."

Susie laughed "I love gigi! I once tried to turn in a whole term paper in that. I had to do a makeup!" she laughed again and then snorted. Chuck could swear he heard Sarah growling next to him.

"Hey, Susie it was great catching up, I think Sarah might need a drink. We'll talk to you later."

"That must be interesting," Sarah mocked as they walked away.

"What was that about?" Chuck asked.

"What, I thought you'd want a chance to, you know, catch up with Susie Bimbo Boobs."

"I'm getting a really, odd vibe from you," Chuck said honestly. "Why does Susie bother you?" Chuck asked tugging Sarah outside the apartment courtyard and out towards the street."

"Because she's perfect for you!" Sarah huffed.

"What?"

Sarah ticked off on her fingers. "Went to Stanford, we know you like girls that went to Stanford. She's a brunette we've confirmed you like brunettes. She apparently brilliant. We know you like that. She's built like a Barbie doll and every man likes that! And she's super nice! Sort of…"

"Where did you get the impression that any of those things matter to me?"

"Um…does Jill ring a bell?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Yes, I think I remember Jill. She betrayed me, multiple times. Let me just go out and make the same mistakes over and over that'd be refreshing." Sarah turned away from him. She didn't walk away, but this was definitely the cold shoulder. "You know that, Susan can't hold a candle to you right?"

"I'm just your cover girlfriend. You should be with someone like that." Sarah nodded her head back towards the party. "If you hadn't met me you'd probably be with her now. That's, what's bothering me."

"Well thank God, Bryce sent me the Intersect then." Chuck reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Believe it or not, I like athletic blondes that can kick the ass of any man they meet." Sarah turned towards him a smirk upon her face, but it was clear she didn't quite believe him. "Come on, I want to show you something."

***

"That's Sonya Blade?" Sarah asked.

"Yep, my first choice of who I'd want to be with, if I could have any video game character."

"She's still kind of chesty."

"Well I don't so much mind that, but in my defense, all female video game characters have large breasts."

Sarah gave him an appraising look. "Why?"

"They're all drawn by men."

"Oh," Sarah nodded. "That makes sense then." Sarah took a step closer to where Chuck was sitting in his computer chair. She stared down at him her fingers trailing through his hair. It was …charged. Chuck reached out and put a hand on her waist and she made no move to stop him. She looked like she wanted to kiss him, but she didn't, she just smiled at him. Chuck followed her eyes as she looked over at his alarm clock which read 11:38. "Still twenty two minutes to go, we better go find a good spot where we can be seen by a lot of people. It'll be good for the cover…you know."

Chuck nodded a bit sadly. "Yeah, I guess we should." He'd given pretty much anything he owned, to just have her bend down a kiss him right there. Instead she pulled him up as she walked away and they went out to join the rest of the party goers.

***

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1, Happy New Year!" the crowd shouted.

Chuck smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Sarah's lips. He expected since they'd come out here specifically to do this, that this might be more intense and involved. As it was Sarah was sitting in his lap as he sat in the big chair in the living room. Sarah broke the kiss after a moment and then whispered in his ear. "Happy New Year, Chuck."

"Happy New Year, Sarah."

She settled against him and he reveled in just being able to put his arms around her and hold her. Chuck scanned the room and found that Susie was watching them. He found that odd and she stopped as soon as he made eye contact. He'd sort of known Susie for a long time, he'd never really talked to her very much. Chuck didn't generally talk to any of Ellie's friends, but Sarah's reaction had puzzled him. He wasn't dumb, something about Susie made Sarah jealous and Susie was nice and pretty and boring. Of course reassuring Sarah without getting flattened was an entirely different challenge.

"Are you asleep?" Chuck asked after a few minutes.

"No," Sarah replied. She didn't actually sound sleepy, but Chuck knew she was exhausted.

"You want me to take you home?" Chuck asked.

Sarah's eyes popped open and she scanned the room. "Not yet."

Chuck took a deep breath. "Would you like to spend the night here?" Sarah didn't answer, but her breathing did change. After at least a full minute passed, Chuck prompted her. "Sarah?"

"I heard you."

"Well, do you want to?"

"Okay," Sarah nodded.

The party was starting to break up, but there were still maybe half the crowd there. Chuck moved towards the kitchen to let Ellie know that they were going to bed. As they approached the bar where Devon was talking to Craig, Chuck picked up their conversation. "It's not weird at all, Chuck's a great guy. Awesome actually. If you knew him you'd know what she sees in him."

"I don't think so, dude. She's a seriously hot piece of ass, way to good…"

"Night, Ellie!" Chuck said loudly.

Ellie who was on the other side of the kitchen talking to a friend looked over and smiled. "Going to bed already?" Ellie asked.

"Early day tomorrow," Chuck shrugged. "You know how it is."

Ellie nodded. "Night guys, I'm glad you were able to make it, Sarah."

"Night guys," Devon added.

"Awesome party, Devon." Chuck patted his future brother-in-law on the shoulder. "Don't stay up all night."

Chuck pulled Sarah into the hallway and he heard Craig snort behind him. When he closed the door to his room, Sarah was literally shaking with rage. "I hate that guy!" she was almost spitting.

"Easy, don't let that Craig guy bug you," Chuck didn't feel like calming Sarah down, but someone had too.

"Chuck, how can you… Uh, maybe I should just shoot _him_."

"That would definitely blow your cover."

"Not really, he's an ass. Nobody would blame me."

Chuck put an arm around Sarah and briefly squeezed her. "It means a lot that you're so defensive of me."

"_You_ should be more defensive of you." Sarah insisted.

"You know, after a couple of decades you just let the snide comments roll of your back."

"Chuuuuck," Sarah was looking at him disapprovingly.

"What am I supposed to do, hit him?" Chuck asked. "Physical confrontation isn't exactly my greatest skill."

"I suppose not," Sarah acknowledged.

Sarah closed curtains on his window and Chuck removed his shirt. Sarah turned around and froze. "What?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing…" Sarah said before moving to Chuck's closet and rummaging around for the clothes she kept there. But instead, she emerged with his _My Whole Life_ t-shirt. Chuck pulled his head through his pajama shirt just as Sarah pulled her top off.

"Uh…" Chuck said and he took in Sarah's black bra.

"What?" Sarah asked as she pulled on his t-shirt. Then she unzipped her pants and took those off and for a finale she reached under her shirt and removed her bra. Chuck knew he shouldn't be staring at her, but that was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. "Hello? Earth to Chuck?"

Chuck shook his head and blinked a few times. "Uh, yeah, sorry…zoned out for a second. You're going to give that back right?" Chuck indicated the shirt. "It's er…one of my favorites."

Sarah glanced down at her chest. "Oh, yeah, mine too."

As he watched her walk over and slip into his bed he couldn't help but think how fitting it was that she had picked, _that _shirt. Because every day that went by, more and more it seemed that's what she really was. They settled into bed. Since he didn't have the luxury of the king size Sarah had at her apartment her arm was just touching his back" It made him feel…safe. Chuck balked slightly at how girlie that thought was, but it was still true. Sarah always made him feel untouchable. He smiled happily as he drifted off to sleep.

He was startled awake some time later. The bed was rocking and thumping against the wall. "Sarah, wake up, earthquake…" he mumbled.

Beside him Sarah giggled and then screamed. "Oh, Chuck, you magnificent beast, OH!" Chuck, startled, rolled out of the bed onto the floor.

"What?"

"Oh, I can't take it anymore," The bed started thumping the wall harder. "Oh, Oh…" Sarah yelled. "What's a matter Chuck?" Sarah asked quietly. "Are you not enjoying pleasuring me?" Then more loudly, "Oh, GOD!" she shouted, then she stopped rocking.

"Sarah, what the hell?" Chuck asked.

"I'm having some fun," she said.

"They're going to think were…" Chuck waved his arms.

"Exactly."

"Why?" Chuck asked. He was blushing from head to toe, he only hoped that in the dark Sarah couldn't tell.

"I can still hear the braying ass out there. He was talking you down all night, I just thought I'd make sure he knows that he could never please me the way that you could." Sarah giggled and then she started rocking his bed again. "Round two," she snickered.

Thump Thump Thump Thump. "Why don't we go outside?" Chuck heard Ellie yell loudly.

"Sarah, stop that!"

Sarah stopped short. "Why?"

"Because they can hear you!" Chuck whispered loudly.

"Well that's the point."

Chuck sat on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands. He moaned a bit and Sarah was immediately at his side. "What's wrong?"

"I know those people. I'm going to have to face them in the morning and…other times."

"It's not so bad, Chuck" Sarah said rubbing his back. "Being known as an amazing lover is a bit of a burden but you get used to it."

Chuck glanced at her sheepishly and sighed. "Yes and well then there's that."

"What?"

"Do you really sound like that…when you're…you know…" Chuck waved his arms helplessly.

"Faking an orgasm?" Sarah supplied. "Well every time's different, but…"

"No." Chuck shook his head. "I mean, when you're with a man, do they usually …pleasure you…until…you know…you scream?"

Sarah looked at Chuck appraisingly. "What are you asking?"

"I've never…not that I've had that many chances…but when I've…" Chuck indicated the bed. "The woman has never sounded…like that."

"Chuck, what is this really about?"

"It's nothing, it's stupid."

Sarah put her hand on his shoulder. "Chuck, I was just putting on a performance. That wasn't real."

"I know," Chuck shrugged. "But it was based on _something_."

"Years of training?" Sarah suggested.

"Yeah that's probably it, let's go back to sleep," Chuck replied dismissing it.

He laid back down but Sarah was still sitting up watching him. "I want to know what you're worried about. Do you want me to guess?"

"No."

"Then tell me."

"Sarah, please, it's embarrassing."

Sarah watched him for a moment. "Are you seriously worried you aren't a good enough lover?" Chuck closed his eyes praying this moment would end. That the Earth would open up and swallow him or that lightning would reach down from the heavens and strike him dead. "Chuck?" Sarah nudged him. "That's it, isn't it."

Chuck blew out a breath. "You've been with a lot…well…more people presumably." Sarah nodded slowly. "I just wonder sometimes. If we ever… If you know, we got together and then, what if I'm not good enough."

Sarah moved so that she was sitting by his head and then looked directly down at him. "Chuck, we cannot…ever…have sex, ever. Just so I'm clear, that cannot happen, they'd reassign me and I'd never see you again and no amount of sex is worth that. But, if the occasion occurs at some far point, way in the future that we find some occasion where it's the correct moment for us to make love, you'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know, okay. I can tell."

"How can you tell?"

"Because you wouldn't have sex with someone you didn't really care about. It's just not in you to be that way. And I know, if you cared that much about me…then when we made love…it'd be." It was Sarah's turn to squirm. "great."

"Really?" Chuck asked.

Sarah blushed slightly and then she shrugged. "I think so."

"So, never, huh?" Chuck asked.

"You are an amazing man, Chuck Bartowski. But…" She reached over and tapped his head. "As long as the Intersect is in there…"

"I know," Chuck replied dejectedly. Sarah bent down and kissed him on the forehead. She squeezed his hand and lay down next to him. After a few minutes of lying quietly next to each other Chuck asked. "Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"If we ever…"

"We won't…"

"Yeah, I know, but way in the future and I'm not the Intersect and you stop loving knife fights in Jakarta and we do."

"Yes?" Sarah asked.

"You won't fake it with me will you?"

When Sarah started talking again he could hear the smile in her voice. "Chuck, if, in this mythical far off future you and I ever have sex. I can promise you, if I fake it, you won't be able to tell."

Chuck frowned. "Oh. That's not really the same thing, though."

"Goodnight, Chuck."

_A/N: Well there you have it, real honest to goodness Chuck and Sarah sex chat. What did you think? _


	9. Chapter 9 The Stuff of Legend

_**Disclaimer**__**: Do you own Chuck? Please, Please say you're the ones that own Chuck. I'd really like to meet you. Clearly I'm not the one that owns Chuck. That's why this is posted on the internet and I'm not rich. Oh how I wish I was rich…**_

Ellie and Devon weren't up yet when Chuck left for work. Mercifully, Chuck and Sarah had breakfast alone before heading over to meet Casey and going to work. Casey however was late. Casey was never late…ever. After knocking twice Sarah got a concerned look on her face and pulled out her lock picks.

"He's okay, right?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not su…"

"I'm fine," Casey grunted as he opened the door. "You two have fun last night?"

Chuck thought back to his and Sarah's conversation the previous night and he blushed, but Sarah kicked him and shook her head. "It was a good party," she said. "You should have come out and joined us."

Casey rolled his eyes as they started towards the car. "Please, those cretins are the last people I want to socialize with."

"What do you mean Casey?"

"Democrats," Casey said dangerously.

"Hey, I'm a…" Casey glared at Chuck and Chuck stopped talking. "Right."

The ride in the car was quiet and uncomfortable as none of the inhabitants seemed to be willing to actually talk. Luckily the trip to the Buy More wasn't particularly long and Chuck gave Sarah a peck goodbye before he and Casey walked inside. "Everything okay with you?" Chuck asked him.

Casey gave him an annoyed look. "What do you mean?"

"It's just…well you haven't been around much."

"Have you had a flash yet?" Casey asked.

"No…no. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Even your snide comments have been less…biting."

"Believe it or not Bartowski I didn't become an agent to work at the Buy More. So stop screwing around and flash already."

"Casey, I can't…"

"You didn't even read the daily report yesterday. Don't think I don't know that you spent the day screwing around with Agent Walker instead of doing your duty."

"Casey, it was just busy…" Casey gave him a murderous look and Chuck knew he'd better be getting caught up today. Chuck unlocked the doors and punched in the code to open the security curtain.

Casey stormed away into the store as soon as the curtain was high enough for him to get under. Chuck went about the morning routine. Eventually unlocking the registers and getting the handful of greenshirts to setup the product displays. Chuck walked over and started flipping on all the TV's. Then he settled in at the Nerd Herd desk and started organizing the work orders.

Jeff and Lester walked in and Chuck handed them a work order immediately. "Plasma TV install in Encino, be back in ninety minutes."

"I'm too hung over to install TVs," Jeff moaned.

"Yeah and I'm too pretty for that much manual labor," Lester added.

"Not in the mood guys, it was a long night," Chuck warned.

"Why can't you do it?" Lester asked.

"I have a different one."

"Two plasma's in the same morning?" Lester asked.

"Three, and its college football's big day. Don't you guys follow sports?"

"I enjoy cricket," Lester replied.

"Beer pong," Jeff nodded.

"Well today everybody wants to watch college football on their new TVs and it's going to be a long day. You should know that by now, it happens every New Year. We'll get at least three more orders before the day is out."

"I knew there was a reason I could never remember New Years," Lester whined. "I block it out."

"There's Jake, I'm taking him with me to help on my install. Remember I need you back here in ninety minutes!" Chuck called over his shoulder.

"That man, has too much worth ethic," Lester muttered as Chuck walked away.

***

"Chuck! Where have you been?" Emmett demanded when Chuck returned from his third TV install of the day.

"Installing big screen TVs."

"Why are you going?"

"Everybody's going, the whole Nerd Herd is on high alert accept Anna, she can't lift half a big screen."

Emmett eyed Chuck suspiciously. "I don't want you going out on anymore offsite work calls."

"What? Why?"

"Nobody knows where you go on those offsite calls. You could be doing anything . You're spending far too little time inside the Buy More where I can keep an eye on you."

"Emmett, the Nerd Herd professionals help people. It's what we do; it's in the Buy More manual."

"Don't quote the Buy More manual to me. I have it memorized, unlike some of you. You bring great dishonor to the Buy More name with your slacker conduct and disrespect for authority."

"Emmett, I'm just trying to do my job."

"No, you always seem to be trying to do everyone else's job. Big Mike doesn't see it, but I know the truth. No more off sites for you until you clear them with me. Now if you'll excuse me." Emmett turned his back and stalked away.

"Wow, that dude is seriously crazy," Morgan shook his head.

"I don't get it. Why do assistant managers always hate me?"

Morgan shook his head. "They can't live up to your standards. You make everyone here look bad. It would be darn annoying if you weren't such a great guy." Morgan punched him in gently in the shoulder.

"Thanks buddy. My back is pretty much killing me, so I can use a break anyway."

"Don't worry man, I've had to make Emmett back off before. I'll figure something out."

"You're a good friend, Morgan."

"You kidding? I'm your best friend."

Chuck patted Morgan on the back. "Well since I'm grounded I think I'll take lunch. You wanna come visit Sarah with me?"

"Nah you guys need your private time. Were still on for the arcade tomorrow though, right?"

"Oh, the arcade…"

"Come on, man, I've hung out with you like once in the last month."

"I know, I know, I'll be there."

Chuck made his way to the LargeMart and ordered a couple of chicken caesar salads. LargeMart had surprisingly good food at extremely reasonably prices. The only problem was, he felt kind of cheap taking a LargeMart salad to Sarah. There wasn't anything for it though. She was the one with the stipend, not him.

"Hi," Chuck greeted her merrily as he walked in. "I brought you lunch."

"You didn't have to do that," Sarah admonished him slightly.

"I know, but I wanted to. I enjoy spending my lunch breaks with you." Sarah gave him a toothy grin. "Besides its good for the cover if people think I can't stay away from you."

Sarah wiggled her eyebrows. "Bonus Chuck time for me."

"Well at least you get a free lunch out of it."

Sarah frowned at him. "Don't talk like that, my thirty minutes with you are the highlight of my work day."

"That's quite possibly the most backhanded compliment you've ever given me."

Sarah threw her cleaning rag at him. "What did you bring me?"

"LargeMart salad," Chuck replied as he put the bag on the counter.

"Good choice." Despite her enthusiasm she only picked the chicken and tomatoes off of her salad. They ate in a comfortable silence, while Chuck surreptitiously watched her. If Sarah noticed Chuck checking her out, she didn't give any indication of it. He wondered sometimes if she didn't mind Chuck looking, or if she was just so used to people looking she didn't really notice. It bugged him that he enjoyed just looking at her so much. It seemed shallow and hurtful, Sarah was so much more than just a pretty face.

"What?" she finally asked.

"What, what?" Chuck replied.

"You're looking at me."

"Sorry," Chuck replied blushing. Apparently she did notice.

"You don't have to be sorry," Sarah replied with an odd expression. What was that expression, was it shyness? "I just want to know why you're looking at me like that."

"It's nothing."

"Right," Sarah nodded. "I knew that." She watched him for a moment. "Are you okay about last night? I know I embarrassed you. I'm sorry about that. That's not why I did what I did and it's especially not why I said what I said."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chuck fought the blush that was creeping up his body.

"I probably should have found a different way to deal with my aggravation."

"You didn't shoot him, so that's probably excellent restraint." Chuck shared a small evil grin with Sarah. "Well I better get back to work before Emmett has a conniption. I need to get out of the Buy More on time. I didn't get the daily report done yesterday and I think Casey's going to start removing my body parts, if I don't get caught up as soon as I get off work."

"I'll check on Dan Baines DMV record after work and then, if you get done early enough maybe we can have dinner or something. We haven't just hung out in a long time. I miss that."

"That sounds really nice. Awesome will no doubt have commandeered Casa Bartowski's giant TV for watching football games all day. I'd rather not have to go home to that." Chuck gave Sarah a small smile and a wave and headed back to the Buy More.

***

Chuck was scheduled to work until four but at three thirty and emergency call came in to the Nerd Herd desk. The system that ran Pasadena's Typhoon Dragon restaurant's order, delivery and billing system had gone down. Chuck grabbed his kit and looked around the store. He finally spotted Emmett berating Cliff, a rather hapless green shirt over in home electronics and headed that way.

"Emmett, I've got an emergency service call."

"Oh, no you don't." Emmett turned away from Cliff who shot Chuck a grateful look before slinking away.

"The Typhoon Dragon's computer system is down. It's their busiest day of the year, I've got to get over there as soon as possible."

"I told you, you're benched. Get one of the other Nerds to do it."

"I can't, Jeff and Lester have been doing TV installs all day. They can barely move, and Anna's on a call in Santa Monica, she couldn't get over there until like six thirty the game ends at six, if they don't get things back up by then they'll lose a ton of business."

"Send the new guy," Emmett argued.

"Jake isn't ready for this yet, he's only been here two weeks, this is a critical call. I might take him with me, but I don't need him and he gets off in twenty minutes."

"No, Chuck, if you can't find someone else, it will have to wait for someone tomorrow."

"Emmett, it's an emergency!"

"Then, they can call someone else!"

Chuck glared at Emmett. "This is the Nerd Herd, we help people in need. I'm going."

"If you go, don't bother coming into work tomorrow, you're fired."

"You know what, Emmett? I've had enough of you, you do what you have to, I'll be at the Typhoon Dragon." Chuck turned and walked away.

"You're making a big mistake, Bartowski!" Emmett yelled after him. "I'm warning you, I'm not kidding!"

Chuck stormed out of the Buy More and slammed the door of Nerd Herder 3 as he got in. He slalomed through the parking lot and raced for the freeway on ramp. Chuck took the tight clover leaf onramp at close to forty miles per hour. He was halfway to Glendale before the anger started to abate and Chuck realized he was driving like an imbecile. Sarah and Casey might be trained to drive like this, but he wasn't and Sarah would be mad at him for driving so recklessly.

As the anger at Emmett drained away, dread set in. Emmett had fired him. He didn't have a job anymore. General Beckman…was going to be mad, probably even madder than normal. Chuck shook his head, it was probably better not to dwell on it, there would be plenty of time for that when Casey and Sarah found out. Chuck plugged his I-Pod into the car's sound system and tried to forget about Emmett for the rest of his long drive to Pasadena.

The computer problem was more severe that Chuck figured. The raid array on the restaurant's server was corrupt. The drives were intact but the file system was getting errors. Chuck worked for a solid hour to get it online and since the company didn't have backups he took one to his USB hard drive. He was able to get the restaurant back online, but he'd need parts and since it was after hours today, they wouldn't be able to get parts. Chuck would have to install it on a different piece of hardware tomorrow, for tonight, he was happy just to be able to get it up for the dinner crowd after the game. It proved unstable and Chuck found himself sitting on a crate in next to the dishwashers just in case it went down again. The Typhoon Dragon was more than happy to pay for his time if they could minimize any further outages. They even gave him dinner.

He was almost finished with noodles when his phone rang and Sarah's face appeared on his display. It wasn't until that moment he remembered he was supposed to be having dinner with her tonight. "Hi, Sarah."

"Hi. I thought you were coming over tonight?"

"I got called out on an emergency."

"Casey said there was some trouble at the Buy More."

"Yeah…" Chuck trained off.

"Something bad?" Sarah asked.

"Casey didn't say?"

"He said you'd had an argument with Emmett about something and stormed out. Apparently things got ugly."

"You could say that," Chuck sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… Look can we talk about this later? I've been on this service call all evening and I still have a lot of stuff to do before I turn in my herder."

"Are we going to have dinner?"

"Sorry. But, the restaurant isn't closing until midnight." Chuck heard Sarah give a heavy sigh over the phone.

"I ran the DMV check on Dan Baines," she finally said.

Chuck perked up at that. "What'd you find?"

"Dan Baines has never owned a truck of any kind."

"That's impossible!" Chuck objected.

"I know what you saw, Chuck, but the truck isn't registered to him. That tread pattern might be the same as one found at a crime scene, but it doesn't mean he was driving that truck. It could have been from a different truck or the truck could have belonged to someone else…"

"I know it was that truck!" Chuck insisted.

"Chuck…" Sarah said pleadingly.

"Look I'll go by and get the plate number before I head home."

"Chuck it's all the way in Pasadena!"

"I'm in Pasadena."

"You're in Pasadena!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"Chuck you aren't to go anywhere near that guy's house."

"Sarah, I'm not a baby."

"Chuck." Sarah said warningly.

"I'm just going to get the license plate."

"No you're not, promise me you won't go anywhere near that truck."

"Sarah, I've got to go, the managers waving at me."

"Chuck, promise me!" Sarah insisted.

"I have to go."

"Promise me, or I'm driving there right now!" Sarah ordered.

"Look, I promise, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, call me when you're done there."

Chuck hung up his phone and headed back into the store room to fix the server again.

***

It was ten after midnight when Chuck's phone rang again. "Hi, Sarah."

"Why are you still in Pasadena?" Sarah asked.

"I'm just packing up."

"Well get home, already. I want to go to bed."

Chuck laughed. "You don't have to baby sit me."

"Yes I do. It's my job."

"Hey, I want to get the plate number before I go back to Burbank."

"Chuck, you promised."

"Listen, I'll stay on the phone with you, while I drive by and I'll just read the number to you, I won't even stop."

"I don't want…"

"Sarah, please, just let me do this. I'll be fine, I promise."

"You promise you won't stop?"

"Promise."

"Make it quick, you need to get to bed."

"Yeah…"

Chuck called Sarah when he got to the neighborhood and crept by the house, but the truck wasn't there. "I'll drive around a bit, see if I can find it. It's probably just on another block."

"No, Chuck, get home now!"

"Sarah, it'll take ten minutes."

"Chuck, I'm getting in my car right now."

"Okay, Okay, I'm heading out. "

"I'm watching."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Chuck headed back to the Buy More. He used his key to unlock the store. Chuck wrote out the work order for the server parts. He left his backup of the hard drive with the work order and his work kit at the Nerd Herd desk. Chuck walked slowly into Big Mike's office. He got a lump in his throat as he took the store key off his key ring and then the keys to his Nerd Herder. Chuck took off his tie and left it with his keys on Big Mike's desk. Chuck closed his eyes as he walked back to the break room and emptied his locker. He sighed as he took down the picture of him and Morgan on his first day. That was a long time ago. Chuck took down the pictures of Sarah and pulled out his video game preview disks. He slowly packed everything into and old VCR box. He didn't actually have a way to get home and he still needed to do the daily report, so Chuck used the secret entrance to the Castle and walked noisily down the stairs. It felt just like leaving Stanford again.


	10. Chapter 10 It's a Fiesta!

**Disclaimer****: **_Hi, I'm Altonish and here's a few things you may need to know. Chuck is owned by Warner Brothers, but the broadcast rights are owned by NBC. Now, NBC is owned by General Electric and I'm a shareholder of General Electric (such as it is.) I don't own shares directly in Warner Brothers, but I do have several mutual funds and index funds that include their parent company Time Warner. So you see, in a way, I own a teeny tiny itty bitty scarce little amount of Chuck. Unfortunately that level of ownership doesn't give me rights to publish my own works with the characters of Chuck, at least not for profit. So, I wrote this little story for free and as sad as it is, I'm not being paid. This will actually prevent me from buying more GE stock and really, at this point it's probably a good thing…_

_A/N: Sorry this is kind of late, was having issues._

Chapter 10: It's a Fiesta!

"Chuck…Chuck!" Chuck awoke to Sarah shaking him. It felt like he'd just closed his eyes. "Wake up."

"What are you doing here?" Chuck muttered.

"I work here. The better question is; why are you sleeping in a detention cell?"

Chuck's brain finally caught up to the fact that he was sleeping in the Castle. Chuck rubbed his head. "I uh, I didn't feel like walking home?"

"Why didn't you just take your car?"

"I don't have a car."

"What about your Nerd Herder?"

"Well seeing as I don't work at the Buy More anymore, I'm pretty sure driving one of those home would constitute grand theft auto. And if my years of video games have taught me anything grand theft auto is followed by violence."

"What are you talking about, you quit the Buy More?" Sarah asked clearly very confused.

"No," Chuck shook his head. "The incident yesterday, Emmitt fired me. I thought Casey told you."

"WHAT?" Sarah shouted. "He told me you'd had an incident. He said you'd stormed out and that it was taken care of!"

"I don't know, we had an emergency call. Emmett told me I couldn't go, I told him I had to go, he told me if I went I was fired. I went, he told me I was fired." Chuck shrugged. Sarah looked at him concern written on her features. "It will be okay," Chuck assured her.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I got fired from a _Buy More_, but at least I've finally moved on. It's a relief actually."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't believe that."

"I thought you didn't like that I worked at the Buy More?"

"I don't, but it was a convenient cover and General Beckman will want you to get another job in the plaza, otherwise I can't watch you from here and with the money the CIA spent on the Castle…"

"You think I'll get in trouble with General Beckman?" Chuck finally just finished Sarah's thought for her.

"With everything else, she'll see this as a lack of discipline."

"I didn't want to get fired…"

"You defied your boss. It's becoming a pattern." There was a rebuke in Sarah's voice.

"I had to do the right thing!" Chuck replied defensively.

"Chuck, sometimes the right thing is going along and doing what your superiors tell you, even if you don't agree."

Chuck glared at Sarah. "It's a service organization; we make a commitment to serve the customer. The CIA's customer is the American people, okay I get that, the Buy More's customer was the Typhoon Dragon, they asked for help, we had an obligation to help them."

"Sometimes you can't do the easy thing, sometimes you have to suck it up and take a hit to your pride."

"You think packing up my locker and walking out of the Buy More for the last time at some point after midnight, without nobody there to even say goodbye, was the easy thing?"

Sarah's face was a mix of pity and irritation. "No, I don't think it was easy, but…"

Sarah was cut off by Chuck's phone ringing. "Uh, it's the Buy More," Chuck said apologetically. Sarah gestured for him to answer it. "Chuck, here," he said into his phone.

"BARTOWSKI!" Chuck pulled the phone away from his ear. His ear was ringing slightly from the offensive noise. "You're late! Where the hell are you?"

"Sir?" Chuck questioned.

"Buy More company policy states that if you must miss work due to illness or a personal emergency then a call must be placed to your manager, _before _your shift starts. Since I received no such call this morning I must assume you are AWOL!"

"Um, I'm aware of the policy, but Emmett fired me yesterday," Chuck explained.

"Emmett? Who's Emmett?"

"Milbarge, the assistant manager?"

"Chuck that's not funny. We don't even have an assistant manager. If you want to get out of a day of work, you're going to have to come up with a much better excuse. Now get your ass in here!"

"Uh..." Chuck stuttered. "I'll be there in five."

"See, that's the kind of responsiveness I like. Make it ten. You can close tonight seeing as we don't have an assistant manager."

"Er…thank you?" Chuck replied shaking his head.

"Did you get your job back?" Sarah asked as he hung up the phone.

"Um…apparently."

"What happened?"

"I have no frickin idea. I'm gunna grab a quick shower, apparently I'm late."

"Okay…you'll tell me later?"

"Yeah."

Sarah turned and walked away, but then she stopped. She slowly walked back over to him. "You know, that I know you're destined for more than just the Buy More right? I mean I know I wasn't very supportive this morning, but that's because this is a cover and we need this cover. You're so much more valuable than the Buy More."

"But it's not a cover. _This _is my life."

Sarah looked him directly in the eye. "Your _life_ is not the Buy More. Your life is the Intersect and your family and…" she trailed off. "your friends. There's nothing left for you at the Buy More, it's just a cover."

Chuck looked back at her bright blue eyes. He could just kiss her right now. "I wish my life was just as simple as knowing what I wanted and going and getting it."

Sarah stared back at him. "So do I." Sarah reached out and squeezed his arm. Then she turned and walked out of the prisoner containment area.

Chuck's shower was a bit of a miscalculation. Only after he was clean, did he figure out that the Castle was missing important details, like towels. Many, many paper towels later Chuck was redressed, but the Castle was also missing a comb, so really he would have been better off just going to work smelly. After all, he was wearing the same clothes he'd be wearing for pretty much the last twenty four hours. But oh well, mess or not, he was late.

Chuck ran upstairs and said a quick goodbye to Sarah before he sprinted across the parking lot, undoing the last of any benefit he received from his shower and staggered winded into the Buy More. He was a good fifteen steps into the store, everything looked pretty much normal and then someone, Chuck couldn't tell who, it must have been a greenshirt, stated clapping. As soon as whoever it was started clapping all the heads in the store turned towards Chuck and suddenly more people were clapping until, all of the Buy More employees were clapping. Morgan had the biggest grin on his face that Chuck had seen since he heard that Harry Tang had move to Hawaii. "The conquering hero returns!" he yelled as he led the cheers of the Buy More crowd. "Hey man, where've you been?"

"Emmett fired me…or so I thought," Chuck shrugged.

"I went by your house last night to tell you man, after Emmett made a huge show about firing you and let that be a lesson to the rest of us, he marched into Big Mike's office and about a minute later came running out and left. Then Big Mike stormed out and ripped down Emmett's name and picture from the management board and went right back to his office. I'm pretty sure he fired Milbarge!" Morgan explained excitedly. "I knew that jackass couldn't fire you, you're untouchable!"

"Er, thanks," Chuck replied. "I better go talk to Big Mike."

"Yeah, you go do that. I bet he makes you assistant manager."

Chuck knocked on Big Mike's door and went inside when the Manager gave his consent. "Hi, sir, I'm here."

"Bartowski, good, about time you got here. You seem to have left some personal effects on my desk. In the future please lock them in your locker if you need to leave them in the store." Big Mike went back to reading his magazine.

"Sir?" Chuck asked. "What happened yesterday?"

Big Mike winced and then glared at Chuck. "I'm not entirely sure, there was some ruckus out on the sales floor and then you left for a call in Pasadena. Next thing I know you're late for work this morning."

"What about Emmett Milbarge?" Chuck asked.

Big Mike shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with that name. That a friend of yours?"

"No, sir."

"Well then, I suggest you get to work."

***

Casey had the afternoon to evening shift, so he didn't show up until one. He marched straight up to Chuck and Chuck figured he was probably going to get punched, although he wasn't sure why.

"Bartowski, you didn't come home tonight. I wasn't aware you had a sleepover arranged with Agent Walker."

"I stayed at the Castle."

"Why?" Casey asked suspiciously

"I was under the impression I was fired, after I got back from my offsite, I didn't have a way to get home and I had to get caught up on the Daily Report."

Casey nodded. "Nice work standing up to Milbarge. That maggot was becoming a nuisance. Still you took a awful risk. Beckman would have been upset if you'd let yourself get fired."

Chuck swallowed. "Um…thanks?"

"You're welcome. Next time you pull off an operation like that, tell me first. I can at least provide tactical support."

"It wasn't planned I had a customer that needed help and Emmett would let me. I had to do something, they're our customers."

"Admirable sentiment, but remember our first priority is the Intersect mission. Even if Milbarge is a panty waste you shouldn't risk our covers."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

***

"Oh, Ellie you should have seen it, one minute Emmett is barking at Chuck and the next he's running for his life, it was awesome."

"So, you thought you got fired yesterday and you didn't even call me?" Ellie asked.

"El, I…" Chuck wasn't sure what to say. "I was in denial."

"So was Big Mike," Morgan snorted.

"What does that mean?" Ellie asked.

"He's sort of refusing to admit Emmett ever worked at our Buy More, or that he even knows who he is," Chuck explained.

"That is weird," Ellie agreed.

"Can't say that I'm surprised," Devon called from the couch. "Chuck's a force of nature, you can't fight Chuck."

"Thanks, buddy, how's the football?"

"It's awesome, you should come watch."

"Next time, Morgan and I have plans."

"I'm gunna hold you to that, remember your gunna watch the Fiesta bowl with me on Monday night."

"Right." Chuck rolled his eyes.

Ellie whacked him. "Stop that, his brother's playing. You'd said you'd come. Bring Sarah."

"I know. I'll be here."

"What about me?" Morgan asked.

"If you want to come over and watch football you can come too," Ellie replied. "God I can't believe it's Friday night, you both have girlfriends and instead of spending the evening with them you're going to the arcade. Are you guys still twelve?" she asked.

"Thanks sis," Chuck replied and pushed Morgan towards the door. "We'll see you later."

Ellie looked at the football game on the TV. "Maybe I should call Sarah?"

"You do that sis!" Chuck replied before the door slammed behind him.

***

"Morgan, do you ever think maybe it's time to stop coming to the arcade?"

"What? Are you kidding, this is our place man, we've spent some of the best times in our history in this place."

"I know, I know, but maybe it's time we found something else to do with our time. I mean…we're twenty seven. There isn't anybody in here within seven years of age to the two of us."

"Dude, we rule this place."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Great, that's what I want for the rest of my life."

"Come on, Chuck, what are you saying you don't have fun hanging out with me anymore?"

Chuck slapped Morgan on the back. "No way, man, I still enjoy hanging out with you, but it might be time to let the arcade go. You know, leave it to the next generation."

"But what would we do?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know, buddy. I was thinking I might take another crack at that five year plan."

"That's easy for you to say, everyone knows you have a future in front of you, what do I have? I've peaked and I'm only twenty seven."

"Come on, Morgan, you have a lot of potential."

"Right."

"I hate to break it to you buddy, but they guys at the Buy More have started looking up to you. They've started thinking of you as their leader, albeit they prefer you lead them to longer lunch breaks and more goofing off, but I think if actually tried to be a good assistant manager you could be."

"But, Chuck, that's so much work!"

"Really? How much work does Big Mike do?"

"Almost nothing, really, he makes you do all of it."

"Exactly, but think of the extra money you'd be making. You actually could afford to get more serious with Anna."

"I don't know…"

"Just think about it."

"Okay, I'll think about, if you'll come help me take those punks out that have been running the Street Racer III all night, I think we could totally take them."

"You're on."

***

By the time Chuck drove Morgan home it was well after one in the morning. Chuck was used to long nights, but the arcade had given him a headache. The upshot was that they had shown up the punk teenagers who had been hogging the Street Racer III all night. The downside was that Chuck didn't feel any of the euphoria that it used to give him. Maybe the Intersect had caused him to become jaded. Perhaps it has stolen his ability to know when he was having a good time, because now, he had more fun chasing down serial killers with Sarah and something was definitely messed up about that.

Chuck brushed his teeth and collapsed on his bed, colliding with something. "Owe, it moaned."

"Sarah?" Chuck whispered into the darkness.

"I sincerely hope you weren't planning on finding anyone else in your bed tonight."

Chuck reached over to turn on the lamp to find Sarah's beautiful, slightly rumpled head smiling at him. "I wasn't planning on finding anyone in my bed. What are you doing here?"

"Ellie called me." Sarah said turning over on her side. She was wearing his _I pwn U _t-shirt. Chuck smiled at her, she certainly did have a way with t-shirts.

"Okay, you want to give me the rest of the story?"

"We had wine, it was fun, but she thought I'd had too much to drive home and insisted I stay here?" Sarah shrugged.

"So you just stay over whenever you want now?" Chuck asked.

Sarah pouted. "You don't want me to stay?"

Chuck groaned and reached out and arm to rub her side affectionately. "I don't mind, really. It's just kind of odd sharing a bed with someone who's just a friend all the time."

"You and Morgan didn't mind when you were teenagers."

Chuck blushed. "I'm going to kill Ellie." Sarah's tongue peeked out around her teeth adorably as she smiled. "What else did she tell you?"

"Lots of stuff."

Chuck groaned. "This is going to teach me to leave you alone for the night isn't it." Sarah nodded enthusiastically. "All right move over, I'll share my bed, but you don't get the middle." She did move over, but as Chuck shut off the light and lay down he noticed that they were touching in several more placed than they usually did.

They had been laying there quietly for several minutes Chuck listening to Sarah breathing and feeling her breath on his neck when she said. "You look really cute in a bath tub."

Chuck's mind reeled slightly. "I'm gunna kill Ellie."

***

It proved to be a fitful night of sleep. Sarah never slept well without a gun, knife, or some other weapon under her pillow and she hadn't brought one with her. Chuck had briefly considered going and getting a knife from the kitchen to calm her down, but didn't want to risk running into Devon or Ellie taking a knife back to his room. So she'd trashed around most of the night until Chuck had finally reached an arm out just to settle her. She'd jumped at first and had been frozen in place for quite a while, but she did eventually relax against Chuck and she slept better after that. Chuck had woken up a few times, each time to find her pressed more tightly against him and his arm wrapped slightly tighter around her. They didn't usually cuddle when they slept and it made the morning slightly awkward. Sarah seemed content forget that they'd spent the night intertwined. Chuck didn't have to be in until noon and they enjoyed a fairly leisurely morning although they ended up heading to the Orange Orange about ten so that Chuck could read through the Daily Report, before work.

All in all it was a rather dreary day of work. Emmett being missing meant that Big Mike wanted Chuck to take care of all of the Buy More employees instead of just the Nerd Herd. Plus since Emmett hadn't been available to post the next week's schedule it was now Sunday and it still wasn't up. Chuck would have been more prepared if he'd known Big Mike wanted him to do the schedule, instead he delegated the task to Morgan. Who after flipping out about having to think so hard, had actually produced a schedule.

"Morgan, this isn't going to work," Chuck replied shaking his head.

"Why, I've got everyone on there."

"You're only scheduled to work two days next week on this schedule. You need more money than that, even if you don't like working and I have next Thursday through Sunday off."

"Come on, there's a Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 tournament next week and I really think I could win!"

"All right, Morgan, if you think that's more important than your job it's your decision, but you're going to have to shift the weekend schedules around. You can't just assign weekend shifts to people you don't like."

"Why not?"

"Being a manager isn't about playing favorites."

"But I'm not a manager."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Call it a practice exercise, okay. Just fix this and bring it back."

"So what are you doing with your time off?" Morgan asked.

"Devon's brothers are coming to town; he wants me to hang out with them. Probably rock climbing or spear fishing or something. I'm sure I'll be dead by Friday."

Morgan eyed Chuck carefully. "I don't like this whole you joining forces with Captain Awesome thing."

"Sorry buddy." Chuck patted Morgan on the back. "Brotherly duty and all, just get me a new schedule before you take lunch."

After work, Chuck tried to talk Sarah into taking a reconnaissance drive to Pasadena, but she wasn't having it.

It was late and she sent Chuck home to catch up on his sleep.

***

Chuck picked Sarah up after work on Monday. This was a day that Chuck had been dreading. He, and at Ellie's insistence he'd roped in Sarah, had agreed to watch the Fiesta Bowl with Captain Awesome. Ellie said it was an important bonding experience and Devon was going to be his brother-in-law, so even if he despised football he agreed to watch.

"Chuck!" Devon shouted when he walked through the door. You're just in time, buddy! Grab a brewski and pull up to the couch."

"Sure," Chuck replied. He dropped his bag off in his room and took two beers from the fridge. He gave one to Sarah who pushed him into a chair and then settled on his lap.

"So who are we watching?" Chuck asked.

"Dude, uncool, it's the Fiesta Bowl, Texas and Ohio state."

"And were rooting for Texas, right?"

"Of course!"

"Didn't you go to UCLA?" Sarah asked. "Why are we rooting for Texas?"

"You didn't tell her?" Devon asked.

"Sorry, it hasn't come up," Chuck replied.

"My little brother, Mikey, plays for Texas," Devon explained. He seemed strangely subdued all of the sudden.

Ellie patted him on the shoulder. "I don't think Chuck and Sarah watch much college football."

"Yeah…I guess I wouldn't either if I went to Stanford." Awesome shrugged. Chuck knew he was supposed to be wounded by that comment, but he found it difficult to care about slights to Stanford's football prowess. "There he is!" Devon shouted.

Chuck glanced at the TV to see that it was a wide shot of the Texas sideline. Chuck had no idea which one was Michael Woodcomb. So he just cheered wildly, which according to Devon's reaction was the appropriate thing. "What number is he?" Sarah whispered.

"I have no idea," Chuck whispered back as Sarah settled down against him so that they could whisper back and forth. Chuck put his arm around her and she grasped it with her hand and held it. He was having a terrible time concentrating on the game, because all he could think about was how Sarah felt laying against him.

As it turned out, Sarah enjoyed football, to a point. She never really watched football and she didn't have a favorite team or anything, but forced to sit and watch a game, she seemed to have a really good time. At least she had a much better idea of what was going on then Chuck did. Not that he was having a bad time, he was mostly just watching her. That's why he was startled when Devon yelled. "All right, way to go, Mikey, first down!"

"He got the ball?" Chuck asked.

"Don't be so surprised, bro, Mikey's got hands like Velcro, they'll stick to anything."

Sarah eventually turned to sit sideways on top of him her shoulder sliding between his arm and body and so she could nestle her head against his neck. "Have you ever been to a game?" Sarah asked.

"A few times, at Stanford," Chuck replied. "Our fraternity would go as a group and cheer. I was never that into it, but Bryce made sure I came."

"How about you?"

"My dad used to take to games sometimes when I was a kid," Sarah replied. "I don't think we saw the same teams more than once. I liked it, because we usually weren't working, it was just for fun," she whispered.

"Maybe we should actually go to a game sometime," Chuck offered.

"That's okay. I liked it, because I got to spend time with my Dad, _we_ spend time together other ways."

As it turned out, it was a very exciting game. Chuck found himself getting really into it towards the end. Even if Michael Woodcomb's line was a rather pedestrian two catches for sixteen yards, it was actually fun watching Devon live and die with every play. At the very end Texas scored to win and Devon went crazy hugging everyone.

"That was awesome!" he crowed. "He's going to be here in three days, BRO!" Awesome gave Chuck another high five.

Devon wanted to go out celebrating, but Chuck begged off and Ellie and Devon went down to the local bar without them. "Thanks," Sarah said when they left.

"For what?"

"I had a good time tonight and I didn't really feel like going out."

"Me either, you want to play a game of Scrabble or something?"

"No, I should get home and work out. I haven't been putting much time in. I don't want to lose my shape."

"No," Chuck smirked. "We wouldn't want you to lose that." Chuck wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pervert," she mocked.

Chuck just smiled and they stood there for an awkward moment, trying to figure out the most appropriate way to complete their parting. In the end Sarah just gave a little wave. Chuck was slightly melancholy when he closed the door that neither of them seemed to be able to muster the fortitude to manage a hug when there was nobody looking.


	11. Chapter 11 How to be Awesome

_**Disclaimer:**__ Are you looking for the owner of Chuck? Well keep looking I'm not him. I'm making no profits, only losses. Massive, massive losses, I feel like a megabank. _

On Wednesday morning Chuck decided to head in early to the Castle to get a jump on the Daily Report. Since he was going in about the time Casey was scheduled to start his shift he decided they could carpool. Casey however, wasn't answering his door. "Come on, Casey, you've been late twice in the last week. Big Mike is going to start getting on me about it, let's go." Chuck stood around for another two more minutes waiting and didn't get a response. He gave knocking one more try and Casey wrenched open the door. He looked terrible. "I'm not your prom date, Bartowski, if I'm not ready to go, feel free to head on without me."

Chuck peeked inside Casey's apartment it was a mess and there were old chip bags and pop cans everywhere. Chuck turned and gave Casey a knowing smile. "You know, Casey, I know what you're going through. I've been there before, I could help you."

"You don't know anything, you idiot. Stop grinning at me, if we're going let's go." He slammed the door behind him and Chuck skipped out to the Nerd Herder with a grin on his face.

He was surprised when he got down stairs to find Sarah already at the work desk elbow deep in a file. "A good," she said. "I was hoping you'd come in early."

"You could have called me," Chuck suggested.

"I didn't want to wake you, if you were still asleep."

"I wake up at the exact same time everyday, you know that." Sarah didn't answer but she did have a secret little grin. "What are you reading? Did General Beckman send a mission briefing?"

"No," Sarah shook her head and smile coyly. "I called in a favor with a friend."

"I see and am I losing my cover girlfriend for this favor?" Chuck asked.

Sarah shot him an angry look. "No, this favor was already owed me. _I _got the East Hills Strangler case file…well…a copy anyway."

Chuck stared at her, before launching himself at her. "Oh my, God, that's so cool!" Chuck scooped her up and gave her a hug pulling her right off of her stool. Instead of letting go when it would have been prudent he just kept hugging her. "I'm sorry about the crack," he said. "This is amazing." Chuck finally let her go and started looking over the material. "Have you found anything good?"

"No, nothing yet, but I just got here and you need to finish the Daily Report before you read through this, national security is still our priority. Don't forget."

"Ah, come on, I have to go to work after I read today's report." Sarah gave him a no nonsense look. "Okay, I'll read it later." Chuck sighed, he setup to read through the daily report opposite Sarah. It wasn't very conducive to working though, because he spent as much time watching her as he did working. She seemed to be having issues with her hair this morning, because while it looked normal she was touching it a lot. Chuck was fascinated by the way it shined in the harsh light of the Castle.

"Chuck?" Sarah finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Read your report or go to work."

"Okay."

Chuck let his eyes slide back down to the Daily Report.

_Ross Tomas was seen moving through airport security in Paris on Monday. Interpol reports that he was traveling from Algiers. It is believe while in Algiers he was the guest of the White Lion terrorist organization. _

White lion, honestly, what was Chuck supposed to be getting from this.

_Chatter in Africa is that White Lion is seeking Tomahawk missiles to launch against enemy transports in their struggle against the government of…_

The light glinted off of Sarah's charm bracelet as she brushed back her hair again. Her lips looked perfectly… Chuck slammed the daily report closed. "I'll finish this later," he stated.

"Okay," Sarah didn't look up from the report she was reading.

"I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Hey did you know that they sent evidence to a Grand Jury two years ago in this case?" Sarah asked.

"No," Chuck shook his head.

"Who were they trying to get?"

"Someone named Brian Theisen. Whoever wrote this report was sure he did it."

"Did he convince you?"

"It sounds convincing, but if you say it's Dan Baines, then I think its Dan Baines."

"You're that confident?" Chuck asked.

Sarah looked up from the file. "You've earned my trust."

Chuck couldn't help the grin that came over his face. "I'll see you after work?"

"I'm going to go home and work out, but I'll talk to you tonight, for sure. We have to firm up out plans for tomorrow and I'll be at your place early tomorrow. I want to meet Devon's brothers and Ellie and I are carpooling tomorrow."

"Okay." Chuck was practically giddy when he got to the Buy More. Sarah trusted him and she was helping him.

***

After work Chuck went back down into the Castle. There was a note from Sarah that threatened him with bodily harm if he touched the East Hills Strangler file before finishing the Daily Report. Without Sarah there to distract him he got through it fairly quickly. It might not have been his best work, but he hated the Daily Report. The East Hills Strangler file, well, that was interesting.

Chuck spread the contents of the file out on the table. He was more fascinated by the timeline and the gaps in the timeline. There were several, including recently. However part of that was just that the bodies weren't easily found and some of them had been hidden for several years before anybody came across the dump site. It was possible that there were no gaps in the killings, or perhaps the killer had found a way to tame their bloodlust.

The psych profile said that the killer was mostly likely a white male between 34-52 years of age. Military or police training background was unlikely. The killer was most likely a control freak, but lacked discipline. The killer likely had trouble relating to women. His choice in victims indicated that he was either short in stature or lacked the ability to physically intimidate people. There wasn't too much more information available in the psych profile. The victims had mostly been found too long after their deaths to develop much knowledge of the killer. Even the method of execution wasn't known for sure.

Dan Baines had become a person of interest when he'd discovered two different dumping sites while 'hunting.' The boot print that there was a picture of a cast of had been tied to Baines. They'd originally taken a cast of his tread to eliminate his boot prints from other marks at the crime scene, but then his boot print had turned up at a third site and the microscope had turned on him. The problem was he actually did hunt in the East Hills semi frequently and the three sites he'd been tied too were more remote. No evidence linking him to the sites closer to civilization had been found. Plus he had an excellent alibi for two of the disappearances. He was still officially listed as a person of interest, but without further evidence the police had no reason to harass him.

The door to the Castle opened and Sarah came down the stairs. "Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," She said as came down the stairs. "Did you get dinner?"

"I ate before I came down," Chuck replied.

"How much of this have you gone through?"

"There's a lot here. I've probably gone through half? How much did you go through?"

"I didn't make it through that much."

"Did you read the victim profile?"

"Yeah."

"That could be Anna."

"Chuck…" Sarah sighed. "Don't go looking for demons in dark corners. He's killed a lot of women, and there are lots of short dark haired women in the valley."

"Yeah, I guess. I just worry, you know."

"I know," Sarah came up behind him and rubbed his back. "It's time to put this away."

"Why?"

"Because it's almost eleven and I need you well rested tomorrow." Chuck raised his eyebrows at Sarah. This was the first time she'd instituted a bed time. "Don't look at me like that. You're going out with Devon tomorrow to do something _awesome." _She made air quotes around the awesome. "And I need you at your very best."

"So what _awesome _activity am I taking part in tomorrow?"

"We aren't sure. Devon says it's _man_ business and Casey says he must be making most of his plans outside the apartment. When talking to his brothers, sky diving, surfing, skiing and white water rafting have all come up. He's apparently even called a place in Las Vegas that lets you race real stock cars. He didn't however make a reservation and it's a ways outside of his price range."

"That actually sounds kinda fun," Chuck shrugged.

Sarah glared at him. " That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking. Driving a race car for a day? That sounds like a blast."

"It's only ten laps and you wouldn't dare."

"Why not?" Chuck asked.

"Because it's dangerous!" Sarah exclaimed loudly.

"So is white water rafting!"

"That's right, that's why your mission tomorrow is to protect the Intersect. I don't want you taking unnecessary chances."

"Hey, I always take care of myself."

"I'm serious, Chuck, I don't want you to feel like you have to prove yourself to Devon's brothers. Your safety is the most important thing.

"The Intersect's safety you mean."

Sarah's expression flashed to anger. "You only say that, because you know I have to say the Intersect is the most important thing. It's my job, I have to say that. But I care about your safety, I wouldn't be less worried if there was no Intersect." Her face was actually turning red.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pick a fight."

"Yes you did. You did it this morning and you kept at it tonight. You always want me to chose you over the Intersect. You know I can't do that, so every time you try, you're just trying to pick a fight about what I care the most about and I hate that. I'm a CIA agent, I don't get to choose my priorities."

"I know, I'm sorry," Chuck replied. "I keep hoping one day I might be first."

"Eugh! Stop it!"

"I'm sorry!" Chuck replied.

"Go home, Chuck," Sarah said stonily.

"Sarah…"

"Just leave it alone, Chuck. I'll clean this up, go home and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I…"

"Please, just go home," Sarah interrupted, she was clearly begging. She wouldn't look at him and Chuck felt like a heel. He did always push….

Chuck sighed in resignation. He turned and headed towards the stairs. "Goodnight," he called over his shoulder.

"Night, Chuck."

***

At exactly 7:00 PST, Chuck knew it was exact because every night his alarm clock synchronized with the U.S. Naval Observatory, he woke up to dulcet tones of Huey Lewis singing _Hip to be Square. _"I really need to find a new radio station," Chuck mumbled.

"Yes, you do."

Chuck's head jerked up to find Sarah sitting in his desk chair. She was dressed in capris and a cute top. Her hair was done and her make-up was perfect applied. She looked like a model, of course she was going with Ellie to try on bridesmaid dresses, so that was probably appropriate. "Good morning."

Sarah smiled. "Good morning to you. Big day today."

"When you said that you'd see me today, I didn't know you meant you'd see me while I was asleep."

"Well, when we fight, you have a hard time not letting it seep into the cover and I wanted to make up, so that _they," _Sarah nodded to the door, "don't know we've been fighting. I just couldn't let it go last night."

Chuck nodded. "Can I apologize now?" Sarah nodded. "I'm sorry I torture you about having to choose…"

"It's not a choice," Sarah stopped him. "If it was a choice, you'd win every time. My _job, _my _duty, _is to protect the Intersect. If I have to choose the Intersect then I can't be here. The Intersect must be number one."

Chuck nodded, why did the Intersect being number one always make him feel like number two? "I get it."

"Good, because you know, I care about Chuck the person. That I like Chuck the person and that most of today is about me being part of Chuck the person's life. But your job today, is to protect the Intersect. You get that, right?" Chuck just nodded. Sarah stood up and walked over to Chuck where he was sitting on the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Good. Go take a shower. Devon's brothers are supposed to be here soon and you need to eat a good breakfast."

Chuck watched her slip away and grimaced. She'd let him off easy and he'd have to find a way to make it up to her.

***

Chuck was working his way through his Frosted Flakes, Cheerios having been avoided so as not to jinx him. He was feeling cheery enough to eat Cheerios, but recent history showed attempts to consume Cheerios could bring on things that made him less cheery.

There was a knock at the door and Devon jumped up from the table. "Hey, they're early!" Devon cheered. Apparently Frosted Flakes were not immune from the Cheerio phenomenon either. Suddenly they just looked like soggy flakes.

"Don't worry, Chuck," Ellie whispered from beside him. "They're actually very nice."

"I'm not worried if they're nice or not," Chuck replied. "I'm just not sure I'm cut out to spend an entire awesome day with the Awesomes."

"Don't call them that," Ellie admonished him lightly. "Just be you. Devon likes you, so will they." Chuck just snorted in response.

Sarah who was seated next to him, poked him in the side in retaliation for Ellie. He threw a glance at her and she had a very stern look on her face that Chuck interpreted as, be nice, or I'll stab you with my fork. Chuck sighed. How could he be whipped when he wasn't even getting any? Sarah stood up and pulled Chuck up with her as they turned around.

"Chuck, Sarah I'd like you to meet my two little brothers. This is Mikey." Devon reached out a hand and ruffled the hair of the shorter although extremely athletic brother. "And this is Grant." Devon reached out to ruffle Grant's hair, but Grant was actually a couple inches taller than Devon and he ducked away from his old brother. His perfectly quaffed hair escaped unscathed by Devon's attack. Michael was young athletic and looked care free. Grant looked the most different from the other two, he had dark hair instead of light brown, he was taller and more serious looking. Chuck shook hands with Grant, but Mike pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Call me Michael, Devon here doesn't think I've grown up at all since I was twelve and he left for college."

"Devon, you didn't tell us, Ellie had a sister," Grant said as he shook Sarah's hand.

Sarah laughed lightly. "I'm Chuck's girlfriend. It's really nice to meet you."

"Chuck?" Michael slapped him on the back. "That's nice work."

Grant as well shot him a bit of a jealous look before he went over and hugged Ellie hello. "I apparently need to move to California," Grant said after giving Ellie a hug. "You guys are monopolizing all the good women out here."

Devon shook his head. "If your relationships ever lasted more than a week, I'd feel sorrier for you."

"Hey, if I'm going to find the right lady, I actually have to look."

"Dude, you should come down to UT, I'd hook you up," Michael offered.

Grant shared a devilish smile with Michael. "Ah, testosterone," Ellie sighed. "You boys have fun today, but not _too_ much fun."

"No worries, babe, we're gunna have a fantastic time. In fact we should get going, we've got a lot fun to have. You finished with your Frosted Flakes, bro?"

"Sure, I think they're soggy anyway."

"Devon, can I speak to you for a minute before you guys take off?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, uh sure."

Awesome and Sarah stepped outside and Chuck was left Awesome's brothers for a moment. "So how was the Fiesta Bowl?" Chuck asked.

"It was really…" Michael paused if looking for the right word. "amazing. I mean the parties were fantastic and the gift bag was cool. I got a new Iphone Touch!"

"That's really cool," Chuck replied. "I've only got one of the old ones. Chuck pulled out his Iphone and waved it halfheartedly.

"Chuck you only got that like five months ago," Ellie protested.

"I know, but it's not cool anymore," Chuck objected.

Grant laughed. "Kids and their toys."

"Kids? Aren't you and I the same age?" Chuck asked.

"It's attitude, not age," Grant said apologetically slapping on the back.

Devon reappeared in the doorway looking pale and little scared. "Uh, saddle up guys, it's time to go."

"You okay," Chuck asked

"Yeah, I'm… aws…well I'm good anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah," Awesome replied smacking Chuck firmly on the shoulder, causing Chuck to wince. Awesome looked around warily. "Uh, sorry, I don't know my own strength I guess. It's going to be an awesome day. Let's have some fun!"

Devon kissed Ellie goodbye, the four men started walking out towards the street. Sarah was standing by the fountain waiting. "Have fun guys," Sarah said as they walked by.

"You have a great time too," Chuck replied.

Chuck followed the other men to the cars when he heard Sarah clear her throat. "Chuck?"

Chuck turned around. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sarah asked.

Chuck was confused as to what she meant, so he raised his eyebrows and Sarah's gaze went from playful to annoyed in little less than an instant. Chuck had seen that look before. His mother used to give him the you better get over here right now or I'll feed your spleen to cannibals look. Chuck blushed and realized he should have given Sarah a kiss goodbye. "Right." Chuck nodded.

He walked over to Sarah and attempted to give her a peck on the lips. The problem in his plan was that Sarah gripped the front of his shirt and proceeded to give him the kind of soul searching kiss she generally only gave him when he was about to die. Chuck presumed the kiss must have lasted a while, but time seemed irrelevant. In fact he was completely lost to the world until he started to here the appreciative murmurs of the crowd of Woodcombs behind him. When Chuck pulled away he found himself completely and utterly out of breath. Sarah apparently still had some. "You had better keep yourself safe today. Do you get me? You, had better keep Chuck Bartowski safe today? Are we clear?" she whispered.

Well it was all well and good for her for him to demand that he keep himself safe, but why did she have to break his brain first? "Muhunnnannnaaana," Chuck replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sarah nodded. She gave him a peck on the lips and then turned and sashayed back into the apartment. Chuck followed her perfect bum, until she disappeared behind the door.

"Chuck, come on," Devon yelled.

Chuck shook himself. "Yeah, right, the extreme sports and the brothers, right! I'm on it!" Chuck jogged over to where they were waiting.

Michael Woodcomb held up his fist. "That is a _seriously_ nice pull, my man, lock it out."

Chuck gave a goofy grin and raised his fist. Even if that was for their benefit, Chuck couldn't help the pride that bubbled inside.

"Let's go, bros, buildings to climb, mountains to jump off of, we're burning daylight!" Devon turned and led the guys out to his truck. "Where's your car?" Devon asked Grant.

***

Chuck was struggling. He'd realized that rock climbing would be hard, but this was ridiculous, how did people do this. "Come on, Chuck, keep up!" Devon called down to him.

Devon was impossibly high above him. "I think I'm fine right here," Chuck called back.

"Nonsense, you're climbing this mountain, Chuck. You're better than it, show the mountain who's boss."

"Does the mountain have any junior training positions open?" Chuck called back.

A few moments later, Devon was back down beside Chuck. "What's the hang up, bro?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for this," Chuck wheezed.

"Aw, come on, the hard part's over, just a few hand over hands to the top. Now, come on, like I taught you, plan your path, pick a good line then hand, hand, foot, foot."

"It's too hard," Chuck gasped.

"That's because you're clinging to the rocks like they were Sarah. Stop trying to hug them and relax man, otherwise you'll burn out all your energy just being tense."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Come on, Chuck, relax. You aren't in any danger."

"Not in any danger. I may only be fifteen feet up this wall, but I could still get badly hurt if I fell!"

"You couldn't fall," Devon should his head. "You're safety tethered to me, and I'm tied off. If you let go right now you'd yank me off the wall and we'd fall like five feet. You'd be fine."

"Really?"

"Go ahead," Awesome shrugged.

"I-I-I can't…" Chuck stuttered.

"Chuck, fifty percent of being awesome is staying relaxed in stressful situations. I'm sorry about his, but you have to learn." Devon grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled Chuck's hands free of the wall. Chuck screamed at the top of his lungs as they fell a few feet. The safety harness dug in sharply into his groin and Chuck continued to scream for as second after his short descent. Sure enough they had stopped. Chuck laughed in relief. "Like, I'd really let anything happen to you," Awesome shook his head.

"Do you have any idea what Sarah would do to me, if I let you get hurt?"

Chuck smiled as he got his foot holds back and started working his way up the wall. Devon climbed up beside him and gave him a hand when he struggled to find a place to grip. Knowing he couldn't fall, or at least not very far relaxed him. He was still slow, but pretty soon he was a good forty feet off the ground.

"Aren't you missing your time with your brothers?" Chuck asked as Devon helped him over a small overhang.

"Nope, I've got one right here," Devon smiled.

"Seriously, I mean, I need the help, but I thought you wanted to spend time with them."

"I wanted us to bond, all of us. It's one of the best parts of marrying your sister, I get another brother. It's even one who sometimes needs me and doesn't mind me teaching him stuff sometimes. Michael and Grant are great, but they stopped listening to me ages ago." Devon grinned. "Besides, Mikey's probably three quarters of the way to the top right now. The dude's part gecko, it's sick and Grant, well Grant likes to be alone with the mountain. They must commune and become one. Which is completely lame, but whatever. The guy's a kook but he's still my brother."

"He's a kook?"

"He's wound so tight, one of these days his head is just going to pop right off. He reminds me a lot of you."

"What?" Chuck gasped looking up at Devon. Sweat was pouring off of him and it was making his handholds slippery.

"You're both just really wound up. He gets off on being every thing I'm not, or making everything into a competition. Mikey's he's wanted to be me, since he was four years old. They can be a little intense, but they're the best brothers anybody could ask for and so are you."

Devon tied off Chuck's safety line. Why don't you hang out and rest for a bit," Devon suggested. "Still a lot of mountain left to climb. You're doing awesome."

Chuck let go of the rock and dangled from the side of the mountain. He turned around and looked out. He couldn't believe how far they'd come.

"Devon, what's the hold up?" Michael yelled. "I've been at the top for ten minutes!"

"Good," Devon called up. "Could you just run down and pick up the sandwiches. I forgot them in the car."

"You can't be serious!" Michael yelled down.

"Dead serious, sorry bro!" A few second later Michael came repelling past muttering under his breath. "Forgot the sandwiches, waited till, I was all the way at the top."

Devon smirked at Chuck and gave him a wink. "Hey, while you're down there, why don't you bring up the cooler?"

"Ah, come on, man!"

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you and the cooler, beat Chuck and I to the top."

"Oh, you're so on!"

"All right, Chuck, time to hustle." Devon gave him one of his wide open smiles and extended a hand. "No way, I'm giving him fifty bucks."

Lunch at the top was amazing, absolutely amazing. The view was incredible, like few things that Chuck had ever seen. He'd couldn't believe how good a ham and cheddar sandwich tasted on the top of a mountain.

"Say, guys, if you were going to be stuck on a desert island and all you could take with you was a sandwich…"

***

Chuck was lying in the sand dying. He knew he was dying. His wet suit was really uncomfortable. He was chaffed in areas that he rather no discuss with anyone and he couldn't feel his arm. Of course that wasn't because of the surfing, he hadn't been able to feel his arms before they'd come to the beach.

"Come on, Chuck, one more try."

"I'm good," Chuck replied without moving.

"Dude, you aren't in the safe zone, what if someone can't see you and surfs in on top of you."

"Will that kill me?" Chuck asked.

"No…"

"Damn."

Michael Woodcomb reached down and picked Chuck up bodily. "I promised Devon, I'd teach you to surf, that means you have to learn to surf."

"Where is Devon?" Chuck asked.

"Way out there, catching a big one. You get a few of the breakers in and then we'll go try those.

"Thanks, but I'm not really sure I'm up to surfing."

"Let's give it just one more try, I promise, you'll definitely catch some hang time this time around."

Chuck acquiesced and waded out into the surf with his surfboard again. They paddled out a ways and Michael told him to stop and turn around. Chuck sat straddling his board hoping he'd be able to feel his extremities again soon.

"You know, Chuck, you're braver than you think you are."

"What?"

"Just because life never gave you that breakout moment, where you had to learn how to compartmentalize your fear and face it down, doesn't mean, you aren't brave. Growing up with Devon…we learned to face our fears pretty fast, because Devon's always been larger than life. I get the impression you never had that, but that's okay, you'll find it."

"You have a lot of faith in me for someone who just met me," Chuck replied finally.

"Yeah well, Devon likes you, that makes you special."

"Devon likes everyone."

"No, Devon is nice to everyone, there's a difference." Michael turned towards him and gave Chuck a very serious look.

"I suppose."

"I actually really envy you."

"Me, why?"

"Devon, left home for college when I was ten. He was on a football scholarship at UCLA and couldn't come home much, then medical school. You probably know him better than I do."

"Ah, come on, Chuck punched Michael in the shoulder. You're his brother, you should have heard how proud of you he was when he was watching the Fiesta Bowl."

"Really?"

"Oh my God, I hate football, but he made me sit there and watch with him. Your two catches were the highlight of his year I think. You know other than my sister saying yes."

Michael laughed. "Yeah, well other than that. Devon's been smitten with your sister since he was a sophomore."

"Yeah they're pretty great together."

"Okay, Chuck, start paddling we have a good one for you," Michael yelled. Chuck turned around and saw a wave that was much too big coming up behind them, but Michael was already gone. Chuck paddled furiously to try and catch up. "Remember, Chuck, you're braver than you think you are!" Michael called over his shoulder.

Chuck pushed himself up and slid is feet underneath him and for almost twenty seconds he stayed on the wave before he took another header into the surf. He'd only righted himself in the surf for a second before Michael was offering him a high five. "You did it! I knew you'd do it this time." Chuck gave Michael a high five and went over and collapsed on the beach. He'd never been more tired.

***

It was with no small of pain Chuck put his shirt on. All of the muscles he could feel, hurt. They were going out to dinner and meeting the girls. Chuck wasn't sure how he was going to stay awake during dinner. He was pretty sure if he stopped moving for more than a minute he'd fall asleep. Add a little alcohol to the mix and he'd be passed out in a flash.

"Let's go Chuck!"

They made the short drive to restaurant and sat down for drinks at the bar to wait for the girls. The three brothers laughed and joked about their day. After Chuck had surfed a little finally Michael had gone out further with his brothers while Chuck waited on the shore. They'd apparently had some fun as they compared giant waves they'd caught. Chuck had watched them from the shoreline. He thought they were overselling it a bit.

Finally, Ellie walked in next to her friend Chloe and then to Chuck's surprise Susie walked in next to Sarah. Just by the look on her face Chuck could tell Sarah definitely had a long day. Oh she was smiling, but it was there in her eyes, if you knew what to look for. Chuck walked over and gave each of the girls a hug and then he took Sarah's hand and pulled her back towards the bar. "Hey?" Chuck asked. "Are you okay?"

Sarah apparently didn't want to make eye contact, which was never a good sign. "It's just been a really long day," she replied.

"I'm sorry," Chuck replied rubbing small circles on her back for a moment. His arm started to cramp though and he had to stop.

"It's not your fault." Sarah gave him a small smile. "Well maybe a little. We talked about you _a lot _today. It didn't help when Casey called me and told me you were rock climbing."

Chuck smiled. "It was pretty great, but I can barely move."

Sarah frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine in a couple weeks when I stop hurting." Sarah looked alarmed. "It's just muscle soreness. I didn't realize I had any muscles, but man do they hurt now." Unexpectedly Sarah looped her arms around his neck and gave him a long hug followed by a peck on the cheek. "What was that for?" Chuck asked.

"You did good today and you came back in one piece. You earned it."

"I could say the same for you," Chuck joked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "We should get back to the group." Sarah slid under Chuck's arm and when he turned back towards the rest of their group he found Ellie watching them. She looked like she had tears in her eyes, but it may have been a tick of the light because she blinked once before she smiled and it was gone.


	12. Chapter 12 Chuck's Girl

_**Disclaimer:**_ _How many Bartowski's does it take to screw in a light bulb? None, they use LEDs! You see that's why I'll never own Chuck. I make really bad jokes at inappropriate times. People like that, can't own Chuck. Only NBC and Time Warner can do that. So if you're looking for Chuck's owner talk to them. I'm clearly not cut out for it_.

Chapter 12: Chuck's Girl

Sarah woke up moody and weary. She hated it when she and Chuck fought, especially right before she tried to go to sleep. She never slept well and she always felt awful afterward. She didn't have this problem when she argued with Agent Casey. Something she'd been doing a lot lately. NSA Agent John Casey was not the kind of person to slack on his work. But his reports had been devoid of …well anything. She was skeptical how good a job he was really doing looking after Chuck. The good news was that meant some of her own transgressions had gone unnoticed, however she'd rather have been called on the carpet with Beckman, than think that Casey wasn't protecting Chuck.

She'd taken it upon herself to cover for him. He was her partner and he'd covered for her when she'd made mistakes in the past, but she was counting on him today. She wasn't going to be able to watch Chuck and if that meant turning the screws on Casey then so be it, he would protect Chuck, if he wanted to or not.

Sarah chose her wardrobe as carefully as she did for any mission. Today was possibly the most important day she'd ever experience for her cover. Sure kissing Chuck and cuddling Chuck in front of Ellie was important, but today, she actually had to try and be a bridesmaid and possible future sister-in-law. Not that it was hard to care about Ellie, it was just…there was no training for how to be a supportive and helpful bridesmaid. If she screwed this up, her cover might never recover and she had to be on the top of her game. This was going to be made all the more stressful because Chuck was going to be doing God knows what with Captain Awesome.

She knew how to pull off cute. The outfit was no problem, she wasn't exactly sure how fancy to curl her hair. Sarah decided a little more elegant look was called for, she was going to be seeing Chuck in a few minutes… Sarah stopped herself. She was not supposed to be cute for Chuck. She was supposed to be cute so that people thought she was being cute for Chuck. Sometimes it was really hard to remember that. She actually regretted that Chuck was going to find this outfit attractive. Oh she enjoyed being attractive for Chuck, it's just, she wasn't looking forward to the moment that she'd have to shut him down. Especially if it was right after a big cover moment, it always happened after a big cover moment.

Unable to stall any longer Sarah grabbed her bag and headed to the door. She and Chuck needed to talk and it would be best if that happened before there were a bunch of people around. She made the quick drive to Chuck's apartment and slipped through the Morgan door. 6:53 that meant she only had seven minutes until Chuck's alarm would go off. She settled in his desk chair and tried to appear casually unattractive. Chuck's alarm went off to Huey Lewis and the News…again and he made a comment about needed a new radio station. He really did, about half the times she'd woken up here, it had been to Huey Lewis. When his eyes found her, she knew that casually unattractive, just didn't work for her.

"Good morning."

Sarah smiled. "Good morning to you, big day today."

"When you said that you'd see me today, I didn't know you meant you'd see me while I was asleep."

"Well, when we fight, you have a hard time not letting it seep into the cover and I wanted to make up, so that _they _don't know we've been fighting. I just couldn't let it go last night."

Chuck looked at her with his soulful brown eyes. At that moment she might have quite possibly given him anything. "Can I apologize now?" Sarah nodded repositioned her gaze so she wasn't so distracted. "I'm sorry I torture you about having to choose…"

"It's not a choice," Sarah stopped him. "If it was a choice, you'd win every time. My _job, _my _duty, _is to protect the Intersect. If I have to choose the Intersect then I can't be here. The Intersect must be number one." It was a mantra. She told herself that every day and every day it got harder to sell it to herself, one day, despite her best efforts she'd choose Chuck and she hoped to God that it didn't get him killed.

Sarah made Chuck go get ready and headed over to Casey's apartment. She knocked loudly and had to wait several minutes for a response.

"Agent Walker," Casey nodded as he opened the door.

Sarah walked into the apartment and took a position in the center of his room. The place was cluttered and disorganized, it didn't look like a place Agent Casey would be living. She whirled around. "Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to pull it together."

"What?" Casey growled.

"Don't pretend like you've been doing your best job of protecting Chuck since he stopped flashing. You're skating by, only doing what you have to, it has to stop. I'm not saying you have to be your normal overbearing self, but half the time I don't even think you know where Chuck is."

Casey's face snarled into a sneer. "I always know where Chuck is, he's tagging along behind your leash…"

"Where was Chuck at eleven PM last night?" Sarah interrupted.

"I assumed he was in bed with …"

"He most certainly was not, but you don't know and that's my point. You didn't hand him off to me after your shift. You didn't keep track of where he was, did you even check to make sure he came home last night?" Casey blushed slightly. "Look, I'm not going to report you, but Chuck is important. Even if he hasn't flashed in a few weeks, it's still your job to protect him. Devon and his brothers are taking him off on some sort of extreme adventure today, I assume you haven't forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten," Casey replied flatly.

"I'm going to be will Ellie, protecting my cover, I'm counting on you to make sure they don't get him into trouble. Are you prepared?"

"How much trouble can they get him into?" Casey asked.

"If they get anywhere near a plane, you are to ground the flight. If they do anything without the right safety precautions, if Chuck isn't being cautious…"

"I get it, mother hen. I'll keep track of him."

"You damn well better, because if I don't tell Beckman your slacking and you let something happen to Chuck it's both our asses that will fry." Sarah brushed her bangs aside. "And keep me apprised of what's going on. I want you to keep me in the loop."

Casey made a disgusted face. "I thought you were going to be protecting your cover."

"I am."

"And you can't let the Intersect go for even a few hours or is it that you can't let Chuck go."

Sarah glared at him. "Just keep me up to date on what's going on." She pushed back the much bigger man who had a wide smirk on his face and left without looking back. Sarah could almost feel his smirk following her.

***

Breakfast with the Bartowski clan was an odd affair. The air was practically crackling with anticipation. It seemed everybody was amped up for today, except for Sarah who was more worried than anything else. She was on pins and needles and it didn't help the way that Grant looked at her. Sarah knew what that look meant. He was handsome and had the air of someone who always got what he wanted and if thought for a moment he was getting her…well stiletto heels are pointy for a reason…

She asked Devon to speak privately. Sarah didn't know what she was going to say exactly.

"What's up, Sarah? If this is about today again, you know I can't tell you. It's a brother secret, it's sacred."

"I understand that you aren't going to tell me," Sarah said. "But I'm counting on you to take care of Chuck. I know you think you're invincible and that you can do anything, but Chuck isn't like you. He's good at a lot of things, but defying death is not his specialty."

Devon frowned. "You don't give Chuck enough credit. He's stronger than you think he is… I always figured you saw that. I thought that's why you were so interested."

"I know, Chuck can be determined…"

"Sarah, relax," Devon replied patronizingly. "Chuck's gunna be just fine. We're just going to get his blood pumping a bit…"

Sarah blinked rapidly then she gripped Devon's shoulder as hard as she could and stared directly into his eyes. Her voice was a harsh whisper. "I swear to you Devon, if anything happens to him. If he comes back with as so much as a scratch, I will use a rusty knife to remove parts of you that Ellie will find very distressing."

Devon looked shocked. "Sarah, whoah, it's just a little fun…"

"I'm not laughing Devon, this isn't a joke. If Chuck gets hurt, you get hurt. Got it?" Sarah threatened menacingly.

Devon swallowed harshly. "Yeah…I…I, uh, get it." He looked scared and slightly dazed as he walked away. Sarah decided not to follow him back in. She didn't want Chuck or Ellie picking up on any tension between her and Devon and Bartowskis where far too perceptive. Sarah waited by the fountain until the boys came out.

"Have fun, guys," she said warmly. Grant leered at her as he walked past.

"You have a great time too," Chuck replied. He had the gall to give her a jaunty wave as he walked by. Sarah stared after him as they approached the archway that left the courtyard.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Chuck?"

All four of the men spun around and looked at her. "Yeah?" Chuck asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sarah asked.

Chuck quirked an eyebrow at her in question and something inside of Sarah snapped. Why did he have such a hard time kissing her when other people were around? Was it such a chore? She cherished these free opportunities at PDA. Okay, so they were for their cover, that didn't mean she didn't enjoy them. Why was Chuck always so reluctant? They needed this kiss, it was important. Did he really not enjoy kissing her? Suddenly, she had the urge to feed his spleen to starving cannibals.

"Right," Chuck said and meekly walked back towards her. He attempted to give her a peck on the lips which annoyed Sarah further. They'd been going out for almost a year and a half and there were two people who didn't know them fifteen feet away. He was going to have to do better. He'd better want to do better…

Sarah grabbed the front of his shirt and roughly pulled him to her. She was gentle, after the tongue lashing she'd give Devon earlier, this one needed to be gentler or Devon would get suspicious. She was momentarily distracted as her tongue connected with Chuck's and she played with it, delightedly. She felt herself gong weak in the knees. _Damn he is a good kisser. _She whimpered quietly. Sarah heard the cheers of the three Woodcombs and knew their mission was completed, so when Chuck started to pull away she let him, but she kept him close so she could whisper to him. "You had better keep yourself safe today. Do you get me? You, had better keep Chuck Bartowski safe today? Are we clear?"

"Muhunnnannnaaana," Chuck replied.

Sarah smiled. Perhaps she'd overdone the kiss… "I'll take that as a yes." She gave him one more peck on the lips, because he was just too cute not too and she turned and walked back to the apartment. She swung her hips just a little, because she knew that Chuck was watching. Once she was back inside she closed her eyes for a moment so she could remember the feel of Chuck's lips and savor it just a bit. That had been a very good kiss.

"You okay?" Ellie asked her.

"I'm fine," Sarah sighed. "I'm just going to miss him." When she opened her eyes, Ellie's grin was so large Sarah was afraid it might explode at any moment. "I'm just so used to us getting to spend time together during the day." Sarah shrugged.

"I get it. It's always a treat when I get to see Devon during the day. We're so busy most of the time at the hospital. I rarely see him. I do sometimes put little notes in with patient files when I send someone up to surgery and I know he'll be getting the case."

"That's cute," Sarah grinned.

Ellie laughed. "I don't know that the patients would think so."

"Oh, what do they know." Sarah waved dismissively.

***

Sarah and Ellie hung out for a bit before they headed to the bridal shop. Chloe called to tell Ellie she was going to be a bit late, but Ellie had an appointment so they still left when they had been planning. "Listen," Ellie said tentatively. "Chloe and I have been best friends since I was twelve. She's married now and has two kids, so I almost never get to see her, but we've been close for a long time. I was her maid of honor and it meant a lot to her to do the same for me and that's why I chose her. Jen I've known since sophomore year of college and we were roommates for two years, but she lives in San Jose and she's not going to be able to be around much. She wasn't even able to make it down for this fitting; I'm going to have to do hers later. What I'm trying to say, is I'm going to need you to do a lot of the heavy lifting for the bridesmaid duties. You're the person I trust."

"Ellie, I'm not really sure I'm the best person…"

"You totally are the best person. You're reliable and responsible and…" Ellie trailed off for a moment. "Devon's off with his brothers and his plan this weekend is to kind of make sure Chuck knows that he thinks of Chuck as another brother. Chuck needs that, you know? But I hope you know, that I…well I know you and Chuck haven't talked about it yet, but…I feel like…Well I've started to think of you like a sister. I want you to tell me all about you and Chuck today, because I really believe that you too are headed somewhere special." Ellie reached over and gripped Sarah's hand. "And I can't wait."

"Ellie… I mean, I'm honored." Stunned was a more accurate description. "But Chuck and I, it's way too early to say thing like that. We're still just getting used to each other. I mean look at you and Devon, you've been friends since college and have been dating for more than three years now. Chuck and I only started dating a year ago."

Ellie nodded. "It was a long process getting Devon grown up enough to actually get married. He was a lot of work and I wasn't sure he'd ever take us seriously enough for us to get here. But he did and that's what I see in Chuck too. You have no idea how much he's changed for you. You make him so much better…"

"It's not me," Sarah shook her head.

"It totally is," Ellie insisted. "You should hear the way he talks about you. Well, when he's not moping about the fact that your relationship moves so slowly," Ellie shrugged. "When you get him to open up… He loves you so much, I hope you know that."

Sarah freed her hand from Ellie's so she could downshift as they exited the freeway. "I know," Sarah sighed.

***

"I invited another friend to hang out for the day since Jen couldn't make it. I think you gals have met, I'm not sure." They entered the bridal shop from the street.

"That's great, I'm glad you have someone ready to fill…" Sarah stopped short.

"Hi, Susie! You made it!" Ellie exclaimed giving the taller woman a hug.

"Hi, Ellie, I wouldn't miss it. A day with the girls sounds nice and helping you pick your dress…how could I say no?"

"Sarah this is my friend Susie, Susie this is Sarah."

"Hello again," Sarah replied tightly.

"Hi, you're Chuck's girlfriend aren't you?" Susie asked. Sarah's eyes narrowed.

Like Susie didn't already know, Sarah bit back a nasty retort and replied. "Yes, that's right, you have a good memory."

"Sarah and Chuck are so adorable. You wouldn't believe it, but they met they day after I tried to set you and Chuck up at his birthday party." Ellie laughed. "What a disaster that was… I really thought he wasn't ready to start dating yet, but I think he just needed that little push."

"Too bad for me," Susie replied. "He seems like a really great guy."

"He is," Sarah replied defensively.

"How are things at the…was it a yogurt shop?" Susie asked.

"Things are just great actually. It gives me a lot of time to spend with Chuck."

"That's nice." Susie gave her a fake smile.

"Oh my gosh, you should see them together. They're so adorable. They're practically inseparable. I only managed to whisk her away today because Chuck's out with they guys for the weekend."

"Lucky for us," Susie replied.

"I'm excited to be here, Ellie. You know that." Sarah squeezed Ellie's arm."

"I'm assuming one of you is Eleanor?" asked a haughty sales woman who walked out of the back.

"Yes, I am, call me Ellie."

"Oh, but Eleanor is such a pretty name," the woman clucked. "Very well, Ellie, congratulations on your upcoming wedding. Do you have any ideas what kind of dress you're looking for?"

***

As it turned out Elle and Susie were a very good match. Almost every dress Susie suggested Ellie ended up liking, Sarah was not so good at predicting what Ellie would like. Chloe also seemed more suited to determining Ellie's tastes, but not as well as Susie. Susie and Ms. Singer the shop's owner were fast friends and before long the two of them were whispering with their heads together after each dress. Sarah eventually gave up making suggestions, she gave her opinion when asked, but Ellie had a lovely figure and looked good in most of the dresses. In Sarah's opinion it was Ellie's decision she should just pick what she wanted.

Sarah was actually relieved when her phone rang. "Sorry, Ellie, I need to take this,"

"This is, Walker," Sarah said when she stepped outside.

"Casey. So how's the dress shopping going?" Casey asked smugly.

"It's fine."

"Really, has she found a dress yet?"

"She's still looking at options."

"She's going to wear this thing for like what two-three hours, what difference does it make?"

"That's _very_ sentimental," Sarah replied sarcastically. "It's her wedding dress, they're special."

"Why?" Casey asked.

Sarah thought for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe it's the getting married thing, there are lots of pictures…"

"Admit it, you don't have any clue why women make such a fuss over wedding dresses…"

Sarah made a face. "Why did you call me?" she asked.

"I thought you might like an update on your boy toy."

Sarah huffed. "Don't call him that, what are they doing?"

"So are you denying that he's a boy, or that you toy with him? I just want to be clear."

"CASEY!"

"They're rock climbing."

"They're what! That's crazy you have to get him out of there! Chuck doesn't know how to rock climb."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that's why they're teaching him how."

"Casey, if he gets hurt…"

"Easy, momma bear, Bartowski's fine, he's tethered to Devon. Devon seems to know what he's doing. He's not going anywhere. The other two are kinda freaky."

"What, why?"

"Well one of them is free climbing the absolute hardest path up the cliff and the other one made it to the top and I think he just repelled down to get sandwiches. That's terrible mission planning."

"Casey. Is. Chuck. Safe. With. Them?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"So pretty much you just called to freak me out."

"Pretty much."

"_Thanks_," If you guys leave there give me a call and let me know. Otherwise stop trying to freak me out."

"You know, if he wasn't your boy toy, you wouldn't be freaked out."

"He's the Intersect, Casey, of course I'm going to be upset if he's in danger."

"Uh, huh," Casey grunted. "Enjoy the dress shopping."

Casey hung up and Sarah huffed her frustration. If she was getting so easy to read that Casey could make her, she really was in trouble. She hadn't even been able to make the line about the Intersect sound believable to herself. Sarah shook her head and stepped inside the dress shop.

"So how's Chuck?" Ellie asked.

"What?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Come on, that wasn't, Chuck? You've been anxious all morning and now you look irritated but relieved and you're telling me that wasn't him?" Ellie asked.

"It wasn't…" Sarah said lamely.

"Come on, spill what are they up to?"

"It wasn't him, that was…Morgan."

"You left helping me pick out a wedding dress to talk to Morgan?"

Sarah shrugged. "He's been really upset about Anna, Chuck wasn't answering…"

All three girls looked at her skeptically. "You and Morgan never talk. He talks to you, but you answer in like one or two word replies. I thought you hated Morgan," Ellie questioned.

"I don't hate Morgan!" Sarah argued. "I just don't always know what to say to him…"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Well considering that he thinks of you as competition you should tell him to back off and get a life, but that's just me." Ellie waved her hands. "So what do you think of this one?" Ellie asked.

"It's good."

Susie rolled her eyes. "That's it, it's good? We've been looking at dresses all morning and all you can say is, it's good?"

"You look very pretty."

"Sarah, you've said that about all of them," Ellie protested. "You have to help me pick one."

Sarah scratched her head. "Well, maybe something with sleeves?" Sarah suggested.

"We already decided on that," Susie shook her head. "It definitely should be something shows off her shoulders. She's got good shoulders and good boobs, she either needs spaghetti straps or no straps."

Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know… You're so tall and elegant, I think you'd look good in something classic."

"Hmm, well I could try something like that…" Ellie quirked an eyebrow and Cloe and Susie rolled their eyes.

"I have just the thing!" Mrs. Singer jumped up and headed towards the back. "A beautiful gown with pearl beading…" her voice trailed off as she disappeared into the back.

Sarah's phone started vibrating again and she pulled it out of her purse to see a picture of Chuck dangling from a rope and screaming. "Oh my god," she stammered.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"I…I…I…" her phone vibrated again a text message from Casey popped up. _Just kidding, he's fine. _"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Who?" Ellie asked. "Morgan again?"

Sarah shook her head… "Oh, uh, no it's… it's nothing."

"Then you are you going to kill?" Susie asked.

"Oh, it's one of my coworkers at the yogurt shop. Apparently, there's some money missing. I might have to go in…"

"Wow, a yogurt emergency, that must happen all the time," Susie said sarcastically.

"Someone stole from your shop?" Ellie asked. "That's terrible…"

"It's nothing." Sarah tried to wave it away. "It's only money, right?"

"How do you afford that car on a yogurt girl's salary?" Susie asked. Sarah was saved from answering when Mrs. Singer came out of the back with a classical style gown with a ornate beading on the front.

***

"So what's the deal with you and Chuck anyway?" Susie asked. Susie was the only one at the table that wasn't having a salad. She claimed since she wasn't trying on dresses in the afternoon there was no reason she should suffer with them. Sarah didn't mind salad…most of the time, but the cheeseburger Susie was eating, was killing her.

Sarah shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Are you like really serious? Because Ellie says that you don't even stay over very much. You guys have been going out for how long?"

"Fourteen months and we don't let other people's perceptions of our relationship control the way we interact. Chuck and I are very close."

"Come on," Ellie shook her head. "That's it, _very close_? That's the best you can do? You and Chuck hang out every day. You should have seen him when you were fighting, he was so sad. You guys lov…"

"Wait you were fighting?" Susie interrupted. "What was it about?"

Sarah fidgeted with her fork. "You know, couple stuff."

"Come on, Sarah, were friends here," Ellie encouraged. "I know I was involved in starting that, I'm sorry about that. I just wish you'd open up more."

"It was a stupid fight. I mean aren't most fights really? Most couples don't fight about the big stuff, they get aggravated about the big stuff and then instead of dealing with that, they fight about stupid stuff."

"So what is the big stuff?" Susie asked. "Is he still hung up on that girl from Stanford?"

Sarah bristled. "No, I think he's finally gotten over Jill."

"Good riddance," Ellie muttered.

"It's just things like, you know how Chuck is really open? He'll tell you anything about himself, even really personal stuff. I don't like to talk about my past. That really bugs him sometimes. He doesn't like public displays of affection, I love showing my affection for him. He gets embarrassed by it." Sarah smiled. "It's cute."

"You certain were displaying your affection publicly after the party the other night," Susie said offhandedly.

"God, what did I miss?" Chloe asked.

"They were going at it like mad in Chuck's room," Susie said slightly disgustedly. "Loudly."

Chloe giggled. "While the party was still going on?"

Sarah blushed. "That was mostly for the benefit of that Craig guy." Sarah frowned. "He'd been taking shots a Chuck all night and hitting on me I wanted to get a little payback."

Ellie covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh, my, God, I couldn't believe that and the second time…I was…"

"Sorry," Sarah apologized. "I just wanted that jerk to really know how much I enjoy being with Chuck." Susie looked a little green at that. "We weren't actually, even having sex, Chuck was so embarrassed." Sarah shook her head. "I hope Craig got the point."

"I think everyone got the point." Susie said with wide eyes.

"I was wondering why Devon was so mad at Craig." Ellie shook her head. "The next day he took him off the party invite list. For Devon, that's like disowning someone."

"So are you guys, going to get married?" Chloe asked. "Have some kids? If I can get Ellie talked into it, then we have big picnics with all the kids…"

"Easy, Chloe," Ellie held up her hands. "No kids for a least a few years."

"Come on, I'm tired of being the only one with kids. Just a couple, you'll see, it's great! You're with me aren't you Sarah?"

"Leave me out of this." Sarah waved her hands in front of herself.

"Oh, come on," Chloe cajoled. "When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know, it's not really a priority."

Ellie gave her a dirty look. "Sarah, you have to be honest."

"It's true, my priority isn't worrying about getting married."

"She's much more interested in yogurt," Susie teased.

Sarah blushed. "Chuck and I don't have any need to rush."

Sarah felt like such a fraud. A fraud because she really didn't think about marrying Chuck, that was too hard. She was a fraud because she didn't belong here. Ellie really believed they'd be sisters someday. When in reality it was far more likely that the two brunette's across the table would be sisters someday. Susie was obviously slightly jealous of her fake relationship and when Chuck was finally on their rebound when Sarah left town, Susie would get another chance to pick up the pieces. Sarah almost hoped that Susie took the job to heart instead of running away like she did with her last chance. She really was almost perfect for Chuck.

Except that Chuck didn't love Susie he loved her. She was the one wearing the charm bracelet today. It wasn't a small thing, it felt like a lead weight on her wrist. Chuck didn't love this Susie girl and he wouldn't, until after Sarah broke his heart.

"You okay?" Ellie asked.

"What?" Sarah replied jerking her head away from her salad.

"You stopped talking and eating ten minutes ago. You're just sitting there. You know we were only teasing. Chuck's going to ask, in his own time. I know he will, or I'll strangle him for you."

Sarah gave a weak smile. "No," Sarah laughed lightly. "I'm fine, just worried about the boys. You know…"

Ellie reached out and squeezed her hand. "Devon will take care of him, don't worry. He's knows what would happen to him if something happened to Chuck." Sarah remembering her earlier comments to Devon felt her stomach churn a little. Ellie wouldn't appreciate her threats.

***

"I think I should get to pick. She looks amazing in every dress we try on. _I _need all the help I can get," Chloe whined.

"Which one do you want Sarah?" Ellie asked, ignoring Chloe's pleas.

"Oh, it's fine really, whatever you want."

"See, she doesn't even care!"

"Chloe, I know which one you want, I want choices."

"I think the halter with the a-line skirt is the cutest," Susie commented.

"Oh, I liked that one!" Ellie agreed.

"I can't wear that." Chloe shook her head. "I need something with more back."

"Sarah looked so good in that one though," Susie argued.

"She looks good in all of them!" Chloe interrupted in exasperation.

Sarah watched the interplay silently. The truth was she wanted a spaghetti strap number, that they'd tried on a while ago. She thought Chuck would like it, but Ellie hadn't liked it much. This experience wasn't supposed to be about her attracting Chuck. In fact she wasn't supposed to be doing anything to attract Chuck, so she kept silent about the dress and hopped Chloe picked something truly hideous, so she wouldn't feel guilty.

"Try on the green one again."

"It's too low cut!" Chloe shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Chloe, I'm sure Dave would appreciate it," Ellie needled. "Not to mention Chuck."

"I have to agree with Chloe." Susie shook her head. "The girls are too…voluptuous for that little support."

"I'll try it," Sarah offered. Just then Sarah's phone started ringing. "Right after I get this…"

Sarah ducked back into the dressing room. "Walker, here."

"Casey. So how goes the dress shopping?"

"Fabulous. What's up with Chuck."

"Oh, he's catching waves in Malibu. Don't change subject, so taffeta, lace, satin?"

"Casey, do you really want to do this, because next time I need a dress for mission, I will make you come with me and help me chose."

"Right, um, so yeah Chuck's surfing."

"Casey, Chuck's not the greatest swimmer…"

"Don't worry, mostly he's just laying in the sand. He fell over the first fifteen times or so and now he's just laying there."

"Is he okay?"

"He's probably fine."

"Casey!"

"Relax, Walker, the short one with the muscles is watching him."

"Good, are you at least close enough that you could help if he gets in trouble?"

"Walker, seriously, relax, they're watching after him he's fine."

Sarah shook her head. "Just call me if there's a problem and I'm going to get you for your little joke this morning." Casey was laughing as he hung up. Sarah stuffed her phone back in her purse.

When she walked out to the other girls Chloe was wearing the green low cut dress. "I'm tell you I'm not wearing this." Chloe was shaking her head. She spotted Sarah. "Who's Casey?"

"Oh, uh…" Sarah sputtered.

"John Casey?"

"No!" Sarah nearly shouted. "Um, it's one of the workers at the Orange Orange. You know about that money that was missing from the till. We uh have to go in tomorrow and give an interview."

"I can't believe somebody stole from the Orange Orange." Ellie shook her head. "That's terrible. They don't suspect you do they?"

"How could they? I was with you all day."

"Lucky for you then."

"Ah, yogurt emergencies, will they never end?" Susie added sardonically and then winked at Sarah. Sarah actually laughed a little and shook her head.

"Why would anyone steal from the Orange Orange? Chloe asked. "How much money could they have? There are never any customers in that place."

"Yeah…I don't know. It's not a high cash business." Sarah did her best to look quizzical. "So do you want me to try on the green one?"

"No… I'm not wearing this!" Chloe protested again.

"Apparently, Chloe's not wearing that."

Sarah sighed. "Which one should we try next?"

When Sarah had pulled on the truly hideous pink dress that Chloe wanted she stepped out of the dressing room. Before she made it back to the girls she stopped when she heard them talking. "I'm just saying she's hiding something from you."

"Sarah, doesn't like to talk about her past that's all."

"It's more than that. The phone calls today, the things she avoids saying to you. I don't know if she really loves Chuck or not, I don't know her that well, but be careful she's got a secret and your brother could get hurt."

"Sarah would never hurt Chuck. I mean they fight sometimes, but all couples fight. Devon and I fight. She loves him."

"I didn't say she didn't, just be careful. I care about Chuck, just keep an eye on her."

Sarah pressed her back against the wall and slid down it. The worst part was, she couldn't even hate Susie for saying it. She was right, she was destined to hurt Chuck and Ellie would be devastated too.

"Are you okay?" Chloe from beside her.

Sarah glanced up. "I'm fine."

"You seem fine," Chloe replied sarcastically.

Sarah blinked. "Sorry, I'm just coming to a hard realization."

"What that you can't pull of a strapless gown anymore? I'm afraid I'm the one coming to that realization. My kids have ruined my body."

Sarah laughed. "You look better than you think you do."

Chloe gave her a sideways smile. "Thanks, unfortunately I'll be standing next to you all day. I'll look terrible whatever we wear. At least nobody will be looking at me."

Sarah stood up and gave Chloe a small hug. "Don't be ridiculous, you'll look fabulous. Seventy five percent of wearing a fancy dress is believing you look good. You do look good. If you wear that, your husband will flip his lid."

Chloe blushed. "Maybe, but what about everyone else?"

"What do you care? There's only one person whose eyes matter. If you've got him going, the rest of the room…we're just filler anyway."

Chloe gave her a small smile. "Still, it would be nice to be the pretty one."

Sarah chuckled. "Let me tell you something. Once you've found the one you want. Once you see the glint in the eyes of the man you love that says you're special. That's really all you need. I know…when Chuck looks at me…I'm all he sees."

"Wow…" Chloe gasped. "That is freaking romantic!"

"Are you girls going to show us those dresses or not?" Ellie called.

Sarah took Chloe's hand and together they stepped out to face the firing squad.

***

"Sarah, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sarah replied defensively.

"You've been off your game all day. I know something's bugging you." Ellie prodded.

Sarah was driving them to the restaurant, she was on autopilot following Susie's Miata. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not a very good bridesmaid."

"You're a fine, bridesmaid," Ellie objected. "I'm just worried about you, are you and Chuck having problems again?"

"No," Sarah shook her head. "I'm just having one of those days, where I'm wondering about…our future. I guess it's all the wedding stuff."

"You guys are going to be fine. I know it seems like it's been a rough ride, but Chuck loves you so much. Just watching him when you walk into a room and how his world shrinks until you're the only one in it. I wish Devon looked at me like that."

"Are you kidding?" Sarah asked. "I'd give anything for the easy comfort you and Devon have. I can't imagine just knowing I'm loved that way."

"You don't know what you're loved?" Ellie asked in shock.

"I know…" Sarah sighed. "I know Chuck cares about me, I just worry."

Ellie reached over and put her hands on Sarah's. "You really just need to let go and let him love you."

***

Sarah walked into the restaurant and by the time she found Chuck, his eyes were already locked on her. He looked tired and windblown and…carefree? That couldn't be right. Sarah's insides were all twisted up inside and Chuck looked peaceful for the first time in months.

Chuck frowned as she drew closer and when they finally reached the boys he pulled her to the side over by the bar.

"Hey?" Chuck asked. "Are you okay?"

"It's just been a really long day," she replied.

"I'm sorry," Chuck apologized softy and started rubbing small circles on her back for a moment. Sarah shivered, it felt so good…but then he stopped.

"It's not your fault." Sarah gave him a small smile. "Well maybe a little. We talked about you _a lot _today. It didn't help when Casey called me and told me you were rock climbing."

Chuck smiled. "It was pretty great, but I can barely move."

Sarah frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine in a couple weeks when I stop hurting." Sarah's heart stopped momentarily. When Chuck saw her concern he explained. "It's just muscle soreness. I didn't realize I had any muscles, but man do they hurt now." Sarah looped her arms around him. Of course he had muscles, he had really nice muscles. She was so proud of him for surviving rock climbing and surfing on the same day, so she kissed him. "What was that for?" Chuck asked.

"You did good today and you came back in one piece. You earned it."

"I could say the same for you," Chuck joked.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but secretly she wondered how Chuck knew. "We should get back to the group," Sarah said to take his focus off of her. She turned and found Ellie watching them closely and she realized Ellie was right. Chuck's world had momentarily shrunk to include only her. Worse she hadn't glanced around once since Chuck had pulled her aside. She slowly pulled Chuck back to the group wondering how should could have let herself get this lost.

***

Chuck wasn't kidding about being sore. Sarah drove him home from the restaurant and he could barely move his arms by the time they left the restaurant. Luckily Chuck's light weight meant that he could lean on Sarah without too much trouble as Sarah led him back to his room.

"Casey, this is Walker going secure," she announced to nobody in particular. Then she pulled out a small device and placed it on his desk. It flashed red for a few minutes and then the light went green and stayed green.

"What's that?"

"A wireless signal jammer," Sarah explained.

"I didn't know you were allowed to do that."

"I don't feel like being listened too," Sarah shrugged. "Let's hope nobody in the complex is trying to use their WIFI."

"Won't Casey be mad?" Chuck asked.

"Let him, he jerked me around enough today, he's earned it."

"He jerked you around?"

Sarah sighed. "He sent me a picture of you falling off the rock face. The bastard thought it was funny."

"Awesome was trying to teach me to be awesome."

"Silly man, he should realize that you're already awesome." Chuck grinned. "Take off your shirt." Sarah ordered. Chuck's eyebrows shot up in question. Sarah rummaged around in her bag until she found what she was looking for. Here take _one_ of these." She handed Chuck a nondescript bottle of pills. Chuck gave the bottle a skeptical look, then he transferred the look to her. "They'll help you sleep without pain. You'll feel much better tomorrow."

"And why exactly am I taking off my shirt?"

Sarah held up the tube of ointment. "You helped me in my time of need a couple weeks ago. It's time for me to return the favor." Sarah tossed the ointment on the bed. Go brush your teeth and then we'll see if we can't loosen you up a little." She took the opportunity while Chuck was in the bathroom to put on her night clothes. Her choice was slightly more seductive than she would have liked, but she had spent all day with Chuck's family and was staying in his room. She needed to sell it, if anyone saw her, she just regretted how much Chuck would like it. Teasing Chuck was not big on her list of things to do tonight.

"Wow," Chuck said when he walked back in.

Sarah fought the urge to blush. "Sorry, cover wear." Chuck nodded sadly and very slowly removed his pants. He wasn't moving well and his pain made Sarah grimace. Chuck moved towards the bed. "Shirt too."

"Sarah…"

"We're doing this. You need to be able to move tomorrow."

Chuck sighed. "I don't think I can lift my arms enough to get my shirt off and shouldn't one of us…" Chuck looked away from her. "Shouldn't one of us be wearing more clothes? You know, a gun without a safety and all."

Sarah moved over and stood in front of him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it slowly until she had it over his chest. "Just move your arms forward," she said softly. Chuck bent at the waist and Sarah pulled the hem of his shirt over his head. He had several fresh bruises that Sarah inspected slowly when he stood back up. Chuck managed to withstand her scrutiny, but looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Lay down."

Chuck lay down on the bed and Sarah sat to his side and spread some ointment on her hands. It did smell of lavender and Chuck wasn't going to like it when she did this again in the morning, but he needed it. She rubbed his muscles, gently at first as the ointment started to heat up she added more pressure.

"Chuck," she said.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I'm really sorry that I can't be more for you."

Chuck tried to crane his neck to look at her, but she pushed him back down and kept rubbing his back. "What?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "You deserve so much more than just a cover girlfriend. You make me feel really special and talking to Ellie today, made me realize some things… I'm really sorry I can't be what you deserve."

"You know I wish we were more…but deserve? Come on Sarah, your more woman than I'd ever get on my own."

Sarah pressed harder into Chuck's back. "Trust me, that's not true. You have way too much to offer to be selling yourself short like that."

"You're the one I want," Chuck said bluntly.

"I know, I never realized that could make me feel so…light headed. That's why I'm sorry. I really wish I could give you that, it's just not mine to give."

"When this is over…" Chuck started.

"You'll hate me," Sarah fished for him. "Because one way or another the CIA will make me go and I'll have hurt a great guy. I want you to know now, how sorry I am."

"You could always stay," Chuck offered.

"A CIA agent, doesn't get to choose."

Chuck's hand somehow found her knee and he squeezed it. "If you want this, Sarah, when it's over and I'm not the Intersect, we'll find a way. I promise."

Sarah gave the flesh she was massaging a squeeze. "I wish my life was a simple as that."

"We'll find a way," Chuck mumbled, the drugs Sarah had given him were starting to take effect and his speech was slurred, but Sarah stared down at him wondering how she could love someone so much and not tell him.

It wasn't until long after Chuck's breathing had evened, out as Sarah continued to work his muscles that she whispered. "I love you, Chuck." Much to her relief, Chuck just kept on sleeping.

***

"Chuck?" Sarah said softly.

"What?" Chuck jerked his head up. Sarah lamented having to wake him up he'd looked so peaceful and handsome sleeping.

"You need to get up."

Chuck put his head back on his pillow. "Why? My alarm hasn't even gone off yet."

"I turned it off."

"WHAT?" Chuck's head jumped of his pillow again. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you needed to sleep."

"Sarah, you can't just go messing with a man's alarm clock. I have my body strictly trained to be ready to get up at 7AM I've been waking up at 7AM since my second semester in college when—"

"Bryce started making you get up at 7AM. I've heard that speech before."

"Yeah, how…" Chuck made a face and Sarah shoved him.

"Oh come on, everyone has a past."

"Yeah but the only parts of yours I know anything about are Bryce effing Larkin."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "_Charming_, but you still have to get up. Devon said to be ready to go by eight thirty and it's seven forty five."

"Plenty of time…ah ah ah aaaaaaaaaaaahh," Chuck whimpered as he tried to stretch a muscle.

"Normally yes, but you still need a massage before you go, so you need to go take your shower."

Sarah headed out the help Ellie with breakfast a bit while Chuck was in the shower. Ellie having seen Sarah in the kitchen wasn't too keen on her help, but did let her slice the fruit. She was surprised to see that Michael and Grant had already arrived and were watching CNBC on Devon and Ellie's new television.

She'd finished with the banana and the mango and was starting on a cantaloupe when Grant wandered into the kitchen in search of coffee. "You're pretty wicked with that knife he commented." Sarah realized that she'd been spinning and brandishing the knife a bit too competently.

"Er…I, uh, took a culinary course at the learning academy," Sarah replied.

"You did?" Ellie asked. "When was that, I didn't know you'd been learning to cook. You should have told me, I'd have gone with you."

Sarah blushed caught between lies. "It's a surprise…you know, for Chuck. When we move in together?"

"YOU GUYS ARE MOVING IN!" Ellie squealed.

Sarah was so shocked she fumbled the knife and it clattered to the floor. She couldn't believe it, she hadn't dropped a knife since she was a little girl. "No," Sarah shook her head violently as she picked up the knife. "No, no, no, no, NO!" she said emphatically. "You know…just someday."

Ellie's face fell and Sarah felt terrible for getting the woman's hopes up. "But you guys would be great living together," Ellie sighed.

Grant smirked at her. "Chuck is one lucky guy."

This whole situation was getting on Sarah's nerves and she snapped. "Oh really, how do you figure that?"

The smirk fell right off Grant's face. "I just meant he's got such a dedicated and loving girlfriend. He's lucky to have that."

Sarah took a deep breath to steady herself. "Thanks, but I assure you, I'm the lucky one. I appreciate every day I get to spend with him. Sarah put the knife in the sink. "I think I've done enough damage here. I'm gunna check on Chuck."

When Sarah got back to Chuck's room she found him already mostly dressed. "Ah ah," Sarah warned. "We still need to work on your muscles or there's no way you'll keep up today."

"That's okay," Chuck shrugged.

"I'm not letting you off that easy. Take off your shirt."

"I'm doing fine…"

"Chuck," Sarah warned.

"What? I don't want to do this."

"You don't want me to touch you?" Sarah asked. Chuck blushed. "Chuck, look you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. It's nothing I haven't seen before…"

"Sarah, please…"

"No, I'm not letting this go. I know how to recover from physical injury. I do it all the time. I can give you the best chance of being at your best today and even if I didn't owe you for taking care of me when I needed it, you need to be at your best because you have to protect the Intersect. You didn't forget that part did you?" Chuck looked utterly miserable. "Okay, what is this about really?"

"I'm…" Chuck rolled his eyes as his blush heated up. "shy," he growled.

It was Sarah turn to roll her eyes. "I've seen you before."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"No, I think we need to talk about this. Why don't you want me to see you with your shirt off? You've seen me in practically every state of undress but naked."

"Yeah there's a slight difference…"

"Please do not suggest to me that the only reason I'm attracted to you is because I haven't gotten and in depth look at your body. Because if looks are that important to you, then you aren't who I thought you were and I'm…"

"It's off, It's off," Chuck interrupted. Sure enough he was standing there in his jeans and he looked slightly delicious, but distinctly uncomfortable.

"Lay down," Sarah ordered. Chuck shuttered when she put her first hand on him.

"You weren't so jumpy last night."

"What?" Chuck asked.

"When I gave you, your massage last night, you weren't so jumpy."

"You gave me a massage last night?"

"Yes…"

"Seriously?"

"You don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything after I brushed my teeth."

"So you don't remember anything we talked about last night?"

"I remember getting a lecture about helping you, and then I took a couple of those pills."

"A COUPLE!" Sarah growled. "I said to take ONE!"

"They worked, whatever they were, I feel a lot better. What's in those?"

Sarah was putting more force into her massage than was strictly necessary. Chuck didn't remember. He didn't remember their conversation. He didn't remember telling her that if she wanted him that they'd find a way to make it work. "Aahhh Aahhh," Chuck whimpered. "Easy!"

Sarah glowered down at him. She'd said, TAKE ONE! Damn it.

***

Sarah gave Chuck a kiss goodbye, nothing like their performance the day before, but sweet. She couldn't decide to still be happy about their conversation or angry that he forgot it. Still she was tempted to follow the boys to wherever they were going. Casey was still covering Chuck, which meant she didn't really have any Intersect duties. She wasn't likely to spend much time with Chuck in the evening, because he was going to have to catch up on the Daily Report. Casey had informed Beckman that Chuck was otherwise occupied, but the General was only so understanding when it came to reviewing intelligence.

Sarah was enjoying a cup off coffee with Ellie about midmorning when her phone rang. "Sorry, it'll just be a second." Sarah gave Ellie and apologetic smile and headed for Chuck's room.

"Walker, here."

"It's Casey. Meadowveil Country Club, get over here right now, bring tactical gear, wear short kaki shorts. We need the tactical gear ASAP. There are two kits in my front hall closet. Also in there's a black bag with a small red lion head sewn into it, bring it. You've got about thirty minutes. Go!"

"Casey what is it? What's happened."

"Chuck flashed I don't have time to explain. Get here now." Casey hung up and Sarah threw open the door.

"Hey Ellie, I need to run down the Orange Orange, do you have any kaki shorts?"

***

_A/N: I apologize for the long delay. This took forever to write. It's almost its own story. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. I've really enjoyed everyone's reviews. It makes cranking something like this out totally worth it. Thanks again!_


	13. Chapter 13 Learning to Shoot

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I heard an interesting rumor on the internet the other day. Someone had posted that I was the real creator of Chuck. This is just one more example of why you should never believe anything you read on the internet. May the Schwartz be with you. I don't own Chuck. _

_A/N This chapter was an absolute bear to write. I'm genuinely sorry it took so long. This is what happens when you deviate from your outline. I will endeavor to get the next chapter up more quickly. _

Chapter 13: Learning to shoot.

"Are you really sure this is necessary?" Chuck asked.

"Of course it is," Devon shook his head. "The world is bought and sold on golf courses my friend. Knowing how to play can open up a lot of doors for you."

"But I've never been very good at sports that require…" Chuck trailed off before shrugging. "I've never been very good at any sports."

"Eighty year old men with multiple bypasses play golf, Chuck, you can learn to do it too."

"Besides," Grant assured him. "It's fun."

"See, I'm not entirely sure you understand my concept of fun."

"Fun isn't a concept, it's just fun," Michael interjected. "He had setup first and was now launching golf ball after golf ball impossibly long distances out into the driving range."

"Here, let's go down the range a bit and get away from these yahoos," Grant suggested.

"Yahoo!" Michael called into the air before cranking another drive off into the distance.

"So, Devon tried to teach me to rock climb and Michael tried to teach me to surf and now you're stuck teaching me playing to golf?"

"They didn't try to teach you those things, they actually did teach them to you. Just because you lack practice, doesn't mean you don't know how. And yes, today I'm going to teach you to play golf. Just like the others, you won't master it in a day, but it's an essential skill of being a Woodcomb."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "So what do you think about Devon trying to make me into a Woodcomb? You're the genuine article, doesn't trying to fit me into this mold seem kinda wrong?" Grant gave Chuck a calculating look. "Not that there's anything wrong with being a Woodcomb, my sisters about to become one, but I'm not."

Grant took a club from Chuck's bag and swung it around a bit. "Not with that attitude you're not. You will succeed at golf, just like you succeeded at rock climbing and surfing because you are supported by a fraternity. I'm not saying that you'll be good, today. I'm not saying that you'll ever play again, but you will succeed in at least playing today. Now I don't know if being Devon's brother means anything to you or not. I can't judge you for that, for a long time I thought I hated Devon, but I eventually came to understand what it means to be a Woodcomb and if Devon loves you enough to want you to be one, then that's good enough for me."

"So he's making me play golf?"

"He's giving you the opportunity to learn a lesson."

"What lesson?" Chuck asked.

"Well I don't know that yet," Grant smiled. "But I'm sure there is a lesson to be gained from this experience today and I'm sure we'll find it."

Grant handed the golf club to Chuck. "That my friend is a nine iron and today it shall be your best friend."

"It's kind of short."

"Indeed. Now the key to a golf swing is the setup, so we need to align your body with the target. We're going to pick that flag up there." Grant retrieved another golf club from the bag and lined it up with the flag. So with this club, you want your feet more or less directly under your shoulders and the ball two inches behind middle of your feet. Good now you have to bend at the knee, you need to keep your back straight…" Grant positioned Chuck's body.

"This is a very awkward feeling."

"Oh, nothing feels natural about the first time you properly hit a golf ball. You have to hit about 5,000 of them before any part of it feels natural."

"I'm sure the fact that I can barely move my arms is going to help this process…"

"Golf isn't about moving your arms. The golf swing is generated by shoulder turn…but yes, it may take you a few swings to really get it down." When Grant had him properly positioned he told him. "Okay take a swing."

"At what? You haven't given me a golf ball yet."

"Oh you aren't ready for a golf ball, we're just working on your stance."

"Oh, boy," Chuck sighed. He took a swing at the empty mat, he was pretty sure it was the most awkward feeling ever.

***

After ninety minutes of instruction Chuck was both sore and tired. His hands hurt, which Grant assured him was because he was gripping the club too tightly. They'd spent nearly an hour on the range at the end of which Chuck could usually make contact with the golf ball as long as he was using an iron. He hadn't figured out the woods at all and Grant told him not to worry about it for today.

"Okay, boys, what are the stakes?"

"Stakes?" Chuck asked.

"What do we say, Grant you want to go ten bucks a hole?"

"Sure," Grant nodded grinning predatorily.

"How about you, Mikey?"

"Devon, I don't really have any money…"

"You've got my fifty bucks rattling around in your pocket there somewhere, I want a chance to win that back."

"But, I don't want to bet, unless you're giving me strokes…"

"How about this, since you cheated on our bet yesterday, I'll keep your strokes, but I'll let you tee off from the ladies' tee?" Grant snickered at that and Michael made a face.

"Hey, I didn't cheat yesterday. I got the cooler to the top before you and Chuck made it."

"I expected you to carry it, not to tie your rope to it and then free climb to the top then haul it up. That was a foul. So you're in. Chuck what shall we make your stakes?"

"Devon…I don't really have any money…and I don't know how to play golf."

"How about this? Any whole you get the ball in, in less than nine strokes, you get the skin. Deal?"

"No, way!" Michael cried in outrage. "He doesn't have to put anything in, but I do?"

Devon cut Michael a sharp look and he looked mutinous but didn't say anything further."

"What do you say, Chuck?"

"I don't see why I should get anything if I'm not risking anything."

"That's my Chucky," Devon said proudly wrapping his arm around him. "I'm just trying to include you. I don't think there's too much danger of you taking our cash today."

"You mean taking my cash," Michael added petulantly.

"Dude, just win and it won't be a problem, or fork over my fifty bucks and we'll lower the stakes." Michael folded his arms in front of him. "Fine, get ready to give it back the hard way."

"Yeah, to me," Grant snickered.

"All right, that's our call, we're on the tee, let's go boys," Devon waved them onward towards the first tee. Chuck walked as Devon cranked a long shot right down the right side of the fairway. Grant followed and his ball followed directly after Devon's but bounced a few yards further. Michael stepped up and cranked a shot further than either of his brothers, but it slowly hooked to the left and ended up in a rocky area off to the left of the fairway. Chuck was up last and he stepped up to the ball his five iron gripped firmly in both hands. He wiggled his legs, sighted his target just like Grant hand taught him. He pictured the shot he was going to hit, drew his club back and swung as hard as he could. He missed. Chuck blushed and turned around.

"That was an excellent practice swing," Grant assured him. "Just slow the swing tempo down a bit, you aren't trying to get it all the way to the green in one shot, nice and easy."

Chuck took a deep breath and set the shot up again. He closed his eyes for a moment to picture the shot. Chuck opened his eyes and locked on to the ball, he took his club back and took a swing. "I hit it!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"That's a nice shot, Chuck. I think you're still away though." Chuck marched the fifteen feet up to his ball and setup again. He took another massive hack and the ball went twenty feet this time, but sharply to the right.

Grant intercepted Chuck in the golf cart before Chuck got to his ball. "Hey, Chuck, why don't we give that club a rest? You don't want to wear out your five iron on the first hole. Let's try an eight iron."

"Okay."

Chuck's next shot managed a good sixty feet before it rolled to a stop. "See, that's a little better," Grant nodded. Hop in, I'll give you a ride. After five shots it was Devon's turn to hit and he hit a seven iron that rolled off the back of the green. Grant was a little closer and his nine iron floated down, hit the green, hopped once and stopped.

"How did you do that?" Chuck asked in amazement.

"Practice," Grant assured him. "Years and years of practice"

Michael had a difficult time getting out of the heavy rough and ended up with a seven. Chuck had hit all nine of his shots before he got the green and Grant assured him it was okay just to pick his ball up when he got to nine, so instead of playing out of the sand Chuck fished it out with the rake and put it back in his pocket. Devon got up and down for par and Grant two putted. They pushed the hole and moved onto the next tee.

***

As it turned out Michael was the first to win a skin. He crushed a huge drive over the water on the third hole. Devon and Grant had both laid up, so Michael managed a par while Grant got bogey and Devon got a double bogey. Chuck had another nine, but actually did get to use his putter.

"I don't understand, you're both ahead of Michael in strokes, but he's winning? I thought the object was to take the fewest number of strokes. Grant's had the fewest numbers of strokes. "Yes." Devon nodded that's true. "But as far as our wager is concerned he hasn't had the fewest number of strokes on any one of the holes, so he hasn't won anything yet."

"Yet," Grant emphasized.

"Yeah, well right now, Michael's got your money." Devon smirked.

"For now."

Michael teed off first on the fourth hole and drove it straight into the trees on the right side. "Damn!" he shouted.

"Looks like you won't be getting another skin this hole," Grant snickered. However, Grant's ball also drifted off to the right as it carried and he wasn't in the trees, but he was in the deep rough. "Ah, shoot."

Devon's drive was to the right center of the fairway and he did a little dance after he hit it. "Looks like this one's going to be mine, unless Chuck here, steals it away."

"Right," Chuck rolled his eyes. Chuck stepped up to his ball and Grant helped him get into the right position again.

"Nice and easy," Grant reminded him. Chuck took a swing and _CRACK! _the ball took off from his club face and rose into the air.

"I hit it!" Chuck exclaimed. "I hit it!" The ball seemed to carry a really long way in the air before it rolled to a stop in the grass.

"You sure did bro!" Awesome congratulated him smacking him on the back. "But that isn't our fairway."

"What?" Chuck asked. "Does that mean it doesn't count?"

"Oh, no, you can play from there, you're just going to have to work your way over to our green. Oh, and watch for flying golf balls, playing in someone else's fairway is dangerous."

Grant gave Chuck a seven iron and told him he would meet him up a ways since he was going to have to search for his ball. Michael was already tromping around in the trees trying to find his. Chuck strutted proudly over to other fairway, where another group was playing in the opposite direction. "Good morning," Chuck greeted them cheerfully.

They gave him a series of curt nods, but did not otherwise respond. Chuck's eyes slid over their faces, when his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

A camel

Four people stuffed in a bamboo cage.

A field full of bodies

A burning village

A shipment of drugs and human cargo being seized at the port of Los Angeles

A tattoo in the shape of a star

An indictment by the International War Crimes Tribunal

A camel

"Holy, shit!" Chuck muttered.

The foursome of golfers briefly turned their attention to Chuck. "Sorry," he shrugged. "Bad lie." One of the golfers said something in a language he didn't recognize eliciting a chuckle from the rest. Chuck was so nervous when he lined up his shot that his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath, Chuck took a swing at the ball and to his amazement he hit it, of course it ended up shooting right off the end of his club hitting a tree. It ricocheted off the tree and headed straight back for him. Chuck screamed and ducked, the ball sailed over his head and hit the cart of the man he'd just flashed on. There was a flurry of activity as the men piled out of the carts looking extremely angry.

"What you do?" One of the men demanded.

"Sorry," Chuck apologized. "It's my first time and I'm not very good!"

His explanation was met with angry glares. The same man who'd spoken early said something else, again in a language Chuck didn't recognize and the men laughed and shook their heads. The man Chuck had flashed on said something obviously derogatory to him, but Chuck couldn't understand. He waved his hand at Chuck and got back in his golf cart. Chuck picked up his ball and fled.

When he was hidden behind a tree, he scrambled for his watch. "Casey! Casey!" he said urgently.

"What?" Came the reply.

"I just flashed."

"Are you kidding, on a golf course?"

"No, I'm not kidding. One of the groups out here includes Fauzan Sutanto."

"Who the hell is that?"

"The butcher of Aceh?" Chuck muttered.

"Never heard of him."

"He's some big time Indonesian rebel. Thought to be responsible for the kidnapping and murder of hundreds of people, he's also apparently involved in human and drug trafficking."

"And you just bumped into him on the golf course?" Casey asked.

"I almost assassinated him with a golf ball." The line was dead for a few moments. "Casey?"

"How many groups is he in front of you?"

"I don't know, two or three?"

"I'll go to the car and see if I can get a photo…"

"He has a tattoo on the inside of his left elbow, it's definitely him," Chuck said urgently.

"CHUCK! Where are you, Bro?" called Devon's voice.

"I have to go," Chuck said.

"Just keep a low profile call me back in twenty minutes. What hole are you on?"

"The fourth."

"Roger that, Casey out."

Chuck stepped out of the trees to find the three brothers all standing around. "You talking to someone?" Devon asked.

"Me…nobody but myself," Chuck gave a weak grin.

"Where's your ball?"

"I already took my nine shots." Chuck held up his ball.

"Dude, what happened?" Michael asked.

"I er…kept hitting the trees."

Grant sighed. "We'll have to take another look at your setup on the next hole. I thought you were improving."

Come on, let's get up to the green." Devon indicated that Chuck should get in Grant's cart.

***

Chuck actually won a skin. Well according to Devon he actually won three skins. On the par three seventh hole Chuck got the ball in the hole in seven shots. Everyone else beat him including Grant who'd gotten the only birdie on the hole. Grant was starting to grumble and that seemed to delight Devon more than anything else.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked.

"Grant can…"

"NO!" Grant shook his head. "I'll earn my skins thank you very much."

Chuck needed to call Casey, so he aimed directly to the left and took a swing but instead of going into the trees the ball sliced directly back into the middle of the fairway. "Nice shot, Chuck!" Awesome gave him a high five. "You're really getting this down."

"Yeah…you know," Chuck winced. "I guess I just needed…practice?"

"Don't worry, Chuckster, I'm gunna get you out on the links a lot more."

"That sounds…great."

"You're going to love it, there's nothing like a warm summer morning."

"Really, nothing?"

"Well there's a long jog, that's pretty good or you know a long morning of passionately making love to a fine woman." Chuck winced again. "Okay, you're away, let's follow up that tee shot with solid approach."

"I'll do my best," Chuck lied. Once again Chuck aimed for the trees on the far left of the fairway. He took a mighty swing and the ball went straight down the fairway.

"Nice shot!" Devon crowed. "I knew you could do it!" Right at the last moment the ball veered to the right and dropped into the sand trap protecting the green. "Oh, tough break, Chuck."

"Damn it!" Chuck muttered.

"That sounds like a man who's playing golf."

Chuck frowned and followed Devon up to the green. He went to pick up his ball but Devon tutted at him. "That's only shot three, play it where it lies, Bartowski. You get up and down, you've got a par here."

"Right," Chuck shook his head. "Any suggestions on how to hit out of sand?"

"Oh, well, it's tricky, but here's what you do. You have to get your short stick out, choke up on the staff, then you waggle it around to make sure you've got a good grip. Then you want to burry the head, deep into that soft, supple sand and really make sure you get some good penetration, so that when your ball explodes it covers the face of the green with that milky white sand."

Chuck looked at Devon slightly disgustedly. "Yeah, thanks, Devon."

"No problem, Bro. If there's anything I know, it's how to get balls to explode."

Chuck shuddered. He attempted to get his concentration back on the shot he was making. On the first shot the ball only moved a foot. The second moved two feet. On the third the ball hit the lip of the sand trap and bounced back. On the fourth shot in the sand trap the ball hopped out of the sand and onto to green.

"You did it!" Awesome and Grant cheered.

"Yeaaah…" Chuck jeered disgustedly.

"Come on, Chuck, you've still got one shot to win this hole," Michael reminded him.

"Yeah, but Grant's away," Devon declared.

Grant took a minute to read the green and then lined up his shot. He stood over his ball and took a practice swing. He adjusted his grip, measured his stroke again and the after he lined up behind his ball and took his backswing, Chuck's phone rang. Grant hit the ball and he missed the hole by three feet.

"Oh, cell phone on the golf course, not awesome, Chuck." Devon shook his head.

"Can't he just do it over?" Chuck asked.

"There are no do-overs on a golf course."

"DAMN IT! Answer it already!" Grant shouted.

"Sorry," Chuck said sheepishly. He wandered off the green. "This is Chuck."

"Bartowski, why haven't you checked in?" Casey barked.

"I couldn't get away."

"How hard is it to hit a golf ball into the weeds?"

"Harder than you'd think…surprisingly."

"Walker's here, she's surveilling the target, but he's four groups in front of you. You need to pretend this call is from the Buy More. Tell them it's an emergency and you have to go to work after you finish the next hole."

"Casey, I can't just bail on Awesome. We're supposed to be bonding or something."

"Awe, that's sweet, Bartowski, but national security comes first. We don't know why Sutanto is here, we have to put a tail on him and see where he goes. We don't have time for Woodcomb's _feelings." _Casey said derisively.

"Being the Intersect sucks," Chuck replied petulantly.

"Suck it up, or we'll replace you with a pocket calculator."

"Nice…" Chuck's phone beeped as Casey hung up on him. Chuck wandered sheepishly back to the Woodcomb's.

"Hey guys, I'm going to have to go to the Buy More, there's a computer emergency and they really need me."

"Chuck, I thought you'd cleared all your time off?"

"I did… it's just, it's really bad and they need someone experienced."

"All right, Chuck, I'm sure it's some sort of _national emergency_."

"I'm really sorry, Devon."

"Not to worry, Chuck, if you have to go, you have to go, it's all awesome. Just make sure you catch up with us later."

***

After the ninth hole, which Devon won, causing Grant to turn purple. Chuck bid them goodbye and walked towards the parking lot. He was quickly intercepted by Sarah in a beverage cart. She was wearing a hat and sunglasses a blue polo from gift shop. "Hey, sir, give you a ride to your car?"

"Hey, there, don't you look cute?"

Sarah flashed him a bright smile. "Well I work for tips."

"Boy did you come pickup the wrong golfer."

"Well I checked them all out and you had the cutest butt."

Chuck froze. "Are you being serious?" Chuck asked.

Sarah who had lowered her sunglasses rolled her eyes. "Get in," she nodded at the seat beside her.

"That's what I figured." Chuck sighed as he dropped into the cart beside her. "There's no way you'd look at all those golfer's butts."

Sarah laughed. "We're going to zoom around the parking lot and you are going to look at all the license plates and see if you can't find Sutanto's car. This will be a whole lot easier if we can put a tracker on the car." Sarah pulled up to the parking lot and slowly started circling the aisles. "How'd you do?"

"At golf? I sucked as usual."

"Just because you aren't good at something the very first time you try it doesn't mean you suck."

"I think that might be the definition of suck, actually"

"Actually the definition of suck is to apply suction," Sarah corrected.

"Exactly."

Sarah just snickered and shook her head as she whipped around and they started the next row.

***

They didn't find anything, but Sarah had a camera that recorded all the license plates. She stuck Chuck in Casey's suburban and he started running all the plates through the computer.

"Okay, Chuck, I'm not going to say it, because you'll just immediate hop out of the car, but don't do anything to compromise your cover. Devon thinks you left, you can't be seen."

"I get it," Chuck nodded as he kept looking at license plates.

"We'll be back in a bit."

Chuck spent an hour and twenty minutes in the Suburban running license plates. He did find two scofflaws and a man wanted to tax evasion, but nothing regarding Sutanto. Sarah's voice crackled over his watch. "Chuck, the mark went into the bar in the club house. Devon is only a couple of groups behind. We may have to make ourselves scarce, while they clear out. We can't risk getting seen."

"I'll keep an eye out."

He had finished most of the list when Casey's voice came over his watch. "The idiots Woodcomb just finished the ninth hole, Walker. They're coming to you."

A couple of minutes later Sarah's voice sounded. "Crap they're like two tables away from each other. We're each going to have to cover an exit. "Chuck get in here," You're going to have to cover the third exit."

Chuck was assigned to watch the pro shop, which was fine, except that Chuck didn't know much about golf and the Pro kept asking if he could help Chuck find something. Since, he wasn't actually browsing it got annoying quickly. He eventually knocked over a golf umbrella stand scattering umbrellas everywhere.

They golf pro gave him a nasty look and Chuck backed into a corner. "Guys, I don't think I can stay here any longer."

"It's okay, Chuck, I'll come switch with you."

"Negative, we have contact, Chuck, get back to the car. Walker, keep your eyes on Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest until we're clear and then catch up.

"Casey, knock it off. Chuck, meet Casey at the Suburban."

Much to the Pro's relief Chuck left the Pro Shop and headed out to the parking lot. Casey pulled the Suburban around nearly running Chuck over. "Get in chips for brains, they're in a black Audi and they're getting away."

Casey roared after them. They caught sight of them just before they got to the freeway. The Audi was driving fast, too fast to follow in a Suburban without catching some attention. "Damn it, Walker, where are you? They're doing more than ninety out here, if I follow at that speed they'll know something's up."

"I'm on it," Sarah radioed back.

Chuck craned his neck around and looked for Sarah, but didn't see her coming. "Walker, we're loosing visual."

"I see you, how far in front of you are they?"

"Probably almost half a mile."

Chuck barely heard it. There was a sound to his right and he whipped about and there on the right shoulder in the emergency lane was Sarah. He only caught a glimpse of her as she flew by at more than twice their speed. She had such a look of unbridled joy on her face that it startled Chuck. She was having fun. Chuck watched as Sarah slowed and weaved back into traffic and dart between cars until she was out of sight. "I've got them, you can move up a bit, I'll let you know when they get off."

With Sarah's help the tailed the men back to very old nondescript office building in the warehouse district of Long Beach. Casey pulled the Suburban up around the corner where they could just see into the alley. The car honked its horn and a moment later the garage door on the office building started to rise. The Audi disappeared inside and the door immediately closed behind it, blocking their view.

"We're going to have to get in there."

"How are we going to do that?" Chuck asked.

"I was talking to Walker, you're going to stay in the car."

"Oh…right. Sorry it's been a while, I had forgotten the stay in the car thing."

"Like you _ever_ remember to stay in the car," Casey replied bitingly.

"It's not that I forget, it's just not always the best place."

"For you, it's always the best place."

"I can't believe I've actually been missing this."

"Oh, come on, anything to break up the monotony of your life has to be a blessing."

Chuck glared at Casey, but quit talking to him since it was obvious they were just going to keep going round and round. He settled into the passenger seat and watched the warehouse with Casey.

"Hi," Sarah said as she hopped in the back seat.

"Hi," Chuck responded.

"What's with you?"

"He just got his feeling hurt because I told him he has to stay in the car while we break into the building."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Sarah asked and Chuck's heart swelled with affection for her.

"You want Chuck to come in there with us?"

"No, I'm just not sure it's the best plan to break into a building when we have no idea what's inside. There could be anything in there."

"Don't tell me this layoff has made you into a pansy," Casey spouted.

"No, I just think it's prudent to study the situation a bit, maybe do some surveillance, see if Chuck flashes on anything that can tell us what we're dealing with here."

"If you haven't noticed, Chuck's flasher has been on the fritz, there's no guarantee he'd ever flash on anything."

"There's never a guarantee that Chuck's going to flash, but his intelligence is important." Sarah was glaring at Casey.

"Look if you want to have another make out session with…" Casey started.

"AGENT CASEY," Sarah snarled. "WE ARE ON A MISSION! I may tolerate your jokes and barbs when we are standing down, but you will not insinuate improper relations between the asset and me while we are on a mission. Do I make myself clear?" Casey's eyes were bulging and he looked like he wanted to launch himself into the back seat at Sarah, but he finally just looked away as his face burned. "Why don't you return to Castle and check in with General Beckman and outfit the technical gear we'll need to break in. Chuck and I will watch the building until you get back and see if we can figure out a strategy to break in."

"How do you propose I get back to Castle?" Casey asked bitterly.

"You can take my car," Sarah held out her keys. Casey got a self important smirk on his face, but as he reached for the keys Sarah snatched them back. "I warn you if you get so much as a scratch on it, I will kick your ass, so badly people back in academy will be laughing at you. Sarah held out her keys again, but as Casey once again reached for them she snatched them back. "And don't strip the gears. It's a performance transmission, you have to shift it gently and easily from one gear to the next. You know, maybe I should go back to…"

"For cripes sake, Walker, if I can fly and F-15 I can certainly drive your precious car." Sarah winced but she did hold out her keys. "Hmm, this could be fun," Casey said when he had the keys.

He quickly exited the vehicle and Sarah called after him. "Safety first, Casey! Be careful damn it!"

"Wow, I can't believe you let him drive your car," Chuck stated.

Sarah scratched her head. "Yeah, neither can I. But he needs some time to get his head back in the game after I yelled at him and we do need to report in and you and I should talk."

Chuck grimaced. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there."

Sarah leaned over the front seats and poured herself into the driver's seat. "About that, I was right, Casey was being unprofessional and he knew it." Chuck gave her a smile, but it quickly vanished. "But Casey was also right. You and I… Well me mostly. I haven't maintained a proper separation from you. I'm not blaming you I'm just stating a fact. This is a mission, Chuck and I'm sure you remember, missions come first."

"Of course." Chuck nodded.

"Good, if Casey and I do break into that building tonight you do have to stay in the car because I can't be worrying about you, while I'm in there. Covert operations are tricky and I can't be in there, wondering if you're out here where you're supposed to be. And I can't take you in there with me and risk someone catching you with a lucky bullet. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah," Chuck said sadly. He always preferred to think of himself as part of the team.

"Look, I know emotionally this is hard, but you have to shut that off and just do your part. I know you'll be worried about me, but you need to realize what your job is in all of this and how that interacts with our jobs."

"Sarah, I get it." Chuck clenched his fists. "Do you think it's easy for me sit in the car when you're in danger?"

"No," Sarah shook her head. "I don't expect it to be easy for you, it's a hard job. But if we're going to work together we have to be an effective team. For us to be an effective team all of us have to do our parts. Sometimes your part is sitting in the car and frankly you're not very good at it."

Chuck frowned. "It's not fair to say it like that."

Sarah shrugged. "I'll say anything I have to say, to keep you safe, you, Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck grinned for a second and then it dawned on him. "Hey, you only said that last part to manipulate me!"

"You, Chuck Bartowski, are too smart for your own good, but just because I had a motive in saying it, doesn't mean that I didn't mean what I said."

Chuck closed one eye while he tried to decipher Sarah's code. "So you were trying to keep the intersect safe, but you'll say whatever you have to say to keep me safe?"

***

Chuck and Sarah spent a reasonably enjoyable afternoon watching the office building. Other than being hungry it wasn't that bad. There wasn't much to see, but Chuck didn't care that much. Spending an afternoon sitting with Sarah was pleasant enough. Her hand was sitting on the console and Chuck longed to pick it up, but he knew what would happen if he did, so he left it alone.

Casey returned just before dark and hopped into the back of the Suburban. Mercifully, he brought food with him. Which Chuck and Sarah wolfed down while he briefed them on his conversation with Beckman. She'd ordered them to observe until Sutanto left and continue to follow him. When he was in for the night Team Bartowski would return and check out the office building.

It was after eleven when the car left the office building and they continued the tail. They followed the car to until it pulled behind a house in Westchester. They watched the lights go on, but at 1AM nothing had changed. The lights in front of the house were still on.

"Guards might be staying up."

"It looks that way. We better get to the office building and make our move," Sarah answered.

They drove back to the office building and Casey and Sarah took turns changing into tactical gear in the back. "All right, Bartowski, stay in the car."

"Yes, sir," Chuck nodded. Casey gave him a double take.

"Are you giving me lip?"

Chuck looked at Casey carefully. "What?"

"You can stuff the attitude, Bartowski. I'll…"

"Casey, he agreed to your order, what the hell is your problem?" Sarah barked.

"You know he's not going to stay in the car."

"Yes, he is, I spoke to him."

"Oh, well, that's just perfect, a girl pact."

"Hey," Chuck objected but Sarah held out her hand.

"Casey, I've had about enough of you today. Let's just get this done."

Chuck watched as Sarah and Casey disappeared around the edge of the building. A couple of minutes later Sarah came over the comm. "Chuck, we're entering the building, get in position, we'll maintain radio silence until were inside and are clear."

"Roger… you know Roger is a funny term, why not Steve or Clancy," Chuck's mic cut off.

"Radio silence means be silent," Casey grunted. Chuck climbed into the far back of the suburban and turned the monitors on.

"You can't just kill his mic." He heard Sarah whisper angrily.

"It looks like I can shut up Bartowski."

"Casey!" she whispered fiercely. Then she was silent as they entered the building.

Chuck's blood went cold when Casey uttered just one word. "Contact."

Chuck heard the faint but distinct popping of gunfire. "Chuck, get out of here. Take the Suburban and go, rendezvous at the Castle."

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, but his mic was still dead.

"Chuck, just go. I'll…We'll… DAMN IT," Sarah' mic cut off.

Chuck scrambled into the front of the Suburban. He wasn't sure if he should follow Sarah's order or go help her and Casey. He knew what she would want him to do, but he couldn't just leave them. Chuck gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands and pressed his forehead against it. _If he were just a better agent_… Suddenly the door opened and Chuck was wrenched out of the vehicle and thrown to the ground. Chuck was kicked backwards and landed on his elbows.

"Well if it is not mah fwend fwom de golf couwse," a voice said in broken English and a terrible accent. Chuck looked up into the face of Fauzan Sutanto and down the barrel of several large guns.

"Bwing him,"

A bag was shoved over Chuck's head, he struggled for a moment, and then something hit him in the forehead and he blacked out.

***

"Wake up," Chuck felt a slap across the face. "The boss wants to speak to you." Chuck felt another rough slap across the face.

"I'm awake. If you didn't want me to fall asleep you shouldn't have knocked me out," Chuck replied rubbing his aching head.

"Misteh Bawtowski, is it?" Sutanto asked.

Chuck didn't reply and one of Sutanto's men kicked him in the ribs. "The General asked you a question."

Chuck gasped for air his lungs and side burning. "Yes," he gasped. "I'm Bartowski."

"Vewy good, now you lewn how dis wouks. Who do you wouk fow?"

"I work for the Nerd Herd at the Buy More," The man behind him kicked him again and Chuck groaned and whimpered. "It's true my ID was in my pocket."

"Yes, vewy odd. You fwends they cawwy non powlice issue weapons. You have no badges.

"I don't have any friends."

"You take me fow a fool, Misteh Bawtowski."

"Well you do sound like Elmer Fudd." Chuck screamed as pain coursed through his body like nothing he'd ever experienced. He didn't remember falling over but the next thing he knew he was lying on his back and every nerve in his body ached.

"An intewesting weapon the taseh. Hewtz does it not? Yet is non fatal. But use it enough and youh victim wihl wish they weh dead. Who do you wohk fow?"

"I swear to God, I work at the Buy More."

"Sir, we don't have time for this, the shipment will be arriving any minute."

Sutanto looked down at him in disgust. "Vewy well, kill him, and dispose of him wif the gewls that did not sewvive the twip." Someone grabbed Chuck's shirt and hauled him up. "Goodbye, Misteh Bawtowski."

Chuck whimpered as he was shoved roughly forward and then a gun was placed at the back of his neck. "Let's take a walk, nice and easy now." Chuck put his hands up even though the man did not request it of him and walked unsteadily forward. His ribs ached and he felt dazed from the blows to the head and the stun gun. The man forced Chuck to walk to what appeared to be an even more secluded area of the shipping yard. "That's far enough, get on your knees." Chuck stopped but kept standing. "On your knees!" the man shouted.

"If you're going to kill me, I'd just as soon stand, if it's all the same to you."

Chuck didn't expect to hear the shot the man fired. It surprised him and he'd never expected to die surprised. But then Sarah's face flashed before him. She was happy and kissing him and they were together, that was the last thing Chuck thought before his world went to black.


	14. Chapter 14 The Truth Under the Covers

_**Disclaimer: **__If you own Chuck, please renew the show, or I'll be forced to write drivel just to keep myself entertained! I beseech you! Please don't cancel Chuck! Oh, and if you couldn't tell. I don't own Chuck. _

"Chuck, come on, wake up. Don't do this to me. I need you to wake up—please?"

_Someone was begging him to wake up. No, Sarah was begging him to wake up. _"Sarah?" Chuck opened his eyes to see a very dirty and frazzled looking Sarah with tear tracks on her face. The tears were long gone, but the evidence they left behind was obvious

"Oh, thank, God." Sarah let out a long breath. "Chuck, are you hit?"

"What?" Chuck asked.

Sarah's hands began searching under his shirt for signs of trauma, when she hit the sore spot in his ribs, Chuck let out a sharp gasp. "What? What is it?" she demanded.

"Nothing, it's just before, when they were trying to get information out of me, they kicked me a couple of times." Sarah's face turned as dark as he had ever seen it. She glanced at the body laying a couple of feet away from Chuck. "Oh, my…is he dead?"

"Yes." Sarah looked distinctly like she regretted that he was dead, because she wanted to kill him again.

"Are you sure, should we call an ambulance or something?"

"No, no need, I made sure he was dead." Chuck noticed that along with the two bright crimsons stains on the man's shirt he was also sporting a bullet hole to the middle of his forehead. Chuck was suddenly sure he was going to be sick. He turned over and retched on the ground. His ribs felt like they were on fire.

He felt Sarah put a hand on the back of his neck. When he was done heaving the burger that Casey had brought him earlier, Sarah led him away from the body.

"What else did they do to you?" Sarah asked. It was her most business like voice. The girl…the girl he fawned over and longed for, seemed very far away.

"They, uh, they tasered me…"

"What did you tell them?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing, I just told them that I worked at the Buy More and that they had the wrong guy."

"They tortured you and you said nothing?" Sarah asked skeptically. "You didn't talk about the…" Sarah lowered her voice. "the Intersect."

Chuck shook his head, but found that doing that hurt to much so he stopped. "No, who'd believe me anyway?"

"It's important, Chuck, you didn't say _anything_?"

"No."

Sarah sat down beside him and took his hand. "Good work." The woman he knew as Agent Walker seemed to melt beside him and what was left behind was just Sarah. She wasn't talking, she was just staring at the ground.

"Sarah, I think there's a ship. It might be full of girls."

"I know." Sarah nodded not looking up. She pointed distractedly to the comm unit in her ear. They've got the ship, they're securing it now."

"Who?" Chuck asked. "Sarah, what happened? Where's Casey?"

"The office building was an ambush. As soon as we stepped inside they started shooting. Casey got hit. I managed to drag him back to a defensible position. Damn that man is heavy."

"Is he okay?" Chuck asked.

"Other than the bullet hole in his stomach, he's fine, perhaps little grumpier than usual."

"That doesn't seem possible. Is he going to be okay?"

"His prognosis was good. The last I heard, he was in surgery to remove the bullet. Anyway he managed to cover me long enough for us to get the upper hand, but by the time we'd taken the office, they'd already run off with you. We found documents about the shipment in the office, but not the slip number."

"How did you find me?" Chuck asked.

"Your watch," Sarah replied. "I swear to God, if you ever take that thing off to hide from me again, I'm stapling it to your forehead. The only reason we found you in time was the watch. Beckman ordered an FBI strike team to take the pier. They were just getting ready to move when the spotter said he saw you being taken away by one of the hostiles. I've never run so fast in all my life." The flat monotone voice that Sarah had been telling her story in broke. "I almost didn't make it," she squeaked.

Chuck put an arm around her and surprisingly she crashed into him and clutched him. She hit his ribs again causing Chuck to gasp once more. She lowered her hand so that it was on his hip and she rested against him. It may have been five minutes, maybe ten, Chuck wasn't sure. The ground was uncomfortable, he knew that. "We need to get you to the medic," Sarah finally said.

"I'm fine," Chuck answered, but Sarah pulled away from and the look of her face told him clearly they weren't staging a debate. He was going to see the medic.

"Come on, let's get you back to the command post."

Sarah pulled Chuck up and slung his arm over her shoulders. He didn't really need her help to walk, but his input on his current medical condition didn't seem to be of great concern to her. Apparently, the medic was the only one Sarah trusted to give an opinion on how Chuck was feeling. They slowly made their way back to the command post and Sarah sat Chuck down in a chair. The medic was not currently available, as there were gunshot wounds and he was prepping agents for transport. Chuck assured Sarah, that he was fine and they could go, but she was insistent that they wait until the medic arrived.

The medic did finally arrive and he looked Chuck over. He poked at Chuck's ribs. Then flashed a light in his yes. "You, my friend, have a concussion," the medic told him.

"I do?"

"It looks that way. Have you had any nausea or dizziness?"

"He threw up a little while ago," Sarah told the medic. She turned towards Chuck. "You didn't tell me they'd hit you in the head."

"I told you they hit me," Chuck said defensively.

"You have a concussion!"

"I see you're in good hands," the medic gave a small laugh. "You should take some Advil and get some rest. You'll need to wake him up every two hours or so, to check his pupil dilatation, vision, see if he has headaches. He may continue to have light sensitivity, don't aggravate it. The medic opened his kit and retrieved a pack. He bent it until it made a snapping noise and then he shook it. "This where they hit you?" he asked moving his forefinger across the spot where they had clocked him to knock him out.

Chuck winced. "Yeah,"

"Well keep this on it, two minutes on, five minutes off, until you can get home and put some ice on it. It will help keep the swelling down at least until you go to sleep, then just put a cold compress on your head. I want you to go to see your doctor tomorrow and he'll probably want to give you a CT scan and an X-Ray on your ribs. No strenuous activities for at least forty eight hours, unless your doctor advises differently," he ordered. The medic wished them both a good night and headed off to find the next patient.

"Come on," Sarah coaxed. "Let's go home."

"My place or yours?" Chuck asked.

"We'll start at mine until we can get cleaned up and then I'll take you home. I'm afraid we're a little too worse for wear to go back to Casa Bartowski."

"Yeah, you look like hell," Chuck agreed.

"Thanks, you look pretty terrible yourself."

***

"Come on, Chuck, into the shower," Sarah ordered when they got back to her apartment.

"I don't have anything to change into," Chuck objected. "I'll just end up wearing these same dingy golf clothes home." Sarah shook her head and went to her dresser. She reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out his _Professional nerds do it for money _t-shirt, a pair of jeans and even a pair of his underwear. "Hey, where did those come from?"

"Your room."

"You stole my clothes?"

"Chuck," Sarah said in exasperation. "We've been cover dating for a year and a half. It's a matter of normalcy for you to have some stuff at my apartment. Just like I leave stuff around your apartment. I don't do it, just because it's convenient, but because it sells us as a real couple."

"But Ellie's never been over here…"

"No, but when you unexpectedly spend the night at my place, you shouldn't go home in the same clothes you left in, because it would be normal for you to have a change of clothes here. Now get in the shower."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," Sarah let a long slow sigh. "I'm just…" Sarah looked at him warily. "It was just a long day. You're hurt and I'm worried about you. I need to find out about Casey. I have to come up with a cover for why you didn't come back yesterday and I could just really use a long hot bath."

"Oh…sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Sarah took a step closer to him and ran a hand over his the side of his face. "You were great today. You know…other than the not telling me about getting conked on the head. Days like today are just really hard." Chuck put his arm around Sarah and hugged her. Sarah hugged him back without hesitation.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for rescuing me."

"You don't have to thank me for that. That's actually my job."

"True, but if it was anybody else's job, I'd be dead now. _You _saved me and you saved me because you're you."

"Because I'm me?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, you're amazing and special and you actually care what happens to me. Nobody else would have been invested enough to put in the effort to save me."

"You make me being compromised sound like a good thing," Sarah said sourly.

"Look if you caring about me means you're compromised, then it _is_ a good thing. Tonight, there wasn't one second for you to spare, if you'd have thought twice about charging in after me… You don't make it. You saved my life tonight. It was just oneof many times. One time you hesitated…did you hesitate tonight?"

"No."

"Thank you for that. Chuck bent down and kissed her upper lip gently. It was like setting off a bomb. Sarah grabbed his head and pulled him closer locking them together. His hands pressed into her back pulling her closer, locking them together in a struggle to find light in the darkness. Then Sarah's hands gripped his hair and pulled him back breaking their bond and forcing them apart. She pulled so tightly it was painful. She shook her head.

"Chuck, I want too, but we can't. We can't and even if we could, you have a concussion, so we couldn't. Please go take a shower."

"Sarah, I…"

"Please," Sarah begged.

"Okay."

Chuck stepped into the bathroom. His head swirling even more now than after when he'd been on the docks. How could she push him away? Now even after this, she still pushed. He felt so connected to her that even now, that even here naked in her shower, he felt like there was a piece of her here with him. But maybe she just bugged her bathroom, who knew?

Chuck stood and washed away the day, sand from the golf course, sweat from the stake out, blood from his hair where he'd been struck and vomit? Oh, God, he'd kissed Sarah after he vomited and he hadn't even brushed his teeth yet. No wonder she pushed him away. Chuck shook his head. The cut in his hairline stung a bit as he washed his hair, but he finally started to feel clean again. He also washed away some of the terror he'd felt and his hands finally stopped shaking from the taser.

When he stepped out of the shower he eyed him self critically. He had a nasty bruise on his ribs and at some point he'd picked up a bit of a black eye. He still didn't look very good. Chuck brushed his teeth with the tooth brush he'd actually intentionally left at Sarah's, before he put on his clothes and headed back out into Sarah's room.

"I'm trying to get information on an Agent John Casey. Yes, I'm his partner, no not that kind of partner. Yes, I know I'm not family… Please I…" Sarah sighed. "Okay, I'll stop by in the morning. Thank you." Sarah hung up the phone. "Casey is stable, that's all they'll tell me, stupid HIPPA. Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"That's good, why don't you lie down for a bit and rest. I still need to finish constructing our cover and then I'll grab a shower before we head back. I'll try and be quiet."

"I'm not sure it matters, I don't think I could sleep. You want some help?"

"Chuck you have a brain injury and you've been bruised and tasered. I'll take care of this, just lie down for a bit."

One minute he was laying on his side watching Sarah work. He thought she was on the phone with the police or something and the next she was shaking him.

"Chuck, you have to wake up."

"I fell asleep?"

"A couple of hours ago," Sarah nodded. Sure enough she was clean and changed into new clothes her makeup was done and she was holding some of it in her hand. "Let me see your eyes." Sarah looked directly into his eyes and he looked straight back at her beautiful blue eyes. She looked amazing, but tired. "How many fingers do you see?" She asked.

"Two."

"Your pupils still aren't dilated quite the same. We are definitely getting you in for a CT scan later."

"Sounds fun, I haven't had one of those in a few months."

Sarah smiled. "You do have a very handsome brain. Now, I'm going to see if I can hide that shiner."

"What…makeup?"

"Don't worry, I'm good at this," Sarah assured him. "It's just a little concealer, you'll be fine."

"I don't know…"

"Shhh." Sarah admonished. She dabbed some liquid under his eye and then used a sponge on it. After a minute she looked him over critically. "Well we definitely don't have the same skin tone, but I think you'll pass for human."

"Just please don't let Casey or Morgan or oh, jeez, Awesome find out about this."

Sarah ran a her fingers through his hair momentarily. "Don't worry, you're beauty secrets are safe with me." She helped him up. "Let's take you home."

***

"I hope they're still asleep," Chuck whispered.

"That would be easier," Sarah nodded. "But I took care of our cover, you're going to have to cancel on Devon today, so it had to be something good."

"That sucks." Chuck frowned.

"Captain Awesome beginning to grow on you?" Sarah asked.

"No… no, I mean, he's a good guy. He really loves my sister and he's going to be my brother-in-law soon. Even if I'm not 'awesome' enough to keep up with him and his brothers, it was nice of him to try and make me feel…brotherly. I mean he really did try."

"Yeah, that was really nice of him. Devon's a good man, your sister is very lucky."

"Ooh, a little jealous of Ellie are we?"

Sarah laughed just a bit. "No, I'll definitely leave the Captain for Ellie. Not my type, even if he is a good guy."

Chuck opened the door the apartment to find Captain Awesome sitting on the couch. "Morning, Devon."

"Ah the prodigal Bro returns."

"Devon… I'm sorry about yesterday I just got tied up and I couldn't…"

"Funny thing," Devon interrupted. "The boys and I stopped by the Buy More yesterday afternoon to see when you might be free, turns out they didn't call you in. Abandoning your bros to hang out with the girl friend, Chuck? Never awesome."

"I…I…I…" Chuck stuttered.

"They did actually," Sarah said from beside him. "John Casey called him to deal with an irate customer, who'd had a bad install. They were trying to keep it quiet, they didn't want it get back to management. With Emmett gone, Buy More corporate has been really keeping a close eye on the Burbank branch and Chuck didn't want Casey to get fired."

"Then why didn't you meet up with us?" Devon asked Chuck. "We called your cell."

"That _is _my fault," Sarah admitted. "Sort of." Ellie had walked in and was standing in front of the kitchen watching the interaction. "The Orange Orange was robbed at gun point yesterday." Ellie gasped. "Chuck was kind enough to spend the entire evening just hanging out to make me feel safer."

"Oh, my, God!" Ellie gasped. "What…how…" Ellie rushed forward and hugged Sarah. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing better. I think the story was supposed to be in the paper," Sarah pointed to the unopened paper sitting on the coffee table.

Devon picked up the paper and started leafing through it. Ellie whacked Chuck on the arm. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It wasn't his fault…" Sarah started.

"You aren't off the hook either," Ellie cut Sarah off angrily. "When something like that happens in this family, you call and let the rest of us know. My, God, what if something had happened to you, would I have had to read about _that_ in the paper?" Ellie asked indignantly. Sarah opened her mouth to speak again, but Ellie cut her off viciously. "You've been in this family long enough to know better. I'm a doctor, when there are emergencies, you are supposed to call me. I care about you, I care about what happens to both of you. I cannot believe I'm just hearing about this now."

"Here it is," Devon announced. He proceeded to read the story to the rest of the group. Chuck just got more and more surprised. Sarah had done all this? Just to protect their cover?

"I'm sorry," Sarah finally said. "I was really shaken up, I wasn't thinking clearly…"

Ellie whirled on Chuck. "And what's your excuse?"

"Ellie, we're sorry, it was a really tough day."

"That's why you're supposed to depend on your family."

Chuck sighed. "I'm really sorry, El. Devon, you too, I should have called."

Devon came and smacked him on the back. "Well at least it sounds like you're a genuine hero…" he started explained before Sarah jumped in.

"He is actually. Chuck's a very big hero. Whenever I need him, he's always there for me." Sarah beamed at him proudly.

"Awesome. Well luckily you made it back in time for today. One more day of adventure with the bros!"

"Actually, Devon," Sarah cut in before Chuck could answer. "I'm still pretty shaken up, I'd really like Chuck to stay with me today… I know it's silly, it just helps having him with me."

"I'm sure Ellie would be willing to stay… OW!" Devon cried. Ellie had just hit Devon as hard as he'd ever seen his sister hit anyone. She really wasn't prone to violence.

"Of course Chuck will stay with you, we all will," Ellie corrected.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled. "But I don't think that's really necessary. I know Devon has plans with his brothers and you probably have to work. Neither of us slept very well last night, I was just hoping we could settle down for a nice long nap."

"Sure," Ellie nodded. She stepped forward to give Sarah a hug. "I hope you're okay. You know the hospital has counselors that help people deal with grief or traumatic events, I can give you one of their names if you need to talk to someone."

"Thanks, Ellie, I'll let you know."

Chuck and Sarah had a very quiet and somewhat subdued breakfast. Chuck was a little afraid to talk after all the lies Sarah had just told. How she kept everything straight he wasn't sure. Plus somehow she'd gotten her lie into the paper. That must have taken some serious work.

When true to Sarah's word they settled down for a nap. Sarah was lying much closer than she normally did when they slept together. "You know you can only sleep for two hours then I have to wake you up and check you again."

"That sounds restful."

"I'm sorry, but concussions can be dangerous."

"More dangerous than the leader of an Indonesian rebel faction?" Chuck asked mockingly.

"If I tell Ellie that you hit your head and have a concussion? Definitely."

"You wouldn't dare."

"If you don't cooperate today, I might just have to," Sarah replied. She laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Chuck studied the dark circles under her eyes that were showing underneath her makeup and the lines of worry at the corner. Sarah's eyes were always her most expressive feature even when they were closed. Chuck was still watching her a few minutes later when Sarah grumpily stated. "Go to sleep." Chuck smirked at her ability to see with her eyes closed and rested his head back.

It turned out that Chuck didn't need to wait two hours for Sarah to wake him up. He awoke not too long after falling asleep because his shirt was digging painfully into his neck. As he cleared the cobwebs he realized that his shirt was too tight because Sarah had it balled in her fist and clutched possessively.

It was sweet, really. One of the more possessive actions he'd seen his pseudo girlfriend take towards him. She seemed to be to be sleeping fitfully, but soundly as she didn't wake as Chuck slowly soothed her clenched fingers and removed her grasp from his t-shirt. This only seemed to make the unconscious Sarah more agitated so, he replaced it with hand, which she gripped tightly.

***

When she did wake Chuck up a little over an hour later, their hands were no longer linked. Chuck wasn't sure if Sarah had woken up holding his hand or not, if she'd found anything odd about their sleeping arrangement she didn't say anything. She checked Chuck's eyes again and then told him to go back to sleep. He succeeded for a short time, but all the interruptions eventually led him to lose his sleepiness. He was still tired, but further sleep eluded him. The next time Sarah woke and found him already awake she didn't look pleased.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Sorry, I couldn't fall back asleep."

"So you just lay their and watched me the whole time?" she asked.

"Not the whole time, but most of it."

"_What an entertaining show_."

Chuck shrugged gently. "I liked it."

"Well, if you're done sleeping for the night, we should get you to the Doctor."

"It can wait a couple of hours, why don't you sleep a little more. You worked all night."

"I'll be fine, I've worked with less."

"But you don't have too, it's not an emergency."

"It is to me."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "It's just some bruised ribs and a bump on the head. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Oh really, and what if they damaged the Intersect, do you want me to tell General Beckman that instead of getting you examined as soon as I could, I decided to sleep in?"

Sarah stretched and checked her watch. "It's after ten already. We should get going. I want to check on Casey as well."

"Wow, momma bear Walker is in full force today."

Sarah gave him an angry scowl. "I'm worried, okay, Beckman's not going to like any of this. Who knows what she'll do. If Casey is going to be down for a long time she could break up the team. She could decide to put you in the bunker. I don't want that to happen, so yes, I'm a little edgy."

Chuck looked away from her in embarrassment. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Just give today the seriousness it deserves. We need to find out how badly injured you really are. Then we get to go have a discussion with Beckman, don't give her a reason to pull the plug on us, okay?"

Chuck sat up on the bed and winced as his ribs burned. Sarah frowned at him as he hunched over, but she didn't comment.

***

The doctor that examined Chuck didn't seem to think the concussion was that big of a deal. Chuck did get to spend some unpleasant time with the CT scan machine. It showed no major trauma to his brain. Sarah was instructed to make sure Chuck got some good rest and a list of other activities that were banned. Chuck was a little embarrassed by some of the items on the last half. The doctor was more concerned about Chuck's ribs. The doctor was afraid he may have torn some rib cartilage, but wasn't sure. He gave Chuck a prescription for pain medication and told him to use it if he needed it. If the pain continued for more than a week, Chuck was supposed to come back.

After he was done being prodded and scanned they went and found Casey's room. From his greeting he didn't appear to be all that pleased to see Chuck. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello, John," Chuck said cheerfully. His greeting was met by a scowl.

"How are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I have a hole in my gut, how do you think I am?"

"Well you sound normal," Chuck offered.

"I see you kept the abacus from getting killed," Casey said to Sarah instead of answering Chuck.

"Can you two give it a rest for a day or two?" Sarah pleaded.

"Sure," Chuck nodded.

Casey grunted his agreement and Sarah briefed Casey on what happened after he'd been sent to hospital.

"Come on, you mean you didn't squeal that you were the Intersect the moment they started questioning you?" Casey asked.

"It's not like they'd even know what that is," Chuck shook his head. "I couldn't think of anything I could tell them that was going to keep them from killing me. So…" Chuck shrugged.

"Nice work," Casey acknowledged.

"So when are they letting you out of here?" Sarah asked.

"Doc wants to keep me for two days, but I'm not going to be cleared for missions for a while."

Sarah nodded slowly. "We'll talk to Beckman. Try and keep the team together."

"Don't be stupid, Bartowski needs real protection."

"I'll protect him until you're ready." Sarah stated.

"You're going to watch him all the time?" Casey asked skeptically.

"All the time," Sarah agreed.

"I knew you were soft on him," Casey grumbled. Sarah just sighed and shook her head. "Bartowski, can you give us a minute?" Casey asked.

Chuck agreed and walked out of the hospital room. However he waited just outside the door and he could still hear them talking.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"I wanted to…I wanted to thank you. You saved my life yesterday. You were pretty amazing."

"Just doing my job," Chuck heard Sarah reply.

"Look, I know I'm not the easiest person to work with, but you stuck your neck out for me, I was a goner for sure."

"You're my partner," Sarah replied.

"I know. Everyone always said you were the best, but I sort of didn't want to believe it…" Casey faltered. "Yesterday, you were the best I've ever seen." The compliment hung in the air. It seemed to weight the room down. "Take care of the kid. If I get reassigned," Casey started, but was cut off by Sarah.

"You won't."

"But if I do…"

"You won't."

"How do you know?" Casey asked in exasperation.

"Because ultimately Beckman needs Chuck and he'd go to bat to keep me on this mission and he'll do the same for you."

"I don't think he'll do that f…" Casey started and again Sarah cut him off.

"You two are so stupid. Can't you just admit that you like each other? What's the problem with the two of you? Chuck cares about you. He appreciates what you've done for him… Don't look at me like that, you like Chuck too." Chuck heard Casey grunt number 117, stop talking or I'll jump out that window, just so I don't have to listen. "Fine," Sarah huffed. "But he will and you know he will. We'll come see you tomorrow, I need to get Chuck home to rest at some point today, he's still pretty banged up."

Chuck moved away from the doorway so that Sarah couldn't tell that he'd been listening.

***

Sarah took Chuck back to the Castle so that they could report into Beckman. She said after that, they were going straight home. Chuck told her he needed to stop into the Buy More and get his schedule. Sarah did not look pleased but didn't object outright.

Chuck and Sarah stood in front of the monitor waiting for General Beckman to appear.

"Team Bartowski," the General said evenly when she popped on screen.

"Hello, General," they replied.

"I've read over your mission briefing Agent Walker… it appears the mission was ultimately a success. However, I'm very concerned about your report that the asset was captured by hostiles during your raid on the office building."

"It was a trap ma'am."

"Yes, I gathered. How was it that you became separated from the asset."

"Per your instructions, we raided the office building. Agent Casey and I deemed that the support vehicle would be the safest location for the asset."

"It seems you were incorrect," the General replied distastefully.

"With respect, there was no gun play at the vehicle. The asset _was_ captured, but he could have easily been killed if he'd been with us in the office building."

"Yes. A disturbing turn of events certainly. What is the condition of the asset?"

"I'm fine," Chuck replied.

Sarah glanced at him. "He has a grade two concussion and severe bruising of the ribs. Possible neurological effects left over from being hit with a taser."

"Neurological effects?" Chuck muttered, but he quickly hushed when Sarah shot him a look.

"I see. This sounds serious," General Beckman mused.

"Well the asset reports that he's feeling better this morning, but I'm keeping him under close observation."

"Very well, Agent Walker. I don't have to express to you the importance of the asset's health. Please monitor him as closely as possible."

"I'm right here," Chuck interjected.

"Yes, speaking of the Intersect. Given agent Casey's condition and the recent lack of successful missions, I am considering moving the asset to a secured location where we can conduct more conclusive diagnostics."

"What?" Chuck sputtered.

"General, I'm not sure that's a good idea. Chuck, doesn't handle changes to his environment very well. We don't know how the Intersect is affected by Chuck's surroundings. Putting him isolation might cause him to never flash again."

"Wait, you're discussing putting me in a bunker?"

"I do realize that it would put stress on the asset. But considering the current state of the team, I'm not sure of the viability of leaving the asset in place and replacing Agent Casey represents and undue security risk."

"Agent Casey is fine!" Chuck spouted.

"Excuse me?"

"We saw him earlier today, he'll be up and around in no time," Chuck reiterated.

"Agent Casey took a round to the soft tissue of the stomach. He's lost thirty five percent of his liver."

"What Chuck _means,_ is that Agent Casey is already recovering and looking forward to returning to the mission. He asked me to express his desire to get back on the job as soon as possible."

General Beckman frowned. "Very well, Agent Walker, I'm leaving the asset in your hands. I understand it will be a inconvenience for you, but it's up to you to provide round the clock protection."

"I understand, General, I'll do what needs to be done."

"Your dedication to the mission won't be overlooked. Report back on the asset's condition in seventy two hours." The General blinked off the screen.

"Sorrrrrrrry to be such an inconvenience to you, _Agent Walker." _

"Chuck, don't be like that, I had to say it that way. If I said, 'Don't worry General, I always have a good time with Chuck's family. I'm looking forward to it!' You'd be headed for the bunker right now."

"So you actually want to keep me under twenty four hour surveillance?"

"Someone has to watch out for you."

"Sarah, I don't get this, is this because you have to, or because you want to?"

Sarah bit her lip. "Chuck… I can't answer that question."

"Why not, it seems simple enough to me."

"This is anything but simple. Any answer I give is either a lie or it just causes more trouble between us."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Chuck, you know I care about you. Isn't it enough to know that?" Sarah pleaded.

"No," Chuck shook his head. "Today, I want a real answer."

Sarah looked at him with her heart in her eyes. There were actual tears forming around the edges. "All right."

"All right? All right what?" Chuck asked.

"I'll tell you the real answer, but not today and not here."

"What?"

Sarah stepped forward and whispered. "When you're feeling better we'll go somewhere, less recorded and I'll tell you…but not here." Chuck was so stunned he didn't know what to say. "Let's get your schedule and go home."

***

Chuck dashed into the Buy More and grabbed his schedule. He didn't stick around other than to see what hours he was working. Thankfully, Morgan was off, so he only had to shrug off Jeff and Lester, before he could escape again.

Sarah was insistently tugging him towards her Porsche when Chuck caught sight of something gleaming out of the corner of his eye. "What is that?" he asked.

"I don't see anything…"

"I saw something, over there behind that Volvo." Chuck started walking towards it, until Sarah jogged in front of him and pushed him back. She gave him an angry look and he took a step back as she moved forward slowly, her hand straying to the weapon in her waistband.

"Oh, it's you…"

"Hello," said Emmett Milbarge popping up from behind the Volvo. He was stressed in his Buy More yellow and grays and looked like he was headed for work.

"Emmett…what are you doing here?" Chuck asked. "Didn't Big Mike fire you?"

Emmett's beady eyes trained in on Chuck. "Yes, Big Mike did make that judgment error and I intend to see that he corrects it."

"What?" Chuck asked.

"I'm on to you, Bartowski, I know you've got some little game working here and I intend to find out _exactly _what it is. Then Big Mike will fire you, hire me back and all will be right with the world once again."

"Look, Emmett, I'm sorry you got fired, but…"

"HA! Sorry! It was part of your plan all along. I was watching you too closely, wasn't I? I was getting too close to figuring you out, but I'll get you, Bartowski, your going to get _exactly_ what's coming to you."

Sarah grabbed Emmett by the pinky finger and twisted sharply causing the spineless man to crash to his knees screaming in agony. "You stay away from him, do you hear me?" Sarah growled.

"Sarah, don't…don't hurt him," Chuck winced at sight of the cowering man.

"Aaaah, please, please…" Emmett begged.

"Do you understand me?" Sarah barked again.

"Yes," Emmett whimpered.

"And stay away from the Buy More," she said harshly as she released him. "Come on, Chuck, we're leaving."

***


	15. Chapter 15 The Ugly Truth

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Chuck. If I owned Chuck, I'd make sure that somebody would continue broadcasting it next year. It doesn't need to be NBC, I'd watch it on TNT, or TBS or even Lifetime…if I had to… Put it on USA and alternate it with Burn Notice, I don't care, just don't cancel it!_

A/N: So I wasn't planning on updating Doldrums this week. But a very special reader is running away from the fandom this week and I decided I had to get this in before she left. I hope you all enjoy it. I only have a few chapters of this story left and I'm hoping to concentrate on this story a little more until it's done. I'm afraid writing two stories at once is getting to be mighty difficult with the time constraints I'm currently under.

Chapter 15: The Ugly Truth

Three days later Chuck and Ellie were sitting across from each other at the breakfast table. Sarah was still in the shower and it was the first time Chuck and Ellie had really been alone since Sarah stopped going home. "So..." Ellie said breaking the early morning silence.

"So what?" Chuck asked, lowering his spoon back into his Cheerios.

"Sarah's stayed over three nights in a row. You guys have been sleeping over more often lately. Has something changed?"

"No… I mean Sarah was shaken up after the robbery. I just don't think she's very comfortable sleeping alone right now."

"Oh," Ellie replied the disappointment palpable in her voice. "You're sure, because something seems different. I mean she's like always with you…"

"Maybe," Chuck shrugged.

Ellie got up to put her own bowl in the sink. "Well I think it's great that you make her feel safe, Chuck. That's a big step in a relationship."

Chuck rolled his eyes. If Ellie only knew how backwards she had things. The water for the shower cut off and Ellie stopped talking about Sarah. She had to get ready for her shift anyway. Chuck caught sight of Sarah walking from the bathroom to the bedroom in her underwear and his eyes bulged yet again. He'd seen _a lot_ of Sarah recently. She'd never been overly shy about her body and Chuck had seen most of her at one time or another, but he seemed to be catching an eyeful at least once a day.

She reemerged a few minutes later dressed for work. She cut her grapefruit in half and looked around quickly before she sat down next to Chuck. "How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Good."

"I wasn't hogging the bed was I?"

"No."

Sarah shook her head. "You seem tense."

"Sorry, I just caught a look at you when you were going to get dressed."

Sarah gave him an odd look. "You've seen me before…"

"Every day's a new day."

Sarah gave him a happy smile and actually looked like she blushed a bit. "Well I hope I didn't ruin your appetite."

"Right," Chuck nodded. "That's always a problem." Chuck quickly changed the subject. "So any word on when they're letting Casey out?"

"They are going to let him try eating tomorrow. If that goes well he could be home by the end of the week."

Chuck grimaced. "Well, I'm glad he's getting better. I can't say that I'm not enjoying my privacy though."

"Privacy? Me living here full time is somehow more private than Casey just listening?"

Chuck grinned "It seems that way at least."

"You know we're still being almost constantly recorded."

Chuck's grin faded. "I don't like to think about it actually."

Sarah was fiddling with her fruit. She was quiet for a couple of minutes before she said. "Don't make plans for after work. I've got something I want to do."

"What's that?"

"As I recall, I owe you a conversation."

Chuck swallowed harshly. "Look, I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you don't have to let me down easy again. It's just hard, I've felt really connected to you after the Sutanto mission and sometimes I forget that your duty has to come first." Chuck sighed. "It's hard to accept, but you asked me to stop pushing and then I pushed you some more…"

"It's okay," Sarah replied. "I know how you feel, but I still think we should talk."

"You mean…you actually _want _to talk about us?"

Sarah nodded without looking at him. "I think we should. Communication is key to any good partnership… Even if what we have to say isn't always pleasant"

"Sarah, no offense, but I'm not sure I can take another round of hearing how important the Intersect is…" Chuck stopped when Sarah put her hand on his arm.

"Let's just talk after work, I know it isn't easy. It's not easy for me either."

Chuck nodded as he stood and put his bowl in the sink. He marched to his room like a man meeting the firing squad.

***

"Hey, dude, why so glum?"

"Hey, Morgan."

"You and Sarah aren't having problems again are you?" Chuck didn't answer he just put his head back down on the Nerd Herd desk. "Not again! Come on, you guys are worse than JD and Elliot!"

"Who?"

"You know, from Scrubs?"

"Is that still on TV?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, but it's really lame now."

"Your point was?"

"It just seems like every week there's a new problem for you kids. I don't know how a girl that hot could make you this miserable. You should be excited just to be getting with a girl like that."

"Thanks, Morgan," Chuck replied mockingly.

"Hey, you know I think you're the greatest guy in the world, but great guy or not, I have no idea how you ended up with her."

"You know, you give quite the pep talk, my friend."

"Anything I can do to help. Listen, where have you been the last few days, I expected some ridiculous stories about your days with Captain Awesome. So lay it on me. Was he a complete tool the whole time?"

"No, actually Devon was really cool. It was sort of fun."

"Come on, Chuck, humor me here." Morgan replied disgustedly.

Chuck shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not going to make a habit of rock climbing or surfing, but it had it's moments."

Morgan shook his head. "First he steals dear Eleanor and now my best friend…"

"Don't worry, Morgan, you'll always be my best friend."

"Really? Because Anna says that Sarah is probably your best friend now and you do spend way more time hanging out with her than you do with me."

"Morgan that's crazy."

"Is it? Just think about it," Morgan said somewhat bitterly. He turned and walked back to the TV section making a wide looping arc around a customer.

***

Chuck had the FBI's file on the East Hills Strangler spread out on the work table in the Castle. He'd been through all of it over the last two days. Sarah had not been pleased with him because he kept getting headaches trying to read through all the documents. Chuck had improved a lot since the concussion, but he was still getting headaches almost every day.

He'd gotten off at three and come immediately down to the Castle. He'd been working for a couple of hours when Sarah came down the stairs. "Hey," she said somewhat indignantly. "Did you forget that we have plans?"

"No. Am I late?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I figured after you got off work you'd go home and get ready."

Chuck looked up, Sarah was still dressed in her yogurt shop finest. "But you didn't get off until five."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "So I can't get you worked up for a date even a little anymore?"

Chuck shrugged. "It's not a real date is it? I just wanted to give some of these documents another look."

"Chuck, I don't like you obsessing over this case, especially while you're still recovering."

"It's important."

Sarah put her hand on his arm. "It's not your responsibility. You've looked over all these documents. There's nothing here."

"It's Baines! I know it."

"I know." Sarah rubbed his arm. "But we don't have anymore evidence than the police do. What do you suggest we do about it?"

"We need to get inside his house."

"Chuck, that's illegal."

"We don't have to break in. We can get him to invite us in."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We can tell him you're the cable girl…you're very persuasive."

Sarah frowned at him. "So you want me to lie and get invited into a murderer's house under false pretenses?" she asked skeptically.

"You want me to do it?"

Sarah grunted. "And what's your plan if he slams the door in my face?"

"We'll have him committed."

"For what?" Sarah asked indignantly.

"If he slams the door in the face of the most beautiful cable girl in the whole world, he's obviously crazy."

"Nice save." Sarah pulled him off the stool he was sitting on. "Come on, fake date or no, I made plans and you're coming with me."

***

Sarah dragged Chuck out of the Castle and took him home. She actually made him shower and change his shirt before they left. She was dressed very casually for a date that was taking place under Ellie's nose. She usually went a little more all out if Ellie was around. She was wearing tan capri's and a tank top with a hoodie. If they were different colors she could have been dressed for work.

After a brief inquisition by Ellie, they left in Sarah's Porsche. "Where are we headed?" Chuck asked.

"Someplace special," Sarah replied with a mysterious wink. It only took about ten minutes of driving before Chuck figured out they were driving to Santa Monica. There was only one place in Santa Monica they ever went. "Headed to the pier are we?"

"Mmmhmm," Sarah nodded.

"And the pier is special?"

"I think so."

Chuck sat back and watched the pretty streets of Santa Monica roll by. Sarah parked on the Pier and they strolled out to the end before they turned around and came back. The sun had gone down and it was getting cold with the breeze coming from the ocean. Chuck gave Sarah his jacket after a struggle to get her to take it. Then he was extremely cold. They picked up a couple of pieces of pizza for dinner and Chuck was just about to suggest that they head back to Burbank when Sarah tugged him out onto a secluded part of the beach.

"Not to complain, but it's kinda chilly for a stroll on the beach," Chuck said as they walked up next to the life guard station. The beach was mostly deserted just a few diehards out for a walk here and there. The waves were crashing on the shoreline which was doing an excellent job of drowning out the noise from the pier.

"We'll just have to stay close together then," Sarah replied putting her arm around Chuck.

"So this place is special?" Chuck asked. "How so? I mean I've been coming here since I was a kid, but I never thought of it as overly special."

"Well," Sarah said. She pointed towards the pier. "Right over there, you defused a bomb and saved the lives of thousands of people."

"Well…yeah…but"

"And right over there," Sarah pointed to a secluded part of the beach a little ways down from where they were currently standing. "Is where I sat all night while you decided to take becoming the Intersect head on. And there," Sarah said pointing to the shoreline, "is where you first agreed to trust me."

"Pretty good decisions on my part, I'll admit," Chuck nodded.

"And here," Sarah said wiggling her toes in the sand. "Is where I decided to lay it all out for you."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"You were right, when you insinuated that my desire to move in with you was driven by more than professional convenience. The truth is, I like spending time with you, you, Chuck Bartowski. My job is to protect the Intersect and my job has always come first. It still does, but I'd be lying if I said the idea of being closer to you didn't appeal to me."

"You mean closer like, real relationship, closer?" Chuck asked.

Sarah didn't answer and Chuck's heart started to drop. "Chuck… I know you think you feel something for me. I think, you think you love me. But the person you love isn't real."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"Sarah Walker isn't my name. Los Angeles isn't my home. Selling yogurt isn't my job."

"I know that," Chuck shook his head in confusion. "What's this about?"

"The person you know as Sarah Walker is an amalgamation, a set of personality traits that you were supposed to find desirable. A character I created to try to get close to you."

"I don't understand."

"Me, the real me, the girl that became Sarah Walker, she was rash, prone to anger, distrustful, didn't like people very much. She was a user. My dad once told me, that people were like clothing. You used them until they were worn out and then you threw them away. I really believed that. When I joined the CIA, that was very much my attitude and it worked well for me. I didn't have friends. People were just a means to and end."

"Sarah that doesn't sound like you…"

"That's exactly my point. You don't know that person. I did my best to hide that person from you and I did a pretty good job I'd say. Because I made the sweetest most wonderful man in the world love me and there's no way that man would love the woman I was before."

"Sarah, I know you…"

"Chuck I'm directly responsible for the killing of 67 people, five of them just this week. That's a higher confirmed body count than Casey, who is by most accounts a cold school killer." Chuck raised his eyebrows at her in surprise.

"That's a lot."

"Yes it is. It didn't used to bother me at all. I barely kept track, but something's changed."

"Okaaaay."

"See, I didn't used to think about their families or their friends, I didn't care. People were scum. I didn't join the CIA because I wanted to protect the world from evil. I joined because it was compatible with my skill set. Lying, stealing, cheating and hurting people are all things I'm good at."

"Sarah you're never going to make me believe that. I get that you felt that way, but you aren't your father. You have a good heart."

"No, it's true. I liked my job and none of it ever bothered me. I really didn't believe that there were people above all of it. I didn't believe there was anyone I wouldn't cheat or hurt if it came to it. I thought all people were as bad as I was, the ones that weren't were the suckers."

"Sarah, why are you telling me this?" Chuck asked.

"Because you have to know, you have to understand. You can't love me."

"It's too late for that." Chuck shook his head. Sarah's eyes got glassy in the lights from the pier.

"Chuck I didn't even know it was possible to feel this way about a person. Before I met Bryce I didn't think I could even care about another person. When he betrayed me…or when I thought he did…you have no idea. I felt like a schnook, like he'd conned me. Coming to LA was self defense. I had to prove I wasn't dirty too. I had to prove I wasn't rogue by hunting down the man he'd sent his secrets to and it was you." Sarah looked at him with pleading eyes. "I didn't know people like you existed." She sniffled. "I liked you the moment I met you. You helped that Dad with his little girl and at first I thought it must be a setup or something."

Chuck laughed in a slightly embarrassed way. "No, just the joys of the Buy More."

"Well I researched you. I read your file, learned everything I could about you and what I learned was that you were a loser, probably an idiot. You'd cheated your way through college, gotten caught and worked in an electronics store…"

"Thanks," Chuck replied sourly.

"It's just what was in the file," Sarah said helplessly. "So I expected you to be hapless on our date or lie or _something_. But you just sat there and told me the honest truth about all of it. It was a date. You're supposed to lie…or at least fudge a little, but you were sweet and disarming. You told me the absolute truth and made it sound…I don't know, like maybe life just liked being unfair to you. You confused the hell of me."

"Um, okay, that's a lot to take in…" Chuck blinked at her. He really had no idea how to respond to that.

"Sorry, I'm not good at being honest…am I being too honest?"

"Well, my ego certainly thinks so."

Sarah frowned. "I'm really sorry, I really don't mean to hurt you, this is new to me. The thing is, the more I got to know you the more I realized it was all real. That you weren't just turned around by a pretty face, you actually liked me… Or at least who I was pretending to be, but you were always pushing at the edges wanting more, wanting to know more, wanting to know about my past. It wasn't just that I didn't want you to know to keep my anonymity. I knew you'd hate the person I am…er was…" Sarah grabbed her head. "whatever."

Chuck frowned at her. "So you don't like me at all?"

"NO!" Sarah cried. "That's not it at all. The problem is that at some point I fell desperately head over heals in love with you and I desperately want to be the girl that you think I am, but it's not real Chuck. You've changed me. You've changed me so much. I didn't think I could ever actually love anybody. The mere thought of it would have been crazy a couple of years ago, but no matter how much you've changed me, the truth is that some part of me will still always be that girl… And even if you could love that girl, you deserve better!"

Chuck did his best not to give Sarah his squinty thoughtful face, but he figured he did it anyway. "Sarah… you love me?"

"Chuuuuck," Sarah groaned, "try and pay attention. I know you think this can all work out, but you deserve someone better. You are the most honest, caring, loving, wonderful man I've ever met. I'll only end up hurting you even more."

"But you love me."

Sarah sighed. "Yes, Chuck, I love you. Are you listening to anything else I'm saying?"

"Sarah, I don't care who you were. I don't care who Jenny was or who you were before that, I know who you are now. That's the person I love." Sarah closed her eyes and Chuck realized there were tears leaking out the corners. "Is this the conversation you wanted to have? You wanted to preemptively ruin our relationship by telling me how it would never work out?"

Sarah shook her head. "No."

"Then why?"

"I came here to tell you that I want more, something more, anything more, but I realized that you don't know me… and I'll only end up ruining you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you."

Chuck brushed the few locks of hair that had fallen into her face out of her eyes. "Well that's not very realistic. People get hurt in love. You can't have true love without a little risk, Sarah."

"How do you know when it's worth the risk?"

Chuck slipped his hand behind Sarah's head and pulled her to him. He enveloped her in a tight hug and whispered into her ear. "You just know." Sarah put her own arms around Chuck and hugged him with such force he wasn't sure if he'd be able to breathe enough to stay upright. But they stayed huddled in the moonlight at the beach. Chuck was freezing except for the small part of him that was pressed to Sarah. It was worth it though. He'd rather freeze to death than end this moment.

"You're freezing," Sarah finally sniffled.

"Yeah."

"Let's go back to the car."

"Will you still love me when we go back to reality?"

Sarah laughed and dabbed her eyes. "I'm pretty sure, but honestly I don't really understand how this works."

They walked slowly back towards Sarah's Porsche she was tucked against him, her arm around his waist. He couldn't help feeling like if he examined this too much that he'd ruin it, but there were things he needed to know. When they reached Sarah's car they got inside, but Sarah didn't move to start the car. They sat in silence for a few minutes Chuck watching Sarah's hand on her lap. Feeling bold he decided to test out their new boundaries. He picked up her hand and clasped it in his own. She smiled at him and didn't pull away, so Chuck decided to ask his question. "What changed?"

The smile in Sarah's eyes faded and then she looked away choosing to stare out at the ocean. "I thought you died."

"What?"

"At the dock, I was running so hard, as fast as I could and when I got to you that man had his gun pressed up against your neck. I was really far away to take the shot, but I didn't even think. I raised my gun and fired. Two shots…I needed to be sure, if I missed, he could have…" Sarah shook her head. Both of you fell over and I was sure I'd killed you, but when I finally got to you, the other man had two bullets in his chest. So I figured I was too late, but I couldn't find a bullet hole…"

"Because I'd fainted."

Sarah nodded. "But I thought you were dead and for a few horrible moments I realized that I'd probably just let the only man I'd ever love die without telling him. When you woke up I was so relieved, I just wanted to be with you. I knew I shouldn't tell you, but it kept nagging at me."

"And so did I."

Sarah smiled again. "And so did you. So even though I don't know what it all means yet, I had to tell you… Only I couldn't make myself tell you without telling you the truth. I mean all of it and now that you know, I'm terrified."

Chuck squeezed her hand. "I told you, I don't care who you were. I know who you are."

"But how can you? I was raised to con people Chuck, how can you ever trust me? How can you really trust me?"

"I've always trusted you…and I've never been wrong."

Sarah sniffed again. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because that's what love is."

Sarah reached out and rubbed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned forward and Chuck leaned forward until their lips met. Slowly at first, but Sarah pulled Chuck towards her locking them together more deeply. Chuck broke the kiss trying to find a spot to lean over the console where it wasn't filled with gear shifts or emergency brakes or even an armrest, but there just wasn't a good spot. The car was simply not designed for necking. When he couldn't take the awkward angle anymore he broke the kiss.

He was panting. "So now what?"

"I don't know," Sarah replied as she followed him back across the center console and resumed kissing him. She eventually broke the kiss and crashed against him. She was breathing heavily as well. The windows of the small car were completely steamed up, the condensation was beginning to roll down in little drips.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere more comfortable?"

Sarah shook her head. "There's no safe place."

"What about your apartment?" Chuck asked between deep breaths.

"I released it two days ago."

"What?"

"No looking back. Either I was going to tell you and it would work, or …" Sarah trailed off.

"You would have left?"

"Eventually." Sarah shrugged. "I couldn't live in the in between anymore. Of course it's worse now."

"What? Why?"

"Well… Now, I'll really want to kiss you and I can, except you're recorded like 24X7 and Casey can never find out. We can't be sneaking off all the time, he'll get suspicious. I wanted to move in with you so that we could be closer…because I wanted to spend more time with you, be with you more, but now… I'm seriously wondering if that was a good idea." Sarah had caught her breath and she launched herself at him again. She kissed him frantically this time both of their hand's beginning to stray underneath the boundaries of their clothing. Sarah gently stroked his bruised ribs which tickled just a little. When she finally sat back, they were panting once again. "I guess we should go home, I don't really want to explain where we were all night if we don't go back."

"Casey's in the hospital."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "He's going to check the tapes."

"You don't know that, he's been very irresponsible lately."

"Yeah…what's with that?" Sarah asked.

"He's just got a little problem." Chuck shrugged.

"What kind of a problem?" Sarah replied eying Chuck carefully.

"I am not at liberty to say. As one man to another, I must keep his confidence, Semper Fidelis."

"To Casey?" Sarah grumbled. She shook her head. "Still it doesn't matter, we can't risk being…different at the apartment. When Casey gets back on his feet in a few weeks, we'll get our own place. Then at least we can have a little privacy.

Chuck sighed. "So I have to pretend like you're still just a cover girlfriend?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Do I ever just get to be happy?"

"You aren't happy?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I mean do I ever get to just be who I want to be, with the girl I want to be with?" Chuck asked.

Sarah grinned and ran her fingers over his face. "I hope so. I do have one more thing for you to do before we go home though." Sarah gave him a mischievous grin.

"What's that?"

Sarah reached across him and opened the glove box. She extracted a jewelry box from the glove compartment and shut it again. "I told myself I wouldn't wear this again until I told you. I didn't want to wear it anymore, unless it was something real between us. So will you, Chuck Bartowski, put my bracelet back where it belongs?"

Chuck's heart skipped a beat. "Nothing would make me happier." He delicately removed the silver bracelet from it's box and put in once more around Sarah's wrist. When he had it fastened he kissed the inside of her wrist and Sarah gasped. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know," Sarah replied. "I hope you always will."


	16. Chapter 16 Slaying the Monkey

_**Disclaimer:**__ There's just no way I could ever own Chuck. I'm not that cool. Somehow NBC manages to do it and as and they're even less cool that I am. So maybe someday…_

**Chapter 16:** Slaying the Monkey

Chuck woke up with an unfamiliar feeling. There was something on top of him. He looked down in surprise to find Sarah's head on his shoulder and her arm slung over him. The events of the previous night flooded back to him and he couldn't help but smile. Sarah loved him. She loved him and now she was snuggling with him in his bed.

He hadn't been this happy since…well honestly he'd never been this happy. Life had never been this good to him. It wasn't perfect of course, Sarah was insistent that nothing visible change about them. That apparently did not include the way they slept, because in all the times she'd shared his bed they'd never really cuddled. Their hands had intertwined before, he'd awoken to find her clutching his shirt before, but never just cuddling.

Chuck longed to reach out and stroke her hair, but he dared not, for fear that the genie would stick Sarah back in her bottle. Wishes just didn't come true, not like this. Chuck watched the countdown of his alarm wishing that there was some way to stop it as the minutes ticked by to seven. If only he could move enough to shut it off…but that would be a change, a noticeable one and Sarah had made him promise, complete normalcy. The problem was academic really. Sarah had commandeered the side of the bed that had the alarm on it as her own and reaching it would be impossible.

It finally happened. Seven o'clock came and the spell was broken. "Morning, Chuck," Sarah said sleepily as if she hadn't spent the entire night cuddled against him. "Do you want the shower first, or should I?" she asked.

"Uh, you go ahead. Did you sleep well?"

Sarah shook out her golden locks. "Yeah, I slept great." Sarah walked over and picked her clothing up off the chair. She shot him a quick smile and left the room. That was it. The difference between yesterday and today was a smile and… knowledge. It was knowledge that made him lighter than air and yet somehow weighed on his chest like a thousand pound block.

"Your turn," Sarah offered as she walked back in a few minutes later, while brushing her hair. Chuck gave her a small smile and left quickly to take his own shower. He found Sarah, Ellie and Devon at the breakfast table a short while later and sat down next to Sarah. He gently nudged her leg with his own. In reply Sarah pressed her own leg against his. Chuck grabbed a piece of toast and loaded it with slightly more raspberry jam than it was really designed to hold. He put it on his plate to grab the bowl of scrambled eggs and when he turned back his toast was gone…

"Sarah, did you just take my toast?"

"Hmmm?" Sarah asked her mouth crammed full like a greedy chipmunk.

"Do me a favor, could you whistle the Star Spangled Banner for me?" Chuck asked.

Sarah's eyes darted around as she was trying to avoid laughing or choking. She started chewing furiously. "I'm sorry, she finally managed after a couple of huge swallows. You want me to whistle the Star Spangled Banner? What ever for?"

"I thought you might be feeling patriotic."

"No more than normal," Sarah shook her head. Chuck gently kicked Sarah's foot underneath the table and reached for another piece of toast.

Sarah kicked him back. "You know, you really shouldn't put so much jam on your toast," she admonished.

"Sarah's right, Chuck, there's a ton of sugar in that."

"So sorry, Sis," Chuck replied as he finished preparing his toast and took a bite. Then putting his partially eaten toast down, he reached for some bacon. He put his foot down directly on top of Sarah's.

"Did something happen between you two?" Ellie asked.

"What?" Chuck sputtered.

"Something seems different… I don't know what, but there's definitely something. You seem…happier."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Chuck replied as he tried to wipe the idiot grin off his face and looked back down at his plate. His toast was missing…again.

"You're sure, nothing's changed?" Ellie asked.

Chuck looked over at Sarah who shrugged helplessly as her cheeks were once again puffed out. "I don't know, I have noticed a slight up tick in the amount of petty theft in the neighborhood. Sarah, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Sarah finished chewing and shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I just moved here…"

"Moved here…" Ellie looked between them for clarification. "You're staying?" she asked excitedly.

"If you and Devon don't mind…it's just until we find our own place," Sarah explained.

Ellie shrieked. She ran around the table and dragged Sarah of out her chair so that she could envelope her in a giant hug. "Oh, my, goodness! This is amazing!"

"Chuck why didn't you tell me you'd asked her?" Ellie admonished lightly.

"Well, you know, there was someone I wanted to ask first." Chuck said taking Sarah's hand and squeezing it. Ellie finally released her and then came over and hugged Chuck over the back of his chair.

"Good work, little brother, I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, that's, awesome, guys, there's nothing like living with the person you love."

Chuck and Sarah shared a quick glance and they muttered thank yous to the praise. Chuck was having a difficult time determining if he or Ellie were happiest at the events of the last twenty four hours. He rolled his eyes as Ellie started giving Sarah tips on redecorating Chuck's bedroom.

***

Chuck and Sarah left for work as soon as they could extract themselves from the nebulae that was Ellie's effusive happiness. She was quite literally beaming. Chuck hadn't seen her that excited since the day she got engaged. He was happy that at least it was for something _real_. Even if it wasn't exactly the way she thought it was, there was something between Sarah and Chuck now. He didn't know what, precisely, but something.

When they were half way to the Buy More Sarah said, "We are going to have to do a better job hiding things if Ellie can make us that easily."

"That's just Ellie, she's always been super perceptive."

"You may think that Casey doesn't notice things because he's quiet, but I guarantee you he's more perceptive than Ellie. He's a spy, Chuck. He's trained to spot differences in people's behavior. It's imperative that he not be able to tell anything has changed and I mean anything. Because the minute he gets a hold of something concrete he'll take it to Beckman. That's his duty and you know Casey, he always does his duty."

"Yeah," Chuck scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's a good thing. A sense of duty is important in this line of work. Agent Casey is good at his job because he's willing to do his duty even when it's unpleasant."

"Whatever," Chuck sighed.

"What is it with you two? You've gotten so adversarial. It seems like you guys can't even get along anymore."

"Maybe because he insults me whenever he's around me for more than five seconds."

"That's how Casey shows affection," Sarah replied dismissively. "That isn't how you show affection, so what's your problem?"

"I try, it's just hard when someone is making fun of you every five seconds."

"He doesn't mean anything by it... Maybe you should try a little harder. Someday we're going to need Casey to be supportive of us. He won't right now because of the Intersect and the mission and his duty, but some day, we'll need him. I'd prefer that he not take petty revenge out on us just because you two have some sort of stupid sibling rivalry going on."

Chuck sighed. Sarah was clearly right. "I'll try harder."

"You will?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, just don't be surprised when you find my body in the bottom of some ravine somewhere. I don't think Casey is going to appreciate it."

Sarah smirked. "I'm not worried about it."

"Well that's convenient for you, but I'm the one that's going to die."

Sarah laughed and squeezed Chuck's hand. "Nope, I'll protect you from him too. Now give me a kiss and go to work." Chuck hesitated for a moment as he looked at Sarah's perfect face. She was so incredible. He felt as if he might burst. Chuck leaned over and pressed an energetic, but somewhat sloppy kiss on Sarah's lips. Sarah pulled away after a moment. "Easy lover boy, it may not be a cover anymore, but it still has to look the same."

"This is going to be hard," Chuck said forlornly.

"It's going to get harder, trust me. Now go to work."

***

"Something's different about you, Charles."

"Me?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, you seem…less desperate," Jeff observed.

"That's very odd, because everyone who works at the Buy More reeks of desperation."

"Skip doesn't seem desperate," Chuck argued.

"Please, Skip needs to see a woman naked so badly that he could explode in a ball of rage at any moment," Lester argued.

"Really, Skip?"

"It's true boss," Skip admitted.

"Wow, I never would have guessed."

"But that brings me back to my initial point." Lester fingered his chin. "Why aren't you desperate?"

"Just a good day, I guess," Chuck shrugged.

"Please, Charles, a good day is when ladies night and two dollar beer night fall on the same evening at Bennigans. That's a good day."

"Yeah and that won't happen…" Jeff checked the Nerd Herd schedule book. "For another eleven days."

"Bartowski!"

Jeff and Lester scurried away from the Nerd Herd desk as Big Mike stormed up. "Why aren't the log books up to date."

"Not to contradict you, oh fearless leader, but the log books are up to date."

"Oh, then why isn't the dispatch job list posted?"

"It is posted…"

"Then why are there five Nerd Herders running around my store?"

"We don't have any jobs today, sir…"

"Bartowski, it's the assistant manager's job to make sure we're always brimming with customers. What the hell is going on?"

"Um, perhaps you should check with the assistant manager?"

"Don't be smart, Bartowski, get some damn work in for these people before I make you fire them."

Big Mike stomped back to his office.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked from behind Chuck.

"Apparently the fact that we don't have any customers is my fault."

"Oh, it totally is."

Chuck frowned at Morgan. "How so?"

"Well if you didn't go solving everyone's problems they'd have to come back once in a while."

Chuck shook his head. "Get back to work, Morgan."

"No can do, you aren't the boss of me."

"_Morgan."_

"See this is your problem, you're always trying to help people."

***

"So are we going on a date tonight?" Chuck asked as he and Sarah got in her car to head home.

"Chuck, no, I told you we have to act normal."

"We go on dates."

"Not every night."

"Two nights in a row is okay…"

Sarah sighed. "I'm taking you home and then I'm going to the hospital to check on Casey. You have to stay home."

"Can I have Morgan over?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You promise you'll be good?"

"No…"

Sarah grunted. "Do you promise you'll stay at home?"

"All right, you know I used to go out with Morgan without one of you following me around."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you just thought you did. Chuck one of us always knows where you are. Generally one of us is within a couple of blocks of you."

"Seriously? You follow me around all the time?"

"Well generally when you're out with Morgan, it's Casey's job. Why do you think he hates Morgan so much?"

"Oh."

"Look, I trust you. Just stay home while I'm gone. If you guys want to go out later…I'll trail you."

"Don't be silly, you can just come with us…"

"Gee... _thanks_."

"Hey, it's not that bad."

"Chuck, you love, Morgan, so I like him. He's important to you. He takes care of you. I get it and for that I'll always care about Morgan. But…"

"Come on, he's my best friend!"

"That's great, I'm really glad you have someone like that, but he's not _my_ best friend."

"Who's your best friend?"

Sarah reached across the car and backhanded Chuck's shoulder. "You are, dummy."

"See, now you sound just like Casey." Sarah smacked him harder. "Hey, I'm the Intersect, stop hitting me."

"Oh, sure, now you're the Intersect. When you're constantly trying to date me, you're Chuck Bartowski, when you're a twerp, you're the Intersect."

"Of course, Charles Bartowski is always a gentleman. The Intersect, well that thing has a mind of it's own."

Sarah snickered. "You're pretty great, you know that?"

"Thanks, you're really quite extraordinary, but you already knew that."

"It's still nice to hear."

"So we still get to go out sometimes, right?"

"Sure, we have to sell the cover to Ellie, plus she'll assume we're on dates when we're out on missions. At least until we get a place of our own."

"Wait, what's the cover now?"

"That we've been a couple for eighteen months not eighteen hours."

"Oh…right."

"We're here," Sarah announced as she parked her Porsche on the street and killed the engine. She leaned across the car and kissed Chuck gently. He couldn't believe how something so small could make his heart race. She pulled back after a moment and said. "You and Morgan will _stay here, _right?"

"Right" Chuck nodded. He was rewarded by Sarah leaning over and kissing him once more.

"I'll be back soon."

***

Two days later Chuck was locked in the Castle looking over the FBI file again. Chuck had asked Sarah to run Dan Baines' name through the CIA database and see if it came up with any hits. She flatly refused. When he pressed her on it, she said that she was saving up her act of treason for something really good. Chuck had no idea what that meant. Since she was taking Casey home today, Chuck was forced to stay securely locked underground. It wasn't so bad, but Chuck really wished he could get internet access in the Castle. Casey wouldn't let him logon to any of the external servers and Beckman might literally give birth to kittens if he plugged his Nerd Herd R6 laptop into the NSA network.

Chuck put the file aside, there wasn't anything here. He and Sarah had hashed out a plan to pose as a cable technician and for her to search the home while inspecting his cable. It was taking some time to get the necessary equipment. Mostly the signal reader and the decals to put on a rented van were taking a long time. Chuck wasn't sure why Sarah was so nervous, they did this kind of thing all the time. Apparently, she really didn't like breaking the law without the backing of the US government.

Chuck flipped on the security camera's and scrolled through them. He sighed as he found the Buy More gang playing Mystery Crisper in the break room. Since Emmett had left, many of the traditions he'd put a stop to had been cropping back up. Apparently, Morgan really couldn't understand what being groomed for management really meant. Chuck shuddered in horror as he watched his best friend eat a solid bite of something that had been extracted from a Bennigan's take home box. Chuck knew that box had been in the Buy More break room fridge for at least four months. Disgusted, he flipped off the monitor. What he needed was something to take his mind off being stuck here by himself. Perhaps a little frozen yogurt would do the trick. Sarah had closed the shop…there was nobody here.

Chuck sneaked up the stairs and punched in the code to release the door lock. It opened with a burst of refrigerated air and Chuck stepped into the Orange Orange. He walked to the front of the store and grabbed a cup. He filled it with Mango Raspberry twist, which of all the terrible flavors of yogurt they served at the Orange Orange, was his clear favorite. Chuck put a generous scoop of gummy bears on top and then dug a deep spoonful out of the cup.

Chuck put the huge bite in his mouth as he turned around. There with his hands cupped around his eyes was Emmett Milbarge with his face pressed up against the glass. "I see you, Bartowski!" Chuck's shoulders slumped. Sarah was not going to like this.

He punched the code into the till that released the magnetic lock on the Orange Orange door. Chuck left his yogurt on the counter and stepped out into the warm Californian air. "Emmett, what are you doing here?"

"I'm monitoring you. You went in the Orange Orange forty three minutes ago. Then your girlfriend left immediately and closed the shop. You've been here ever since. Buy More lunch breaks are only thirty minutes. I've caught you red handed."

"Emmett, you have to get out of here, if Sarah catches you here…"

"Oh, so you're going to sic your bodyguard girlfriend on me eh? I'm not afraid of you or, your freakishly muscular and attractive girlfriend. I know the truth about you, Bartowski. Once I tell Big Mike how you're spending company time holed up in your girlfriend's dairy infested hideaway, he'll make me assistant manager again. Then you can spend all the time you want, with your sticky sweet seductress, after I fire you."

"Look, Emmett, I'm trying to help you out here. If Sarah finds out you're still skulking around—"

"I'm not afraid of your blond bimbo." Emmet poked Chuck in the shoulder. "She's not here is she?" Emmett asked wheeling around. Satisfied that Sarah was not in sight, he turned back to Chuck. "You're through, Bartowski. I own your nerdy little life." Emmett turned around and jogged in his girlyesque fashion back towards the Buy More.

"Crap…" Chuck moaned. "Sarah's gunna kill me."

Sure enough less than a minute later his phone started ringing. "Hi, Sarah."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, the thing is…I got hungry and I went upstairs to get a frozen yogurt…"

"Yes, I know the whole nation depends on my security, but I was hungry."

"Sarah…"

"Come on…"

"Well, when I got up stairs Emmett was looking in the Orange Orange window and I went out…"

"I can handle Emmett."

"Sarah, no, you are not allowed to kill him."

"Because, he's not a threat to national security!"

"I know, but you still can't kill him."

"Uh, I think he went to report the fact that I was in the Orange Orange to Big Mike, he's trying to get me fired."

…"Sarah!"

…"Sarah stop yelling."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be short with you. I'll handle Emmett."

"I don't know. I don't know if Big Mike will even listen to Emmett."

"I'll go over as soon as you get back, just take care of Casey and I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes, I'll stay downstairs."

"I'm sorry."

"Talk to you later."

"Yeah, I'm going. Bye." Chuck hung up the phone and walked back down the stairs, but not before he picked up his partially melted yogurt.

***

About forty five minutes later Chuck walked into the Buy More. Sarah had given him another nasty talking too and he didn't think they'd be cuddling any time soon. She said that he had betrayed her trust. They'd had a cover date scheduled for tomorrow night and now they wouldn't be going. It was tough. They couldn't really talk in the Castle. The only safe place they really knew about was Sarah's car or some other public place. It was her eyes that were killing him. She wasn't just angry, there was hurt in her eyes and Chuck felt a pretty good sense of self loathing as he sat back down behind the Nerd Herd counter. "Dude, you missed it!"

"Hey, Morgan. I missed what?"

"Milbarge was in here earlier. All dressed up in Buy More clothes. He strode in here proud as a peacock, walked right into Big Mike's office."

"Oh, what happened?" Chuck asked feigning as much disinterest as he could muster.

"Well, he—"

"Bartowski!"

"Uh, yes, Big Mike?" Chuck replied to his massive boss.

"My office, NOW!"

"Sure, sir." Chuck tentatively took a few steps towards Big Mike's office. Big Mike was following right on his heels. "What's up, sir?" Chuck asked when his boss closed the door behind them.

"There was a man in here earlier, that claimed he saw you in flagrante delicto, while you were clocked in here at the Buy More."

"Sir, Emmett, was…"

"Who?"

"Emmett Milbarge…the former assistant manager?"

"Bartowski, I don't know what you've been smoking, but I don't know anyone by that name. Anyway, this man said he had proof that you and your girlfriend have been fooling around on company time."

"Sir, I can explain."

"Look I know how it is sometimes. There's nothing wrong with a little afternoon delight, I myself have taken a few liberties with the ladies while on the company clock, but damn it, Bartowski, be discrete about it. Sales are down and corporate is keeping a close eye on this store. Something like this could really embarrass the whole Burbank branch. You understand me, son?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Good." Big Mike nodded. "So tell me, was this with your little yogurt girl?"

"Er…yes, sir."

Big Mike whistled. "That's some nice work, Bartowski. Now get out of here and go make some money before we all lose our jobs."

"Right, uh, thank you, sir."

***

Sarah's anger at him seemed to be sticking around longer than normal. Apparently, the fact that they had a closer relationship caused Sarah to hold a grudge longer when she was angry at Chuck. The first night sleeping in the same bed with her had been _frigid_. The problem was that Chuck couldn't really talk to her about why she was angry. Oh, he'd apologized, but since he couldn't really express it too deeply when they were bugged, Sarah didn't seem to accept it. They were always bugged except when they were in Sarah's car, which made it entirely frustrating that she wouldn't ride back and forth to work with him.

By night number two of the cold shoulder, Chuck decided he needed to do something. Since he promised Sarah he would make a greater effort with Casey he backed up his Xbox and headed over to disagreeable man's apartment.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked as Chuck headed towards the door.

"Casey's"

"Why?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Man stuff…" Chuck responded mysteriously.

"_Man stuff?" _Sarah responded skeptically.

"Yeah, you know, top secret man stuff, no women allowed."

"Oh, really?" Sarah asked in a challenging voice. For the first time in two days Chuck saw something other than anger and disappointment in Sarah's eyes. She was genuinely curious, but privacy was privacy.

"Sorry." Chuck shrugged. "Some things girls just aren't allowed to know." Chuck opened the door and walked outside. He swore he heard Sarah growling behind him.

Chuck walked the handful of steps over to Casey's apartment and knocked on the door. "Go away, Bartowski!"

Chuck opened the door and stepped inside. "How did you know it was me?"

"I have your apartment bugged, Moron," Casey replied taking off his headphones.

"Riiiiight. You know, Sarah's over there, my safety can't possibly be in danger. If you're listening now, it's only because you are obsessed with me."

Casey scoffed. "I'm an NSA agent. Listening to people who don't want to be listened to is like 75% of the job."

"Why are you listening to me, if Sarah is there all the time?"

"Something could happen to both of you."

Chuck rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, I came to help you out."

"I don't need your help."

"I knew you'd say that, but let's face it Casey. You're battling an addiction that's more powerful than yourself." Casey's glare would have peeled the paint off Chuck, had Chuck happened to be covered in paint. "Look, if anybody knows what it's like to be addicted to a video game, it's me."

"I'm not you."

"No, you're not, so you aren't going to be able to shake this thing by yourself without a lot of time and wasted effort. I've been through this more times than I can count. There are only two ways to get a video game monkey off your back."

Casey eyed Chuck. He looked like he wanted to jump up and throttle him, thankfully his injuries had him stuck to the couch. His nostrils flared as he glowered at Chuck. Finally Casey spouted angrily. "And what are those?"

"Either you get so good at the game that beating it is no challenge or you get beaten down so badly and so many times you don't even want to play anymore."

"I see and you think beating me at a video game will help me in some way?"

"Oh not at first, either method still takes time. I'm just here to help."

"You really think, that _you_ can help _me_?" Casey asked bitterly.

"I don't see why not, I've been helping Morgan break video game addictions since he was ten."

"I'm not one of your idiot friends."

"Maybe not, but I'd like to think we're friends and that when you need help with something I'm an expert in, you'd let me help."

"If you tell anyone about this…"

"I already told Sarah it was top secret didn't I?"

Casey shrugged. "So what do we do?"

Chuck put down the box that he was carrying and pulled out his Xbox. "Well, do you have an extra TV and an Ethernet cable?"

***

"So what are you and Casey up to?" Sarah asked as they settled in the bed that night. It was the first time Sarah had really openly talked to him since his encounter with Emmett Milbarge.

"Nothing, it was just guy stuff."

"So my partner and my asset are having secret meetings and I'm not supposed to be disturbed by that?" Sarah asked.

"Come on, you and I do stuff all the time without Casey looking over our shoulders and it's not a big deal. Can't he and I be friends like you and I are friends?" Sarah's eyebrows shot up at that comment and Chuck rolled his eyes. "You know, how you and I are just friends that enjoy hanging out together?" Chuck added.

"I suppose…"

"He just spent a bunch of time in the hospital, I thought maybe he could use a little human contact."

"_Casey_?" Sarah questioned.

"Come on, he's a person, just like anyone else. Well maybe not _just_ like anyone else, but even the emotionally constipated need friends."

"So you and Casey are friends now?"

Chuck waved his arms around the room as if to indicate the bugs and then shrugged. She asked him to try harder, what did she want him to say? "We've always been friends…sometimes we forget how to talk without taking shots at each other. That's actually easier when you aren't around."

"What did I do?" Sarah replied aggressively.

"You didn't do anything. I just think sometimes both of us are more defensive when you're there watching us."

Sarah watched him for a moment before she said, "fine." She scooched down and pulled the covers up to her chin. "But don't forget which one of us was your friend first."

Chuck smirked. "Now how could I make a mistake like that?"

He laid down on the bed next to Sarah. She didn't snuggle up to him, but she didn't feel quite as stiff in the bed next to him as she had the night before.

***

Sarah stopped the van two blocks from Baines' house. The truck Chuck had seen here during his first visit was still nowhere in sight. There was a little Toyota parked in the driveway. Chuck didn't recall seeing that car before, maybe he'd traded in the pickup. "Are you ready?" Sarah asked

"Yep," Chuck nodded. Sarah didn't speak again, nor did she pull the van up to the house. Chuck glanced over at her and she looked as apprehensive as Chuck had ever seen her. She was staring at the house seemingly in a trance. "You really don't want to do this, do you?"

Sarah finally broke her trance and looked over at him. "What? No, its fine, I said I'd do it and I'll do it." She gave him a small smile. "Anything to keep you from running around out here on your own, right?"

"Sarah…its okay if you don't want to do this, I'll find a different way…"

"No," Sarah shook her head. "We already have the van, right? I got the uniform and the stupid meter thing. Well, we might as well get this over with. Hop in back and I'll pull up."

"You're sure?"

"Don't worry about me; this will be a piece of cake." Chuck wasn't really buying it, but he clambered into the back anyway. Sarah turned around. "Hey, come here." Chuck was hunched over as he walked back between the front seats. "You know the drill by now. You're here to flash. If anything happens, I'll take care of it myself. Don't try and be a hero."

"Right, stay in the van, Chuck," he recited.

Sarah bumped his nose with her own. "That's right. Now give me a kiss." Chuck pressed his lips to Sarah's and they stayed intertwined. It was the first real kiss they'd had in several days. Chuck didn't really want it to end, so he wasn't about to pull back. Sarah didn't seem inclined to give up the moment either. If they'd somehow been in a less awkward position, Chuck thought they might have just forgotten about the East Hills Strangler. When Sarah finally broke the kiss Chuck's back was aching but he didn't really care. "I've missed that," Sarah murmured.

"Me too. I'm really sorry."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Like you ever listen to me."

"Hey, I haven't taken my watch off in weeks!"

"Because I threatened to staple it to your forehead!"

"True…and because I don't like worrying you."

"Thank you. Shall we do this?"

"Let's roll."

Sarah put the truck back into gear and pulled up to Baines' driveway. She pulled right up along side the car. "Good luck," Chuck offered.

Chuck pulled on the headphones in the back of the van and brought up the monitor for the camera on Sarah's uniform. "Mic, check."

"I've got you," Chuck replied quietly.

"Yes you do," Sarah replied back. She walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. A moment later the door opened. "Hi, I'm Sarah with Highland Cable, we've been having some issues with cable service in this area. We're making some courtesy checks just to make sure everyone's cable is working up to standard. Can I come in for a moment and see if I can improve your cable service today?" Dan Baines stared at Sarah slack jawed. His eyes slid down her body to where her shorts that matched her uniform stopped. "Sir?" Sarah prompted with a grin?

"Sure, you can come in." Dan nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks, can you show me where the televisions are and I'll just get right to work?"

"Sure, there are three of them."

"Big house, do you live here all by yourself?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, uh, no my brother and I share the place."

"You don't share the place with your girlfriend? Like your space do you?" Sarah was moving slowly through the house. Letting the camera take in a much as she could get, it was disorienting for Chuck to watch.

"I uh, I don't have a girlfriend." Dan shrugged nervously.

"You don't? Come on, a good looking guy like you with a house like this? Are you a playboy?" Sarah asked.

Dan laughed. "Uh, no not exactly. The main TV's down here."

"Okay, thanks, I'll come find you when I'm done here?" Sarah asked.

"Oh…Oh sure…I don't want to get in your way." Sarah flashed a brilliant smile at Dan who immediately glanced away. He scurried upstairs and Sarah fiddled at the back of the TV for a couple of moments. After she was sure he was out of sight, she did a quick look around the basement family room. It appeared cleaning was not high in the Baines brothers' list. There was a TV cabinet against the wall even though the TV was mounted on the wall. The TV cabinet was empty.

Sarah made her way down the hallway. There was a laundry room and a spare bedroom that didn't look like anyone had slept in it in years. There were two locked doors, Sarah pulled out her lock pick kit and picked the lock on the first door. There was a large safe bolted to the floor and a filing cabinet. The cabinet and safe were also locked. Sarah wasn't sure how much time she had. She picked the easier target and it took her only a few minutes to spring the lock on the cabinet. It was filled with financial documents. They were all in the name of Grant Baines and they went back decades.

It wasn't what she was looking for. "You find any problems?" Dan called from the top of the stairs.

"Crap, I'm stuck, if I walk out of here, he'll see me," Sarah whispered. She heard Dan take a few steps down the stairs. "Crap, crap, crap," Sarah muttered. Just then there was a honk from outside.

Dan moved back up the stairs and Sarah slipped out the door and locked it behind her. She waited a couple of moments before she followed Dan. "That all looks good." Sarah said as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Did you have another person with you?" Dan asked.

"No. It's just me."

"I thought I heard the horn in your van honking. Do you think maybe one of the neighborhood kids got inside?"

"Oh, no it's locked, company policy. It was probably just someone driving by."

Dan shook his head. "But there was no Doppler effect."

"Crap," Chuck muttered in Sarah's ear.

"A what?"

Both Chuck and Dan explained at exactly the same time using only slightly different words. "The Doppler effect is a change in wave length relative to the listener when a sound is emitted from a moving object."

Sarah just looked at Dan in confusion. "If the horn were on a moving object it would have changed slightly in frequency as it moved relative to my position, since the sound of the horn was constant, the object was stationary in relation to me."

"Whatever you say, cutie. Is the next TV in your bedroom?" Sarah asked batting her eyelashes.

"Er…okay."

"Can't wait to see it. Back here?" Sarah started walking toward the back of the house. Dan stood for a second and then followed after her.

"Er yeah, last room. Sorry about the mess."

"Oh, that's okay, I'm sure I've seen worse." Sarah unplugged the TV and punched a few buttons on the machine. Chuck had showed her how to run the diagnostic program. She didn't know what it meant exactly, but she let the numbers run on the screen. "So what do you Dan?" Sarah asked.

"I'm a lab tech at Titanium Industries."

"What do you do there?"

"Metal stress testing."

"Sounds fascinating," Sarah replied breathlessly.

"Really?" Dan asked. "Because usually women find it dreadfully boring."

"Aw" Sarah shook her head. "I'm sure that's not true."

"No, it really is. So how long have you been a cable girl?"

"Oh, I just started and it's only part time. I have a part time job selling yogurt."

"What are you doing?" Chuck demanded.

"You should stop by sometime, I'll give you a free bowl."

"Oh…sure, where?"

"It's the Orange Orange in Burbank."

"Huh…maybe I'll have to stop by sometime."

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Chuck muttered.

"You be sure to do that." Sarah adjusted the camera around the room again and took one last look around. She reconnected the cable to the TV and picked her bag up." They walked down the hallway. "What's that room?" Sarah asked.

"That's my brother's room. He has a TV, but he's not home at the moment and he keeps his room locked."

"Oh, has it been working okay?"

"I honestly don't know. He doesn't like me touching any of his stuff…He and I don't get along very well."

"Then why do you live together?"

"My Dad owns the house," Dan explained. "It's a good deal for me, but I don't get to pick my roommates."

"Oh," Sarah frowned a bit.

"There's one more TV in the kitchen if you want to give it a check over."

Sarah dutifully hooked her machine up to the cable in the kitchen and took a diagnostic reading. She didn't know if the number it gave was good or bad, but mostly she was just chatting and flirting with Dan. Finally she packed up her equipment and headed for the door. "Well," she said. "If you're ever in Burbank be sure and stop by for a yogurt."

"I'll be sure to do that," Dan replied. He gave her a smile and an awkward wave. Sarah headed back to the van. She pulled out of the driveway and drove down a couple of blocks before she stopped to let Chuck get out of the back.

"Is it bad that I hate it when you flirt with other guys, even on a mission?" Chuck asked.

Sarah shrugged noncommittally. "It's just another tool like my gun and my lock picks. It doesn't mean anything."

"I know," Chuck muttered. "Why doesn't that make it easier to watch?"

Sarah reached over and squeezed his hand as she pulled the van back into gear. "So did you flash on anything?"

"No," Chuck grumbled. "Do you really think it's a good idea to invite him to Burbank?"

"If we're going to keep investigating him, I need a plausible reason to keep contact," Sarah replied. "Dating him seemed like the easiest way."

"You're going to date him?" Chuck asked in alarm.

"Well…not for real, but yeah we might go out a couple of times."

"Sarah, what if he tries something!"

"You didn't seem that worried about it when you sent me in there today."

"I was right there…"

"Chuck, I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't make me feel better about it."

"I don't know what to tell you Chuck, spy work is hard on relationships. That's one of the reasons I tried to avoid it for so long. But I want to make this work, so you're going to have to learn to accept it."

"Great," Chuck mumbled. "That sounds fun."

It was a long and very quiet ride back to Burbank.

_A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. I've been really very busy. Check out the TWOP Kicked us Out, but We Still Love Chuck forums if you want details. Anyway this chapter was a struggle. I haven't really started the next one yet, so wish me luck! _


	17. Chapter 17 Sex and Love in Buymoria

_**Disclaimer: **__It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. Chuck had finally completed season two and Sarah finally threw Chuck a bone. However, Chuck knew Kung Fu and we, the loyal fans of Buymoria, had to wait ten months to find out if Sarah is happy or mad about it. In these dark times I provide bits of humor and intrigue, but never forget the real owners of Chuck make you wait ten months for updates. I've never taken that long, not yet anyway. Why am I tell you this? Well if I owned Chuck you'd have to wait ten months for the conclusion of Doldrums, but since I don't I'll try and have it done a little quicker._

Chapter 17: Sex and Love in Buymoria

"CRAP!" Casey shouted.

"Something wrong, big guy?" Chuck asked sweetly.

"I never even frigging saw you!" Casey bellowed.

"Well stealth is a part of the game. It's not my fault if you can't be sneaky," Chuck needled.

Casey started growling into his microphone. "I've had enough of this."

"Casey, we're done, when I say we're done. _I'm_ helping _you_ out remember?"

"You know if I squeezed your neck hard enough your head would pop right off your body."

"I don't think that's true, Casey. Besides if you kill me who's going to help you kick the habit?"

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me get better?"

"Oh come on, you're ten times the player you were when we started. If you're goal is to be able to beat me…well then you're as delusional as you say I am." Chuck was glad they decided to play online so he could play from his room. The noise that was coming through Casey's microphone was positively frightening. Chuck loaded the next game and spent the next eight minutes thinking up new and creative ways to shoot Casey in the back.

"DAMN IT!" Casey was getting enraged and Chuck muted his mic so the larger man wouldn't hear him giggling. Curing Casey of his video game addiction was some of the most fun Chuck had in months.

"What are you doing?" Chuck heard Sarah ask from behind him. Chuck scrambled to remove his headset.

"Oh, uh, I was just playing a little Halo online," Chuck sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here?" Sarah offered.

"But you weren't supposed to be home until…" Chuck glanced down at his watch. "Crap, it's five already?"

"You didn't forget about our date did you?" Chuck's eyes got wider and Sarah got a deadly glint in her eye. "You did!"

"No! I didn't forget about it. I just didn't realize it was getting so late…"

"Well you can play with your little friends later. I have to get changed." Sarah picked up Chuck's headphones. "Bye, Morgan," she said into the mic before she turned off Chuck's Xbox. "That's weird…" Sarah shook her head.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"He snorted at me. Oh well, probably just thinks it's funny that your girlfriend booted you off your game." Sarah smiled. "Now scram, I'm going to get changed."

***

"Ah, Mr. Chuck, so glad you returned." Alessandro greeted them at the door. "I hope you will not judge us by your last experience, Madam." Alessandro lifted Sarah's hand and kissed it. She laughed lightly and gave Chuck a smile.

"No, sir, that wasn't the result of your food."

"Never the less, I felt terrible when I found out. Dr. Woodcomb, explained the situation to me when he and Ms. Bartowski were last here."

"Thank you, Alessandro." Chuck nodded.

"Let me show you to our best table. If there's anything else I can do to make your visit this evening more pleasurable, just let me know." He pulled out Sarah's chair and helped her into it.

Chuck had to admit he appreciated Sarah's choice of dress. It was a shimmery green color and Sarah was doing an amazing job of wearing it. "You look ravishing," Chuck told her as Alessandro left. Sarah smiled at him. It was different. It wasn't the shy secret smiles she normally gave him, it was wide open.

"Thank you," Sarah replied. "You like my new dress?"

"It's incredible. Of course every dress you wear looks incredible on you, but that doesn't make this one less incredible." If it was possible Sarah's smile got a little wider.

"Please, go on."

"Oh, you," Chuck shook his head. "Okay, well I've seen you in what 25-30 different hair styles since you started this mission. Your hair almost always looks fabulous."

"Almost?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Believe it or not even Agents get bed head…well sometimes."

"What are you saying, Chuck? You don't like me all rumpled?" Sarah teased.

"No, you still look incredible when you're rumpled. It's cute actually."

Chuck was surprised when Sarah blushed slightly at that revelation. He let his fingers crawl across the table and intertwine with hers. Sarah watched their hands. She used her index finger to gently stroke Chuck's hand.

"I love you," Sarah whispered.

Chuck grinned. "I love it when you say that."

"Is that all you love?"

Chuck shook his head. "Nope."

"Any hints as to what else you love?"

"A hint?" Chuck asked.

"I just want to know where I stand."

"I love you, you know that."

Sarah broke eye contact and stared down at the table. "I like hearing it."

"Well, I'll tell you any time you want," Chuck replied. "You're the one that's worried about bugs."

"You have to be worried about the bugs too," Sarah grumbled.

"But I want to shout it from the roof of the Buy More."

"Well that would be fun for about six minutes. Then Casey would call General Beckman and the next morning I'd be gone."

"You'd leave?" Chuck asked.

"I wouldn't want to," Sarah frowned. "But they'd arrest me if I refused. That's the problem, as long as you're the Intersect…If I start refusing orders…"

Chuck nodded. "I get it. I don't like it, but I understand." Chuck squeezed her hand. "So tell me, how am I supposed to profess my love for you?"

"Well, I've been thinking…" But then their waiter walked up to the table and Sarah stopped talking. Chuck was dying to know exactly what Sarah was thinking. So much so, that Chuck had no idea what the special was or even what Sarah was having for dinner. Truth be told as he watched the waiter walk away, he wasn't even sure what he was having for dinner.

"You were thinking?" Chuck asked.

Sarah's sly smile returned. "Yeah, I have."

"What exactly have you been thinking?"

"Well…" Sarah stretched the word out as long as possible. "I've been thinking that we should make love." Chuck's heart started pounding like Secretariat heading down the home stretch. "You know, for real this time, not like when we pretended for Ellie and Devon."

"I'm…uh…I'm in total agreement. Should we go now?" Chuck asked.

Sarah snickered. "We can't go now, but I was thinking the next time we go out for dinner we could eat at the Park Grill?"

"The where?" Chuck asked. His euphoric feeling slowly draining out of his body.

"The Park Grill, it's the restaurant at the Intercontinental hotel?"

"Oh, uh, that might…that sounds…" Chuck stuttered.

"There's a hotel _above_ the restaurant," Sarah interrupted. "We tell Casey we're going for dinner, but then we get a room above the restaurant. The GPS Casey uses doesn't show elevation, not that closely anyway so…"

"Oh, you want to order room service," Chuck nodded.

Sarah's eyes lit up as she laughed. "Something like that."

"Couldn't we have put that plan into action tonight?"

"No, a careful mission takes planning. The CIA gets all my credit card transactions. Casey has access to all of yours. We need ID and clean credit card if we're going to make that work. It's not some seedy hotel in some backwater town. They won't just take cash with no questions."

"Right... Chalk one up for seedy hotels in backwater towns then," Chuck smiled. "This seems like an awful lot of trouble to go through, just so we can make love."

"Are you suggesting that I'm not worth the trouble?" Sarah teased.

Chuck gave her a serious look. "No, I was more worried about me actually."

Sarah reached over and clutched his hand. "You're definitely worth it. I just wish it didn't have to be this way. Although the sneaking around is kind of fun."

Chuck squeezed her hand. "There's my kick ass ninja girl."

***

Chuck and Sarah had a nice dinner and a pleasant stroll afterwards. It was much like Chuck had hoped for, all those nights he'd gone to bed wishing for something real with Sarah. It wasn't like it was all that much different than what they used to do on their cover dates, but it felt different. It felt amazing to walk beside her and know with certainty that she wanted to be there. That it wasn't just for work, that she wouldn't leave just because a better offer came by tomorrow.

The euphoric feeling from their date lasted quite some time. Chuck had been walking on air for several days. Things just seemed so right with the world. He supposed that's probably why the fall hurt so much a few days later when he walked up to the Orange Orange and saw Sarah talking to Dan Baines. Chuck wanted so badly to just storm into the Orange Orange and yank the evil bastard away from Sarah. To scream at him that he knew exactly what he'd done, but not only would that not be smart. He was pretty sure that Sarah would kill him.

Chuck wasn't quite sure what to do. He stood frozen at the door to the Orange Orange staring. Sarah said something that caused Dan to blush. Baines looked at the floor for a moment and Sarah waved Chuck away. Chuck frowned. He couldn't just leave her alone… Sarah's warning look was enough to make Chuck step away from the door.

Chuck decided to enter Castle from the Buy More break room. He walked the first half of it slowly, but started to run as he crossed the halfway point. Chuck attracted way more attention than he would have liked as he streaked through the Buy More, but Chuck really wanted to hear what Sarah was saying to Dan Baines.

He shuddered as he pulled a dirty sock off the Buy More break room door. His coworkers could be so disgusting sometimes. Chuck turned the door knob and stepped inside to find Anna spread across the break room table as Morgan loomed over her. "Oh, God, my eyes!" Chuck yelled. He slapped his palm across his eyes to try and protect himself from the sight he'd seen. However the image of Morgan and Anna was still completely visible like it was etched into the back of his eyelids. Chuck screamed and ran back through the break room door crashing into the wall in the hallway. He didn't remove his hand until he'd stepped safely into the Buy More show room.

Chuck made his way to the Nerd Herd desk and slumped into one of the chairs. He started banging his head on the desk.

"Something appears to be bothering our esteemed supervisor," Chuck heard Lester's voice.

"I don't know…He's done this before," Jeff reasoned.

"What's wrong, Charles, lady problems?"

"No, I just walked in on Morgan and Anna in the break room."

"Didn't you see the sock?" Lester asked.

"Who knew that a sock on the Buy More break room door was code?" Chuck sputtered.

"It's a well accepted convention, Charles."

"They shouldn't be doing that in the store at all!"

"What was it like?" Jeff asked whimsically. "I can't believe I lost Anna to that guy."

"I told you, you had no shot!" Anna barked. Morgan was following her still tucking his shirt in. Morgan pulled Chuck out of his chair a tugged him over to the DVDs for some privacy. .

"Dude, what the heck? Walking in on a man in the middle of the moment, that's totally uncool. I'll forgive you, because it's you, but come on, Anna's really upset."

"Anna!" Chuck cried. "I'm upset. Morgan you can't do _that_ in the break room!"

"Man, don't worry about it. Emmett's gone, it's no problem."

"It _is_ a problem. It's inappropriate, it's against company policy, and it's gross! People eat at that table!"

"Chuck, come on, do you even remember when you used to be cool?"

Chuck frowned at his friend. "Morgan, you'll never be a leader, if you can't learn to follow the rules at least a little."

"I don't want to be a leader!" Morgan objected.

Chuck patted Morgan on the shoulder. "Well, if you keep refusing to grow up, you might very well get your wish. I hope you figure it out soon though. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Chuck bolted for the now unoccupied Buy More break room. He did his best to even avoid looking at the table as he passed it. He was never going to be able to sit at that table again.

Chuck pulled the release that allowed the lockers to swing open and expose the tunnel behind. He sprinted down the tunnel that connected the Buy More to the Castle. When he reached the end of the catwalk, he clambered down the steps before racing the length of the hallway. Chuck was sucking in huge gulps of air by the time he reached the Castle's operations center. He immediately turned on the surveillance monitor and flipped it over to the Orange Orange feed. Sarah was sitting at a table with Baines. She had her head titled and was playing with her hair as she listened with rapt attention to whatever Baines was saying. Chuck pressed the button to bring up the audio and got…nothing. There was occasional static, but mostly it was dead air. Chuck flipped over to Casa Bartowski. Devon was on the couch watching TV, but sure enough Chuck could hear the voices on the television.

He clicked back to the Orange Orange, but there was still no audio. Sarah and Baines talked for a few minutes more. Sarah was nodding emphatically about something, a huge smile plastered on her face. Baines was grinning as well. After a few more minutes of talking Dan stood up and Sarah quickly did as well. She took a step over and quickly hugged him. Chuck's stomach twisted as he watched Sarah embrace the East Hills Strangler. He'd done this. Chuck had kept pushing even after Sarah wanted to drop the matter and now she was hugging the East Hills Strangler.

Evidence or not, Chuck wanted to borrow one of Casey's guns and run up the stairs and shoot Dan Baines. So angry was he, that after Baines left the shop, Chuck found himself storming up the steps to the Orange Orange two at a time. He burst out of the freezer as Sarah was wiping down the table.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"Chuck?" Sarah whipped around.

"Why were you hugging that bastard?" Chuck continued.

"Well he just asked me on a date and I said yes, so it seemed like the appropriate move to cement my cover."

"Your cover?" Chuck seethed.

"Yes, I thought you wanted to catch this guy. We need evidence. The only way we're going to get it is if we can get closer to him."

"So what, you're just going to let him kill you and then I'll have all the evidence I need?"

"I'll be fine," Sarah growled.

"Sarah, he's a murderer!"

"I know, I thought you wanted to catch him?"

"I do, but not like this."

"It's just a mission."

Chuck stared at Sarah "And what if something happens to you?"

Sarah tilted her head to the side. "I'll be careful."

Chuck was still burning inside, but lashing out at Sarah wasn't going to get him anywhere. "What happened to the audio?"

"I jammed it. That reminds me I need to turn that back on, before Casey gets upset about us talking with it off."

"But you'll turn it off for Baines?"

"Chuck, Casey doesn't know what were doing. I couldn't very well flirt with Dan and agree to a date while Casey was listening. So yes I jammed it when he came in, but I can't keep it jammed or Casey will get suspicious."

"So it's Dan now?"

"Chuck, come on, it's just a mission like a dozen others we've been on. This isn't any different." They stared at each other for a minute. Chuck didn't know what else he could say. He hated this. "I need to turn off the jammer, so if you've got anything else to say…" Sarah trailed off.

"I don't like this."

"What do you want me to do, Chuck? This is a way to catch him. Do you have a better idea?"

"We'll just break into his house when he's out and look around."

"Great, now do you have any plans which don't require us to commit a felony?"

Chuck didn't understand how this was any different than the last time. "How is that different from what we did last week?"

"He invited us in last week. We didn't break and enter. "

"So what we did last week was perfectly legal?"

"No, we miss represented a utility employee. That's a misdemeanor at best. I wouldn't even get jail time."

"The CIA wouldn't let you go to jail…"

"Chuck I'm off mission. The CIA isn't going to protect me from the police after breaking into the home of a private citizen. We're on our own here and this is our best shot. I'll go on a couple of dates. He'll invite me back to his place. I'll sedate him and have a look around."

Chuck stared at Sarah. "So, you're not planning on sleeping with him?"

"Is that what this is about?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think this situation calls for anything that dramatic. I'll get him a little drunk and then knock him out." Chuck didn't say anything. "Is that it?" Sarah asked.

"Do I have to like this?" Chuck asked.

"No." Sarah shook her head. "But you do realize that a situation might eventually come up where I have to seduce a mark…" Chuck closed his eyes, but Sarah kept talking. "That doesn't have anything to do with how I feel about you, Chuck. It's just a part of my job." He didn't realize that Sarah had moved, but he felt her hand on his chest. "Hey."

Chuck opened his eyes. "Hi."

Sarah looked up at him. "I'd totally kiss you right now…but you know, cameras." Sarah shrugged. "I don't want this to come between us. I don't. But you have to decide if you can love a spy, Chuck." Sarah glanced down at the floor. "I'll understand if you can't."

Chuck wanted to reach out for her so badly, but he knew the camera was right behind him. He watched as Sarah walked over behind the counter. "You'll let me know?" Sarah asked. With that she turned off the audio jammer. Chuck just watched her, but she wasn't looking at him. Finally she asked. "You want some yogurt?"

***

"I'm sorry," Chuck blurted out as they were driving back to Casa Bartowski. Sarah had been very quiet this evening. She'd kissed him on the cheek when he'd gotten in her car, but Chuck knew the source of her frustration.

"What are you sorry about?" Sarah asked.

"Being jealous, being over protective, being me."

Sarah shook her head lightly. "You don't have to apologize for any of those things. Heck, I'm all of those things too."

"You're me?" Chuck asked.

"No, but I get what you meant. You feel everything in such sharp relief… I understand your passion, your verve for life, it's what makes you, you. You don't have to apologize for being you. I love you."

"Thanks," Chuck laughed lightly. Something about his response caused Sarah to bite her lip. "I'm still sorry. I know you're working Dan Baines for the mission. It's just hard to watch."

"I didn't want you to watch," Sarah replied. "I tried to get you to go back to the Buy More."

"I know." Silence stretched between them like a rubber band eventually Sarah's end snapped first.

"I get jealous too, you know?"

"About what?"

"Lots of things."

"Like?"

"Um…well, let's see, Carina, Lou, Jill…Banacheck…"

"You get jealous about other women?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, come on, it's not like you don't know, you teased me about Lou."

"I… I didn't really think…" Chuck trailed off. "You were really jealous of Carina?"

"She _was _trying to seduce you."

"You'd know I would never—"

"You'd never what?"

"Sleep with Carina."

Sarah snorted. "She's trained in seduction. You think you could really resist her if she was trying?"

"She wasn't trying?" Chuck asked.

"She wanted you to choose to sleep with her."

"Why?"

Sarah sighed. "Because I slept with one of her boyfriends, a long time ago, she's never really forgiven me for that."

"You what?"

"We were friends, after we got out of the academy. We became partners, we worked together a lot. There was this guy. You know what? I don't really want to talk about this."

Sarah pulled up outside Casa Bartowski. She killed the engine, but didn't move to get out of the car. "So do you think you can?"

"Do I think I can what?" Chuck asked.

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you think you can love someone like me? It's a lot to ask, I know, but I have to know. I mean you don't have to answer right now." Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'd just like to know what my chances are."

"Sarah," Chuck reached out and took her hand. "Come on, how can you even wonder? It might not be easy for me to accept some of this, but I'm your very own baggage handler, remember?"

"I'm not joking," Sarah replied stiffly. "I'm going to have to do things, say things, things that will make you jealous. You just have to trust that I only mean them when I say them to you. I can't imagine having to do that, it would make me crazy. So if you can't, or don't want to deal with it. Then we probably need to be more realistic about our relationship." Sarah extracted her hand from his and used her fingers to trace the steering wheel. She seemed intent on not looking at him.

"I'm not going to give up on you now," Chuck replied. "I'm not going to tell you that I'll be supportive of you seducing other men. I can't do that, but Sarah, if you look for the end of this relationship every time we disagree about something, you're bound to find it eventually. You have to be willing to fight for it. You have to be willing to fight with me for it, if necessary. If you think I'm going to bail out, you should be kicking my ass, not giving me an easy way out."

Sarah's eyes darted to Chuck's, a smirk sneaking onto her face. "Kicking your ass huh? I'll remember you said that."

Chuck shrugged. "I'm not planning to quit on you, so I'm not worried. Can you say the same?"

Sarah's eyes were soft and glassy. She leaned towards him pressing a small kiss against his lips and then another. Sarah kissed him again and again. She pressed her lips against his face. "Tell me you love me," she demanded.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"You haven't told me you loved me since you saw me with Dan Baines, I need to hear it."

"I love you," Chuck replied emphatically.

Sarah pressed her forehead against his cheek and let out a long breath, she snaked her arms around his neck. The awkward angle had most of her weight leaning on him. "Thank you," she whispered. "I needed to hear that." She clung to him for a minute more, before she spoke again. "We need to go inside…but, thank you, thank you for trusting me." She still wasn't looking at him, but her voice sounded strained.

"Anytime," Chuck replied.

***

"So where's your skirt tonight?" Casey grunted into Chuck's ear.

"You know, I'm not sure Sarah …there you are…" Chuck blasted Casey to smithereens.

"DAMN IT!" Casey shouted.

"Ooh, respawn kill!" Chuck put a shotgun right to the back of Casey's head a pulled the trigger."

"Bastard."

"Now, now, Casey, being impolite will only make it worse." Chuck used his sniper rifle to kill Casey from clear across the level.

"Do you have every weapon already?" Casey asked.

"I've been assembling a collection. Next I'm going to kill you with a plasma pistol." Casey only grunted in reply as Chuck stalked him around the level.

"You didn't answer, what's your skirt up to?"

"I really don't think Sarah would appreciate you calling her _my skirt_," Chuck replied.

"Then she should stop trying to _be_ your skirt. FRICK!"

"I used my plasma pistol, so you can't be mad."

"I hate you, Bartowski."

"Remember, Casey, don't hate the player. You're supposed to be hating the game."

"You know just because you're good at _this_, doesn't mean you aren't worthless," Casey retorted.

"Oh, my gosh, did you just admit I'm good at something?" Chuck sputtered.

"Shut, up!"

"Okay, how about a sword in the back then?" Chuck used his digital Masterchief to slash Casey across the back with the sword.

"Ah, damn it!" Casey swore. Chuck distinctly heard the sound of plastic breaking and then Casey was gone.

"Casey?" Chuck called. "CASEY?"

"What's that, Bro?" Devon asked from behind Chuck.

Chuck jumped in reflex. "Devon, jeez, you scared the heck out of me."

"You playing with John Casey, our neighbor?" Devon questioned.

"Oh, no…" Chuck shook his head. "I don't think he really plays video games." There was a loud crash that rang across the fountain square. "Will you excuse me, Devon. I need to check on something."

"Yeah, sure, Bro, no problem."

Devon left via Chuck's door and Chuck slipped out the Morgan door. He walked passed the fountain and quietly opened the door to Casey's apartment. Casey was smashing his Xbox to bits with the butt end of a large assault rifle. Chuck couldn't help it, he laughed. "So we're done playing then?"

Casey glared at him for a moment and then leveled the barrel of the assault rifle at Chuck. "Right, I'll uh, I'll talk to you later, Casey." Chuck quickly closed the door and walked away. He was pretty sure Casey wouldn't shoot him, but you could never be sure with John Casey.

Chuck retreated to the safety of his bedroom. The unfortunate thing was that since he didn't have Casey to amuse himself with anymore, he had nothing to distract him from the fact that Sarah was out on a date with a serial killer. He'd promised Sarah that he'd stay at home, so Casey's attention wouldn't be focused on her. Casey would be watching Chuck and since Sarah wasn't with Chuck, Casey wasn't likely to care where she was. Oh, he'd be nosey about it, but he wouldn't push the issue since technically it wasn't any of his business.

This meant that Sarah was out with a man who'd killed, who knew how many men, without backup. Chuck was unable to stomach this plan. He knew Sarah was a capable agent, but what would he do if something happened to her?

Chuck contemplated the consequences of calling Sarah to check in. It wasn't worth it, Sarah would get mad, Casey might get suspicious.

Chuck popped in Call of Duty Four and tried to forget his demons.

About an hour later his phone rang and Chuck scrambled to pick it up. He only winced a little as his character was shot in the back. Unfortunately, when he got to his phone it was Morgan's bearded portrait on the screen, not Sarah's smiling face.

"Hey, Morgan."

"Hey, Chuck, how are you?"

"I'm cool, I'm just playing a little Call of Duty."

"Oh, hey that's cool. You almost never play anymore."

"I know, my skills are lacking."

"That's good, we should play soon then," Morgan responded.

"Actually we could play now, if you want."

"I'm supposed to be on a date with Anna, she didn't end up on an offsite call did she? She's not picking up her phone. I haven't seen her since this afternoon."

"Oh, I'm not sure, I left at three. Anna was still on her shift."

"It's no biggie, it's just kind of weird for her not to call. Maybe she's mad at me again."

"Did you do something?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, you know me."

"Right, what'd you do?"

"Nothing! I swear."

"Mooorgannn?"

"I might have accidentally blown off a date last week to play in a video game tournament in Encino."

Chuck laughed. "Well perhaps Anna's doing the same thing to you?"

"Yeah, maybe. I guess I could play a couple games while I wait for her. You know just a few quick ones."

"Sure, let's do this." Chuck grinned. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

***

Chuck was still playing with Morgan two hours later when he heard a knock on his door. "Hey, Morgan, I have to go, I'll catch you later."

"Okay, buddy, have a good one."

Chuck disconnected from his game with Morgan and yelled. "Come in,"

"Hey, Chuck," Ellie said, as she poked her head through his door.

"Hi, El."

"Where's Sarah?"

"She had a personal errand to run tonight."

"A personal errand?" Ellie asked skeptically.

"Yep."

"Is it anything serious?"

"It's personal." Chuck replied a little more stiffly. "I didn't really go too deeply into it."

"But you're her boyfriend…"

"Yeah, but I'm not her keeper, just because we live together doesn't mean she has to tell me everything now."

"You aren't concerned at all?" Ellie prodded.

"Sarah is a private person, pushing her, only pushes her away," Chuck philosophized.

"Okay." Ellie shrugged and stepped inside the room. She sat down on the bed next to Chuck. "How are things going?"

"Really great," Chuck answered honestly. "We still have some challenges, but I think it's going well."

"All couples have challenges." Ellie nodded.

"Have you thought about maybe making your arrangement permanent?"

"Ellieeee"

"I'm not saying you have to do anything about it yet, but have you thought about it?"

"No."

"Why?"

Chuck laughed. "Ellie, come on, pleeease, don't push this?"

"I'm not saying you need to propose this week, or this month, or this year or at all, really. I just think you should start preparing for the day when you're are going to want to do those things. You need to start thinking about life beyond the Buy More. A few months ago, I was so sure you were going to quit." Ellie frowned. "What happened?"

Chuck sighed. "It's complicated."

Ellie reached out and cupped his face so she could direct his eyes into hers. "When did it's complicated become code for, I don't have a good answer and I don't want to talk about it?"

"I…wish I had a better answer El. Sarah and I are just complex. Sometimes I don't even understand us. I'm sorry I don't have straighter answers, that's just how we are." Chuck waved his hands helplessly.

"Okay," Ellie sighed. "You know how much I care about both of you, right?"

"Yeah, of course, Ellie."

"All right then, lecture over, you want to come have some dessert with Devon and I? I made apple crisp…"

Chuck smiled lightly. "Sure, that sounds great."

***

Chuck waited until midnight, but he did have to work the next day, so reluctantly he closed the daily report he'd been working on since dessert with Ellie and got ready for bed. Every part of him wanted to call, he knew he couldn't sleep until Sarah was back, but just the waiting was killing him.

Finally, at about one in the morning Sarah returned from the date. She climbed in Chuck's window and Chuck let out a long sigh. "Thank God, you're home," Chuck said when she closed the window behind her.

"You waited up?" Sarah asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I told you I had an errand and that I'd be out late," Sarah replied.

Chuck frowned in the dark. Then he remembered the bugs and sighed again. "What can I say? I missed you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sarah said rather harshly. "It was just a private errand. There was irritation in her voice that stung Chuck. There was a gentle rustling in the dark. With his eyes well adjusted to the low light, he could just make out Sarah as she slipped into her night clothes. A moment later she moved over and sat on the bed. She squeezed Chuck's hand and then brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently. "I'll just go brush my teeth and then we can catch some zees, all right?" Sarah announced stiffly as she rubbed the back of Chuck's hand.

"Sounds…great," Chuck replied.

Sarah left to brush her teeth. When she returned a few minutes later she slipped silently into the bed. Her hand found its way under the covers and she interlaced their fingers. "Night, Chuck," Sarah said softly.

"Good night," Chuck answered. He very much wanted every detail of Sarah's evening, but that would have to wait. That wait was going to kill him. Sarah smelled faintly of an evening spent in a bar. It was a stiff reminder that she had been out on her own without him. Chuck vowed that this one date with Dan Baines would be the only one. He heard Sarah's breathing even out and tugged her hand to his chest. Chuck stroked Sarah's fingers gently. He was afraid he wouldn't sleep until she told him what happened, but despite that, he was out just a few minutes later as Sarah's hand clutched at him possessively in her sleep.

_A/N: I need to take a moment to thank Joel for his help with this chapter. I was having a hard time getting it ready to publish and he really helped out. My brain is currently broken and Nerd Herd tech support is closed for ten months._


	18. Chapter 18 Nerd Herd Emergency

_**Disclaimer:**__ I think I need to go to court and petition for ownership of Chuck. I'd be a much better guardian than the current guys, don't you think? That said, I don't own Chuck, so you can blame all of Chuck's problems on someone else._

Chapter 18: Nerd Concern

Chuck was practically going mad by the time they left the house. He had not slept well after Sarah's return from her date. He was too curious about what had happened between her and Dan Baines. It had been a tense morning at Casa Bartowski, as Sarah seemed to be avoiding him and he was definitely trying to get any information he could from her. Ellie and Devon seemed to sense the tension and it only added to the rather uncomfortable breakfast they'd all spent together eating in silence.

Finally, Chuck and Sarah stepped out to get a ride to work, but they weren't taking Sarah's Porsche, Chuck had brought a Nerd Herder home the night before and Casey was riding with them. It was always a tight squeeze getting all of team Bartowski into a Nerd Herder. Especially for Casey, who had been relegated to the back seat and looked like a gorilla sitting in a teacup.

After they unfolded themselves from the tiny car, Casey walked inside without so much as word to either of them. Chuck took a moment before he stepped around to Sarah. He put himself as close to her as he could and looked down at her. For the first time since she left on her date, she looked him in the eyes.

"What happened on your da…errand?" Chuck asked.

"Not now," Sarah shook her head. She reached up and pressed a kiss to Chuck's lips. "We'll talk later?"

"Lunch?" Chuck asked. "We could grab something, maybe have a quick picnic?"

"Yeah, okay," Sarah nodded. She gave him a quick smile that managed to relieve some of the tension in Chuck's chest. They exchanged one more kiss, it was little more than a peck on the cheek before Chuck was forced to turn and walk into the Buy More. He did take a moment to turn around and enjoy the view of Sarah walking to the Orange Orange. She glanced back at him when she was halfway across the parking lot and a huge grin broke over her face. Chuck gave her a small wave and took a step backwards into the store. When he spun around he found that Lester was standing three inches behind him. He bumped into the small man before he could stop himself. "Geez, Lester, why are you on top of me?" Chuck asked.

"The two of you are sickening, do you know that?" Chuck quirked an eyebrow at the surly Nerd Herder. "You have been dating for a year and a half and you're still cutesy and lovey dovey. Shouldn't you be over that by now? Shouldn't that goddess have grown sickened by your nerd boy tendencies and dumped your pale, unmuscular body? How do you do it MAN!" Lester demanded. "It's not fair!" he cried.

"Uh, good morning to you, too, Lester," Chuck replied.

"You might be the best of us," Lester shook his head. "But you aren't good enough to deserve that." With that Lester slumped away, his shoulders curved in defeat.

Chuck was going to have to talk to Morgan about making sure that Lester wasn't on shift without Jeff anymore. The two of them seemed to be even crazier when they weren't together.

He tried to shake off Lester's assault and get on with his day. He flipped through the job log and the schedule. "Hey, Skip?" Chuck called. "Have you seen Anna? She's supposed to be on this morning."

"Sorry, Boss, I haven't seen Anna in a couple of days, we've been on different shifts," Skip answered.

"Well she's supposed to be working this morning."

"You should ask that guy."

Chuck looked where Skip was pointing. An utterly depressed looking Morgan was slouching through the front door of the Buy More. He looked kind of grey. His normally lively hair was tousled and slumped over. "Hey, Morgan," Chuck said as he walked up to the counter. "What's wrong?"

"You ever wonder what will happen to you if you lose the one thing that keeps you going?" Morgan asked.

"What?"

"I think we had it right before, man. This whole dating thing sucks. You just get your heart ripped out. I never felt like this before when it was just constant rejection. You let someone in and they just stomp all over your heart."

"Morgan…did Anna break up with you?" Chuck asked.

"She didn't even come home last night, man!" Morgan wailed. "I've lost her! Skippy, don't ever fall in love man, it's all just pain and suffering."

"I hear that," Skip agreed.

"Morgan, no." Chuck shook his head. "Don't listen to him Skip. Love is great, you should definitely find someone special. Morgan's just dealing with some issues… You haven't managed to get a hold of her at all?" Chuck asked.

"No, I called her at least thirty times…no answer," Morgan moaned.

Chuck picked up the Nerd Herd desk phone, a sinking feeling settling into the pit of his stomach. He dialed Anna's cell phone. Sure enough after three rings he got her voice mail. "Uh…Hi Anna, it's uh…it's Chuck… from the Nerd Herd? Yeah, you probably got that already. Anyway, you had a shift this morning and you're running kinda late. So if you could call me…as soon as you get this. That'd be…yeah that'd be really great. Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Wait? She didn't come to work today?" Morgan asked.

"No." Chuck shook his head.

"Well that's great!" Morgan cheered. "Maybe she didn't break up with me!" Then Morgan frowned. "But then where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know, buddy. I don't know. When was the last time you saw her?"

"I don't know, at like four o'clock we hooked up in the storage cage for…"

"No details!" Chuck cried.

"Take it easy, it's not what you think, we just…"

"No!" Chuck shook his head. "I don't want to know. Has anybody seen her since then?"

"Do you think something happened to her? Her car…"Morgan ran to the front of Buy More and let out a sigh. "Her car isn't in the parking lot," Morgan announced.

"Oh," Chuck let out a small sigh. Where ever she was she'd driven there…except. "Is Nerd Herder two there?"

"Yeah," Morgan nodded.

"Damn," Chuck muttered. Anna had been taking Nerd Herder two a lot on work days, so that she could take overnight call.

"Help me out here, Chuck," Morgan whimpered. "Do you know something about Anna?"

"No…well, maybe…not really, it's just—" Chuck hesitated.

"What?"

"I need to talk to Sarah."

"Now? Chuck, come on, if you know something about Anna…"

"Bartowski!" Big Mike bellowed.

"Yes, Big Mike?" Chuck answered.

"Imperion Systems just called. They're having some sort of network problem, they want you over there right now."

"Can't Lester do it?" Chuck asked.

"They said if we send anyone other than you, then they're calling someone else. Apparently, they had a bad experience with Jeff on the last call."

"I'll be there in a bit," Chuck agreed.

"You'll get over there now, Bartowski. Imperion Systems is one of our biggest corporate customers. Those people actually pay for things. Get your ass moving!"

"But, sir!"

"No, buts!" Big Mike shouted. "You know how much I hate it when customers call me. Get over there and get over there now damn it!"

Chuck sighed. "Sorry, Morgan, it's some sort of national emergency, apparently." He grabbed his kit and stalked out toward Nerd Herder 3. Instead of heading directly to Nerd Herder 3, he walked straight over to the Orange Orange. Chuck stalked in the front door surprising a Sarah who was lazily refilling the toppings containers.

"Chuck!" Sarah exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you so early—"

"Anna's missing."

"What?"

"Anna from the Nerd Herd, Morgan hasn't seen her since yesterday at four o'clock."

"So…?" Sarah questioned.

"So, it's Baines, it has to be. We brought him here and she fits the victim profile."

"Chuck, it isn't Baines. He was with me last night."

"No, it has to be, he came here because you invited him to the Orange Orange and now Anna's missing and…"

"Chuck, there's a logical explanation for this, I'm sure. She's sick or just late—"

"She and Morgan are living together, you know that. If she were sick, Morgan would know."

"Maybe she met another guy."

"It's Baines!" Chuck insisted.

"Chuck, I think you're wrong about him…" Sarah looked at him imploringly. "Trust me."

Chuck ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I have to go on a damn offsite call, a real one. Then we're going to talk about this. If it's Baines, it's our fault, Sarah."

"It's not Baines," Sarah insisted.

Chuck swore under his breath before he turned around and stormed out of the Orange Orange without even saying goodbye. He couldn't believe he had to go on a stupid Nerd Herd offsite call.

***

It turned out the offsite call wasn't stupid exactly. Imperion's "network problems" were actually being generated by a worm on the company's computer system that was desperately trying to escape. It was trying so viciously to escape that it continually crashed the company's network hardware from over use, thus making it impossible for any of the actual users to do anything on the network. Of course Chuck didn't figure this out until his Nerd Herd laptop was already infected. Calls to both Imperion's antivirus vendor and Buy More's corporate antivirus vendor both were returned with the rather unhelpful comment, that they didn't know how to fix it. The later came from a first year techie fresh off the farm babbling incoherently that he didn't know what to do.

Chuck had no idea how to remove said worm and eventually ended up shutting down all the tcp and udp ports that the worm was attempting to use. Imperion was able to go back to work with their systems still infected, but at least able to talk on the local network.. He also had to shut down the company's internet connection to keep the virus from trying to spread via the internet. Chuck feared for his life momentarily, when Imperion's employees instigated a minor revolt because they weren't able to update their facebook pages.

Chuck tossed his infected laptop into the back of Nerd Herder 3. He'd figure out how to get the worm off his laptop and then he'd sort out Imperion's problems. As he drove back to Burbank he checked his watch. It was one thirty, he'd likely missed lunch with Sarah. He hoped to God Anna had returned. There was still no answer on her cell phone, so he didn't have much hope...

The Nerd Herder's engine revved high when Chuck slammed to a lower gear as he entered the Buy More plaza. He pulled the car to a stop as close as he could to the front of the store and rushed inside. Lester and Skip were working the Nerd Herd counter. "Hey, Kimosabe," Skip greeted him as Chuck ran up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" Lester interjected. "That's offensive."

"What?" Skip asked.

"I happen to be an Indian and I take offense to you calling that white man Kimosabe."

"But you aren't that kind of Indian," Skip argued.

"Oh, so now you're telling me what I'm allowed to be offended by?" Lester raged.

"No," Skip back peddled. "It's just."

"Guys, I don't have time for this, has Anna shown up for work yet?"

"Haven't seen her," Lester shrugged.

"I have to go to lunch," Chuck told them.

"Chuck, Big Mike, wants a report on the Imperion situation," Lester called after him.

Chuck turned around. "I'll tell him after lunch."

"He said as soon as you got back."

"I can't now." Chuck shook his head. "As soon as I get back I swear."

"It's your funeral," Lester called after him.

Lester didn't know how prophetic he was being. Chuck stormed across the parking lot and into the Orange Orange. "Thank, God, I'm starving!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Anna's still missing!" Chuck spouted.

Sarah's eyebrows shot up. "Look, I know you're worried, but…"

"Sarah, please, just consider for a minute…" Chuck started talking but Sarah flipped off the open sign on the store and grabbed a bag from behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked.

"You promised me a picnic." Sarah smiled. "I picked up a couple of Chucks at Lou's. They probably would have been better an hour ago, but you're late."

"Sarah, please listen."

"Not, here, Chuck. We'll talk in the park." Sarah led Chuck out of the Orange Orange and took his hand as they walked through the parking lot and down the street.

"We're really having a picnic?" Chuck asked.

"Just down at Tubberman park." Sarah nodded.

"Sarah, that place isn't safe. People have been murdered there."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I think I can handle it, besides we need to talk and I'd like to do it someplace kind of quiet."

"Talk about what?"

"Well, last night, this thing with Anna, all of it. You've been really high strung all day. I think this could help. They finished walking hand in hand the few blocks over the Tubberman park. Chuck eyed a group of men playing basketball on the court suspiciously. In all his years living in Burbank he'd never done more than walk quickly when passing by this park. Sarah pulled Chuck to a heavily graffitied picnic table and sat down. "It's not the most romantic spot ever, but I'm sure it's not bugged." Sarah gave Chuck a small smile which he tried to return, but his stomach was too sick with worry over Anna to really manage it. Sarah pulled Chuck down beside her and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. This managed to elicit a small smile. "Chuck, come on, this is supposed to be fun."

"Anna," Chuck explained.

"I don't know what happened to Anna, but I'm sure it's not Dan."

"How can you say that, don't you trust me?" Chuck objected.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's shoulder very firmly. "You _know_ I trust you. It's just that Dan was with me last night, he wasn't a serial killer with a fresh victim out there somewhere. Besides," Sarah shrugged. "I don't think Dan is really the serial killer type."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked shortly.

"It's just, he's sweet and shy. He's a little self deprecating and very intelligent."

"Sounds like a serial killer to me," Chuck replied petulantly.

"Actually, he reminded me a lot of you." Sarah was looking down at the table. She flipped her bangs out of her eyes and looked at Chuck.

"You liked him?" Chuck squawked.

Sarah gave Chuck a helpless look. "I didn't _like _him. I just…talking to him, I could tell. He's not the type. Dan's never killed anyone. You meet enough killers and eventually you can just kind of tell, who has blood on their hands and who doesn't. There are exceptions, but there is no way Dan Baines murdered more than a dozen women."

"You can just tell?" Chuck asked skeptically. "How can you just tell?"

Sarah reached up and ran a hand through Chuck's hair. "The same way I could tell you didn't steal government secrets after our first date. You are not a traitor, Dan is not a killer."

Chuck looked into Sarah's eyes and saw soft concern. It wasn't for Anna, Sarah was worried about him. Chuck closed his eyes. Anna needed him. "Sarah, please, if there is the slightest chance it's Baines we have to check this out. If the East Hills Strangler has Anna, who knows how much time she has. If it's him and I do nothing…I…I…couldn't live with that." Chuck turned his body so that he was facing the table and pressed his forehead to the spray painted cement. "Please," he whispered.

There was silence as he sat there next to Sarah silently begging her to help him. "Okay," she whispered so quietly he barely heard her.

"You'll help me?" Chuck's heart leapt as he turned towards her.

"I'll check it out," Sarah confirmed. "You'll stay at the Buy More."

"But—" Chuck started.

"I'll only do this if you promise me, you'll stay at the Buy More."

"But you need backup!" Chuck objected.

Sarah shook her head. "Dan's at work. I'm going to go have a look around his house. I'll be in and out and if I find anything… Well then we're going to have to talk to Casey. He's finally moving well enough to be on active duty. We'll explain it to him and get him to help."

"But Sarah—"

"We aren't negotiating, Chuck. These are my terms. Will you promise to stay at the Buy More?"

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat. "I promise."

Sarah stretched and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Do you want your sandwich?" she asked.

"I don't think I could eat right now." Chuck grimaced.

Sarah sighed slightly. "Shall we go then? The sooner I go…"

"The sooner we'll know something." Chuck nodded. He stood up and held out his hand to Sarah. She put her hand in his before he pulled her up. They started walking back towards the Buy More hand in hand. Chuck stopped her. He turned Sarah towards him and pressed a gently passionate kiss to her lips. "Thank you for doing this."

Sarah gave him a tight smile. "What can I say, I can't resist the Bartowski charm."

"It means a lot to me."

"I know. That's why it means a lot to me." Sarah recaptured his hand and they continued walking back to the Buy More.

Chuck's heart ached as Sarah climbed back in her Porsche. "Call me the minute you leave," he told her.

"Will do, I'll see you soon. And, Chuck, when I get back… I mean if this turns out to be nothing, which I'm sure it will. I'll help you track down Anna tonight. I'm sure she just forgot she was working today and her cell phone's broken. I'm sure she's fine."

"Thanks," Chuck nodded.

"See you soon, if I get delayed I'll give you a call in a couple hours and let you know what I found." Chuck stopped Sarah from closing the door and pressed one more kiss to her lips, before she drove off towards Pasadena.

_A/N: So finally an update! Sorry it's been so long. I've been very very busy. Summers are like that sometimes. I'm currently traveling in Texas and was quite busy before I left. As of the time this is being posted Doldrums is all finished and should be all done being posted over the next few weeks. Real Life, well that's going to take a bit longer. _

_I want to send my thanks to Joel who's been helping out with this and with Real Life. I have an update coming up for the Author's Intersect project as well, that may slow things down a bit, but since this is all written it shouldn't be another long delay. _

_Thanks for reading and thanks as always for your reviews. They are much appreciated. _


	19. Chapter 19 Desperate Measures

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Yep, 19 chapters and I own just as much Chuck now as when I started. Those of you who are coming late to the party, that would be none._

Chapter 19: Desperate Measures

Chuck checked his watch for the thirteenth time since Sarah left. He'd been waiting for some word from her since she left, but it had been too long. Chuck was sure he should have heard something by now. He pulled out his Iphone and called her, but it went straight to voice mail, she'd turned it off. That wasn't unusual during covert work, you didn't want your phone ringing when you were hiding. That knowledge did little to help Chuck feel better though.

"I can't believe how worried you are about Anna," Morgan said walking up and slapping him on the back. "You're a good friend, Chuck, from the look on your face I'd say it was your girlfriend that was missing, not mine."

Chuck laughed nervously. "Yeah, well you know, Anna's my friend too."

"When she shows up, I'm going to tell her about this, man. Do you know that she worries that you don't like her very much?"

"What?" Chuck asked momentarily distracted from his concern about Sarah.

"Yeah, she's really intimidated by you…and by Sarah…and Ellie. She always worries that you guys aren't friends like you are with Jeff and Lester. I'm not friends with…" Chuck stopped his phrase short. "What exactly does she think my relationship with Jeff and Lester is?" Chuck asked.

"Well Jeff says that the two of you hang out sometimes and you know we all hang out sometimes. But you never hang out with Anna."

"That's not true, she came to Thanksgiving!"

"Only because I was invited." Morgan shook his head. "You just cast a long shadow my friend. Sometimes, Anna, wonders if she's just one of your underlings."

"That's crazy." Chuck shook his head. "I care about Anna, and I guess we've never hung out…maybe we should go out as a couple. Like just the four of us?"

"That'd be awes—Er.. that'd be great. I think Anna would really dig that."

"Okay, we'll definitely do that then." Chuck nodded. "As soon as we figure out what happened to our wayward girlfriends."

"Sarah's missing too?" Morgan asked in shock. "You don't supposed this is some Thelma and Louise type of thing and they're driving Sarah's convertible off a cliff?"

"Uh…no, Sarah's not missing. I mean, not really. I know where she is…" Chuck sputtered. The fresh reminder pointing out once again just how long she'd be gone. "Hey, Morgan, I'll catch up with you later. I need to talk to Casey."

"That psychopath? What do you need to talk to him about?"

"Uh…I just have a…er question…about our carpool! We'll talk more later."

"Okay, just don't invite Casey along on our little night out, okay? That guy gives me the creeps."

"Don't worry, Morgan, there's no chance of that."

***

"Casey," Chuck walked up to the much larger man. "I think Sarah's in trouble."

"What…why?" he asked.

Chuck took a deep breath. "We've been looking into the East Hills Strangler case, I flashed on him a few weeks ago."

"I heard. You were told not to pursue it."

"Yeah, well I tracked down his house. Sarah found out and after she yelled at me for a while …she's been…helping me. You know, just to keep me from getting in trouble. Only, we read the FBI file and the profiler says he likes short women. Usually Chinese or Vietnamese, almost all the victims fit that description. Well, once we found the place, Sarah went in and searched the house, but she didn't find anything. So, she struck up a personal relationship with the guy and they talked a few times. Two days ago Baines visited her at the Orange Orange and then yesterday Anna disappeared. I think it might be Dan Baines, the guy I flashed on and I begged Sarah to check it out. She went to his house, but she was supposed to check in after two hours, it's been four and she's not answering her phone."

"Maybe she's getting a good roll in the hay." Casey offered.

"Casey, this is serious, that man is a killer."

"So was Bryce, seems Sarah's into the heavy handed type."

"Damn it, Casey, she's your partner!"

"Look, if you and Agent Walker went off and are conducting your own missions, I can't get involved."

"Sarah did it for you, when you went after your sensei." Chuck paused. "And I helped you with your little…"

"Shut. Up," Casey barked. "Where is this guy?"

"Pasadena."

"Be ready to go in ten minutes."

***

Casey didn't bother with constitutional rights, he simply kicked in Dan Baines's door. Chuck followed him. They heard a crash from down stairs and Chuck ran towards the noise. "Bartowski, get back here, or I swear to God!!!" Casey shouted. Chuck stopped and let Casey run past him. They took off down the stairs and entered into what looked like a dimly lit home theater room. There was nobody there.

Casey started clearing all the corners, but there simply wasn't anybody in the place. That's when Chuck noticed the haphazard stack of DVD's in front of the TV. "Casey," he muttered and pointed his head towards the TV.

"What?"

Chuck pointed at the double doors to the media cabinet. Casey bent down and swung one of the doors open and sure enough there was a middle aged man with glasses shoved into a tight ball in the media cabinet. "That's him." Chuck confirmed.

Casey grabbed the man by the shirt and hauled him out of the cabinet. "WHERE IS SHE!" Casey screamed.

"Please don't hurt me," the man whimpered.

"WHERE IS SHE!!!" Casey shouted again.

"Who! The man cried."

"Sarah Walker!"

"And Anna!" Chuck added.

"She's not here!"

Casey threw the man at a recliner causing him to fall into it and then put his meaty hand around his throat. Casey pointed the gun between the man's eyes. "I'm only going to ask one more time and then this is going to get unpleasant." Casey growled.

"I swear," the man gasped. "I haven't seen her since last night. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. I swear!"

"We know she came here and then she disappeared. Lie to me again and you lose an ear," Casey holstered his gun and grabbed the man's ear with his free hand and started to pull. It stretched awkwardly away from his head.

"I swear, I swear I don't know, I only got home an hour ago! Maybe my brother saw her!"

"Where's your brother?" Casey asked. The man screamed at the pain in his ear and Chuck thought he might vomit at the grotesque way it was pulling away from his head.

"I DON'T KNOW! Please" the man cried. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Where's the blue pickup?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know, I don't have the keys."

"Who has them."

"My brother took them a couple days ago. Said he had some stuff he needed to haul."

"Who's truck is it?" Chuck asked.

"It belongs to our father."

"God damn it," Chuck muttered.

"Where's your brother?" Chuck demanded.

"I told you, I don't know."

"So help me, if your lying, you're as good as dead," Casey muttered.

"Does your brother have a cell phone?" Chuck asked.

"Yes,"

"Give me the number."

"What are you doing Chuck?" Casey asked.

"If we get the number you can have the NS…er your coworkers, run a check against it and get the SSID. Then we can triangulate the position of his cell phone and track him down, hopefully before it's too late."

"You can do that?" Baines asked.

"Yeah…I uh work for the Nerd Herd, you know, we're good with computers."

"The Nerd Herd…" Baines muttered. "Did you work for my brother?"

"What?" Chuck asked.

"My brother, he's was some big wig at Buy More, got canned a couple weeks back."

"Who's your brother?" Casey demanded.

"Emmett Milbarge," Baines replied. "You think he's after Sarah?"

"Son of a bitch!" Casey shouted.

"Oh my God… Wait, how is Emmett Milbarge your brother?" Chuck asked.

"Half brothers, our dad is Derek Milbarge, but he never married my mother."

"Casey, we have to get back to the Castle, make the call already," Chuck pleaded.

Casey removed his gun from it's holster. "But I told you what I know!" Baines cried. Casey pistol whipped him across the forehead and the man fell unconscious.

"Get a blanket, we're taking this guy with us."

Chuck loaded Dan Baines into the back of Casey's suburban while Casey called the NSA and ran down Baines's SSID. They raced back to the Castle. Chuck had been party to some ridiculous stunts of driving over the last year plus just spending time with Sarah, but it paled in comparison to the absolute insanity of driving down a crowded LA freeway in a suburban at 130 miles an hour. They made it back to the Orange Orange in just eleven minutes and Chuck felt lucky to be alive.

"I've got it!" Casey shouted and burst into the yogurt shop dragging the unconscious Dan Baines who was still wrapped in a blanket.

Chuck got to the console first and started to bring up the triangulation program while Casey threw Baines into a holding cell.

"He's between Monrovia and Sierra Madre, but the signal is too weak I can't get a good triangulation." Chuck told Casey when he got back.

"Zoom in on this area." Casey pointed to the forested hill between the two towns.

"It's a good bet, but it's too wide of an area for us to search," Chuck whined.

"Well let's narrow it down a bit, he would want a fairly busy road nearby, but he needs a quiet off the beaten path road into the site. He can't afford to be seen with them out of the truck and he needs good cover to keep them from being seen. So it has to be heavily wooded, and reasonably remote, but with good access by car. If it were me, I'd use this quarry road. No houses, any truck traffic isn't likely to question a single pickup off to the side. Good cover, low chance of hikers. He could also use this area, but it'd be riskier the houses might notice his truck going back and forth all the time. If he's keeping them alive he has to be out there once a day, probably twice." Chuck had chills listening to Casey. "I'll start here."

"We can't search the whole forest," Chuck objected.

"We don't have to, I only have to get close enough that I can home in on his cell signal." Casey pulled a rather wicked looking device with a long antenna out of the closet.

"What's that?"

"It's just a little NSA toy, but it will work for this. I'll have your girlfriend back in time for dinner."

"I'm coming with you," Chuck said forcefully.

"Like hell…"

"Sarah's my partner and my friend too and I'm coming."

"Bartowski, the last thing Sarah would want is you out there in danger for no reason."

"If she's mad after we save her, then I'll deal with that. There is a good reason, one of us can drive the truck while the other does…whatever that thing does." Casey eyed him skeptically. "Casey, come on."

"Fine, but if any of this gets back to Beckman, I'm handing over the recordings from your apartment."

Chuck smiled. "You've got nothing, Sarah and I haven't done anything wrong."

Casey grimaced. "You're kidding…still? God, you move slower than continental drift."

"Come on, were wasting time." Chuck ran up the stairs and Casey followed after him.

***

It was now full blown rush hour and the drive east along northern Los Angeles was murder on Chuck's frazzled nerves. Had it really only been five hours ago that Chuck had sent Sarah off to go check Dan Baines' house for Anna? Casey was blasting his horn and shouting at the other drivers as he weaved his way around traffic. The 210 was a parking lot and Casey eventually got off the freeway and tried the surface streets, they weren't much of an improvement. Chuck was agonizing with terrible thoughts of what Emmett was doing to Sarah. They had to go faster.

Casey finally reached the quarry road. The gate was open and he slid the suburban sideways as his tires threw rocks in every direction. They'd gone maybe a quarter mile up the road when Casey slammed on the brakes. "Did you see something? Chuck asked desperately.

"No, it's your turn to drive."

"Me?" Chuck asked.

"Well unless you know how to use the cell tracker, it was your idea, go slow."

They switched positions. Going slow warred with every feeling in Chuck's body, but he crept up the quarry road at fifteen miles an hour scanning for any sight of the pickup. Casey wasn't speaking but Chuck took it as a bad sign that Casey wasn't telling him to slow down or pull over or…something. "Is that thing working?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not getting a signal yet, just keep moving, not too fast."

Chuck didn't have any more patience for this. He sped up gradually unwilling to wait for the signal tracker to do it's job properly. What if he was hurting her right now? What if they got there too late? "I've got something!" Casey chirped. Chuck slammed on the brakes. "Don't stop, now, I just got a weak signal. Keep moving let's see if it gets stronger, but slow it down, you were going too fast."

It did get stronger, but not much and then it started to get weaker. "What's the range on that thing?" Chuck asked.

Casey shrugged. "Half a mile or so, depending on interference."

"Are we going in on foot?" Chuck asked.

Casey was looking at a map. "Well it's either that or drive to the other side and if we can get a closer signal. I didn't see the truck, but he's in there somewhere."

"Casey, Sarah and probably Anna are in there, we can't wait."

"Agreed." Chuck parked the truck as much off the road as he could and Casey grabbed a backpack out of the back of the Suburban, it looked heavy. "Let's go." They headed into the trees, it was tough going without a trail and Casey was carrying an awkward piece of equipment with a large antennae. They were making slow progress, especially considering how frequently Casey meandered back and forth looking for a trail.

"This is taking too long," Chuck whined.

"Finding people who don't want to be found isn't always easy," Casey snarled.

"Sorry."

"We'll head for the crown of that hill there, that should give us a pretty good indication of what direction he's in." Chuck's legs were burning. He should really be in better shape than this by now. He'd been a spy for over a year. How could he be getting winded by a walk uphill? "Keep up, Bartowski."

"I'm coming," Chuck wheezed. "Do, you think she's okay?" Chuck asked between gasps.

Casey shrugged. "She's well trained, smart and opportunistic. If Milbarge is still alive, I'll be impressed with the asshole." Casey reached the top of the hill and started using the cell scanner. "Damn, it's still too far to get a good fix. I think it's most likely there." Casey pointed in the direction of some of the thicker woods, "but still maybe a quarter mile."

They took off again Chuck stumbling after Casey's large strides. "How could Milbarge get her out this far?" Chuck asked. "I mean, he's not that strong, he couldn't drag her out this far."

"You said he preferred more petite women, maybe that's why." Casey shrugged. "It's probably good news for us, it means Sarah was probably capable of walking, but it would also mean she was being coerced."

"You mean a gun," Chuck asked.

"It makes sense, she would have been armed when he grabbed her."

"Oh, God," Chuck moaned.

They stopped further down the hill and Casey scanned. "We're getting closer. There's two trails here. Casey indicated the bent grass. Someone's definitely been through here."

"Which way were they headed?" Chuck asked.

"There's too much traffic to be sure, they've been back and forth several times. I'm betting this is our boy."

"Which way?" Chuck asked again.

"Can't be sure. If he came from our direction this way. If you came from the other side, that way."

"Casey!"

"What? Do you want me to lie? I can't tell."

"Do you think we should split up?" Chuck asked.

"Are you trying to think of reasons for Agent Walker to kill me?" Casey barked.

"Look, we can't search both directions together, we'll find them faster if we split up."

"Can you even follow a trail?" Casey asked skeptically.

"That?" Chuck asked. "I can follow that."

Casey eyed him careful. "Fine, but if you come across something, you call me immediately, you do not engage without me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Chuck nodded.

"Do you really?" Casey asked. "Because I have a gun too and I _will_ shoot you."

"I understand. If I find them, call."

"All right, let's find our girl." Casey cuffed him on the shoulder and turned left. Chuck took the path into the woods on the right.

As Chuck followed the trail into the woods it did get harder to follow. Luckily there had been enough foot traffic to tramp down the earth and he was able to keep to it. His inclination was to hurry, but when he hurried he lost the trail and had to back track. It definitely wasn't faster. He was concentrating so hard on the trail that he almost missed the sounds.

"You're boring me Miss Walker. I have other things I'd rather be doing than questioning you. But I'll ask again, what were you doing at my house?"

"I told you, I was there to see Dan, we were supposed to have a date, but he didn't show up."

"As much as you have a track record of questionable taste in men, I don't believe you. Why would you have a gun? Why would you be dating my brother, when you already have a boyfriend?"

"Chuck can't satisfy me," Sarah replied. "I thought your brother might be more of a man."

Chuck crouched behind a shrub and pulled out his phone. Sarah was tied to a tree. Anna was tied to a tree about fifteen feet closer to Chuck. Anna was in much poorer condition than Sarah, he winced as he looked her over from his hiding spot. There were bruises all over her and she was wearing only her underwear. Sarah had a nasty bruise on her face and she appeared to be in pain. She was tied to a tree her arms wrenched awkwardly behind her. Whatever Milbarge's failings as a manager, he was apparently good at tying people up. Chuck dialed Casey's number. "I found them," he whispered, "follow the signal from my watch."

He didn't know if Casey had heard him or not, but Casey simply replied. "I'll be right there."

"Certainly, Bartowski would have a difficult time satisfying any woman. But that doesn't explain the knives. No, you're someone else. A cop perhaps, investigating someone at the Buy More…maybe even Bartowski? He's definitely a shady sort. I've had enough of this circular questioning. Perhaps you need better motivation to tell me the truth." Emmett pulled a nasty looking knife from the sheath he was holding in his hands. "It would be a shame to scar up such a pretty girl," Emmett said happily. "But you leave me no choice." He moved forward and used the knife slice Sarah's shirt.

"Pervert," Sarah spit.

"My dear, you have no idea how well I know women. I will make you scream like you never have before. I'm going to enjoy this. It's the perfect payback for what Bartowski did to me."

"Your breath is doing a pretty good job already," Sarah spat.

"Now, now… " Emmett used the knife to cut away the support built into Sarah's tank top. "Manners, Miss Walker." Chuck shuddered as the rest of her top dropped to the ground. Milbarge pointed the tip of the knife at Sarah's breast bone and a crimson line followed the trail of the knife. Chuck didn't think he just ran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Chuck screamed as he ran at Milbarge. The man swiveled at the last second and Chuck dove into him. The two men crashed to the ground and Chuck wrestled with his former boss. Chuck was on top to begin with and managed to punch Milbarge in the face, however Emmett turned them over and managed get his hand on Chuck's throat.

"Bartowski?" Milbarge said in shock. "Well this _is_ my lucky day." Milbarge raised his knife and attempted to stab at Chuck, but Chuck got his hand around Emmett's wrist. Emmett was stronger and in a dominate position. Chuck watched in horror as the knife crept towards him.

He heard Sarah scream his name and Chuck wanted so badly to kill this man who'd hurt Sarah, but he wasn't strong enough. Chuck felt the knife stab into his flesh and he whimpered slightly from the pain. A shot rang out and Emmett toppled over on the ground screaming.

"Don't move," Casey barked. Casey moved over Emmett who was still clutching the knife. "Come on, give me a reason," Casey growled.

"John Casey?" Milbarge asked. He dropped his knife on the ground in surrender as Casey glared at him. "I knew there was something wrong with that Buy More…"

"Shut up," Casey shouted and smashed Milbarge across the face with his pistol knocking him unconscious. "There, I pistol whipped the whole set today." Casey smirked.

Chuck was already scrambling off the ground and grabbing Milbarge's knife. The next thing he knew he was cutting Sarah free, while trying not to look at her. "Thank you," she whispered as Chuck cut her hands free. She awkwardly tried to cover herself as soon as her hands were loose. "Help Anna," she said softly.

Chuck unbuttoned the first couple buttons on his shirt and then pulled off. "Here,' he said handing it to her, without looking.

"Chuck, you're bleeding." Sarah sounded completely meek and it rasped Chuck's ears. Sarah was all powerful, she shouldn't sound scared.

"I'm fine," Chuck replied. "Casey, I need your shirt!" Chuck called as he moved towards Anna and cut away her bonds. "Sarah, can you help me?" Chuck asked. Sarah did struggle to help him, but she was using only her left hand. "What's wrong with your arm?" Chuck asked.

"I think he broke it, back at the house." Chuck examined Sarah's arm where it was sticking out of his shirt. It was purple and ugly and had a weird curve to it.

"Oh, my, God, Sarah, I'm so sorry."

Sarah wasn't looking at him, all she said was, "Anna is worse off than I am. Do you guys have any water?"

"In my pack," Casey offered. "Look we need to decide what to do, I don't think we can keep Beckman out of this. We're going to need her."

"Agreed," Sarah nodded.

"It's going to be ugly," Casey advised. Sarah just kept nodding.

Anna stirred in Chuck's arms when Sarah tipped the bottle of water down her lips. Her face turned towards him fear in her eyes. "Chuck?" she whimpered.

"It's okay, Anna," Chuck tried to sooth her, but she started shaking like a leaf. "We got him, Anna, you're safe." Anna clutched at Chuck like she was being swept away by the tide and she shook against him. Chuck watched Sarah and wished he could try and comfort her as well, but he was sure she wouldn't let herself appear that vulnerable, especially in front of John Casey.

Casey had walked off a short distance and was on the phone, presumably with General Beckman. The blood stain on Sarah shirt was getting worse and Chuck glanced down at his own wound and realized he was getting blood in Anna's hair. Unsure what to do about it, he kept his arm around Anna.

Casey finally walked back to the group. "Chuck, Beckman wants you out of here, now. She's going to help clean this up, but she doesn't want you talking to the police."

"Casey, I can't just leave."

"She'll pull you out of LA if she has to, but she's not letting you get dragged through the press on this."

"Go, call me when you get back to the suburban."

"Casey…" Chuck looked helplessly at Sarah.

"Chuck, just go," Sarah urged. "We'll take care of this."

"Sarah, I…" Sarah moved over and touched Chuck's face. "There's a hospital in Ontario, go there and get that looked at." Sarah nodded at his wound. "Take some of the motor oil from under the hood and rub it on your hands, and a couple places on your body. Tell them you were working on your car and it slipped of the jack. It would be best if you laid down and ran your back over the ground, so you have some scratches from where you climbed out."

Chuck felt tears forming in his eyes. "I can't."

"Yes you can," Sarah assured him. Then she turned Anna so that she could reach him and she pulled his head down and kissed him. "You'll do it for me…Okay?"

"You promise, you'll be okay?" Chuck asked.

"I promise."

"You promise you'll take care of Anna?"

"I promise."

Chuck nodded, but at his words Anna had clutched him tighter. "It's okay, Anna, I trust them with my life. If they say you'll be okay, you'll be okay. I swear to God, Anna, they'll take care of you. Sarah wouldn't break a promise."

"Okay," Anna said pathetically. "Call Morgan?" Anna asked.

"I'll make sure he knows," Sarah responded. Chuck nodded and started to pull away. "After you get patched up, go back to …" Sarah glanced at Anna, "you know where. Wait until we come for you."

"What about Anna," Chuck asked.

"We'll talk to her."

Chuck nodded. Casey gave him his keys and Chuck headed back up the trail that he'd come up. "Chuck," Casey said. "There's a piece of equipment a little ways up the trail that way please, go get it and take it with you. Then the car is actually, that way." He pointed with his thumb.

Chuck trudged back to the car and dutifully opened the hood and rubbed grease into his hands, including the nicks and cuts from his fight with Milbarge. Then he drove to the Ontario hospital. He stopped a few blocks away and laid down next to the Suburban and scooted along the ground on his back. It hurt, but nothing like the ache from the wound in his chest.

***

Several hours, seventeen stitches, a tetanus shot and some pain killers later, Chuck sat down in the Castle waiting for Sarah. He checked on Dan Baines, but as Baines was alive, he wasn't feeling particularly generous towards Milbarge's brother. The man had a nasty bruise on his face, but Chuck found he didn't really care. He didn't want to look at him, so he went and sat in front of the computer monitors. The Buy More was already empty. It was well after the nine PM closing. Chuck wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to get out of the donated shirt he was wearing, but he didn't have any other clothes. So instead he sat in the chair until the painkillers did their job and took him to a different place.

"Chuck, wake up."

"What?" Chuck asked.

"We need to call, Beckman," Casey said.

"Where's Sarah?"

"Still at the hospital, they admitted her, she's going to be there for at least a day. She has a concussion and a broken arm and needed some stitches where she was cut."

"How's Anna?"

"Shaken up, dehydrated, in shock, she's going to have a rough go of it for a while. She'll have to testify. They found the truck and managed to link it back to two of the other crime scenes. The police have been briefed about our government affiliations. If Milbarge get's too chatty he could land himself in really nasty cell someplace."

"But what about Anna she has to know something's up."

"Well that's the really beautiful part. Miss Wu, believes you and Ellie are the last remaining members of the deposed Moldovian royalty. You live in the United States in exile and nobody is supposed to know who you are, but as the last remaining male in your line, the United States Secret Service offered you protection when your life came under threat. If anyone else finds out, we'd have to move you so. She's agreed not to tell anyone and she believes that's the reason were covering up your involvement in her rescue."

"And she bought that?" Chuck asked.

Casey shrugged. "We showed her some very official looking documents for her to sign formalizing her agreement to keep her silence. She wants to thank you, though, she's really grateful to you. Just don't push it, we don't want her getting suspicious."

Chuck shook his head. "Let's get this over with, I want to go see Sarah."

"You'll have to wait until visiting hours, but the General is waiting, so we should get to it." Casey pressed a few buttons to signal that they were ready then stood awkwardly waiting for the General to appear.

"Gentlemen," General Beckman said when she appeared on the screen.

"General," Casey and Chuck greeted the stern faced woman.

"What is your situation?" General Beckman stated.

"Agent Walker is being held at the hospital overnight. Miss Wu, is being treated for her injuries, but should not require a long term stay at the hospital. She bought the story I fed her and has agreed to keep Chuck and Ellie's identities secret. She feels she owes Chuck her life, which, she does."

"Yes," General Beckman said angrily. "I am happy for her, but I am sorely concerned about the state your mission Major. You allowed yourself to become involved in a domestic situation that had nothing to do with national security. In doing so, you involved a US Government property. It's your job to protect this asset from unnecessary danger. Explain what the hell you were thinking Major."

"It was my fault!" Chuck blurted. "I involved Sarah in this. I flashed on East Hills Strangler, I tracked down his house…"

General Beckman cut him off. "I will deal with Agent Walker when…"

Chuck cut the General off. "She was only trying to protect me, I was investigating on my own!"

"MR. BARTOWSKI!" General Beckman shouted. "I recognize exactly what your role is in this matter. I made it very clear to Agent Walker that she was to keep you from pursuing this matter and yet both of you ignored that order."

"Excuse me?" Chuck spit out. "Am I your employee? Last I checked you didn't even have time to talk to me, let alone pay me. You think you can tell me what to do with every moment of my life?"

"I assure you, Mr. Bartowski, I can."

Chuck smirked. "You can lock me in a bunker, you can beat me, torture me, whatever you want, but you can't _make _me cooperate. You want your secrets back, for God sake, take them! But don't tell me that I have to stand by and let people die, that I'm not allowed to follow my conscience, because I assure you, _Diane, _you don't own me."

General Beckman's face was bright red and Casey was starring at him like he'd sprung an antennae from his forehead. "MAJOR CASEY," General Beckman barked. "I suggest you get your asset in order, or I promise you, I will."

The screen went blank and Chuck thought Casey was going to kill him. However all he said was. "Sacred Heart Hospital, visiting hours start at nine AM, be there, I'll tell Big Mike you're sick." Casey started walking up the stairs.

"What did General Beckman mean by get me in order?"

"She means your precious normalcy is hanging by a thread. If you don't get with the program you'll be in a bunker or dead. Sooner rather than later."

"She wouldn't actually kill me would she," Chuck squeaked.

"Keep telling yourself that." Casey chuckled and finished walking up the stairs.

_A/N: So that's it, it's over! There's still an epilogue coming up. So how was it? We're at the end. Some of you loved I,t some of you hated it, but you all read it, it's time to pay up. What did you think? _

_I tried to tell this story very much in line with the tone of the show. I didn't originally have Chuck and Sarah slated to get together at all. I had hoped this could be just a side story to the season and since they hadn't gotten together on the show yet, wanted to be true to that. After the events at the end of the season, I gave Chuck and Sarah a little more sunshine. _

_There is an epilogue after this. Probably just one, although I might add a second one just for the fun of it, we'll have to see how the reaction goes. ___

_This has been a lot of fun. Thanks to all the great readers who kept me engaged in this. Big thanks to Joel, who proofread the last half. _


	20. Epilogue 1

_Disclaimer: I own no Chuck._

Chuck vs. The Doldrums Epilogue 1

Sarah knocked softly on the door to Casey's apartment.

"It's open," came Casey's reply.

"Hey Casey," Sarah said nervously. It was the first time she'd seen him since she left the hospital. She adjusted her sling as she fidgeted. This wasn't something she was good at and it wasn't going to be easy.

"What's up, Walker?"

"I needed to thank you."

"For what?" Casey asked.

"For coming off mission and helping Chuck find me. I know it's not your style. I appreciate what you did and…and not telling General Beckman," Sarah replied playing with her fingers. It shouldn't be this hard to talk to your partner.

"Yeah, well, Bartowski didn't give me much of a choice."

Sarah smiled, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the devious little jerk wad blackmailed me."

"He's getting better isn't he?" Sarah asked with a proud smile.

"Yes," Casey acknowledged. "But not fast enough." Casey continued assembling the piece of equipment he'd been working on. He seemed content to let the conversation rest, but Sarah wasn't done.

"So…I've been doing a lot of thinking," Sarah started

"Now, what?"

"You know a few months ago when I asked you if we'd made the right choice?"

"Walker…"

"I've been thinking it over and I'm not sure I've made the correct choice."

"You're quitting the CIA?"

"Maybe…"

"Damn it, I knew he was in your head. Don't be stupid, Walker, you can't quit."

Sarah sighed. "A lot has happened and I just don't know if I can keep denying how I feel…you know…about Chuck. I don't want it to be an issue for you, but I can't ask for a reassignment anymore and that means I'll have to quit."

"Walker, there's no future for you with Chuck. How can you not see that? Chuck doesn't have a future, so how can he spend it with you? All you're doing by quitting is increasing the chances that they'll pull him underground and once that happens, if you aren't an operative anymore, you'll never see him again."

"I won't let that happen," Sarah replied with steel in her voice.

"Sarah…" Sarah was shocked by the use of her first name and it caused her to hang on John Casey's words. "The NSA is never going to let there be two intersects. Especially not if one of them is running around Los Angeles. We have to keep Chuck relevant…valuable. The minute he doesn't have value…" Casey trailed off.

"They're going to kill him?" Sarah gasped.

"Don't act like you didn't know this would happen," Casey replied disdainfully.

"How do you know this?" Sarah asked. "They've never said anything…"

"When the beta version was brought online they ordered me to do it." Casey shrugged.

Sarah's hand moved on its own and in no time the barrel of her gun was against John Casey's temple. "I—will—not—let—you—kill—him," she threatened.

"Relax," Casey replied not even acknowledging the placement of her gun. "I'm not going to kill him, but the NSA won't accept me refusing the order when it comes…They'll assign it to someone else. I can't kill Chuck." Sarah slowly lowered her weapon and a moment later Casey's gun was against her temple. "If you ever point your gun at me again you better pull the trigger. I don't appreciate being threatened, especially by my partner."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said honestly.

"If you want to help Chuck, stay out of his pants and help him become a better asset. He needs to be so valuable that the NSA won't consider getting rid of the Human Intersect. Chuck's done a great job, but he needs to be better and for the sake of all of us, get him to flash on something. Chuck not flashing endangers all of our lives."

"Does that mean if they end the project you'll help me protect him?" Sarah asked.

"Are you staying with the CIA?" Casey asked.

"I guess I don't have much choice," Sarah replied sadly.

"Then yeah…when the time comes…I'll do what I can. But you need to have a plan, it better be a God damn great one."

John's front door burst open and both of them turned their weapons towards the door. Chuck immediately put up his hands. "Guys, easy, it's just me. A second ago…in the living room…I flashed!"

_A/N: Yes it was quite short. There is one more epilogue coming to resolve some of the Chuck issues_. _The main point of this epilogue was go let you know why Chuck and Sarah's relationship didn't progress further than it did in the story. We get a little more resolution on that in the second epilogue, should I ever manage to complete it. _


	21. Epilogue 2

Epilogue 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Thank God I don't own Chuck and am in no way to blame for the crap they're putting out now._

_A/N: Okay here is the much requested epilogue 2. You'd given up hope hadn't you? This is really really the end of this timeline. Probably. _

Chuck hated the Valentine's decorations around the Buy More. The worst part was that as the de facto assistant manager it had fallen to him to organize the decorating team and direct them. Chuck watched a short, perky redhead skip her way to the Nerd Herd desk.

"Welcome to Buy More," Chuck said flatly. "How can we make you love us today?"

"Oh, that's cute!" The peppy girl gushed. She pulled a camera out of her bag. "This won't take pictures."

"Did it take pictures before?" Chuck asked.

"Of course, it just stopped working. The screen's all fuzzy and all the pictures come out as big blurs."

"Ah, your image stabilizer in on the fritz." Chuck nodded. He pulled out a long pink form. "Fill this out, the camera has to be returned to the manufacturer, it should be back in six to eight weeks."

"Oh, no, I need this for tonight! My boyfriend is taking me out to San Morino's."

"How perfectly fabulous for you, but the manufacturer requires that the part be replaced in house," Chuck droned.

"Weeelll, do you have a loaner camera?"

"We will call you when your camera returns."

"Oh, this is terrible, it's Valentines day!"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"Chuck!" Chuck jumped. His head whipped towards the source of the outburst to find a very angry Sarah Walker glaring at him.

"Hi, Sarah." Chuck's stomach clenched as he saw Sarah's arm still tucked in it's sling. He couldn't believe it would be five more weeks until her arm was healed. At least Beckman had taken his threats seriously. Sarah was still here. It probably helped that he'd had a significant flash every day since the incident with the East Hills Strangler. Sarah was amazingly proficient with one arm. That fact made Chuck a little nervous as her glared burned into him.

"I can't believe you, I've never seen you so ambivalent towards a customer, especially someone in need."

"There's nothing I can do." Chuck shrugged. "The manufacturer requires depot repair."

"Oh, I don't believe that for a second."

"The image stabilizer is shot, what do you want me to do?" Chuck asked.

Sarah frowned at him. Even after her little speech about needing to concentrate on the mission and it being the wrong time and her claims about not being able to concentrate properly when she was trying to be his girlfriend, the frown killed him.

"What?" Chuck finally asked weakly.

"My Chuck is a hero, who always saves the day," Sarah replied emphatically.

"Your Chuck?" he demanded. She'd pretty much told him that he couldn't be her Chuck. Not until the intersect mission was over. She'd been really nice about it. She had said all the right things to take the sting out of it. It still amounted to the same thing. He and Sarah were alone…together. Only now they lived together and the crushing weight of having her so close was killing him.

"My Chuck," Sarah nodded.

"Is this your boyfriend?" the perky woman asked.

Sarah turned to the woman and nodded enthusiastically. "He is and he's a miracle worker, you'll see."

"Well, I suppose…" Chuck scratched his head. He wasn't actually the assistant manager and suggesting something like this could get him in trouble. Except Big Mike would never say anything and Emmett, well, nobody would quite tell him what happened to Emmett.

"He's got an idea." Sarah whispered conspiratorially to the woman.

"Well I guess we could sell you one of the camera's from the return desk, you could do a return after your date. If you take a preopened one, I'll wave the restocking fee."

"You'd do that?" the woman asked excitedly.

"Well it _is _Valentine's day." Chuck shrugged.

"Oh, thank you!" The woman threw herself at the Nerd Herd desk and launched herself up so she could give Chuck a hug around the neck.

Chuck was taken slightly aback and looked helplessly at Sarah who had a smirk on her face.

"Didn't I tell you, he was a hero?" Sarah asked the woman, who'd finally released Chuck's head.

"I guess he is."

Sarah gave a proud smile and a nod of her head. She kept talking to the woman while Chuck went over to the hole to explain the situation to the greenshirt on duty at the returns desk.

When he returned after getting the woman checked out Sarah was leaning against the Nerd Herd desk and smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" Chuck asked.

"You rescued her." Sarah beamed.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Please…"

Sarah shrugged, although because of her sling the effect was muted. "You can't change what you are Chuck. You are a hero. Just as much as any hero on that TV show you make me watch every Monday."

"Right, fictional." Chuck nodded.

Rage flashed in Sarah's eyes and she cocked her one good arm and before Chuck could move she unleashed a vicious punch to the front of Chuck's shoulder. He staggered back one step and then landed hard on his butt. "Owe!" Chuck cried. "What was that for?"

The entire store had turned and was watching them. Casey took a step towards them, but Sarah waved him off. She bent down and helped Chuck to sit up so that she could whisper in his ear. "Don't you _dare _mock my feelings for you," she whispered angrily. "And I don't _ever _want to hear you talk about yourself like that. Don't think I won't knock you on your butt again."

Chuck looked at her like she was from Mars. Which was entirely odd, aren't women supposed to be from Venus? He rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder, but ultimately it was his tailbone that had taken the most vicious blow. He wasn't going to be sitting comfortably again anytime soon. "What do you want from me?"

"It's Valentine's Day," Sarah explained. Her expression calmed a little, but she didn't appear happy.

"Well that's true," Chuck conceded. "But that's only because it's February 14th."

"Yes, well as my _boyfriend _I expect you to take me on a proper date."

"Come on, Sarah," Chuck whispered. "It's just a cover."

For just a moment Chuck was sure Sarah was going to hit him again. She simply grabbed his wrist turned and started pulling him towards the exit. "Sarah, I've got work."

"Your shift ended thirty minutes ago," She growled over her shoulder.

"I still have work!" Chuck objected.

"Not today," Sarah stated definitively.

"Don't kill him toots, we're still going to need him tomorrow," Lester crowed as they passed he and Jeff on the way out of the store.

"You are my king," Jeff bowed deeply to him.

Sarah glared at them and pulled Chuck out into the California sunshine. "Sarah, I haven't punched out yet."

"Morgan will take care of it," Sarah assured him. She dragged him to her temporary car, an ugly old dodge intrepid and stuffed him inside. She'd been forced to give up her Porsche for a car she could drive with one hand. It still didn't seem right and Chuck was looking forward to seeing her behind the wheel of her sports car again soon.

He knew where they were going the minute they left the parking lot and the small sliver of hope that this was a romantic rendezvous dissipated. They were headed to a spot in Brand Park that Chuck had not so flatteringly named the training grounds. Chuck and Sarah had spent most of their time alone outside the house in that exact spot for the last couple of weeks.

Chuck sat back and closed his eyes as she made the drive up the dirt road to their "spot."

Sarah slapped the sleeve of throwing knives on the stump. "Let's see it."

"Come on, Sarah," Chuck whined. "I think we've established that throwing knives isn't in my skill set."

"I learned this when I was seven," Sarah huffed. "If I could do it then, you can do it now."

"I think you're forgetting how much more athletic and skilled you are than I am."

"No excuses," Sarah put a hand on her hip. "We've been over your form, you can do this if you really want to."

Chuck sighed and picked up the throwing knife. "Back straight, wrist above the elbow, don't forget your follow through."

Sarah continued to make small adjustments to Chuck's form as he threw knife after knife. When he'd depleted the supply for the second time they stopped to collect the knives and setup for a third round. Chuck had hit the branch target several times, but only four of the knives had gotten any kind of penetration. Sarah wanted all ten knives buried at least one inch in the target. Chuck only had two that qualified.

They hunted around on the ground until they found the tenth knife and then Sarah lined them up so Chuck could start again.

"Why do we keep doing this?" Chuck asked.

"You know why."

"You say I have to learn to defend myself. I thought that's what you and Casey were for."

Sarah scowled at him. "I thought you wanted to be together? We can't be together like we want to until you can defend yourself."

"Sarah, come on, no amount of throwing knives is going to make me equipped to fight the kind of people we run up against."

"Chuck, you can't learn any skill worth having in a day. One day at a time, one skill at a time. I'll teach you."

"You don't think this is a waste of both our time?" Chuck asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I did. I want what you want, but I can't until I know that if I let my guard down that you can defend yourself."

"Isn't Agent Casey supposed to be there when you let your guard down?"

Sarah shook her head. "That's not workable. You learn, I teach you and someday," Sarah shrugged. "Someday."

"And what if I'm not willing to wait?"

Chuck wished Sarah would make eye contact, but her eyes were fixed away from him. Currently, she was studying the rusty bumper of the FBI motor pool car. She didn't say anything for more than a minute, when she finally did speak her voice was measured. "That would make me very sad. Please don't say that."

Chuck sighed. "It's Valentine's day and I'm here with you throwing knives at a dead tree. Obviously, I still want more, Sarah. Do you know how hard it is to sleep next to you not knowing if we'll ever really get a chance?"

"Yes," Sarah nodded emphatically. "I know exactly what that's like. That's why I want you to master this."

"So, I learn this and then we can be together?"

"Chuck…"

"What? That's what you said."

"I said you have to be able to defend yourself. This is step one, mastering throwing a knife doesn't mean you know how to defend yourself."

"Well help me out here, Sarah. We could be doing this for years. Where's the light at the end of the tunnel?"

"Okay…" Sarah thought for a moment. "You go ten for ten, I'll give you one kiss."

"Ten for ten?" Chuck gaped. "I've never gotten more than five!"

"Ten for ten," Sarah squared her shoulders and quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

"Boy, you really hate getting kissed." Chuck muttered.

Try as he might he couldn't get all ten. They worked until the sun dipped over the horizon and it was getting too difficult to find the knives that missed. Sarah called the evening to an end.

"Come on!" Chuck cried. "I got eight…that's got to be good enough for a peck on the lips!"

Sarah shook her head. "Ten for ten, I'm not kissing you until you can do ten for ten."

"Not even a cover kiss?" Chuck asked.

Sarah smirked. "Nice try, if our lives are in immediate danger, I'll kiss you if it doesn't make things worse. Until then… ten for ten."

"May I remind you that it's Valentine's day?" Chuck asked.

"You may," Sarah nodded. "Where are you taking me for dinner?"

"You mean we're really going out?" Chuck sputtered.

"It is Valentine' day. I hope you're planning on wearing something more dashing than _that_."

"Hey, come on you're wearing capri's and a hoodie."

"But I look cute."

Chuck shook his head as it sat himself down in the old car. "That doesn't count, you'd look cute in an old burlap sack."

Sarah grinned at him as she started the car. It was the first real grin she'd given him since she told him she had to break it off. Things weren't great between them, but they were at least getting back to normal.

"Hey, I know, let's take a drive through a bad neighborhood. If I can flash on somebody then we could kiss!"

"No, Chuck, no bad guys… it's Valentine's day!"

"Spoilsport."

_A/N: Reviews make me enjoy writing. Just…you know…keep that in mind. _


End file.
